Nostalgia
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U Klaus, son of a alpha of Wood pack, Hayley daughter of second in command of the same pack. Friends from childhood. Klaus makes a decision that changes their relationship forever when he is backed into a corner. Shift from human to supernatural world. Story of deception, making best of the situation, struggle of ego, finding love, friendship and family.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Klaus Mikaelson, son of Mikael and Esther and Hayley Marshall, daughter of Henry Marshall and Veronica Marshall are best friends for the past ten years even with the age difference of 5 years. They never thought that they can be more then just friends. What they didnt know was that fate had planned something entirely different. It all started when Hayley's sister Heather ran away on the eve of her wedding to Klaus Mikaelson. Story about deception, making best of in life, ego, finding love, friendship and family.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting in

**_Synopsis: Hayley got into Stanford and she celebrates with her best friend Klaus Mikaelson and her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood._**

Hayley ran into the house and said "hello Esther. Where is Klaus?"

Esther said smiling "in his room."

She said "thanks" and ran to the west wing of the house. She paused on reaching his bedroom, took a deep breath to catch a breath and then knocked at the door.

Upon hearing "come in" she opened the door.

He was standing in front of his easel as expected. Hayley said excitedly "I got in."

Klaus smiled as the door opened recognizing her perfume. He turned to her when she said "I got in."

She ran to him and jumped on him ignoring his "Hayley watch it. I…"

She let him go laughing as he finished "I had been working really hard on this one."

She said "I am sorry. I was just too excited. Can you believe it? I got in."

He smiled and noticed red paint on her face. He put the paint palette down and handed her the towel. She took the towel and carelessly wiped her face where he was pointing as she walked to the leather couch and fell on it. She handed him the towel saying "I am so excited. You cannot even imagine. I get to go to California."

Klaus walked to her, took the towel from her hand and wiped the paint from her face himself saying "hmm that will be far from here. I will miss you."

Hayley said teasingly "maybe then you will value me more."

Klaus smiled and smacked her legs off of his couch saying as he sat down "I value you."

She sat up and said sarcastically "_yes I know_. Anyway I want to celebrate."

He groaned but she cut him off even before he could say anything "_come on._ I got into Stanford and _you dont want to celebrate!_ See that is what I mean by saying you dont value me. If it were Heather, you would have jumped at the opportunity."

Klaus laughed and said "well of course I would have jumped at the opportunity. She is my fiancé."

Hayley got up, looked at him for a moment and then said "thanks."

As she took a step towards the door, he grabbed her arm and asked "hey hey, have you gotten upset?"

She turned to him and said "no I am not. You don't want to go, I understand. I can celebrate on my own."

Klaus asked "are you sure you are not upset?"

Hayley asked "how long have you known me?"

Klaus smiled and said "last fifteen years."

She asked smiling "and when have I ever shown any annoyance at matters like these. I know you don't enjoy partying and that is fine by me. Anyway I came to tell you the news. Where is Rebekah?"

He said "she got her letter yesterday. She is super excited too."

Hayley said walking towards the door "yes she is. Maybe she will go out with me."

As she reached the door he said "At least you two will be together. _Maybe_ I will see _you too _when I come to visit her."

Hayley turned towards him at hearing that and smiled seeing the teasing smile on his face. She then left the room and went to Rebekah's room.

Half an hour later she left Mikaelson mansion feeling a bit depressed that Rebekah was not coming with her on account of her plans with Matt. She opened the car door when another another car stopped near her. She smiled when she saw Elijah getting out.

Elijah got out and said "hey Hayley, arriving or leaving?"

Hayley said "leaving. I came to tell Klaus the happy news."

Elijah asked taking out his briefcase "which one?"

She said "I got in Stanford."

Elijah smiled, hugged her saying "wow that is great. Congratulations. Rebekah got in too. At least you two will be together."

Hayley said "Klaus said the same thing. It will be fun. How are you?"

Elijah said "busy."

Hayley hesitated for a moment and then asked "and Anna?"

As soon as the words were out, she regretted saying them as his smiling eyes suddenly got occupied by sadness. He still smiled and said "she is fine. Adjusting now. Rebekah and mother had been great help with her."

Hayley's heart ached for him seeing that sad smile on his face. She gently squeezed his hand saying "everything will be okay. She has a loving family. No one can fill the void left by Amber but this is what life is. She will always be missed."

Elijah said "yes. I still cannot believe that she is gone."

Hayley impulsively kissed him on his cheek and said "me neither. She was the life of this house, you know."

Elijah said reminiscing "yes she was."

Hayley said "if you ever want to talk about her please dont hesitate. I know you would rather talk to someone else but I am a good listener."

Elijah said "thanks and I know how good of a listener you are."

Sensing the sarcasm in his voice she laughed and said "one of these days I will prove to you that I am a very good listener."

She opened the car door and sat in the car. She backed up the car and left not knowing that someone was watching her from one of the rooms in the west wing of the house.

Klaus walked to the window saying "so when are you visiting?"

She said "over the weekend. I cannot wait to show you what I have learned."

He asked looking down at Hayley talking to Elijah "fully clothed or …."

She laughed and said "well your birthday is coming so you never know."

He laughed as his eyes fixed on Hayley who opened the car door and drove away.

He said "hey I will call you back. Once again congrats on your sister's biggest achievement."

She said "yes she really wanted to get in. I am happy for her. okay bye."

Klaus put the cell in his pocket, stood there for a moment and then headed towards the bedside table, picked up his keys and headed out.

He parked the car outside Marshall's residence and seeing her car parked outside he headed towards the main door. A few minutes later Maria opened the door and greeted him. He asked "hello Maria, where is Hayley?"

Maria said "good evening Mr. Mikaelson. She came a few minutes ago. Must be upstairs."

Klaus nodded and started climbing the stairs. As he reached her room, he knocked. When he didn't hear any response he partially opened it and entered.

Hayley walked out of the bathroom in her skirt. She picked up her halter top from the bed and was about to put it on when the door opened causing her to yelped. She screamed covering herself with the shirt "Klaus what the hell?"

He turned away from her saying "I knocked."

Hayley put on her fancy shirt saying "I was in bathroom. What are you doing here?"

He said "I thought we could celebrate" without turning back.

She smiled and asked "are you sure?"

Klaus said "yes, seeing that Rebekah ditched you. I am the only one you have left as always. Now get ready before I change my mind."

She said "give me a minute."

She put a soft lipstick and said "okay lets go."

Klaus turned to her and looked at her dress from top to bottom for the first time. He said "hmm"

She looked down and asked "what?"

Klaus said "it is just that I have never seen you in a skirt this short."

Hayley laughed saying "yes I bought this especially to wear it if I get into Stanford and here I am. You think it is too short?"

Klaus said "well yes but if you like it then that is fine with me."

Hayley said sarcastically "gee thanks Klaus."

When he gave her a tired smile, she said "okay lets go."

After she settled down in his jeep, she put on the music and said "met Elijah in the evening. He seems to be coping well."

Klaus said "yes he is. It is Anna, we all are worried about."

Hayley said "yes, poor baby. Lost her mother at such a tender age but I wouldn't have asked for any better family then yours in such a situation."

He asked "why didn't Rebekah come with you?"

Hayley said tucking the lock of hair behind her ear "she is meeting Matt."

Klaus rolled his eyes saying "I don't know what she sees in that boy."

Hayley said looking out of the window "Matt is really a decent guy. Knowing you, you will never like anyone Rebekah or I select. No one is good enough for both of us."

He said "touché."

After a few silent moments during which Hayley looked at the song at the back of the case, he looked towards her and asked "are you meeting Tyler there?"

Hayley smiled and said "maybe."

He said "Hayley, are you sure you want to…"

Hayley said "not again Klaus. We have been through this many times. I love him. And he loves me too. See I told you that no one is good enough for me or Rebekah even if it is your cousin."

Klaus asked "then why is not here to celebrate with you?"

She said "because he is celebrating with his friends. We love each other. Does not mean that we have to be in each other's lives all the time."

Klaus said "okay. Has he gotten in?"

Hayley said "no. He has not in Stanford. He will be continuing in Witmore."

His gaze went to her naked thigh as she adjusted her skirt and gave her an amused look when he heard her say "shit."

She flushed as she caught him looking at her with raised eyebrows and said "I think it has gotten a bit shorter. Anyway we are going to a club. It will not feel odd over there."

Thirty minutes later, Hayley was dancing with Tyler whereas Klas was sitting at the bar drinking a nonalcoholic drink on account of him having to drive back. He looked around and caught her dancing with Tyler. She looked to be having fun. It annoyed him to no bound seeing her dancing with the loser of Mystic Falls. He sighed as he got a text on his cell. But a moment later a smile appeared on his lips as he saw that it was from Heather saying "I love you."

He typed back "I love you too. Cannot wait to see you over the weekend. It seems like ages I have seen you."

He looked around ideally while sending the text and saw that both of them were gone. He shook his head knowing well where they have gone.

A few minutes later he felt her near her. He hid his annoyance and asked "satisfied now?"

She laughed and pulled him on the dance floor saying "lets dance."

Klaus said "you know I cannot dance so why do you torture me every time."

Hayley said moving on the beats of music "you have to learn. The wedding is in four months. You cannot not dance on your wedding. Thinks about poor Heather. Her heart will be broken."

He said still not moving "she loves _me_. Not my inability to dance."

She stopped dancing as a thought occurred to her and said "you know what. You need to start learning. Lets see." She thought for a moment and then said "how about next Saturday. You and I, lets have your first lesson."

Klaus laughed thinking she was joking but then stopped laughing as he realized that she was being serious. He said with exasperation "oh come on Hayley. You know I dont like it."

She said "no. I will not listen to this. You have to learn to dance. This will be my wedding gift to Heather."

Klaus said "you cannot get off that easily Hayley. We are getting married not throwing a party. I expect something better from my best friend."

She said "well this particular gift is for my sister. I will think of something for you."

He smiled.

Hayley looked at his face as he scanned the room feeling lost and she decided to take pity on him. She said "lets go."

Klaus asked surprised "what?"

Hayley said "lets go."

Klaus asked "and Tyler?"

She said "he is here with his friends. I am with mine and we had some fun" her tone became mischievous at the end of the sentence.

Seeing hesitation on his face she asked "what is it?"

Klaus couldn't keep holding his annoyance any longer and said "in the bathroom Hayley?"

Hayley laughed and said "where else? Have you ever done it in the bathroom. No one interrupts and …"

He cut her off by saying in annoyance "oh God please stop. I dont want to know the details but if you two really love each other then find a proper place and do it."

Hayley asked mischievously "and what is that proper place?"

Klaus snapped "a car or a bedroom preferably."

Hayley said smiling now "okay. Next time I will think of these two options when… you know."

He snapped "okay lets go. I am done."

Hayley said innocently "why? I am just starting to have fun. Come on. We were just getting to the juicy part. You can tell me where you and Heather…" but stopped talking as he looked back giving her a murderous look.

She at once realized her blunder; knowing well that he doesn't like to talk about that particular aspect of her and Heather's relationship. She cursed herself and ran to him as he headed toward the exit. She caught his arm and said "okay. okay. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Come on. Don't get angry. Not today. It is my day."

Klaus looked at her pleading face and at last nodded but said "coffee?"

She looked around and then down at her dress and said "I dont want to walk into a coffee shop in this."

He said "drive through?"

Hayley said "okay lets go."

As they stepped out a wave of cold wind swept through making her shiver. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She smiled and put it on.

After coffee, he dropped her at her house and headed home. When he reached home he realized that she had not given his jacket back to him.

He went straight to his room, took off his shoes and fell on the bed. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Hayley entered her room and realized that she was still wearing his jacket. She smiled, put the jacket at the back of the sofa chair in her room and went to change too.

When she came back, she yelped at seeing a person in her room but then she took a sigh of relief when he turned towards her.

She smiled saying "you came."

He walked to her and said grabbing her from her waist "I told you I will come after dropping off my friend. That bathroom was just the preview of this."

Hayley asked smiling "what?"

She suddenly felt something cold on her wrist. She gasped as she looked at the diamond bracelet on her wrist and said "Tyler this is beautiful."

Tyler said kissing her "well you deserve it. You got into the university of your choice and you worked really hard for it and I really love you."

She said "I love you too" pulling him on her bed. Before she knew it he was taking off her pajamas and fondling with her breast. She moaned loudly when he put his hand on her mouth hissing "stop it. If your father finds out I am here, he will put me in front of wolves."

Hayley giggled and rolled them over now being on top. She unzipped him, pulled his jeans down and started riding on him. She fell on the bed panting "that was great."

He stayed there for a moment and then he sat up, pulled his jeans on and said "I will be leaving before anyone finds me in your bed."

He kissed her one last time and headed towards the window. Hayley smiled, closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep thinking 'life cannot get any better."

Next morning when he woke up he laid on the bed for a few minutes ideally staring the ceiling and then picked up his cell. He saw an unread message from her. He smiled as he saw a picture of bracelet with the caption "by the people who truly love me."

Suddenly his thought went to her and Tyler and he started to feel the same uneasy feeling as he always had towards Tyler. He got up, went to the bathroom. During the shower he kept wondering _'what does she see in him? Granted he is his cousin but he is not compatible to her. He is short tempered. He is not as intelligent as she is.' _

He chided himself for being so overprotective of her. "It is her life", he told himself. "But she is my friend. I need to be concerned about her welfare and Tyler is … well….." He was unable to finish his thoughts.

He stepped out and after putting on his suit he headed towards the main kitchen of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3 Something much deeper

**_ td: about the werewolf question. Yes they all know that they are werewolf. All the information will be revealed in the next few chapters gradually. Questions about Klaus, Heather and Hayley will be answered in this chapter and some future chapters. and thank for reading it. _**

**_Thank you for wonderful reviews guest. They help me write. This story will slowly shift to supernatural angle actually not that slowly but I am not sure if there will be hybrids in this one or not. Vampires probably yes lol. _**

**_Alright, so a little longer chapter. I am gradually going to dwell into life in Mystic Falls and Lockwood family. BTW Mikael's full name is Mikael Lockwood brother of Richard Lockwood and Mason Lockwood but he liked his kids to be called Mikaelson._**

**_Synopsis: AN unexpected event happens in Klaus's life that changes his future. Heather visits Mystic Falls._**

* * *

As he entered the kitchen, he smiled seeing his five year old niece sitting on the breakfast table eating her cereal. He walked to her and kissed her head saying "hey there munchkin."

She laughed at the use of his pet name for her and said "will you come home early today? You promised to take me to see Cinderella."

He said "yes I remember munchkin but I am sorry. I have a meeting in the evening. How about we go tomorrow after lunch? It is Saturday and may be we can ask daddy to come too."

Her face which had fallen a bit at his new suggestion suddenly lit up and she said "yeeesss."

He said smiling "okay now finish your breakfast. Who made it for you?"

She said "grandma. Daddy was sleeping so I went to her."

He said pouring coffee in his mug "Anna, sweetie did you tell daddy you are going to grandma?"

They both looked towards the kitchen entrance when they heard Elijah saying "no, she didnt."

He walked to her still in his pajamas with a robe on it and said as he knelt down next to her "hey, we have talked about it. You have to tell me when you leave the room. Daddy gets worried seeing you empty bed."

Anna said innocently "okay daddy."

He got up and went to pour himself a cup of coffee too. He asked "Niklaus what have you decided about Stanton's case?"

Klaus sipped his coffee and said "it is a good offer. I will talk to them today. When are you coming?"

Elijah said "I will be late."

Klaus said "I wanted you to be there for my first negotiation."

Elijah said leaning over the counter "you are doing great considering this is your first case. I will be there around 11 if you need me but I dont think you need me."

He nodded and started towards the main door of the house. He paused as he was leaving the kitchen, turning back and observed Elijah looking towards Anna with that sadness on his face. He shook his head with a heavy heart and left the house. Thirty minutes later, he entered the building of "Mikaelson law" and after greeting his secretary "good morning Hannah" he went to his office. A few minutes later, she entered in the office telling him "Mr. Mikaelson Mr Roche will be here at 11 with his lawyer."

He said "thank you Hanna. When Elijah comes in. Send him in."

Hanna said "yes Mr. Mikaelson."

As soon as the Klaus left, Elijah walked to Anna and seeing her empty cup of milk he said "okay lets go. Get ready for school."

He scooped her up making her laugh but stopped when he heard his mother say "Elijah I need to talk to you. Rebekah can get Anna ready."

Elijah passed Hannah to Rebekah who had just entered the kitchen and was pouring herself coffee.

Rebekah nodded, took Anna from Elijah and headed toward the east wing of the house.

Esther said "Elijah, it is about Anna."

He opened the file and got lost in his case only to be startled when he heard Elijah ask "are you clients here?"

Klaus looked at the wrist watch and said "you came early. I thought you said you will be late."

Elijah said sitting down on the empty chair sounding frustrated "I needed to get out of house."

Klaus asked "what happened?"

Elijah said with a sigh "mother wants me to start dating again. She wants me to find _happiness _in life again. Maybe fall in love and marry again. Someone for Anna" finishing the sentence with bitterness.

Klaus put the pen down, leaned back and said "not a bad idea but I can understand your hesitation."

When Elijah didnt say anything he continued "no one is asking you to replace Amber but unfortunately this is life Elijah. Anna is still young and Amber has been gone for six months. She needs a mother. Rebekah, mother, we all are here for you and her but eventually Rebekah will get married. In fact she will be leaving for California next year. Also it is good for you too to go out and meet women."

He sighed and said "I dont even want to think about it. Give me the plea agreement you have made to discuss with Davis. We have an hour before he comes."

Klaus gave him the file knowing well when not to continue a discussion with Elijah.

His meeting with Davis Roche and his client went well. After that he finalized the plea agreement in which most of the day went by.

He was lost in his work when his cell rang. He picked it up not really paying attention and said "yes."

An annoyed voice said "where are you man?"

He leaned back, rubbed the back of his neck saying "well I have a life unlike you living on my family's insane wealth."

He laughed and said "well you can do that if you want to but I don't think Mikael will let you live one day like that."

Klaus closed his laptop as he saw the time and said "yes that is true. I have been busy. What is going on in your world?"

He said "well Elena is still with Damon. I think I am seeing some future with Caroline."

Klaus said putting the laptop in his bad "oh man. No. Stephan. Caroline? The barbie vamp."

Stefan laughed and said "yes."

He walked out of the office to Elijah's office, motioned him the time. Seeing him nod he said "Heather is coming over this weekend. Maybe we can meet next weekend."

Stefan said "okay sure. Next week then."

After he put the cell down, He walked to Hannah and said "how many times do I have to tell you not to stay after seven?"

Hannah said "it is fine Mr. Mikaelson. I am just done here."

Klaus asked "how is Jake?"

Hannah said smiling "he is good. He is turning 6 tomorrow."

Klaus said "oh that is wonderful."

He was about to say something when he heard Elijah say "lets go. Hannah you are still here. Let me walk you to the car."

By the time they got home he was so tired that he wanted to sleep but as per family tradition, the weekend dinners they were supposed to have together so he headed towards the living room, took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. During the dinner they each caught up with what was going on in their day. Rebekah told him that Kol and Mason were coming over Thanksgiving. When she said "what are you giving me and Hayley on our admission?" he realized that he had not given both of them anything. At once the picture of the diamond bracelet she had send to him flashed though his mind and he said "well, I will think about something and may be maybe you will get something over the weekend" earning a punch from Rebekah which was frowned upon by Mikael he noticed but he didnt say anything.

After dinner, he got up saying "I am exhausted, if you will all excuse me, I would like to go and sleep."

As he scooted his seat back Mikael who had been talking to Elijah said "congratulations, your first case was a success."

He smiled and said "yes father. It was good case."

Esther said "well done Niklaus. I am proud of you."

Before he could say anything Rebekah said "aww look he is blushing" making him laugh.

He ruffled her hair and said "good night everyone."

He kissed his mother and went towards his wing of the house.

As he entered the room, all his tiredness went away seeing Heather lying on his bed reading a book. She looked up as he closed the door behind him and smiled. He walked to the bed as she put the book down and said "I thought you were coming on Friday."

Heather smiled and said "I wanted to surprise you."

He said taking off his shoes and leaning in to kiss her "I imagine you used the the entrance to this part of the house."

She said with a seductive smile "yes" grabbing his tie and bringing him on the bed with her.

He laughed as she pulled apart his shirt and kissed him hard on his lips. He rolled them over as he started taking off her clothes and making passionate love to her making her moan and squirm and plead to take her. Later covered in sweat they held each other and slept peacefully. When he woke up next morning she was still sleeping in his arms. He half wished he could stay in the bed considering it was Saturday but he remembered that he had an important meeting with a client. He looked at her olive complexion and dark brown hair covering her face and whispered "hey sleepy head."

She said groggily with annoyance "Klaus, you know I hate waking up early in the morning. Let me sleep."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her softly in her neck making her squirm. Even though her eyes were still closed he felt her hand move down from his chest and grabbed his already hardening shaft. Before he knew it he was on top of her and she was fully awake and was responding to him. When he stopped moving in her he kissed her and said "why dont you sleep? I have to go to office. I have a meeting with a client in the morning. Come tonight. I have promised to take Anna to the zoo in the evening"

She kissed him muttering "okay now go away. You woke me up. I will go home when I get up."

Klaus got off of her and went to the bathroom to take shower to get ready for office. When he came out she had gone back to sleep holding his pillow. He smiled, walked to her and covered her naked body with the duvet, bend to kiss her and left. While driving to the office, he dialed Hayley's number. As soon as the call connected he asked "did you know she was coming?"

Hayley groaned as she saw his name on the caller Id. When he asked her "did you know she was coming?" she rolled her eyes and said "no. You know she loves to give surprises and you know how much I hate them."

She scooted up and asked "when did she come?"

Klaus said "last night."

She said mischievously "I can imagine it must have been a steamy night."

Klaus snapped "well that is for her to know and _you to never find out."_

Hayley said "haha very funny."

He said "got to go" but stopped when she said hastily "hey hey stop."

He asked annoyed "what?"

She said "give me some details…." but he cut her off by disconnecting the call not knowing that there was a smile on his lips.

Hayley was sleeping when someone jumped on her startling her. She opened her eyes and said with annoyance "is that how you wake people up?"

Heather said laughing "yes. well wow sis, wongrats are in order. Tell me what do you want to do."

She said yawning "we can go celebrate tonight.

Heather said "not tonight. Klaus has promised to take Anna to zoo so after that I want him to myself. We only have one more day. I have to go back Monday morning. How about tomorrow."

Hayley said "sure fine. Now go away."

Heather said "you dont seem surprised to see me. Did he tell you that I am here?"

She said removing the duvet from her head "yes he idd."

Heather said with slight annoyance "he cannot keep any secret from you!"

Hayley said causally "well he is my best friend."

Heather said "yes I know."

Hayley asked turning away from her "so what are you doing here? Shouldnt you be with him considering it is Saturday."

Heather said "well we are not rabbits. I wanted to see you and mom and dad and besides two times within a few hours is a good promise for the weekend."

Before Hayley could say anything she continued, falling on her bed oblivious to the fact that she was making Hayley uncomfortable "God it was so great. I missed him, missed the sex. Let me tell you Hayley, if we keep at it all day, it will get better each time and not to mention countless orgasms he can give."

Hayley didn't know what to say for a moment. Hearing about Klaus's sex life is not what she had ever wanted. Granted that she teased him often but that was because she knew that he will never tell her anything. She said "Heather, you know he does not like to discuss his sex life with any one."

Heather said carelessly "who is gong to tell him? I am sure you will not go and tell him about it."

She said "touché."

As she started to lie down Heather said "hey hey get up. I have five months left. I have loads to do. I was thinking of going to do wedding dress shopping today. At least see some dresses."

Hayley sat up excitedly and said "give me twenty minutes."

As she changed she asked her "have you met mom?"

Heather said "of course I have met them. I came after meeting them. You are important but not as them" he tone changed to tease at the end of the sentence.

While Hayley and Heather were doing wedding dress shopping, Klaus and Elijah were walking towards the African village in the zoo with Anna. He felt really amused when a couple of young girls said "o how cute? You both have a beautiful daughter."

Before Elijah could say anything Klaus said in impulse "why thank you" ignoring Elijah's murderous look.

He laughed as the girls were out of earshot. Elijah asked feeling annoyed at their assumption "what is it?"

Klaus said "if Hayley were here, she wouldn't have let go of this."

Elijah laughed this time and said "yes that is true. I think she is starting to rub on you."

Klaus looked towards Elijah and said thoughtfully "if Hayley and your age difference was less, I would have asked you to give her a chance."

Elijah was about to say something when Anna said "daddy, I want to sit on your shoulders."

He asked in confusion as he lifted Anna on his shoulders so that she could see the elephants clearly "chance of what?"

Klaus said "chance as in girlfriend."

Elijah said laughing "are you kidding me? She is almost ten years younger to me, not to mention she is dating Tyler."

Klaus said "I would rather that she is with you, then Tyler."

Elijah asked "what do you have against Tyler?"

Klaus said "I don't know. I just think she deserves better."

Elijah asked as he put Anna down "better as in?" when she said "down."

Klaus said "she is going to Stanford and Tyler is wasting his time. She told me that Tyler is continuing in Witmore."

Elijah said as they started following Anna again as she led the way skipping a few steps ahead of them "so? Education is not the criteria of success in life. Tyler is very smart and decent. So what if he is not serious about his life right now? He is only twenty one."

Klaus said looking towards him "he is same age as Hayley. This is what I meant. Even though she is enjoying life but she has goals in life and she is pursuing them. And when is he going to get serious? He is the next generation to become a possible commissioner but if he keeps at this, he will never be able to fill Henry's shoe."

Elijah sighed and said "Niklaus I know what you mean but it is her choice. Don't you want her to be happy?"

Klaus said "I want her to be happy. Why do you think I have not set her up with someone else?"

Elijah said "well then lets hope that Tyler will start to get serious in a few years. I have to say from that Gilbert device fiasco even though brought about a tragedy at last Mason has realized what needs to be done. He is a good detective. He will make it to top I am pretty sure."

Klaus said "him and Kol. Three more years for him and then residency and specialization."

Elijah said "yes and can gradually take over Wood hospital. We need a doctor in the management after uncle Richard's death. Mason called day before yesterday and he is worried about Tyler. He pointed out that Tyler told him that he loses control on his temper near full moon. I was thinking of talking to father about it but before that maybe you should talk to him?"

Klaus thought about what he had said while Elijah said in bit loud voice "Anna, stop. Wait for us" seeing her skipping many paces ahead of them.

Klaus said looking towards deers "hmm. Sometimes I just wish that mother should put a suppressing gene spell on him until he has matured a bit."

Elijah laughed and said "yes sure father will be thrilled. His own nephew, blood is suppressed from being a wolf. You know how proud he is of his heritage."

Klaus said "yes I know."

At last after three hours in the zoo, they decided to head home. In the way Anna said tentatively "daddy can we go to McDonnell's."

Elijah looked towards Klaus sensing that he must want to go home and be with Heather but at the same time Klaus turned towards the back seat and said "sure munchkin."

By the time they reached home, it was 8 pm and seeing Hayley's car parked out the mansion, he realized that she was there too. He looked at the white BMW and asked "why is Henry here at this time?"

Elijah said taking sleeping Anna out of her car seat "no idea."

When they entered the house as expected dinner was over as they had called from the restaurant. Elijah went to put Anna to bed whereas Klaus headed towards the living room where Esther was sipping her coffee while Heather was reading a magazine and Hayley and Rebekah were whispering to each other like always.

As soon as he said "has someone died" noticing the pin drop silence, Heather jumped up, walked to him and kiss him hard on his lips.

Esther asked smiling "how was the zoo?"

Klaus said sitting down with Heather on the sofa holding her hand "good. She was dead tired so Elijah is putting her to bed."

Esther said "I am leaving too. You guys enjoy."

Klaus asked "where is father?"

Esther said "he and Henry are in a meeting. This month is blood moon so he wants to talk to the pack about the power of the moon. Coming up with the strategies."

After she left Heather tucked her feet on the sofa and starting telling him about the dress shopping she had done with Hayley.

Hayley looked up while talking to Rebekah and caught Klaus caressing Heather's ankles. She smiled and realized that she should be going so she got up and said "I think I should be leaving. See you tomorrow."

After she left, Klaus said to Heather "lets go."

they both got up not noticing Rebekah's thoughtful gaze following them.

As soon as he closed his bedroom door, he was ripping off her dress and was making love to her against the door amongst her loud moans.

By the time they reached the bed, she had lost strength in her legs after that aggressive love making.

Next morning, she was taking shower when she felt his hand around her waist. He spun her towards him, turned the shower off and lifted her making her wrap her legs around his waist and was sucking on her breasts. Her fingers twined in his hair and she screamed softly as she felt his teeth on her nipples. Before she could do anything she felt her back being slapped against the cold tiles of the shower and the powerful thrust making her yell as her orgasm shot through her. Later while washing her his fingers played with her inner care giving her another orgasm. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed and made love to her again on the bed.

She was so sore by this time from multiple orgasms that she had all the energy to move from that bed. She said "wow, that was just great."

Klaus said looking towards the ceiling "well you have been away for two months."

Heather turned towards him and said "I love you Klaus."

He said "me too" and kissed her again. He pulled her close to her as his fingers fondled with her breast and before they both knew it they had drifted off to sleep again.

She startled when her cell rang. She picked it up and then sat upright as she heard Hayley say "Heather, where are you guys? Everyone is waiting for you two."

Heather said "oh shoot, I forgot about the brunch, Klaus wake up."

Hayley stared into the phone as she heard "this is all your fault. After those wild sessions who could have remembered the brunch."

She cut the call off realizing that Heather had not disconnected the call.

Hayley was running in the garden while Anna was trying to catch her laughing when she heard Heather's voice saying "mom, I am so sorry. We lost track of time."

Hayley rolled her eyes knowing well where they lost track time. She said to Anna "lets go, I am starving."

When they entered the patio where table was set, she saw Klaus sitting next to her father and lost in conversation whereas Heather was seated with her mother and his mother and apparently they were talking about the wedding. Her eyes went to Rebekah and to her surprise she saw annoyance on Rebekah's face.

Klaus looked around and spotted her. He smiled and motioned her to come sit with him. She smiled and walked towards him.

As she settled down next to him, Ben came and said "you have a call sir."

Henry said "excuse me Klaus. I will be back."

After he left, Klaus leaned towards her and asked "what happened to Rebekah?"

She whispered "I don't know I was thinking the same thing."

They both startled as they heard Rebekah say "you can stop talking about me now."

Klaus said "we were not talking about you. We were wondering what has happened to you. I thought I should ask Hayley."

Rebekah said "nothing. Just tired. couldn't sleep."

Hayley was about to say something when her father came back and said "I have to go honey" He kissed Veronica and continued "it was Mikael. He had called a meeting with the pack to discuss about the blood moon."

Klaus exchanged looks with Elijah and then startled as he heard Hayley say "hey Tyler, you made it."

As he watched he walked to Hayley and kissed her. His eyes caught Rebekah's and noticed that her somewhat relaxed expressions had become annoyed again. He wondered _what is going on with her?_

After brunch around 2 pm, he decided to leave. Heather kissed him and said "

"Hayley and I are going to Marcos to celebrate her success. Meet us there at 8."

Klaus kissed her and siad "okay."

While going home, he made a stop at tiffany. Half and hour later he came back with two bags. He went straight to the study when he reached home and started taking out book to prepare his case. A few minutes later Elijah joined in and they both lost track of time. At 7:30 he picked up his cell and dialed Heather's number.

Klaus looked at his wrist watch and said "I am stuck with this case. Make it 8:30."

He rolled his eyes as he heard her groan followed by "Klaus it is weekend. Come on. I am leaving in the morning."

Klaus looked at the file again and realized that his mind had reached his thinking limit so he said "okay, I will be there."

He said to Elijah after putting the cell down "I think I am done. Will continue it tomorrow. We are going out. You want to come?"

Elijah said "no, I think I will see to Anna. Rebekah must have put her to bed."

he nodded and after packing up his case files he headed towards Marcos. When he entered the club, it was jammed pack. It took him a second to adjust to the lights. He walked through the crowd and then he spotted Hayley in her red sequence shirt and black pants. He walked to her and then spotted Heather sitting opposite her dressed in black strapless shirt with black leather pants. He smiled and felt like taking off her clothes right there and then but he controlled his urges and just continued walking towards them.

Hayley laughed and said "so what color have you decided then. Please tell me that I will not have to wear maroon in spring."

Heather smiled and said "well…" making Hayley's heart race fast. She started "Oh no…" and then took a sight of relief when Heather said laughing "no I was kidding."

Hayley took a deep breath and said "O thank you. You almost gave me a heart attack. So what color?"

She jumped up when she heard Klaus say "it is her wedding. Why are you so concern about how you will look? and by the way whatever you do, you will look the same."

Hayley turned to him and said "well bridesmaid has to look the most beautiful after the bride of course. By the way Klaus please tell me Kol is not best man!"

Klaus laughed, kissed Heather on her lips and wrapped his arm around her shoulder saying "well…"

Hayley almost shouted "oh come on… this is very serious to me."

Klaus said laughing again "don't worry. It is Elijah."

She sighed and said "okay good. I always wanted to dance with him."

She asked "what?" seeing Klaus's narrowed eyes.

Klaus shook his head saying "nothing."

Heather was about to say something when music changed. She said excitedly "oh Klaus come on. lets dance."

Klaus said "you go and have fun. I will bore myself with Hayley."

She nodded, kissed him and left.

As they both watched her moving gracefully on the dance floor he whispered to her "I am in."

Hayley said "of course you are in. You were already in. You just didnt know it."

Klaus said smiling "you are too cocky Hayley."

Hayley said proudly "that I am."

He put his hand in his jacket pocket and said "here, something for your big achievement" handing her a box.

She squealed and said "I thought you had forgotten it like always."

Klaus said "well I had but Rebekah reminded me today."

Hayley took out the pendant and smiled saying "Oh Klaus. This is very pretty Klaus. Thanks."

She took a step towards him when suddenly Heather approached them and said pulling her towards the dance floor saying "go dance and have fun. I will give this bore some company."

She handed the pendant to Heather saying "look what Klaus gave me."

Heather smiled and said "this is really pretty. Now go. I will put it in your purse."

After she left Heather put the pendant box in her purse.

Hayley was moving against the music when she felt a hand on her waist. She turned around and saw a very good looking man dancing near her. He said "sorry."

she said "that is fine."

He asked "do you mind?"

She shook her head and turned to him and started dancing with him.

Klaus suddenly felt weird seeing her dancing close to some stranger and then he noticed something but the lights were blinking so he thought he had not seen it clearly.

Hayley suddenly felt him getting too close to her so she stepped back but his hand had gone to her back. All her self-defensive instincts kicked in and she said "hey let me go" but he smirked and pulled her towards her and pinned her against her body. Hayley felt his hardness against her body and a shiver ran through her body. She said again "let me go" and tried to free herself but his hold was tight. She stamped on his foot which she realized probably annoyed him. A second later she felt his hand on her breast and she felt nauseated. Suddenly he was off of her.

Heather said "so I was thinking of making Anna the flower gi… Klaus…" as Klaus got up from her seat and darted to the dance floor leaving her confused.

Klaus darted to Hayley and pulled the man holding her away from her. The man fell on the floor. Hayley stepped back behind him and held his arm saying "lets go."

but before they could move, Hayley screamed "Klaus look out."

Klaus turned just in time to feel a punch landing on his face. He groaned, massaged his jaw but punched the man back. He roared and darted to him giving Klaus a head butt in his stomach. A hush fell in the club and the music stopped. Klaus grabbed him by his torso with his left hand and jabbed him in his stomach with the right elbow making him double over with pain. He stepped back hoping that he will stop. Hayley grabbed his hand saying, now shaking "Klaus lets go."

He turned to leave, motioned Heather, who was looking at this exchange in shock, to head toward the exit when he heard Hayley yell "hey let go of me."

He turned just in time to see the man he had just tackled pulling Hayley towards him and planting a kiss on her mouth. He suddenly lost it and darted to him and punched him hard sending him flying through the air. The man groaned, spit blood on the floor and got up but before he took another stop the bouncer came in and dragged him out. The music resumed but Klaus had her arm in his hand and was dragging her out too followed by confused looking Heather. He hissed as they left the club "what were you doing with him?"

Hayley who was on the verge of crying said "I was just dancing. Let me go. You are hurting me."

Heather said "Klaus it was not Hayley's fault. He was a sleaze ball."

Klaus said angrily "when will you both understand. Most men are sleaze ball. Lets go."

The drive to Hayley's home was quiet one. Klaus was so angry that he snubbed Heather when she tried to talk to him once. He caught her looking out of the window in the rare view mirror with tears on her eyelashes and hit his hand hard on the steering wheel followed by some colorful words causing Heather, sitting on the passenger seat, to jump. When he stopped his jeep outside their house, he didnt say anything as Hayley got out quietly with Heather following her. She leaned in through the driver side window saying "I think I should stay" looking towards Hayley. He kissed her saying "yes do that. She looks shaken."

As he backed up the car, he saw Heather putting her arm around her and even from the distance he saw her broke down and Heather engulfing her.

He was so angry that night that he was unable to sleep so he got up and started to put angry strokes on the empty canvas. Again and again the image of her being kissed by that man kept on playing in his mind and that was just making him more and more angry.

**_flashback_**

**_four years ago. _**

_He look up heard her say protesting voice "mmmm."_

_He looked towards her saying "sit quietly Hayley. Let me finish this."_

_She squirmed and kicked hard but he kept on smiling and continued to paint._

_He said "if you had just listened to me and would have sat still this wouldn't have happened."_

_She growled but it lacked all the threat in it because of the muffle caused by the tape on her mouth. _

_He stepped back after a minute and said "okay done."_

_He then looked towards her tied up with a chair and tape on her mouth. He smiled seeing anger on her face. He walked to her saying "now dont bite me. I am going to untie you."_

_But she continued to squirm and try to free herself. He suddenly got angry and said "okay fine be like that. I am not opening you unless you calm down."_

_He went to his sofa chair, sat on it picking up a book. _

_He heard her muffled yell of anger causing him to look up. _

_They both startled as the door opened. _

_He smiled, walked to her saying "Heather! Good you are here. Hayley was boring me."_

_Heather sighed looking at her and asked "and might I ask why is she tied up?"_

_He looked back towards Hayley and said "she was not letting me make a portrait of her and I wanted to do a human subject today."_

_Heather laughed and said "okay then. I just came in to tell you that I will not be able to make it tonight. I am sorry. I got called for a last minute rehearsal."_

_Klaus groaned and said "I have been wanting to go with you for a while." and then added "Hush." looking back toward Hayley who had managed to topple herself over with all this struggle. He said with exasperation "Hayley…" and took a step towards her when Heather grabbed him from his shirt front and planted a kiss on his mouth saying "I am sorry." Her eyes darted to Hayley steaming in anger and said "maybe you can make up to her for this." She gestured towards the duct tape around her._

_Klaus looked back at Hayley who growled angrily. He said "hmm good idea. Anyway have fun at your rehearsal. I cannot wait to see the performance."_

_After she left Klaus walked to Hayley saying "listen I am sorry I had to take this measure. You are my best friend. You should have agreed to it. Now I am going to untie you. Then we can go to bowling."_

_She barred her teeth as much as she could making him smile and he continued to untie her. _

**_end flashback _**

He remembered how it had taken two hours for him to calm her mood down; two freaking hours which he wouldn't have spend on anyone else. After which she want to the bowling with him.

Seeing what happened today and how angry he was with her knowing well that it was not his fault, he wondered will he ever stop worrying about her and realized that it will never happen.

Next morning he was still sleeping when his intercom rang. He looked at the time and seeing it was eleven am he picked it up feeling really sleepy and heard James say "Sir, some police investigators are here to see you."

Klaus asked "police?" and then he recalled the fight with that sleaze ball and he wondered _has he launched a complaint against him?_

He said "seat them in the main living room. I will be there in five minutes."

He hastily washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes and went down.

As he was walking towards the living room he met Elijah.

He asked "what are you doing here?"

Elijah said "I have a meeting to go to but what is police doing here."

Klaus said "I had a fight with someone in Marcos last night."

Elijah asked shocked "who?"

Klaus said as he entered the living room "some punk harassing Hayley."

He said "good morning officers. How may I help you?"

The man dressed in suit turned towards him and said "Detective Reagan. Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus said "yes."

He said "Mr. Mikaelson, do you know this man." He showed Klaus a picture.

Klaus stared at the picture of the man whom he had punched last night and asked hastily "what happened to him? Last time I saw him he was fine."

Detective Reagan said said "Mr. Mikaelson, Sam Benjamin died ten past eleven last night which was roughly half an hour after the bouncers kicked him out of the club after your fight with him. ME said that there was some internal bleeding caused by a hit on his head. People in the club said you had a fight with Sam Benjamin."

Klaus said shocked "what…" but Elijah cut him off by saying "don't say another word Niklaus." He turned to Elijah still in shock and said "why? Am I suspected of something?"

Elijah hissed "shut up Niklaus. Officers, is my brother being charged with something?"

He said "unfortunately yes. ME confirmed that the death was because of a head blow which we know your brother gave him. We have to book him."

Elijah turned to Klaus and said "listen do not. I repeat do not say a single word."

Klaus was still in shock what was happening when the officer said "Mr. Mikaelson, I would rather not cuff you in your own home and would appreciate cooperation."

Klaus still in shock suddenly realized something. He said "Elijah!"

Elijah said worried but keeping his voice calm "dont worry. I will take care of it."

He shook his head beckoning him towards him as the officer cuffed him. When Elijah approached him he whispered enunciating each and every word "_If I killed someone…._" unable to finish his sentence.

It took a second before he saw realization dawn on him but he recovered quickly and said "I will take care of it."


	4. Chapter 4 Reeling with guilt

**_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading. td you will find out in the next chapter why Rebekah is the next few chapter why Rebekah is not happy with Hayley or Tyler or Heather or Klaus relationship. You have made an excellent observation even though I have not laid that much emphasis on it yet. I have not decided on whether to introduce Cami in this one or not but Klayley will keep on happening in all chapter but if you are asking about romantic Klayely they sorry you will have to wait for a few chapters sorry. I must say that either I am too predictable in my story writing or you are a very good reader of situation. yes she will be feeling guilty of what happened and that will be covered in this and next chapter._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and KLaus both handle his triggering of gene differently. Klaus has his first werewolf transformation._**

* * *

Elijah hurried after them as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Rebekah's number. As soon as the call connected he said "Rebekah, drop Anna to school. I have to go. Will tell you when I get back."

He hastily dialed Henry's number after disconnecting her.

Upon hearing his voice he said "Henry Niklaus had a fight with someone at the bar last night. That man died later. Police was here and they are booking him."

Henry said in an alert voice "I will see what I can do. Does Mikael know?"

Elijah said "not right now. I am going to the station."

He disconnected the call and wondered 'should he call father or not?' He picked up his cell and dialed Mikael's number. Hearing his sleepy voice he said "good morning father."

At once he heard an alertness in his voice when he asked "what happened?"

Elijah took a deep breath and said "Niklaus had an accident in the club last night and a man died. Police arrested him in the morning. I am going to the station. I have told Henry too."

Mikael said "I am coming. Does he know to keep his mouth shut?"

Elijah said "I am going to be represent him myself."

Mikael said firmly "you cannot. Ask Johnson to do it. You will be emotionally compromised."

Elijah said "alright."

After getting disconnected he dialed Johnson's number and after telling him everything, he told him to come to the station.

When he entered the station, they had taken him to the interrogation room. He wanted to barge in and tell him to stop talking but he knew that he had to wait for Johnson. Twenty minutes later, Johnson entered the station in a sprint fixing his tie. Elijah said "make sure he is home by the afternoon."

Johnson nodded and went toward the interrogation room. Elijah sighed when he heard "Mr. Mikealson don't say another word."

he then called his accountant to arrange for the bail money even though he had no idea how much it was going to cost.

Hayley opened her eyes still feeling depressed and feeling extremely tired at not being able to sleep properly. She picked up her cell and after some thought dialed Klaus's number. The bell kept on ringing so she at last disconnected feeling depressed thinking that he was still mad at her. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes again and didnt know when she fell asleep. She startled from her sleep when she someone shook her violently. When she opened her eyes she saw Heather standing next to her looking worried but that didnt stop her from asking in annoyance "hey what are you…"

But Heather cut her off by saying "that man, Klaus fought with last night, he died Hayley and police have arrested Klaus. They suspect he killed him."

Hayley looked at her face thinking that she had not heard her properly. She asked "what?"

Heather started again pacing in the room in agitation "dad is dealing with it right now. Do you know what it means? He has triggered his gene."

Hayley came out of shock and said "no Heather. He cannot kill anyone. He will not. You are wrong."

Heather said confused "I dont know what is happening. I dont think he killed him but then why has the police arrested him."

She looked at her wrist watch and cursed "damn it, I have a flight to catch. Well that has to be cancelled now."

Hayley dashed o the bathroom, changed her clothes, washed her face and headed out.

As she entered the kitchen she heard Veronica say "okay, good. We will be there in twenty minutes."

She said after putting the cell down "Elijah has hired someone and they are trying to get him out on bail. I am going to see Esther. She sounded worried."

Hayley said "I will come."

When they reached Mikaelson mansion, Rebekah was pacing in the living room looking extremely worried. She hugged Hayley and said "oh God, tell me what happened."

Hayley looked nervous and started telling what happened. When she was done there was silence in the room. She added hastily "but he wouldn't kill someone for that. He wouldn't. I refuse to believe that he will kill someone."

She noticed Rebekah's expressions changing from worry to confusion to surprise but before she could form any opinion about it Heather was asking about Klaus and what was happening so her attention got diverted.

The rest of the morning was restless for everyone. Eventually around 2 pm when they heard the front door opening followed by Elijah saying "why dont you keep your mouth shut Niklaus! Johnson is handling it. He will get back tome about what they have against you in the afternoon."

Heather ran to him and hugged him saying "oh God, thank you, You are home."

His eyes went to Hayley who was just standing near Rebekah looking really concerned. He walked to his mother and hugged her.

After he told them what happened, he said "I am going to change. I will be back in a few minutes."

His eyes met Hayley's who he noticed was really quiet throughout all of this. Suddenly for some reason he started to get angry at her. He shook his head and headed towards the west wing of the house.

Hayley cleared her throat and asked "who is going to get Anna from school?" thinking that she needed to get out of there.

Elijah said "Hayley can you get her? I need to talk to Johnson" with his cell at his ear.

Hayley nodded and said "carseat?"

He gave her the keys to his car saying "take my car."

Hayley sat on the driving seat and was trying to find energy to start the car when the passenger door opened startling her. She hastily wiped her eyes realizing for the first time that she was crying when she saw Klaus looking towards her. Before she could say anything he asked "why are you avoiding me?"

She said hesitantly "I … has he really died?"

When he nodded, she continued desperately "Klaus if you have triggered your gene because of me I will never be able to forgive myself."

He looked into her sad face and said "if I have triggered my gene because of what happened last night then I will do it again."

She hastily said "dont say that!"

When he didnt say anything she asked "are you not afraid?"

He asked "of what?"

She said "about becoming a wolf."

He kept quiet and then he asked "are you going to get Anna?"

when she nodded he got out of the car saying "drive safe."

When Klaus approached his room, his nostrils picked up a peculiar smell. He walked up the stair case wondering what was it and entered the room. At once he was engulfed in the warmest of the hugs by Heather and it hit him that it was her he was smelling and his heart sank with the realization that was the strong aspect of being a werewolf; sense of smell. For the first time it really hit him that he had killed a man and that just dropped a ball in his stomach. He separated himself from Heather and asked "did you miss your flight?"

She asked "do you honestly believe that I will leave you at this time? I am not going unless I know you are okay."

He said kissing her "I am fine Heather. If I killed him then it was an accident. You were there. He was harassing Hayley. It was self defense."

She hugged him again saying "I know but I am scared."

He wrapped his arms around her saying "everything will be okay."

He kissed her hair and then something snapped and he was kissing her, taking off her clothes and making love to her not giving her a chance to catch up. When he was done, her clothes were torn and she was panting on the carpet with him on top of her. He slid off of her saying "I dont know what happened. Have I hurt you?" when deep down a voice kept telling him "your werewolf abilities are acting up."

She smiled and said "no, you have not. You will never hurt me" as she got up from the carpet, kissed him and went to the walking closet and took out one of her extra clothes she kept there. She changed into them and turned out to see him standing at the door looking at her changing. She walked to him and said "hey I might have to leave tonight. It is my final semester. I will be back for thanksgiving in a week and then will be home permanently in two months and will be all yours. Well except for that dance competition in June."

He kissed her saying "I know you have to go. You have worked really hard and I am proud of you. Don't worry about me. I am fine."

Heather said putting on her heals "and keep an eye on Hayley. She seems to be pretty shaken up about all of this."

Klaus said "hmm."

He pulled her towards him one last time and then after going her a long passionate kiss, he let her go.

Later that evening, Hayley was sitting on her bed on the verge of crying when the door opened and Tyler came in. He dashed to her and hugged her saying "oh God I am so glad you are okay. What happened?"

Hayley asked "who told you?"

He said "aunt Esther called mom and told her what happened but I want to find out from you."

When she was done telling Tyler, she was crying and he was holding her tight saying "I am glad you are okay. I am glad Klaus killed him otherwise I would have killed him."

She separated herself from him and said firmly "I dont want anyone to trigger their gene because of me. Hopefully he has not. We shall have to wait and see what happens."

Tyler said "yes. I bet uncle Mikael must be happy."

She got up angrily saying "it is not a matter of being happy."

They both turned towards the door when they heard Heather say "I agree with Hayley. Hopefully he has not but if he has then it was destined to happen. Hayley you have to drop me at the airport. My flight is in two hours."

Hayley asked in surprise "you are leaving?"

She said "yes, Klaus and I have discussed it and he is fine. I have to go. I cannot miss my classes but I will be back in two weeks. Hopefully things will not be that bad."

Hayley asked gingerly "how is he?"

She said "he is taking in stride as of now. Lets hope that stay this way. Klaus is very strong. He can handle anything and then he has all of us for him. I am going to tell mom that I am leaving." She paused for a moment and then said "now you two behave."

Hayley said "shut up Heather" marched to the door and banged it on her face.

She was still reeling with what happened when a pair of hands turned her towards her and kissed, his hands moving down to her breast and fondling her. He picked her up and took her to the bed and came down with her. Hayley tried to reciprocate but soon she realized that her heart was not into it so she panted "Tyler, please not today. I …." when he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes as his hands grabbed her mound and then started unbuttoning her pants.

She felt she was drowning. Her mind was telling her she shouldnt, because of her, her best friend triggered his gene. She shouldn't be having this right now but her heart was telling her to lose herself. She lost the battle and relaxed down and unzipped Tyler's jeans and let him make love to her. He fell on the bed for a moment and then turned to her saying "will you come to college tomorrow?"

She looked towards him with this pit in her stomach and nodded after a few silent moments.

He said "I am glad you are okay. I love you. I have to go now."

He kissed her and left after putting on his jeans.

She pulled her jeans up and then went to take shower to wash of the fatigue, depression and helplessness she had been feeling since morning.

When she came out, she went downstairs and saw Heather and her mother lost in conversation about wedding.

As she walked in Heather asked "hey how are you?"

She said "I don't know" as she slumbered down next to her.

Heather said "lets go. If we don't leave now then I will be late."

later that night after dropping off Heather at the airport she was lying on the bed trying to get some sleep but couldn't so she picked up her cell and dialed his number but then put it down before letting the bell rang. At last she managed to get a shut eye before sun dawn.

Next morning at the breakfast table everyone was so quiet that it felt to him as if someone has died. He laughed and then "okay lets talk about it."

Esther asked "what?"

Klaus said "what everyone is thinking."

Elijah said "I think Niklaus is right. What are you thinking Niklaus?"

Klaus asked "what are we going to do if I have in fact triggered my gene?"

Elijah said "I have asked Mason to come. Full moon is next weekend. Thankfully it is his day off so he can come. We are not sure if you have triggered your gene or not but we shouldn't take chances. I some how am hopeful that it was not you. They could never prove which injury caused his death, the one in the club or later in the street."

Even though Elijah doubted that he had triggered his gene but Klaus's sixth sense was telling him that he had seeing the changes he had been noticing in him for the past one week; sense of smell, the agility and not to mention the healing of the marks of injury he had had for the past one month.

He looked towards his father who was listening to both of them without saying anything.

He said "okay so dungeons I suppose."

Before she knew it one week went by and the full moon was upon them. During this week he called her almost every day. Sometimes she would attend his call while other times she wouldn't not knowing why and then it hit her that every time she would talk to him, her guilt and apprehension on whether he has triggered his been or not was increasing and by avoiding his calls she was able to find some peace in her life and not think about him.

It was full moon and she was feeling very anxious since morning not only because of the full moon but also because his case was being presented in front of grand jury.

She almost jumped to the cell when it rang. Seeing his name on the caller Id, her heart started to beat very fast. She gingerly said "hello Klaus."

Klaus could hear tremble in her voice so he cut to the chase and said "they didnt indite me."

Hayley stood up at once and laughed with relief "what? oh wow that is great. Have you told Heather?"

He said "she called me an hour ago. I thought you would want to know."

She said excitedly "you have no idea how happy I am. That means you didn't kill him. You have not triggered you gene."

Hearing silence on the other end she said scared now "Klaus…"

Klaus said "well there was not enough proof to indite me but it is possible that the injury caused by me was the source of the death. That man had apparently gotten into another fight after leaving the club and ME has been unable to prove which hit caused the death."

He could hear her panic breathing. He said "don't worry. Everything will be okay. We will find out today. Mason is here to help me with it, if I change."

She asked gingerly "will you call and tell me if you transformed."

He said after a silent moment "yes I will."

After putting the cell down, she fell on the bed and started crying praying that he does not transform.

A few hours later Mason was chaining him up saying "it will be painful. I will not lie to you but I will be right here to make sure that you dont break out of these. Not that you will, they are pretty strong."

Klaus said "thanks for coming" as he pulled at the chain.

Mason asked taking off his clothes "what do you think? Do you think you have triggered it?"

He looked into his eyes and said without hesitation "yes I have."

Mason asked "why do you think that?"

Klaus said "during the last week I have been noticing my sense of smell has improved tremendously, become more agile, I am hardly tired anymore. And dont forget the biggest clue, I cut my finger to test my theory and it started to heal."

Mason said "hmm, have you told anyone? I got the impression from Elijah that he thinks that you have not triggered it."

Klaus said "no I have not told anyone. I didnt want them to worry about it was necess…" he was unable to complete his sentence as he yelled when he felt the full moon.

he felt as if someone is crushing him with a bulldozer. After what felt like countless hours everything became blank.

The first thing he realized when his eyes opened was that he was naked. A pair of clothes was thrown to him. He looked towards Mason who walked to him and started unchaining him. He asked "so what happened?"

Mason said smiling "well you changed into a wolf. As expected you are black_ and beautiful._"

Seeing the smile on Mason's face, he snapped "shut up Mason. Do you think I can control myself?"

Mason said "for the first few transformation you will have to come here unfortunately. When you get a hand of your temper, which let me tell you, you have. The way you were fighting tooth and nail to get out of those chains was very impressive. Anyway once you get a hang of it, you can change without them. Mikael will love to have your company."

Klaus buttoned up his jeans and said with annoyance "you think it is all funny."

Mason said "well this is who we are Niklaus and what happened to your humor? I thought Hayley was having a good influence on you."

He snatched his jacket from his hand and headed out with mason following him laughing.

During the ride towards home, he realized Mason was right. This is who he is. He will have to accept what is happening to him.

As he entered the house in the morning, he stopped seeing his family members standing in the foyer. He pursed his lips and said "I knew it but I wanted to confirm before telling anyone. I dont know what to say. Apparently I killed him."

His mother spoke first and said "it is okay Niklaus. Lets go have something to eat, you must be hungry."

Klaus said "thank you mother but if you dont mind, I would like to go and sleep. It was quiet hectic."

He looked towards his father who nodded.

When he reached his room, he fell on the bed and closed his eyes. When his cell rang he groaned and let it ring for a few rings. At last he got up and picked up the cell but it stopped ringing. He looked at her name on the caller Id and put the cell down.

Hayley waited anxiously with teary eyes for him to pick up the phone but when it kept on ringing she put it down and broke down.

**_flashback _**

**_1 hour ago_**

_Hayley was standing under the shower, crying. The lack of phone call from him confirmed her suspicion that he had transformed otherwise he would have called earlier. Moon came out hours ago. If he were still human he would have called. _

_She hastily stepped out of the shower and grabbed her cell when it rang. _

_Seeing Rebekah's name on the caller Id her heart sank. _

_She picked up the cell and said "hello Rebekah."_

_Rebekah said "he turned Hayley."  
She said "thank you" and put the phone down ignoring her "listen…"_

**_end flashback. _**

She looked at the phone for a moment and then dialed Heather's number. As soon as the call connected she said "Heather?"

Heather said "I know he called me."

She said in a teary voice "it is all my fault."

Heather at once said "no. it was not her fault. This is who we ware Hayley. There was a huge chance that one of us was going to trigger it. It is not your fault."

Next morning Klaus picked up his cell and called her but her cell kept on ringing and she never picked up so he thought she must be in classes. He changed and went to the office and luckily got lost in the cases.

For the next few days, while Hayley was reeling with guilt, Klaus had no idea what was going on with her. He called her many times but she never returned his calls. He couldn't figure out why she was not attending his calls. He was so busy that he couldnt find time to visit her or call her again after that first call. During this time Heather and his family were a great support to him. She called him often everyday and they talked about how he was dealing with this change in his life. Apart of being feeling energetic all time and a few improved sense of smell and taste he didnt feel any change in him. He was looking forward to thanksgiving, wanting to see Heather again and catching up with Kol.

At last on the morning of thanksgiving, Heather arrived. He picked her up from the airport and brought her home with him whereas Elijah picked Kol two hours later. He and Rebekah caught up with Kol while Heather chatted with Esther in the kitchen as Esther gave final touches to the thanksgiving dinner she was hosting. He looked around at a child laughing and saw Elijah tickling her. Suddenly among the laughter he realized that Hayley was not there. He turned to Rebekah and asked "where is she? I have not talked to her for a few days and she is avoiding me too."

Rebekah said "she had a class so she said she will come later with Tyler."

Klaus noticed her eyes narrowing and asked "what?"

Rebekah said "nothing, you suddenly seemed annoyed."

He said "I am not."

They all turned towards the door when they heard Anna's excited voice "Hayley! you are here."

He looked towards Hayley holding Tyler's hand. She walked to Esther, kissed her saying "this is wonderful Esther."

For some reason seeing Hayley made him angry. He wondered why was he angry when he had been looking forwards to seeing her and talking to her about about why was she avoiding him. Even in this anger he coulnt help but notice that she was distracted and was avoiding him and then later she disappeared, he noticed, with Tyler. It annoyed and confused him why is she avoiding him but luckily Heather was there to give him company. When later that night she danced for him nude he forgot all about Hayley and his annoyance at her.

Heather left on Saturday and he got busy with his case again. When one day Esther chided him for spending too less time at home, he realized that he had been spending at lot of time at the office. But he just didnt feel like spending time at home so he continued to work on the case of James Edward suing a snowmobile making company. He felt so bad for the man for losing his wife in that snowmobile accident that he was spending day and night on that case to get him a good settlement.

With each passing day, the tension over the case was making him lose his temper a lot at everyone including his family members and Hannah who to his surprise took everything in stride. He was getting confused why he was angry all the time. He was unable to keep the image of that man kissing Hayley out of his head whenever he would lie in the bed late into the night and stare towards the ceiling.

He felt relieved that snowmobile case was there to distract his mind at least during the day time. At last after having one session with the judge, his client and the snowmobile company came to an agreement. After he had done with the case he realized that he had not talked to her for a week and she had not called too.

Elijah was working at his desk when he heard a knock. He looked up and saw Hannah standing there. He asked "what is it Hannah?"

She closed the door and said "I …" she closed the door and walked to him.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and asked again "what is it Hannah? Do you need to take a day off?"

When she shook her head, he asked in confusion "everything alright at home?"

Hannah said "it is Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah asked now more concerned "Niklaus. What about him?"

She asked after slight hesitation "has he triggered his gene?"

Elijah thought he had not heard it right. He asked "what?"

She said "I was wondering has he triggered his gene."

Elijah asked shocked and confused "how do you …."

She said "I have been working here for a long time Mr. Mikaelson and I know this family's secret."

Elijah asked "how long?"

She said "five years ago."

Elijah nodded realizing that it was before their mother had put the cloaking spell on the pack. He asked "I hope you have not told anyone."

She said smiling "of course not. And who will believe me?"

He smiled at that and then said "yes Niklaus triggered his gene last month. By how do you know?"

Hannah said "he cut his hand yesterday but today it was healed and I just knew. And he has been very agitated latterly and from what I have read about well… your kind, they are short of temper but then again he never was that way before he triggered his gene."

Elijah said "because we are taught to control our anger since we are children."

Hannah asked hesitantly "did he trigger his gene when he was accused of that murder?"

Elijah looked up with jerk and said "yes Hannah but it was an accident. Niklaus will never kill anyone."

Hannah hastily added "no of course not. I am sorry if I gave that impression."

Later that day when they were going home Elijah told Klaus about his conversation with Hannah making him realize that he needs to deal with the root of the problem.

For the next few days he thought a lot about why he was angry and after a lot of thought he realized that his anger was combination of anger on himself at not doing anything before that man put his lips on her and anger on Hayley. He wondered _why was he angry at Hayley? _

He wondered if she had not dressed… but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he contradicted it by saying "no she was appropriately dressed up."

He wondered if she was not dancing in that close proximity with that man but then again he contradicted himself by saying "it was not her fault."

All of his logic was screaming at him that it was not his or her fault but his anger at both him and Hayley was not getting better and before he knew it two more weeks went by and he realized that he had pushed her away. He cursed himself for doing that but every time he would pick up his cell to talk to her, he would start getting angry.

He called Mason and asked him "what is happening to me? Why am I unable to control my anger? I was able to do that before I triggered my gene."

Mason said "you need to get in control Niklaus. It will cause you problem in your next transmission. Get to the root of it and solve it."

But with all his efforts, his agitation was no where in control. The only time when he would feel relief and calm was when he would talk to Heather and talk about what has been going on with their lives and just catch up. To distract his mind he went to see Stefan. At first he was hesitant thinking that he was a werewolf now and how his father didnt not like to mingle with vampires after triggering genes but then he chose to ignore everything and went. When he left Stefan's house, he felt a bit calm and with a smile on his lips. After many days he had such a nice evening of just catching up, the look of shock on Caroline and Stefan's faces when they sensed that he had triggered his gene was priceless and them not believing that he could have killed someone really lifted his spirit and for the first time ever since he had triggered his gene he found the situation amusing.

While he was having problem dealing with the situation she too was unable to find peace in her life. Even though she knew they were werewolves and it was something that could have happened to anyone but her guilt was increasing with each passing day. Rebekah visited her often and tried to talk sense to her but it was not helping her guilt that he triggered his gene because of her. She had started avoiding him more and more and then the fact that he was not making any effort to meet her was not helping her depression. Something was lost that night when that man invaded her personal space. She tried everything but nothing was working. She tried to get lost in Tyler. the only time she would feel herself was when she was dancing with music turned up to the loudest volume or when she was making out with Tyler. She loved it when she would manage to shock Tyler during those session so much so that he would comment on them. She realized that if it were not for Tyler, she would have gone into deep depression not knowing that she was going into depression, not knowing that her loved ones were worried about her, by her careless attitude, skipping classes, coming home late, clubbing. Night time were hardest, she was unable to sleep thinking about Klaus and how his life has changed because of her. At last she realized that she will not be able to find peace as long as she is near him so one night three weeks after his first transformation she walked to her father's room and knocked.

On hearing "come in" she entered the room.

She said "dad, I want to talk to you about something."

When she came back from her father's room, she felt a bit calmed and at peace.

She fell on the bed and went to sleep first time in weeks.

She was dancing with eyes closed on an instrumental music when there was a knock on the door. She continued to dance hoping whoever it is will leave but she groaned when the door opened and Rebekah came in.

He picked up the cell with a smile on his lips and said "what a surprise. You beat her this year."

Heather laughed and said "I dont believe it. Is she sick or something?"

Klaus said "unfortunately I have not talked to her for a few days."

Heather said "you have not talked to her! Now that is a surprise."

Klaus said "yes, I have been busy."

Heather said with exasperation "Klaus, you know how guilty she is about this incidence."

Klaus asked confused "what do you mean?" but suddenly out of blue he recalled what she had once told him that she will never forgive herself if he triggered his gene because of her.

Heather said "she blames herself for triggering your gene. I have told her so many time she that it was not her fault but she is not listening. Mom is worried about her."

Klaus looked towards the painting on the easel and asked "why wouldn't you tell me this before?"

Heather said "I thought you two would talk. You talk all the time. Anyway Happy birthday."

He said distractedly "thank you. I love you."

She said "I love you too. Unfortunately I have to run. I am so bummed that I wouldn't be able to see you in winter break but will see you on new year eve. You are coming right?"

he said "yes. wouldn't miss it for the world."

She said "okay good. I have to go now. Have a class. Have a nice day. Love you."

Klaus said "love you too. See you in a few days."

He put the cell down wondering about what Heather had just told him about Hayley and suddenly started feeling guilty that he was unconsciously blaming her too and distancing himself from her when it was not her fault that he had triggered his gene.

He sighed, picked up a book and started reading it but his heart was not into it. He put he book down and was getting up thinking about painting when the door burst open and Anna ran in saying "Happy birthday Uncle Nik. Look what I made for you?"

Klaus looked towards Anna absentmindedly and then his brows furrowed when he noticed the white dress with colorful pastel colored ribbons decorated at the edge of the dress.

He asked "hey where did you get this dress from?"

She said handing him the birthday card she had made for him "Hayley gave it to me. She said she was giving away her old stuff to Salation army.." Klaus automatically corrected "Salvation army." She continued "yes but she loved this dress and didnt want to give it to anyone. So she gave it to me."

Klaus asked "when?"

She said "she came yesterday."

He asked wondering 'why didnt she come to visit him?' "what time?"

She said carelessly "I don't know" and kissed him before running out.

**_Flashback_**

_10th, June, 2000_

_Eleven year old Klaus looked around the people gathered in the backyard of his mansion celebrating the party thrown by his father in honor of Henry Marshall, on becoming the second in command of the Wood pack. _

_Suddenly his gaze fell on a girl with brunette hair reaching till her waist, with olive color complexion, green eyes, dressed in a blue dress looking around smiling but looking lost. He smiled, walked to her and asked "what is your name?"_

_She tucked her hair behind saying "Heather, what is yours?"_

_He said "that is a pretty name. My name is Niklaus Miakelson."_

_Heather asked "hi Niklaus, you are Mr. Mikealson's son?"_

_Klaus said "yes and you are Henry Marshall's daughter."_

_Heather said "yes."_

_Klaus opened his mouth to say something when they heard a voice calling "Heather, come look."_

_She smiled and walked towards the voice with Klaus. _

_When they reached near the pool, he saw a young girl around the age of five or six with hazel colored eyes, brunette hair flying loosely, dressed in white dress with ribbons decorated at the skirt of the dress. He smiled as he noticed the excited smile on her face as she clumsily tried to circle the hola hoop around her waist. She said "look I did it…" but at the same time, the hola hoop fell on the ground._

_Heather turned to Klaus sand said "Niklaus this is my sister Hayley. Hayley this is Niklaus. Mr. Mikaelson's son."_

_Hayley looked towards him and said "hello Ni….kaus"_

_He smiled and said "call me Klaus."_

_She smiled and picked up the hola hoop saying "hello Klaus!"_

**_end flashback._**

Coming to present he stood up. He walked to his easel and picked up his brush but he was unable to focus on that too and wondered how lonely she must have felt. His thought were interrupted by a knock at the door. He said "enter."

he continued to do the paint but his newly developed sense of smell told him that it was Rebekah.

He could hear her foot steps as she walked to him. He smiled when she said "Happy birthday" as she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

He said "thanks"and continued to paint.

She said "wow this is very pretty. I love it."

Klaus stepped back and said "thanks" as he examined the white full moon, the refection in the water and tall skyline in the back."

He turned to her and asked "what is it?" as he noticed stress on her face.

Rebekah said "it is Hayley."

Klaus asked with trepidation"what about her?"

Rebekah said "she has stopped coming to college."

Klaus asked shocked "why?"

Rebekah said "I went to see her yesterday…" and stopped talking.

Klaus asked impatiently "and?"

Rebekah said desperately "she is dropping out."

He thought that he had not heard her right and then he barked "what?"

Rebekah said "she wants to take a break. She is going for a trip after Christmas to… where are you going?"

Klaus snapped "putting some sense into her."

When he left the room, Rebekah continued to look at the painting and then walked to the picture of Klaus and Hayley at the table, picked up and smiled. She put it down and then left the room too.

Hayley was sitting on the bed, when she heard a knock at the door. She said "come in" and walked to the walking closet. She said as she took off her shirt from the hanger "Maria, I am not hungry."

She walked out and stopped as she saw him standing in his room. Without warning her eyes blurred and she turned away from her.

He asked as he rubbed the back of her head "what is it that Rebekah is telling me?"

She said "I am going to Paris for a few days."

Klaus said firmly "no you are not. You have college."

She said without looking towards him "I am taking a break for…"

But he cut her off again "no you are are finishing college and then you are joining Stanford. For the past two years I have heard nothing but about Stanford. You are not going to leave it in the middle."

She suddenly started yelling "let me go. I dont want to …"

He cut her off by saying loudly "shut up Hayley."

She stopped talking but her eyes were stinging and the tears started to fall. He ran his fingers through his hair and said softly "Hayley, it was not your fault."

She snapped "then why are you avoiding me?"

He said not looking toward her "I dont know Hayley. I just feel angry at myself. I should have controlled my anger. If …"

Hayley finished his sentence saying "if it were not me. You wouldn't have triggered your gene."

She started to turn away when he grabbed her arm and said "listen, sit we need to talk."

She yanked her arm free saying "Klaus please let me go."

He said "not unless you listen to me."

She turned to him, he said "yes I was angry at you but my anger was not directed at the right person. I told you once that it was never your fault. I dont know how I forgot that but I am saying it again that it was not your fault. He assaulted you and I was right in defending you. I will do it any day if I have to. It was an accident."

When she kept quiet, he continued "everything will be okay."

he instinctively pulled her towards him in a hug and she started to cry saying "I am so sorry Klaus."

After a few minutes, he said sternly "okay now enough."

During the next few days he noticed how much she had changed. She rarely visited him. As per Rebekah she was missing classes. Henry and Veronica were worried about her. Now he was too starting to get worried about her. One night when he was thinking about how to snap her out he got a call from Heather who said "Klaus do something about her. She is getting too depressed and I dont want her to go on that damn trip in this state of hers."

Klaus asked "Heather, neither do I. I have been trying to change her mind but you know how stubborn she can become. I have a few more days. I am still hopeful. the thing is that short of throwing her in a comfy dungeon and locking her up, there is nothing we can do. She is an adult."

She said "I cannot wait to come and beat her to pulp until common sense start seeing into her head. I dont have energy to deal with this. I am counting on her. Wedding is so close and she chose now to have this nervous breakdown."

Klaus asked "Heather, do you still want to marry me when I am a…"

She cut him off by saying "I love you Klaus. This is what we are. There was always a chance that we will trigger our gene. Uncle Richard didn't but you did. We cannot stop our lives because of this."

* * *

He said "we have found him."

She asked excitedly "where?"

He said "Mystic Falls."

She said firmly "then go."


	5. Ch 5 A friend in need is a friend indeed

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. I am amazed that people are not liking Heather. lOL. why? She is so sweet and loves Klaus and her sister :). Klayley will happen but very slowly. First there will be a lot of mess starting from next chapter. Right now you enjoy their friendship and how Klaus is helping her. I just realized that I have taken a page out of the show. Friendship, resentment and then bam - love LOl if it ever happens on the show. Hmm tyler and Heather- interesting. Lets first see where the story is going. td, I am sorry I am ignoring your request on your knees lol. Klayley in this story will develop very very slowly. Just enjoy the ride :) And about who were talking at the end of last chapter, all will come to light in due time. _**

**_Hope you like this chapter. Turned out longer then usual. _**

**_Synopsis: Heather and Klaus's wedding preparations start. Klaus is starting to adjust to his werewolf side._**

* * *

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls:

Elijah fixed the blanket over Anna and as he turned around when he spotted Klaus. He asked "what is it?"

Klaus said walking over to Anna and ruffling her hair making her smile "father wants you to go with me incase something goes wrong."

Elijah said "oh okay." he looked towards Anna who was almost asleep and then said "let me tell Rebekah."

He dialed her number and said "Rebekah. I am going out with Niklaus. Anna is sleeping. Keep an eye on her."

Rebekah said "okay I will be there."

When he woke up he looked towards Elijah standing behind the bar and asked "so how was it?"

Elijah said entering the cage "not the first time I saw someone turning."

Klaus said as he took off his chain "first time for me."

Elijah said "well it looks painful."

Klaus said twisting his neck "it is. And I am starving" as he started to put on his clothes.

By the time they reached home, it was bright and sunny. Elijah went towards his wing of the house to get Anna ready for school whereas Klaus went towards his wing of the house.

He went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he woke up a few hours later he just laid there staring at the ceiling not knowing why he had this pit in his stomach. He wondered_ 'is it because of full moon. Is it some sort of after affect of turning?'_ He spend the afternoon painting, relaxing with his family, talking with Mikael about the changes he had been feeling in his body after triggering his gene. Soon he realized that all of things he had been feeling were pretty normal. After talking to Heather that night he felt really relaxed.

Next morning he felt better and calmed while driving to the office but his happy go mood was short lived when he reached his office and got a call from his client about them not liking the offer presenting by the company they were suing. By afternoon he was holding holding his head, wondering in frustration how to make his client see that he will lose everything if he keeps at it and then he got up and left his office.

Elijah was sitting in his office thinking about what Anna when suddenly what Klaus had said to him about Hayley and him started to play in his mind. He shook his head laughing saying "what a ridiculous idea?" when he was startled by Klaus asking "what?"

Elijah said "nothing. What is it Niklaus?"

Klaus said "I need your input on a case."

Elijah motioned him to sit. Soon they lost track of time talking about the case. By the time they left the office it was quiet late. Elijah peeked into Anna's room as soon as he reached home and felt guilt that he had missed her sleeping time. He walked to her, kissed her and then went to sleep in his room too.

For the next couple of days both of them were so busy in the office that he missed the Christmas preparations. He excused himself from last minute shopping with Rebekah, both of them missed decorating the tree. Elijah even though swarmed with work made it a point to take out some time for Anna every day by compromising his late night sitting in the living room drinking eggnog and catching up. The only time Klaus found to connect to the family was early in the morning at the breakfast table or very late at night if someone was awake after he came home. At last two days before Christmas to his relief he managed to persuade his client on a plea-agreement and took a sigh of relief. After coming from a long day in office after wrapping up his case, he took off his shoes when his cell rang. He sat down on the bed and put the cell against his ears and said "hey Heather, how…" when the door opened with a bang. He looked towards the door and saw a very angry looking Rebekah standing there. He said "Rebekah love, knock" and then said in the cell "sorry Heather."

Before he could hear anything from Heather, Rebekah said angrily "where were you? We have been calling you since morning."

Klaus said confused at her outburst "Heather love, I will call you back" and put the cell down without listening to what she had to say. He said feeling irritated "what is it? I was busy. I work you know. Meetings and stuff."

She said "well you would like to know that Hayley had an _accident_ last night. She _accidentally _overdosed on sleeping pills"

He asked shocked "what?" as he stood up.

Rebekah said desperately "yes, I don't know what is going on with that girl. Just came back from there. She is fine but you should go and talk to her."

He stared at her in shock and then ran out. He dialed Heather's number from the call and said "hey Rebekah told me. I am going to talk to her. Did you call to tell me that?"

His heart ached for her when he heard her teary voice "yes. I am worried. I called her but she is not attending my call. Go talk to her. I cannot even come right now."

He said "don't worry. I am going there. I will keep you informed."

She said "I love you Klaus."

He disconnected after saying "I love you too Heather."

By the time he reached her house, he was steaming in anger and filled with disappointment. He walked in the foyer and saw Veronica talking to Maria. He said after greeting her "Rebekah told me what happened."

Veronica said desperately "I don't know what to do Niklaus, Can you talk to her? she listens to you. She says that she didnt try to kill herself but I dont believe her. If Tyler was not there, I dont know what would have happened."

Klaus hugged her and said soothingly "I will go talk to her. I think I know how to help her."

He climbed two stairs at a time, knocked at the door and entered the room after she said "come in."

Hayley looked up as she was looking at the book ideally when he entered and sat up. He walked to her and sat on the bed but when didnt say anything for a minute she said "Klaus…"

Klaus asked in a disappointed voice "what were you thinking?"

Hayley said dejected voice "I don't know what happened Klaus. I was just trying to sleep. I have not been able to sleep."

He ran his fingers through his hair and said "Hayley… please tell me you didnt try to kill yourself."

She said at once "_no Klaus. I would never. Why wouldn't anyone believe me? At least you should believe me_. If I ever had to kill myself I wouldn't do it with someone around me to save me. Tyler was with me when it happened."

He looked at her desperate face but all he could see was sincerity but the seeds of doubt because he knew how guilty she was of what happened to him had taken root in his heart. He stepped back and starting pacing the room and then he turned towards her and said "okay so here is what I am proposing. You will teach me how to dance. Deal?"

She said regretfully "Klaus I cannot…"

He said "what is the meaning of this? Wedding is in three months and I dont know how to dance. Your said you will teach me."

She said with annoyance "_okay fine_. When I come back from my trip be ready."

Klaus said "o _no no no_. You are not going now. You are staying here. I am sure after this stunt of yours Henry will agree with me. I dont feel comfortable letting you go anywhere alone."

Hayley said angrily "I didnt try to kill myself."

Klaus said firmly "well you have to earn that trust back" as he left the room.

When he reached home he saw that everyone was upset with the incidence. Heather called him again to find out what had happened. Rebekah was upset and looked distracted. At last they all retreated to their rooms. Part of him wanted to believe her but the other part was screaming at him, reminding him of the guilt she had been feeling. He got up and went to the easel and started painting thinking about her upcoming trip, thinking about if that teaching dancing will distract her mind. He felt like putting his foot down about her trip but he realized that he was not her father and he didn't have any right to stop her. She was an adult. He continued to ponder on what to do and then at last he put the brush down at one in the morning and fell on the bed.

The next day before going to the office, he parked the car outside Hayley's house and rang the bell. After greeting Maria he went inside and asked "is Mr. Marshall up?"

Maria said "yes Mr. Mikaelson, he is in his study."

She led him to his study. After she left Klaus said to Henry "I wanted to talk to you about Hayley."

Henry said "yes, I am worried about her."

He thought for a moment and then asked after slight hesitation "do you think she should be going on that trip after all this?"

Henry looked up at once and said firmly "absolutely not. And if that girl thinks she is going, she is very much mistaken " bringing a smile to his lips.

He asked "has she started going to college?"

Henry said with a sigh "it is winter break. Lets see after the break. Hopefully she will. She told us that you talked to her. Thank you. She is lucky to have a friend in you. I actually understand the guilt she is going through but still I am unable to help her."

Klaus felt like asking him what did he mean by that but didnt pursue the matter. He said getting up "okay I shall be leaving. I just wanted to talk to you about her trip."

He felt somewhat satisfied during the morning time in office. At around lunch time he walked into Elijah's office and asked "do you want to go out on lunch?"

Elijah said "hmm. Not today. I am meeting someone today."

He asked "who?"

Elijah said smiling "will tell you when the time is right."

Klaus nodded but felt confused. He was leaving when Elijah asked "hey tell me how is Hayley?"

Klaus snapped "dumb and idiot. She says she didnt intend to. She just wanted to sleep. I want to believe her but…" he paused for a moment and then said 'she blames herself for my gene triggering so I dont know what to think."

Elijah said "oh."

Klaus asked annoyed "oh what? That was an accident. It was not her fault."

Elijah said "yes I understand but when someone is feeling guilty then you cannot do anything to resolve them of that. I feel guilty everyday for not been able to save Amber and we all know I couldnt do anything about her cancer."

Klaus looked at his anguished face and asked "so what should I do?"

Elijah said "just be there for her."

Klaus asked "and what do I say to her?"

Elijah said "anything she wants to hear to make her feel better but mean it."

Klaus nodded and went to his office and sat behind the desk. He swirled his chair and got lost in thoughts about what the case, about Hayley, about her accident, about Heather, about his life with Heather. A smile crept on his face as he thought about the trip to New York. He got up and left the office for lunch.

After lunch when he reached his office, he stopped as he saw his receptionist seat empty. He wondered _where was Hannah. She has never been late from lunch break._ She has never been late from the lunch and then in impulse he went towards Elijah's office. He saw his seat empty too from the glass walls and then suddenly a small crept on his face and he headed back to his room.

He called her in the afternoon and felt better noticing that she sounded fine. Later that night he was siting in the living room sipping his coffee thinking about her and wondering how is she feeling and was about to call her when Rebekah entered the room. He asked "hey where were you?"

Rebekah said "to see Hayley."

Klaus sat up and asked "how is she?"

Rebekah said "she keeps on insisting that it was an accident. Luckily because of her father there has been no case."

Klaus asked seeing confusion on her face "what is it?"

She asked with slight hesitation "where is Heather?"

Klaus said "she cannot make it Rebekah."

Rebekah said "I get it but still it is something really important…"

Klaus said "you know she loves Hayley. If she could she would have come."

Rebekah said "yes I know but…" she sighed and then continued feeling frustrated "sometimes, like today, she seems selfish."

Klaus smiled and said "yes she can but every one has idiosyncrasies. Don't they?"

Rebekah said "yes" with a smile and picked up the mug of eggnog saying "brunch tomorrow at her house. Should be fun. I am a bit worried about her trip though."

Klaus put the coffee cup down and asked "she is still going?"

Rebekah asked sounding surprised "yes she is. Why would you think she is not."

Klaus groaned in frustration but didnt say anything not seeing the confused expression on Rebekah's face.

A few minutes later he said "I am going to sleep."

But he was unable to sleep till late into the night. On one hand he was looking forward to his trip to New York a day after Christmas, on the other hand he was worried about her. Last thought that was in his mind was hopefully Henry will put his foot down too. She still has one more day to go.

On Christmas morning around noon, he walked into Marshall's living room, smiling, after getting off from the phone with Heather and saw her opening the gift Rebekah had given her and Anna tearing off the wrapping sheet from a rectangular box and scream excitedly "daddy look what Hayley gave me. Look, it is Anna, she can sing"

She pressed the doll's stomach to demonstrate. As soon as she pressed the button the doll sang "do you want to built a snow man…"

He smile, walked to the sofa and sat down as Elijah said "did you say thank you to her?"

Anna jumped up and hugged Hayley tight saying "thank you Hayley."

His gaze met Henry who had just walked into the room.

He said "I have to leave now. Mikael is waiting for me. I will be back by nightfall Veronica." He looked towards Hayley and continued in a firm tone "I wanted to tell you before I leave. You are not going to your trip."

Hayley looked at her father in shock. She looked towards Klaus who had a triumph smile on his face and asked "did he…?"

Henry said in the same tone "no he didnt. You are not going. If you want to go, prove to me that you will not do _anything stupid_ like this again. I will never let you go knowing well that it can happen again when there will be no one to save you."

She stared at him as the anger at both him and Klaus started in her heart but then she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She saw her mother's and Esther's anguish face and decided to not prolong the argument seeing that it was Christmas.

later that night when she was lying on the bed steaming in anger she realized that deep down she knew that he was right so she had not raised a lot of hue and cry. She knew she could leave at anytime seeing she was an adult but she didnt feel like upsetting a lot of people so she had decided to postpone her trip. Her thought were interrupted when her cell rang. Even before picking up the cell she knew it was him.

She looked at his name on the caller ID and barked "what is it?"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said "serves you right. I knew it Henry wouldn't let you go. I called to tell you that I am going to New York to see Heather. When I come back be ready to teach me that famous dance of yours."

She growled and put the cell down. She looked at her wrist at the bracelet he had given her for the Christmas and even with all her anger at him and her father she smiled and closed her eyes.

He smiled, looked at the wrist watch she had given him on Christmas and closed his eyes. Next morning he left for New york and the time flew, with them sightseeing, making love to each other, talking, catching up, planning about their future, planning about their wedding and deciding to go to Cancun Islands for honeymoon.

After new year when he returned Mystic Falls it was pretty late at night time so he fell on the bed and went and drifted off to sleep thinking about the wonderful time he had spend with Heather in New york. He realized that it was a much awaited vacation. This holiday had just given him a preview of their honeymoon and he started to look forward to it anxiously. Next morning was Friday. He got up, changed and went to his office not really looking forward to seeing her in the afternoon for their dance lessons but he thought it would be a good way to distract her from whatever was going on in her mind.

Later that evening, he parked his SUV outside Marshall's resistance and went inside. She was reading a book in the study. She spun around hearing his voice. He said "okay, lets do it."

Hayley asked "right now?"

He asked "why not?"

She sighed and asked "when did you come back?"

He said "yesterday."

She walked past him towards her room, starting climbing the stair asking "how was Heather?"

He said "worried about you."

She looked towards him but didnt say anything.

As they entered her room, she closed the door and said "okay so seeing that you dont know abc of dance lets start with a bit demonstration. First step we have to find a nice slow song."

She walked to her cd collection and after a few minutes she selected a cd.

She stepped towards him as he took off his coat.

She said putting her hand on his shoulder blades "you need to keep your posture straight. Now in regular dance you don't have to but this is your wedding dance and Heather is a perfectionist when it comes to dancing so dont be stiff. Just relax but keep it straight and enjoy the music. You just have to pay attention to your feet movement. the upper part of your body is in your control. You can loosen up a bit after you have picked up the steps. Now this is a formal dance…. what?" noticing the amused smile on his face.

He said smiling "I didnt know you were this passionate about dancing. I though only Heather is passionate"

She said "yes she is but between us, she is a terrible teacher."

He said smiling"_that_, I can believe."

She said "now put with your left hand hold my right hand. like this" she showed him by touching their palms facing each other "and your right hand on waist."

He looked at her sad face as she put her left hand on his right shoulder, her fingers at the seam of his sleeve.

She looked up and caught him looking at her and said "so this is the basic posture. Got it?"

He asked "are you going to remain this depressed throughout our lessons?"

She smiled and said "no. I will not. Happy?"

He nodded but he noticed that the smile had not reached her eyes.

She let go of his hand and stepped back saying "lets first practice without holding each other."

She grabbed a duct tape and draw a square on the carpet saying "we will be moving around these corners. Got it?"

He said starting to have second thoughts "wow this look complicated"

She laughed suddenly looking at his apprehensive expressions making him relax thinking it was a right decision to loosen her up.

She stood up saying "I am going to show you your steps first."

She stood next to him and said "left foot forward. This is one. Slide right foot to meet it and then step on the right with right foot. This is two. Keep the weight on the left foot and then move the left foot to meet right foot transferring the weight to right foot. That is three" as she showed him by doing them.

She looked up seeing his expressions she said "you will get hang of it when we will do it together. Now, last step to complete the square, that fourth corner. Step back with your right foot. that is one. Slide the left to meet it and then move to the left. That is tow and then shift weigh to left foot as your right slides to meet it. that is three."

She said "now mine are the same except for I will start with stepping backward just like you are stepping forward. you want to try it?"

When he looked hesitant, she grabbed his hand, guided his right hand to her waist and said "chin up."

Soon he realized that, even though he was getting frustrated with keeping the counting in mind he saw that she was having fun and relaxing so for her sake he continued to practice. After ten minutes she said "let me get some music on and we can practice on that now."

They practiced it on the beat of music. Soon he started to have fun. At last after twenty minutes she said "now you need to practice this at home."

He asked in confusion "what?"

She said "put on some nice music and practice them at home. If you dont practice you will forget them."

He asked "and who should I practice with?"

She said "well you can ask Rebekah or you can use your shirt" bringing a smile on his lips.

He said "why dont you drop by tomorrow and we can practice."

She said after some thought "okay but you know you can get videos on internet. I will send you the link tonight and you can play it and practice along with it. After you feel comfortable with the box step, forget confining yourself strictly to the box, and let yourself move more naturally around the floor. Once you're able to loosen up while keeping time with the beat, try turning. Turn slightly to the right as you step on one and two; you'll begin traveling in a circle as you keep your basic box pattern."

He rolled his eyes saying "maybe I can ask someone to dance with her."

She laughed saying "yes that will be nice. Bride dancing with someone else."

He smiled and said "alright see you tomorrow. Noon?"

When she nodded he squeezed her hand and left.

From that day onwards they started to meet on Friday and Saturday especially for this dance often accompanied by Rebekah after they made her promise that she will not tell Heather about it considering it was supposed to be a surprise for her. He often caught Rebekah looking at both of them with weird expressions which confused him.

For the next few weeks they continued to meet. During the weekdays he was busy but on weekends he made it a point to meet her not just because of that dance but also because he felt tat maybe it was helping her absolve from that guilt but he soon realized that it was going to take some time. During his dance lessons practices, he noticed that she would loosen herself and be normal, joked around, teased him but when they would meet somewhere else she was really quiet and he has not realized until now but he had started to miss her jolly and open personality. But he knew the guilt she was suffering from so he only pushed her so far. Talking to Heather was nice but it was not the same thing as talking to her. He missed her coming to his room and talking non-stop, occasionally giving him a chance to speak mostly to reject his ideas. Until now he had not really thought about this new change in his life; the wedding but now these dance practice with her every week had started to make everything look real. He talked to Heather almost every day. They both were eager to seeing each other and were counting the days till she would come. He noticed that Elijah was hiding something from him but he decided to give him some time to come forward himself. He often caught Anna, Rebekah and her snickering in the living room. Seeing her smiling with others comforted her but he knew her too well. He knew when she was faking it and when she really was happy and right now everything was screaming at him that she was faking it. He was hoping that with Heather's return things will improve and before he knew it three weeks went by.

While he was hoping every day for her to get better, Hayley too was trying her best. She felt relieved that she had something to distract her mind with but soon she realized that on every weekend even though she was enjoying those dance lessons letting herself lose, she still had that pit in her stomach. To keep herself occupied and to get a grip on her life again, knowing that she wouldnt be able to go to the trip she had started going to college again realizing that is the only way she can get their trust back. She cursed herself many times for her stupidity. Tyler often sneaked into her room to distract her. They would got to ice staking, talk about random stuff and sometimes end up making out. Heather had made it a point to call her every other day asking her input on the wedding stuff. She felt blessed to have family and friends who went out of way to help her with her guilt so she too made an effort on her part and she succeeded in doing so but only to break down when she would be alone in her room late at night with nothing to occupy her other then her thoughts. Before she knew it full moon was upon them. Even though it was start of weekend, she was feeling pretty low, during the classes, during her coffee date with Tyler so when she got home it was afternoon and she knew Klaus will be there in an hour so she picked up her cell and dialed his number.

Klaus picked up his laptop bag and headed towards the elevators distracted by his thoughts; wondering about the nagging feeling he has been haven that he was being watched for the past one week. He shook his head saying to himself "maybe his werewolf senses are playing havoc with his brain. Should talk to father about it."

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing.

He put the cell against his ear and asked "I will be there in an hour Hayley and then…"

but she cut him off by saying "hey, I am not feeling well so can we postpone it?"

He said "sure. You okay"

She said "yes I am fine. Just flu."

Before he could ask anything else, she disconnected. He pushed the button for elevator when he heard Elijah say "hey wait for me."

Later at night when he was trying to sleep when he realized that it was full moon in two days. He sighed with frustration that she was again torturing her.

Two days after the full moon he was in the office but was unable to concentrate so he decided to head home early.

He peeked in Elijah's room and said "I am leaving. Coming?"

Elijah said "no, you go. I have to wrap up this Sandar's case."

He said "I can wait" as he entered the room.

Elijah said "no. You go. I will leave in 10 minutes."

Klaus said "okay."

As he stepped out of the building, he looked around unable to shake of this feeling that he was being watched; the feeling that he had been having for the past few days. He shook his head and continued to walk to his car. As he approached his car a sharp pain shot through his side as something jumped on him and dug its teeth in his ribs. He fell down and the last thing he remembered was a big animal on top of him baring his teeth and his last thoughts were _"that cannot be."_

He felt a sharp pain and his eyes snapped open. He put his hand in his jean pocket and took out his cell and dialed Elijah's number.

Elijah picked up his briefcase and headed towards the elevator when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "I am coming…" but was interrupted when he heard his panicked voice "Elijah …. "

He ran towards the Elevator saying "Niklaus" but it was silent.

With racing heart he ran out of the building and then spotted his jeep. He ran to it and stopped when he saw Klaus near the jeep bloodied up. Elijah realized that this was the second time he had panicked in the past one year. One at the death of love of his life and now Klaus. He looked around in panic and then as if a light bulb switched on in his head. He hastily took out his cell and dialed a number. He said hastily "I need you here right now. Niklaus is hurt pretty bad. An animal bite"

He had not even put the cell down when there was a whoosh sound and he was standing next to Elijah.

He bit his wrist and put it across Klaus's wrist.

Klaus felt energy coming in his body. He opened his eyes and then in horror pushed his hand away from his mouth and sat up. He gasped sputtering the blood in his mouth "what the hell Stefan?"

Stefan said "thank you."

They both looked towards Elijah who was looking at Klaus curiously. Stefan said "now make sure he does not die within next 24 hours."

Elijah said "I will" whereas Klaus asked "what if I die?"

Stefan said "you will become a vampire. What happened here?"

Elijah said "I dont know. I just got a call from him."

Klaus said "I was walking to my car when an animal attacked me. Looked like a wolf. But it cannot be. There is no full moon today. A dog perhaps. A big dog."

Stefan said shaking his head "no. this is a wolf bite. Not dog bite. Are you sure it was a dog?" in confusion.

Klaus said "I am not sure but what can it be? It is not full moon."

Elijah asked "How are you feeling?"

He said "fixed as new. Very handy Stefan."

Stefan said said "yes thanks. I have to go now. I was in the middle of a spectacular win from Damon in chess which I have not had for a long time."

Before Klaus could say anything he whooshed out of their.

Elijah said "we need to tell father."

Klaus said "he will kill us if he finds out that we used a vampire blood to cure me. Lets keep it under the lid right now."

Elijah nodded and they headed home.

Klaus and Elijah both were curious about the attack on him, confused about where did that dog come from but there was nothing to support his suspicion so at last they both put it behind their minds for the time being and started thinking about their cases. Later that evening he realized while driving towards her home that wedding was only two months and two days away and Heather was going to come by the mid of February which was two weeks away. He parked the car and went inside.

Hayley said to him "lets do it in the living room today. It is more spacious."

He noticed after a while that she looked pre-occupied. As he twirled her and transferred her from one arm to another then back he noticed she was looking distracted. He asked "what is it?"

She said as she held his hand and stepped back continuing dancing "Tyler showed his desire to marry me. Ouch" as he stepped on her foot.

He said recovering from surprise "sorry, what?" as he continued to move.

She said as he swirled her with him "yes, he told me yesterday that he wants to marry me, not now but in near future but I …"

Klaus asked "you love him so why not?"

she said "with everything going on I don't know. I wanted to finish my studies before thinking of marriage. I thought I will be done in next three years but now I want to take a break. I just dont feel like… what?" when he suddenly stopped moving making her bump into him.

He angrily squeezing her hand tight and said "_you are not taking a break. Period! _You have taken a break. You will continue your education this year. Do you get it? Enough with it! When I dont blame you for anything then why are you hell bound on making your life miserable. I will personally make sure that you go to college if I have to Hayley."

He let go of her hands and continued in the same tone "and as for Tyler, you love him and you say that he loves you so I am not going to say anything. You know where my views about him stand but if you are happy with him then you should think about it but only if you think you will be happy with him."

Hayley said "Klaus" but he left the room.

A few days went by after their argument during which she didn't contact him and even though he wanted to contact her, he also wanted to give her some time. When at last she called a week later he was in his office looking through the plea agreement he had prepared. He felt relieved. She said after he asked her "so have you come to your sense?"

"yes I have. Thank you. I have thought about what you said. What you did for me, I cannot help but feel guilty about it and nothing can change my mind about that but I also feel proud that I have such a good friend. Thanks for being there with me."

Klaus sighed but said smiling now "good. I should have said this a month ago but I thought that maybe you will listen to language of love and logic but I was wrong apparently. Some people don't listen to logic."

When she laughed, her first genuine laugh outside of their dance classes he knew that she was on the way to getting better. He asked "what have you decided about Tyler?"

She said "I have decided to say yes to him if he asks me formally but marriage will happen about I finish my education."

Klaus said smiling "I had never thought that my pep talk will be so influential. If only you listened to me like this all the time."

She said laughing "you sure are in a good mood. O I remember Heather is coming. Must be looking forward to the steam…"

but he cut her off smiling and feeling annoyed at the same time.

**One week later:**

With Heather coming back, life suddenly got really really busy. Almost every day they met, either in his office, her home or his home. Most of the time ended up being naked and having wild sex and later lay in his bed thinking and talking about their wedding plans. Within a week of her return he noticed that even though Hayley looked happy but something was still nagging at him so after a lot of thought he said to Heather one day when he was meeting her for lunch date "I dont think she is happy."

Heather said "I know but lucky for all of us I know exactly what to do to distract her mind."

Klaus asked "what?"

Heather said "get her involved in wedding preparations."

Klaus laughed and said "she will kill you."

Heather said kissing him "no. She will love it."

Later that afternoon, Heather was sitting opposite Hayley and Rebekah and said "so I have decided. I want you and Rebekah to wear same type of dresses but different colors. Color is my selection. Lavender and Pink. Now you decide between the two of you which color you want. Dress style you two can select. What do you think?"

Hayley jumped up excitedly and said "oh that is perfect. Right Rebekah?"

Rebekah said smiling too "yes. It will be so nice. We get to choose our own dress."

Next day they went to a bridal shop. Hayley and Rebekah rolled their eyes when they found out that Heather had an image of dress in her mind and she wanted a dress exactly like that. She said "I want to look at these dresses first and if I dont find anything to what I want then custom made."

Hayley said "Heather that will be pretty expensive."

Heather said "well you only get married to love of your life once but lets see."

After thirty minute when they were unable to find anything Heather walked to the saleswoman.

Rebekah turned around and said "hey Heather look at this one" but seeing Heather talking to the saleswoman, Rebekah towards Hayley and saw her looking at a white dress with pastel colored tiny tiny flower going from the bodice of the dress to the skirt. she said "this is pretty."

Hayley said "yes."

Rebekah said "have you shown it to Heather."

She said "Heather wouldn't like it but we can show it to her. I was actually thinking this for us."

Rebekah walked around the dress and said "this is a wedding gown."

Hayley said "yes but we can get it altered. In the colors we like with less skirt and of course no veil. By the time I am done with it it will be like an evening gown then the wedding dress."

Rebekah said "lets ask Heather first if she will likes it."

But when they turned they saw Heather holding a breathtaking dress. Hayley dashed to it and said "oh God this is great. Wear it."

When Heather came out after wearing it, she looked stunning.

She looked at herself in the mirror and said "this is great. Not exactly what I wanted but this is beautiful. I should be stupid not to get this one. Klaus will love it."

After they talked to the saleswoman for the alterations and details Hayley said "so here is what we are thinking about our dresses."

When she presented her idea to Heather, Heather jumped up excitedly and said "oh god that will look so pretty."

Two days later, Hayley was relaxing in the tub thinking about how to help the door opened and she yelped. She said "Heather!" as she covered herself with her the towel Heather threw at her and said "lets go."

Hayley asked "where?" feeling annoyed but stood up.

Heather said "ring shopping."

Later that night when Klaus reached home, he stopped in his track when he noticed Tyler and his aunt standing in the living room. His eyes darted from his father to Elijah and then back to Tyler. He asked looking at everyone's pinched expressions "what is happening?"

Mikael said "Tyler triggered his gene."

Klaus didnt know how but he shouted _"what?"_

Tyler said "it was an accident. That girl was stealing something from father's desk. When I asked her what she was doing, she started to leave so I grabbed her and we had a physical altercation and I pushed her away from me and her head hit the table."

Klaus groaned and was about to ask _'does Hayley know?_' but then stopped realizing that there are other important things to consider first.

Elijah said "Niklaus can help him father. Tyler, everything will be alright."

He walked to him and said "Tyler…" but Tyler cut him off by saying "I dont want to talk about it right now. When I need a shoulder to cry I will come to you" and stormed out of his house leaving everyone concerned and bewildered.

Hayley couldn't believe what had happened. Things had just started to get normal. She had, after realizing that she has to live with this guilt, managed to attain some level of normalcy and now this! It was a pleasant surprise for her that she was not a bit bothered about Tyler's triggering his gene, not as much as she was bothered about Klaus but she realized that was mostly because of her guilt. Yes it had made a drop in her stomach but she also knew that is who they were.

For the next few days she tried her best to be there for him. During these few days she noticed that even though she was not bothered, he didnt like triggering his gene even though he had not had his first full moon which came as shock to her considering they were all werewolves and there was a strong chance that they would have triggered their gene at one point in their lives. And then she noticed that he started to push her away from her which literally broke her already unstable heart. Every time she felt like she was breaking, she turned around to find Klaus and Heather there for the moral support.

She was lost in thoughts one night about Tyler and wondered_ 'how different people handle things differently even though they were brought up by same rules of set. Like Tyler and Klaus, both are cousins and both knew what they might become and both were handling it differently. Klaus let Heather in his life and didnt shut her off whereas Tyler was going out of way to shut her out of his life.'_ She wondered '_if she could ask Klaus to help her with Tyler considering he recently went through all what Tyler was going through right now.'_ She suddenly realized how lucky she was to have Klaus as a friend; to help her with her crisis. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and her heart sink. She sighed and said to herself _"that was going to happen. Both of them will eventually get married to other people and then those people will become more important for us. Like Heather for Klaus and Tyler for me."_

A part of her was happy that because of the wedding she was busy, distracted but deep down she knew that sooner or later she will have to deal with everything going on around her, her guilt, Tyler triggering his gene, her school, her life. The dance classes had almost come to an end. She still coulnt believe that he was dancing so nice now. Heather had been keeping her occupied with listening to music, flower selection- the things which Klaus was unable or not allowed to participate in. When she took her to buy her wedding night lingerie shopping she couldn't help the temptation.

When Heather looked towards her curiously as she picked a skin color sheer see-through lingerie with raised eyebrows, she said "for tyler" thinking that might cheer him up.

Heather laughed and continued to buy her.

Two days later, Hayley was cleaning her cd collections waiting for Klaus to come when there was a knock at the door. She smiled and said "come in."

A moment later she looked up at Klaus and asked "so what are we doing today?"

He said "I dont want to practice today. I am here to take you somewhere."

She said "I am not hungry Klaus."

He said "no. Come."

He waited until she nodded. She put on her sandals and headed out.

During the drive she asked "why are't you with Heather?"

He said "where we are going? I cannot take you."

She looked towards him in confusion but didnt ask anything to his dismay. He wondered _'when will she be back to that nosey Hayley' _but didnt comment on it.

She looked up when the car stopped and then a smile started to appear on her lips. She said "you two really are made for each other."

Klaus asked "yes but how do you come to this conclusion?"

she said "I came here with her a few days ago to get your ring."

Klaus laughed and said "okay come. I have only two hours and this is the first place I thought of. I have to go back and wrap up a case."

Twenty minutes later they were still looking at the rings. A few Klaus liked but she didnt and a few she liked Klaus didnt. She walked to another showcase and spotted a ring. She excitedly said to Klaus "hey come, look at this one."

When the saleswoman took the ring out and showed Klaus, he immediately liked it. He asked "will Heather like it? It is not too glamorous."

Hayley said "but it is really pretty Klaus. Look at the diamond row."

Klaus said not really convinced "not really traditional."

Hayley said "that is true."

He said distractedly "wear it."

She asked confused "what?"

He said "wear it. I want to see how it looks."

She looked confused but she slipped the ring in her finger. It was a bit loose but otherwise looked nice. She looked at it for a moment and then said "I think she will love it. What do you think?"

She looked towards him but he was looking at another ring. He asked the saleswoman to show him that one.

He handed her a ring with alternating single and diamond duos set in a sparkling circle that has no beginning and no end and said "wear it."

When Hayley wore it, she liked it immediately. She said excitedly "take this one. This is so pretty and it will look beautiful on her hand."

Klaus said "Okay good. We are done there."

When they left the shop after paying 5,680 dollars for that ring with a net diamond weight of 4 carrots, Hayley's eyes were popping out and she said "if Heather does not like it give this to me and you can buy her a plain gold band."

Klaus laughed and it hit him that it was the first time she had made a spontaneous joke with him after that incidence.

He said smiling "lets go have some coffee."

She said "okay."

He looked towards her quiet face, observing the people sitting in the cafe. She turned to him and said "Hey have you talked to Tyler? If not then can you please talk to him again? He is not liking it and he is shutting me out too."

Klaus said "it is normal I guess but yes I will talk to him. I tired once but he was not willing to talk to me about it. He will get better with time. I will be there for his first full moon."

Hayley said "thanks" and then after a pause she continued "You know Klaus, I will always cherish your and mine friendship"

He asked looking around "what are you talking about?"

she said "you are getting married to Heather and me to Tyler in a few years. Nobody likes their spouse to be friends with other people."

His head spun towards her and he started "Hayley…"

She said "you know I am right and I will appreciate it that if we start it now. Seeing that it will be difficult for us to do it later."

He asked now starting to get angry "what do you mean?"

She said "no woman whether it is my sister likes to have another woman being best friend to her husband. I think Heather will want to be your best friend and she deserves it."  
He said "I can…" but she cut him off by saying "lets go. It is getting late."


	6. Ch 6 for love, friendship & family

**_A/N: my dear followers, yes it is a Klayley story friendship/ romantic/ trial/ hurt/ sacrifice but to become romantic they have to go through all of the rest of emotions. As to who attacked Klaus, that will not be revealed for a few chapters. Maybe some of you can guess and I will pm you if you guessed it right lol. Sorry. Some suspense. Maybe I will drop some hints. LOl.. O god I am mean. guest who think that Klayely is out, don't lose heart. We dont know what the writers are planning but I have been where you are so I understand what you are going through. _**

**_A really long chapter. I hope you like it. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley finally takes her trip to France. Tyler is trying to adjust to his new status from the help of an unexpected person. Klaus and Heather proceed with their wedding preparation. Finally someone is attacked by a wolf. Lastly Klaus is betrayed by someone he never expected to be betrayed from._**

* * *

Even though he himself got busy in his job, he started noticing that she had started to push him away from her. All of this was starting to annoy him but deep down he knew why she was doing it; she was protecting herself from getting hurt when and if he becomes closer to Heather. After his wedding to Heather things will change and that somehow depressed only met was in a group or for his dance lessons during which she mostly asked him about how to deal with Tyler seeing that he had been through what he was going through right. His heart ached for her, seeing how much hurt she was because of Tyler's behavior and for the first time he understood how much she love him even though she has never been overly vocal about her feelings for Tyler. He also realized that the way Tyler was pushing her away was causing her to go into the depression from which she had hardly gotten out. He could see her putting up a good front but he knew her too well to know things were not well with her.

A week after her telling Klaus about her decision, she was reading a book in a Starbucks while sipping her coffee when she startled as he sat opposite her. He asked "what are you doing?"

She said closing the book "reading…" but he cut her off by saying "you think you can cut yourself out of my life by avoiding me?"

Hayley said sighing "apparently not." Before he could say anything further, her cell rang.

She put the cell against her ear and listened to Heather saying "can you go and check my dress? She called and said she needs to check the fitting. Mom and I are doing the flowers booking."

She said "okay."

After putting the cell down she said "I have to go."

Klaus said in annoyance "of course. Where?"

Hayley said "Heather's dress and _you" _she pointed at him _"cannot come._"

Klaus said still annoyed "oh who is going to tell her? Come."

Hayley said adamantly "no, you are not coming with me."

He said with exasperation _"Hayley."_

Hayley said in the same tone "no Klaus. This is her wedding dress."

Klaus said getting annoyed now "okay but you cannot avoid me forever."

Hayley said "yes I cannot."

She picked up her bag and left.

That night at the dinner table, Klaus was listening to Anna telling him about her day in school when Mikael said "Niklaus and Elijah come to the study. I need to talk to you about something."

They all exchanged looks but followed him. When they entered the study, Mikael said "a couple of locals have been injured in the past few days. Each one complains that they were attacked by a big wolf like animal. I want you all to go and cover the area and find out what is going on. Call Cary if you find anything. It is the Lakewood woods section."

It took all of his will power to not look towards Elijah. He said "yes father."

As soon as they left the study, Elijah asked "you don't supposed?"

Klaus said "well we have to go and see tomorrow but thankfully no one is dead but you never know."

Next day during the lunch they left the office for the woods near Mystic falls where the report were heard about the animal sighting. Twenty minutes later they were walking through the wood and the very precise moment when they were sure there was nothing, Klaus spotted something near the lake. He dashed to it and then groaned as he saw a dead body. He knelt next to it.

Elijah took out his phone and after a moment he said "Carry come to Lakewood wood, just near the lake. We found something. Bring the bus and the body bag."

He knelt down near the body and looked thought the slashes on the poor man's face and said "it looks like a wolf slashes and look at these paw prints."

Klaus said "hmm" but didn't say anything. He got up and started following the paw prints but after a few steps they disappeared. He cursed the rain for washing away the prints and came back.

He asked confused "wolf. I can smell on him."

Elijah didnt know what to say so he kept quiet and they both waited for Cary to come.

Thirty minutes later Klaus spotted Cary walking towards them. He said "Henry wants us to bring it in. He is going to issue a press statement about a wild dog on loose. Henrick will do the autopsy so we will know what is going on."

He knelt down and said "it look fresh and definitely wolf bites. Day or two at most."

Klaus said "yes I can smell wolf on him. but full moon was two weeks back."

Cary said "I realize that."

Cary motioned two men with him, they put the body in a bag and took it to the ambulance they had brought with them.

Later that night at the dinner table Mikael asked "are you sure it is not our pack?"

Klaus said "yes father. Henrick did the autopsy himself and confirmed that it was a day or most two days old wounds but…"

Mikael asked angrily "what Niklaus?"

Elijah said "Henrick is sure it is a wolf bite."

Mikael asked "hmm" but didnt say anything else and walked away.

Hayley asked Klaus "so you think someone is using wolf dentures to deceive people?" as she turned the music on.

Before he could answer he cell rang. She said "wait" seeing Tyler's name on caller ID.

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing that it was Tyler from the excitement on her face. He turned towards the painting he had once done of her and heard her say excitedly "okay I will be there by 9."

He wondered _where was she going?_ when he felt her tap on his shoulder. She said smiling "Tyler invited me to the club."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. Before they knew it an hour went by and then Klaus left.  
She quickly changed her clothes and headed out.

Hayley got out of the car excitedly and went towards the club feeling excited about meeting him after a week, feeling excited about him asking her to join him. After her eyes got adjusted to the flashing lights she spotted him dancing.

She dashed to him on the dance floor and said "hey, sorry I got late. Got stuck in something."

Tyler said "must be Klaus."

Hayley laughed as she started moving on the music beat and said "yes."

She looked around when suddenly he grabbed her from her buttocks and pulled her towards him. She jumped as she realized how hard he was. She whispered "maybe we can ditch the dance."

He grabbed her hand and started dragged her towards the bathroom. As soon as they entered he opened the door of stall and pushed her against the stall wall. his hands were all over her. Her shirt had come undone and then his hand moved in between her legs but then he stepped back. He said "I cannot."

she said "yes you can. Please Tyler. Why are you doing it? I love you."

He opened the door after hastily zipping his jeans. She said angrily "If you keep at it, I am going to start listening to you" as she buttoned her shirt and fixed her skirt.

He said "listen. Give me some time to come to terms with it. I need a break. Damn it." His voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

She gave him one angry look and dashed out.

By the time she reached home her eyes were brimming with tears. She dashed to her room ignoring Heather's "hey what happened?"

Later that night she felt her sneak into her room and asked "Hayley do you want to talk?"

Hayley said "no I dont. I just want to sleep."

She closed her eyes and with difficulty managed to get some sleep.

Next day Klaus had a meeting with a client when his cell rang from Heather reminding him of the appointment for cake testing. He said "I will be late."

She said angrily "I told you about this one week ago."

He said sighing his signature on the paper Hannah put in front of him "Heather I couldn't have known I would get trapped."

She said "come as soon as you can. Until then I can deal with Hayley."

When he reached there thirty minutes late she was angry and Hayley was not there.

She said "she had her classes" as he kissed her.

Klaus said "at least she started going to college."

Heather relaxed and said "that is true. I am so waiting for the summer dance competition. Spring one is not that big of a deal. Amanda is great but I think I can beat her."

Klaus said leaning forward and kissing her "sweetheart you couldn't go to spring dance competition. It was not a good time."

She laughed and said "and hence I am sitting with you here tasting our wedding cakes. Hey there she is. Come."

She waved her hand motioning her to come.

Hayley snapped as she sat down "_can you two not do anything without me?_ Are you planning to take me to the honeymoon too? Stow me in the trunk or something?" surprising them.

Heather exchanged confused looks with Klaus who was looking at Hayley in surprise too.

She said "sorry. I just am tired today, so which one?"

Heather said "this one."

She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look towards him.

When Heather went to get some water he asked "what is it?"

she put her head on the table saying "I am tired and Tyler keeps on pushing me away. He wants me to give him some time, some stupid break. I dont know what to do."

He suddenly remembered full moon was coming in two days and he sighed. He said "you should take a break. Maybe he needs it too. You are tiring yourself. Have a lot of activities."

She looked towards him and said "yes you are right. I should."

After reaching home she knocked at her father's bedroom door and entered. She said "dad, I want to talk to you about something."

Ten minutes later she was driving towards Mikaelson mansion happy. She dashed to his room and after knocking went in. He was painting. She walked to him hugged him saying "hey I am going. Dad said I can go. I am going."

He turned to her and saw paint on her face and it remained him of the time when she came in tot tell hims about her admission but the smile was everywhere then but now it had hardly reached her eyes. He said "now? wedding is next month"

She said "will be back. Hey this is good."

She walked to the painting.

He said looking into her eyes "how long are you going for?

She said "a month perhaps"

He said "so you will come back very close to the wedding. I want to say that you have college and you shouldnt miss too much of your college but seeing that this is important for you so I am not going to say anything but listen you have to come refreshed."

Klaus parked the car and got out of and headed towards Tyler's house. He waited for Tyler to come outside and then they drove towards the dungeon.

Klaus said "it will be painful but I will be there."

Tyler asked "there is no turning back it."

Klaus looked at him angry and said "yes there is."

Tyler said "except for dying."

He said "oh then no."

Twenty minutes later he was changing him up. He asked him "why are you pushing her away?"

tyler said "why do you care?"

He said "I am her friend."

Tyler said sarcastically "yes I know."

Klaus asked "what does that mean?"

Tyler said "I am not blind Klaus. If you were not in love with her sister you would have seen it too."

Klaus stared at him for a second and then started laughing. he said "are you kidding me? She is like a sister to me"

Tyler said "like a sister. Not a sister."

Klaus said now getting angry "if you don't shut up I am going to punch you now. Answer me what I am asking you."

He said dejectedly "because I am a werewolf now."

Klaus said with a sigh "man, I know what you are going through. I have been there. I wanted to step back from Heather but she wouldn't let me. And this is who we are. How can you forget that?"

He said aggressively "well I don't like it. Father dodged it. I was hoping i will be able to too."

Klaus said "well you didn't. So for her and your sake get a grip."

Tyler said "why are you even here? You don't even like me."

Klaus said "you are still my cousin. and yes I dont like you for her because I think that she deserves better."

Tyler stared at him angrily and asked "what is the meaning of that?"

He sighed and asked "tell me what are you planning to do with your life?"

When Tyler keep quiet he said in frustration "that is what I mean. I think you should seriously start thinking of your life. As per family tradition you are either supposed to become a doctor or a police officer hopefully leading up tot be a commissioner or a lawyer but you are not even serious man. If you dont get on it right, you will never get there."

Tyler asked angrily "did she ask you to talk to me?"

Klaus said "yes. She has. She is worried about you and honestly for the first time I have realized how much she loves you but you are hurting her because of your stupid attitude which honestly I get. You love her and that is why you are doing it but that is not the solution. This is who we are. Keep at it and you will push her away from you, fulfilling your heart's desire" as he locked the door and went to the one opposite it, took off his clothes, wrapped a blanket over himself and just sat there.

Tyler asked "you are not chaining yourself?"

Klaus said curtly "no."

He looked at his wrist watch and then took it off and put it on the pile of his clothes and said "be mentally prepared, it can start at any time."

A few seconds later he heard Tyler's yelling and he knew his bones were breaking as did his. He controlled his yell of pain but he couldnt and then everything started to become blank.

When next time his eyes opened he realized he was naked. One look around the dungeon he knew he had tried to get out there but the cage apparently kept him locked. He dressed up keeping an eye on Tyler who still looked unconscious. He opened his cage and went towards Tyler's and shook him after covering him with a blanket.

Thirty minutes later they were driving towards Tyler's home. He said after a minute "Klaus, I dont want Hayley to spend her life with me."

Klaus asked "just because you turn once a month does not mean you have ruined your life."

He then added "she is going on her trip. You will have a month to deal with it."

He looked towards Tyler in surprise when he asked "when is she going?"

Klaus asked with a sigh "oh man, you have not even talked to her. Get a grip. As for her leaving. Day after tomorrow."

* * *

She said "you need to go back and kill another one of them."

He said "but we have already killed of his kids."

She said raging with anger "he killed your father! Are you going to let all his children live?"

He said "but…"

She asked with contempt "where is your sense of loyalty to your family?"

At last he nodded reluctantly and left.

* * *

Two days after the full moon when he entered her living room, he saw her coming down the stairs with her bag in her hand.

As she reached the foot of the stairs she saw all the somber faces and said "come on guys. I am going for just one month. Will be back one week before the wedding Heather I promise."

She hugged her mother and father and headed towards Klaus's car. The drive to the airport mostly was only Heather telling her to take care of herself and when she said "dont do anything stupid."

She realized what they were afraid of as she saw Klaus's eyes darting to her in the rear-view mirror too. She sighed and said "no I will not. I have to become a lawyer after all and beat Klaus's butt."

They hugged. Klaus kissed her on the forehead saying "when you come back promise me you will be back to normal. This trip is a new start for you. I am sure by then Tyler will come to terms with what is happening. You just forget about everything and just enjoy but not too much."

His tone became teasing by the end of the sentence.

Three days later he laid on the bed after having a long day in the office listening to Heather talking continuously about how Hayley's dress had been ruined and wondered tiredly _"when will she come back?"_

He said "why dont you take a break for a week Heather? You have been at it for the past one month straight."

She said with a sigh "Klaus I only have one more month and lots to do. My dress is not ready. They ruined her dress. She will be furious. She had to take hat damn trip right now."

Her tone changing from worry to anger towards the end of the sentence.

Klaus said "well she needed a break. She had been going through a lot."

She said "I know."

Klaus stared at her anguished face and said "come here. I will help you relax."

Heather smiled and walked towards him seductively as he pulled her towards him and asked "and how will you do that?"

he smiled and said teasingly "allow me to give you a massage."

He scooped her up, dropped her on the bed making her laugh. He turned her over and started putting gentle press on her back lifting her shirt in the process and then his hand sneaked under her shirt to her breast and he rolled them over on the bed. He leaned in and started kissing her.

She laughed when he fell off of her and said "oh God all my tension is gone. How can you be so great?!"

He said with a relaxed smile "well that is a talent. Not many people have it."

She lifted herself up on her elbows saying "well I have no idea. I have not been with a lot you know."

He pulled her towards him saying "and you will never be."

She smiled saying "gladly" and closed her eyes.

While Heather slept he started thinking about her. Thinking that she must have settled down by now, he decided to call her in the morning. He wrapped his arm around Heather and drifted off to sleep too.

Hayley felt relieved that no one had called her in the past three days. She realized that they were giving her time to enjoy. She often picked up her cell and thought of calling them but then dropped the idea. One night after having a relaxing bath in the tub, she put on her robes and laid on the bed. She was watching "Noting Hill" when her cell rang. She smiled seeing his name on the caller ID. She paused the movie said "hey what a pleasant surprise."

He said "I am sorry Hayley for acting like a jerk. I miss you so much."

She said smiling "honesty me too but this trip was a good decision Tyler. I am feeling myself again. When I get back everything will be great. Three more weeks and I will be back."

Tyler said "I cannot wait for you to come back. I love you Hayley."

Hayley said "I love you too Tyler."

Tyler said "good night."

She didnt know she had a smile on her face.

She picked up the cell again and dialed Klaus's number but then cut if off before the bell rang.

Next morning she woke up with her cell ringing. She smiled seeing his name on the caller Id.

They talked for a few minutes. He told her about the wedding prep and that he was missing her. Heather was a pain without her. Anna asked about her. She felt really happy all day and then it hit her that it was because she talked to him which dropped something heavy in her stomach as she realized that she will not be able to talk to him like this once she gets married to Tyler and she to Heather just like she had told him a few days ago. She realized that this trip was a perfect opportunity to distance herself from him so she started to avoid his calls which eventually stopped.

She relaxed, unwounded, often just laid on a some green grass and just stared at the sky. She called Veronica, Henry twice a week but not Klaus. She even called Rebekah. She made a decision to move to the college dorm after she returns to put some distance between her and Klaus which she realized that if she keeps on seeing him that will never happen. The sense of loss of a great friend was big but she thought maybe in a few years things will get better. She often got call form Tyler and they talked for hours.

Klaus and Heather continued to look forward to the wedding with the wedding preparation. She was practically living with him. Often he woke up and watched her sleeping carelessly with her naked legs wrapped around his torso and he would turn to her and warp his arm around her thinking about their future together. They still had loads to had decided to do the reception at the back yard of Marshall residence. He was happy. She got along really well with everyone in his home. Sometimes he would be confused by the way Rebekah was looking towards them but then a moment later she would be fine. She got along with Anna, Esther and Mikael who hardly got along with anyone except for some reason Marshall sisters.

They often talked about Hayley and what she must be doing as she had not called them. Klaus tried to call her a few times after his last call but when she didnt respond to it he decided to give her a break to let her mind be free of what happened here. Before he knew it two more weeks went by and he started to miss her. One day Klaus was reading a book in the main living room when Anna came running to him and said "Uncle Klaus, where is Hayley?"

He was about to say something when Rebekah said "she is on a trip honey."

Klaus looked towards her but she was looking down at the magazine. Anna asked "where?"

Rebekah said "Paris."

Anna asked "when is she coming back?"

Rebekah looked up, smiled and said "one more week" and then she noticed Klaus looking towards her. She asked as soon as Anna ran away saying "okay." "what is it?"

He asked "have you talked to her recently?"

Rebekah said "yes, she called yesterday. Sounds like she is having fun."

He felt a twinge in his heart and said "she called you? Why is she not attending mine or Heather's calls?"

Rebekah said "I dont know."

Klaus thought for a moment and then asked "what do you mean sounds like. You dont think she is having fun?"

Rebekah said with a sigh "well she says that she is but I have known her for a long time so I dont think so."

Klaus noticed her looking towards him thoughtfully and asked "what is it?"

She shook her head saying "nothing" got up and left.

Elijah was looking out of the window thinking about how his thoughts are often invaded by Hannah these days. He got up in frustration thinking that it has hardly been a year since Amber died, how can he think about moving forward? He sighed with frustration and ran his fingers through his hair thinking about what Niklaus had said. Rebekah will move to California. How long his mother can take care of Anna with his time schedule. He has to think about his life. Move on. Amber would have wanted that for him. Didn't she tell him to move on with his life.

**_Flashback_**

_She motioned him to come hear him. _

_As he sat next to her on her hospital bed with a heavy heart, she said "Klaus can you please take Anna out. I need to talk to Elijah."_

_Klaus walked to her, bend down and kissed Amber on the forehead saying "rest. You will feel better when you wake up."_

_He picked up Anna who was snuggling close to Amber and had apparently gone to sleep and carried her out. _

_Elijah scooted over and held her hand. She smiled and said "who would have thought that I will get to spend such a less time with you Elijah?"_

_He said feeling very depressed "dont say that. We still have time."_

_She smiled and said kissing his hand "I love you so much. I cannot believe seven years past by in a blink of an eye. It seems like yesterday we met."_

_He smiled sadly and said "yes."_

_She said "I am not afraid of dying. I am sad that I will miss everything. Anna's going to kindergarten, her going to high school, fights with her, her graduating, her walking down the aisle" as tears slipped down her cheeks. _

_He ddint know his tears were falling down too. He scooted to her and laid next to her holding her in that narrow hospital bed. He said "I love you Amber."_

_SHe ran her fingers through his hair "I love you too Elijah."_

_There was silence for a few moments and then she said "Elijah…"_

_He asked "yes?" wrapping his arm around her._

_She said "promise me that you will not be sad after I am gone. When the time is right you will allow yourself to fall in love with someone who deserves you. And be happy."_

_He looked up towards her and leaned in kissing her lips saying "dont talk like that."_

_she said "you have fulfilled all promises you made on our wedding day. You cherished me at all times, during my sickness and health. When I was sad or happy or tough." She laughed and then continued "one last promise."_

_He continued to look towards her and shook his head. _

_She tried to smile but broke down. He engulfed her in his arms. She said while crying "you will fall in love again and you will love our daughter, tell her all about me."_

_He said "no" crying with her now. _

**_end flashback. _**

He sighed, looked at the ring he still wore and wondered '_Maybe it is time to take it off but he is not falling in love with her. He is just giving himself a chance. Will she be welcome in his family. She was not a wolf. Will father accept her' _He got up at last and walked out of the office. He saw her sitting at her desk. He walked to her and said "Hannah."

She said "Mr. Mikaelson."

He said "Hannah will you go out on a date with me?"

She looked at him in shock and then said "I am sorry Mr. Mikealson. I thought you said …"

He said "that is exactly what I have said."

She said feeling flustered "I …"

He said "please think about it. Tomorrow. 7 pm. You can bring Jake with you if you want to. I can bring Anna. they can talk and we can have dinner."

She said "I… "

He said "please think about it."

He walked away from her feeling a bit apprehensive.

As soon as she reached the baggage carousel , she spotted Tyler standing there. She ran to him and jumped into his arm planting a kiss on his lips. She felt relief wash over her as he kissed her back with the same passion he used to before his accident. He asked "which bag?"

She pointed towards her bag she spotted from distance. Ten minutes later they were in his car. He leaned in and kissed her saying "welcome back. I missed you."

She said "I missed you too. I was hoping you will come pick me up."

Tyler said "well Heather wanted to come but then she got called to the final fitting for her dress. She is over there."

She said smiling "which turned out perfect for me." She paused for a moment and then asked "so how are things with you?"

He looked at her and then said "good, getting there. Klaus helped me with my last transformation. It was painful but he was there. Tonight is full moon. Good that your flight was in the afternoon."

Hayley said holding his hand "I would love to go with you if you want me to."

He kissed her hand saying "yes I will but not today This is my second one and I want to get comfortable before I let you see me like that."

Hayley said "sure."

The rest of the trip to home was quiet one but she was happy to be back, to have him back.

He said when the reached her house "go in and relax, Meet everyone. I will come tomorrow. I am a wolf now, gotten some new tricks. Cannot wait to show you."

He got out of the car, took out her bag and walked her to the door and then left.

The moment she entered the house, she was engulfed in a warmest hug from Heather who shouted at the same time "oh god thank you for coming back two weeks before the wedding."

She laughed and separated herself from her and then turned to Klaus and hugged him before turning to her parents. Klaus asked "now you handle her Hayley. But why did you come early. I thought you were coming next week."

She said "I just started getting bored. Anyway what have I missed?"

Heather said "I will tell you everything tomorrow. Right now we have to go. It is full moon and today I am going with him."

She looked towards Klaus and noticed a frown on his face. She wondered what was that about but then she shook her head saying "oh that is nice. I asked Tyler if I could come but he didnt want me right now."

Klaus said looking at the wrist watch "lets go Heather unless you want me to turn on the highway?"

She said squeezing Hayley's hand "I want to hear all details about what you did there."

And left.

Half an hour later as he came to his dungeon after chaining Tyler up. He took off his clothes and started chaining himself after taking off his clothes and asked her "are you sure?"

She said "I am. I want to see what happens. let me do it."

She started chaining him up and then looked up saying "well this looks tempting" she gave him a teasing smile. He laughed and pulled a blanket on himself. he said "now leave and keep the door closed whatever happens."

When his bones started breaking up, she couldn't take it any longer so she turned way from him.

Later when he became human the first thing he saw was her sitting opposite him and him totally naked. He got up, pulled her towards him and then pushed her against the wall and was kissing her when he remembered that Tyler was in the opposite dungeon. He groaned and stepped back. She asked "what?"

He whispered "Tyler." He put on his clothes and headed to his dungeon where luckily he was still sleeping.

He dropped him off at his house, then dropped Heather off to her house and then went home too. As soon as his head hit the pillow he went to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up, changed his clothes and went to his office. On the drive to the office, he called her. He said as soon as the call connected "come to my office at 5 pm. I want to catch up."

She thought for a moment and then said "okay."

She spend the morning with Heather catching up with what has been happening behind her. She groaned when she saw that the flowers on her dress were a little bigger then expected but it looked good when she wore it.

Rebekah came over around afternoon and they talked about the college, the stuff she had missed in classes, the stuff she had missed about her and Matt, the stuff she had missed about the wedding preparations and her time with Heather when she was living in Mikaelson mansion. It turned out her dress got messed up too but they both realized that it turned out for better. Gave the dresses more of party look rather then too formal.

Around 4:30 after Rebekah left, she left to meet Klaus whereas Heather caught up with her sleep. She stayed there for half an hour, heard his side of the things she had missed, told him about her trip and her and Tyler getting back together and then left.

She was walking towards her car not knowing that she had a smile on her face; thinking about how great it was to catch up with him when she startled as she heard a voice saying "excuse me."

Hayley turned around and said "yes."

He said with a smile that just melted her heart "my name is Jack and I was looking for Mr. Mikaelson… Niklaus Mikaelson office."

Hayley said smiling "oh you are standing at the right place. It is that building. Second floor."

He said "okay thanks. I was told that he is a great lawyer."

She smiled and said "the best."

She then said "I am sorry I have to leave. I am sure he will be able to help you with what you need."

Later that evening Klaus had hardly closed his eyes when the cell rang. He looked towards it with annoyance and let it ring. It stopped ringing in a minute. He sighed and continued to sleep but then it rang again. He groaned and picked it up this time but smiled seeing Heather's number. The moment he put the phone against his ear, he heard her say "hey where were you. Hayley had an accident but she is fine."

Klaus sat up and asked with worry creeping into his voice "what? what happened?"

Heather said "Her car hit a tree. Seatbelt saved her."

He said "I will be there in a minute."

He put on his jacket and headed out.

He remembered how worried she was about Tyler and maybe that was the last straw. He hit his hand on the steering wheel in anger but then remembered her telling him about Tyler and her making up when she came to visit his office and said "no she wouldnt do anything to harm herself again" and kept on driving.

When she opened her eyes she asked "what happened?" as she felt a sharp pain shot through her wrist.

Heather said "you were in a car accident. You are fine but you hand got a bit bruised up. Doctor had bandaged you."

She looked towards her hand and then they all turned towards the bedroom door when it banged open and Klaus entered the room for the first time ever without knocking at the door. She looked towards her father and said "I think I hit a wolf."

Klaus's eyes darted to Henry who looked confused. He asked "what? A wolf. It is not full moon."

She said confused "yes I know. Either it was a wolf or a dog."

Klaus turned around when he heard Elijah ask "which color?"

Rebekah darted to Hayley and sat next to her as she closed her eyes and said "grey?"

She noticed Klaus sand Elijah exchanging looks and asked "what?"

He said "nothing. You rest" and left her room with Elijah.

They both walked out. As soon as they stepped out Klaus said "the attack on me was after full moon too. Do you suppose…?"

Elijah said "but a wolf at this time?! Full moon is gone."

Klaus ran his finger through his head and said "I was attacked by a wolf. Stefan said so. I dont know what to say. Part of my mind tells me that it was a wolf while the other says it can be…"

Elijah said "two of our pack member are hit in a few months. Someone is attacking us. Maybe using wolf dentures on wild dogs? That means either vampires or some other pack because human's cannot detect us. I don't know but we have to tell father."

Klaus nodded and headed back

He slept very uncomfortably that night thinking about the animal that caused her accident. He woke up, changed and went towards the main portion of the house thinking about the fury his father will display when he will find out about the attack on him.

After breakfast Elijah said to Rebekah "hey can you drop Anna to school?"

She said looking at his serious face "yes" and left. As soon as she had gone Elijah said "father we need to tell you something."

When he was done telling Mikael, he exchanged looks with Esther who was looking worried. He barked "when were you planning on telling me? When were you attacked?"

Klaus said "two moons back but father…."

Mikael cut him off by saying "anything like that happens _you need to tell me._ I am the alpha. If I am not in the loop then how can I protect anyone."

He paused for a second and then continued "our pack will not dare attack you or Hayley. It is someone from other pack or some vampire. That is why I hate vampires."

Esther saw him losing his temper so she asked "how is Hayley?"

Klaus startled and said "oh she is fine. The seat belt saved her."

Esther said "okay good. Mikael what do you think is happening?"

He looked towards her not really looking at her and then walked to her and asked "do you know anything?"

She said "I don't but if I did you know the rules. You want to repeat what happened?"

He huffed and walked out of the room not seeing Elijah and Klaus exchanging confused looks.

During drive to the office, he couldnt help but feel that his mother was hiding something from them. He called her from the office and hearing her cheery voice made him feel at ease. He was on phone when the door opened and Heather walked in. He smiled and motioned her to sit while talking on the phone.

He said "okay. I will talk to my client about it."

As she put the cell down, she said "I came here to break up with you."

He looked up at her in shock but then relaxed as she started laughing saying "oh god look at your face!"

She continued smiling "actually I was thinking that we should not interact unless necessary till the wedding. We have just over a week left. Lets make it special for the wedding night."

He smiled and said "alright. That should be fun."

She got up and then giving him a smile left the office.

During the next few days, Hayley started her college again and got so busy that she hardly had time to catch up with Klaus or Heather.

She was studying one day when Heather barged in her room and said ""hey you are not going to let me meet Klaus till the wedding and him to me."

Hayley asked surprised "why?"

She said "we made a deal that we will not see each other before the wedding but it has been hardly three days and I am unable to resist."

Hayley laughed and said "alright."

Heather looked at her angrily and left her room while she buried her head in her books again.

Meanwhile he realized that he was lucky to be swamped with so much work in the office in his desire to wrap up his cases before his honeymoon that it was relatively easier for him not to think about her or talk to her or to give in to his temptation to see her. Four days later, he was lying on his bed thinking about random stuff when he ideally picked up his cell and dialed her number.

Hayley was going towards her bedroom when she heard a cell ringing. When it kept on dining she walked towards the sound and then seeing the bathroom door closed she said "Heather you cell…. Oh no…" she laughed and picked up the cell and said "hey, you cannot spend one week without her. You are not supposed to call her…._ no Heathe_r" as Heather tried to take away the phone from her.

She heard his laughter and quickly pressed the cancel call button.

Two days before the wedding, Klaus headed towards the east wing of the house and smiled as he heard the beats of loud music. It had been a while he had heard music from this side of the house when it was really noisy when Amber was alive. As he reached the small living room he stopped when he saw Hayley dancing wildly with Anna on the beats of the music. He couldn't help but stand there looking at them. When the music stopped, she said laughing "that was fun. After the wedding when they will be gone and that boring music has ended we will put this one on and we do a dance party. You can be my partner."

Anna said "I am going to dance with Jake."

Hayley laughed and asked kneeling next to her "Jake? who is he?"

They both startled when they heard Elijah say "Jake is Hannah's son."

Hayley spotted Klaus and walked to him. She whispered "who is Hannah?"

Elijah smiled listening to their whisper but didn't turn around.

Klaus whispered back confused about this new development even though he had suspicion about it "my secretary."

Their eyes met asking the question and then she couldn't hold it and walked to Elijah and said after clearing her throat "so Elijah this Hannah…."

He looked towards her and to Klaus amusement she lost her voice. Elijah asked "what about her?" with a touch of smile on his lips.

She suddenly got flustered for some reason and said "nothing . I will meet her on the wedding right?"

He said "yes."

She said "Anna and I are going to do a great performance after the wedding. right Anna?"

When she nodes she left but not before Klaus whispered as she passed by him "coward."

She bared her teeth and "last minute rehearsal tonight?"

He nodded and she left.

Hayley was sitting in her room when there was a knock. She got up and opened the door and smiled as she saw Tyler standing there.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside and then closed the door. She pushed him against the door and asked "have you come to your senses?"

He said "yes I have but bear with me." He pulled her towards him and kissed her, his hand moving to her buttocks and then between her legs.

When he picked her up and carried her to the bed, she felt her heart being the lightest and she laughed as his lips moved to her neck and his hand moved to the claps of her bra.

Later that evening around 930, he got out of his jeep and ran inside, greeted Henry and then headed upstairs. He waited after knocking. A moment later the door opened and he walked in. He stopped when he saw Tyler in the room. His eyes went to the bed and seeing it crumpled up he asked "bad time?"

He looked towards Hayley in amusement as she blushed never ever seeing her blush on this topic. She said "no. come. What is it?"

He said "you said, you want to practice one last time."

Hayley said "oh yeah."

Tyler said "hey Klaus I will be late. I have to go with Stefan somewhere. Will be back at the time of ceremony."

Klaus said "be careful around Stefan Tyler. He is a vampire and well you know how father feels about it."

Tyler said "fine. Got to go."

He pulled Hayley towards him, kissed her saying "I love you."

Hayley felt her cheeks burning as she said "I love you too."

When Tyler left she looked towards Klaus and snapped seeing the grin on his face "what?"

He said carelessly "nothing, I have never seen you admit your feelings for him or him for you."

She said "I have told you many times."

He said "yes but you never ever said that to him in front of me. But now seeing both of you together I have to admit that I am convinced."

She asked with exasperation as she walked to the dvd player "and you weren't until now?"

He said "no really but I am glad that things are working out great for you two. I know he loves you and you too."

The door opened and she jumped and stood in front of the music player.

Heather said "oh Klaus. Last practice?"

Hayley laughed seeing Klaus flustered.

Hayley said as she saw Heather walking in and planting a kiss on Klaus's lips "hey you guys are getting married day after tomorrow. _Come on. _Wait for … uh I give up" when it seemed that they were not listening to her.

She smiled as Heather said "you really didnt think I didnt know what you guys were doing?" as she winked at her and continued saying "that is the best present sis. I am surprised how have you managed that. I have been telling him to take classes for ages" and then to Klaus "just a little over 48 hours."

Klaus said "yep and you will be Mrs Mikaelson."

She stepped back and left. Klaus turned around and saw her putting the CD in the case.

He pulled her on the carpet and before they knew it they were dancing. He asked her "what are you wearing on our wedding?"

Hayley said "don't worry. Whatever I do, I will look the same."

Klaus laughed and said "good. I was getting worried. I have seen bridesmaids often look weird."

Hayley laughed as he twirled her and said "yes, I got lucky. Heather just told us the colors. We selected the dresses. O Klaus, Heather's dress is so pretty. Dont tell her this but I tried it yesterday and it is wow."

Klaus asked smiling "you tried her dress? Why? Thinking about your wedding already."

Hayley said feeling flustered "well it was hanging there and I just wanted to see how it looks on….what are you smiling about?"

He said "I had never noticed before but you look a _bit cute_ when you feel flustered."

She laughed blushing now to his amusement and said "really?!"

He said smiling "yes. Now show me the dress."

She said "no. so that is why you were praising me" as he twirled her again.

Klaus laughed and said "Heather will snitch on you in a beat."

Hayley said confidently as she face him again "well she cannot keep anything in her stomach. I on the other hand…"

Klaus finished her sentence "are a master."

Her heart skipped a beat as she stepped back and turned away from him asking "what do you mean?"

He said "meaning that how convinced you have made everyone that you are fine."

She said softly "I am fine."

Klaus aid "yes sure…" but was interrupted when there was a knock at the door and Veronica peeked in saying "Hayley, come.. .OH Klaus come have dinner."

He continued to observe her during the dinner but he could see that she was avoiding him. She excused herself and left. He too after bidding Heather left for home.

Hayley was fast asleep when she heard phone ringing. She groaned as she saw that it was only seven in the morning and then looked around from where the sound was coming from and then she found Heather's phone. She groaned as she recalled her taking away Heather's phone so that she does not call Klaus. She got out of the bed and walked towards her room feeling very grumpy. She knocked at the door and entered and then gave the cell to her and returned.

It was ten in the morning, Rebekah was pacing in her room not being able to sleep all night thinking about what she had seen. She at last stopped pacing and headed out of her room to her mother's room. She knocked at the door and entered.

She saw her mother sitting on her couch reading a book. She walked to her and said "mother, I want to talk to you about something."

Esther put the book down and asked "yes what is it?"

Rebekah said "if you knew something bad is about to happen would you stop it."

Esther stared at her face and then said with a sigh "Rebekah with premonition comes a great responsibility. You cannot change the future my love."

She gasped and asked "what do you mean?"

Esther said "honey you might be tapping into your powers."

Rebekah said "you mean.. but…. what do I do?"

Esther said "nothing. Just pray that you never get a bad one. Everything happens for the best."

When Rebekah didn't say anything she said "let it run its course Rebekah."

Rebekah stared at her face and said "you know!?"

Esther said "yes" with a sigh.

Rebekah said "he will be heartbroken, we should tell him."

Esther said "no Rebekah. It is for him to find out the way he is supposed to find out.

Rebekah asked "do you know what will happen?"

When Esther didnt say anything she continued "arent you going to do anything?"

Esther said "no and neither are you. I forbid you to not interferee."

Rebekah looked at her mother for a moment and then started towards the hdoor. As she reached there she turned and asked "were you ever tempted?"

Esther's heart jumped.

**_Flashback_**

**_19 years ago. _**

_She ran inside and asked seeing a blood covered Mikael "Mikael what have you done?"_

_He fell on his knees saying "I killed them."_

_She asked "what? who?"_

_He roared "the one who killed my sister Esther. The one who killed my Freya."_

_She gasped and said "Mikael! you started a war with them."_

_He got up and held her by her shoulders and said shaking her "they started it when they killed our Freya and then Cyrus had the nerves to make a peace treaty with them. How could he? He was my friend."_

_Esther whispered "was?" with fear in her heart._

_Mikael said angrily "he lives but he is dead to us. He is dead to us Esther" and left. _

**_end flashback._**

Esther startled when she felt Rebekah's hand on her shoulder. She asked wiping her eyes "what?"

She asked curiously "mother what is it?"

Esther said "nothing my love."

Rebekah asked "so were you ever tempted."

Esther said dejectedly "yes once."  
Rebekah asked curiously "and?"

She said "it didnt end well for anyone. I beg you not to interfere with the fate Rebekah. With power comes great responsibility."

Around afternoon Elijah picked up Kol from the airport and brought him home. After which time just flew till the rehearsal dinner being hosted by Marshall's. Rehearsal dinner went really smooth with Elijah giving his best man speech, toasting and final discuss about the arrangement. He noticed throughout the dinner Heather looked nervous. He asked her as he kissed her after making sure Hayley was no where near them. "what is it?"

She said "just last minute jitters. I will be back."

He nodded, squeezed her hand and said "everything will be perfect. We love each other rand I cannot wait to get married to you."

She smiled and said "me too. Hey I will be back."

He said "okay I am going to the library." He went to the library, his favorite place in this house. Klaus was looking through the books on the shelf of the study when he sensed her. He asked without looking back towards her "what is it Hayley?"

Hayley said "wow you are really getting expert in this. Heather asked me to give this to you. She wanted to come talk to you but I didnt let her. Enough! Control yourself. You are getting married tomorrow. Whatever it is surely it can wait. She gave this to me to give it to you. _Perhaps admission of her undying love again or her wedding vows or yours…_"

She rolled her eye and started turned to leave when Klaus said "Hayley stop."

She stopped and turned to him.

He said not opening the letter "I know what you can give me as my wedding gift"

She asked "what?"

Klaus said "don't be like this. Don't push me away. Just think that you pushing me away hurts me just like it hurt you when Tyler pushed you away from him. We are friends and we will always be friends. Yes our relationships will change a bit after my marriage to Heather but she knows us and she accepts it. I will do anything for you two. I would do that again any day of my life. I will always protect you. That was an accident but if I had to kill that a guy in cold blood I would have done that. You are my friend and it is my job to protect you. Dont push me away!"

Hayley's throat chocked but she nodded and left.

She was sitting on the bed looking at the dress she was supposed to wear tomorrow when the door banged open. She yelped and said "Klaus! I said okay. What…"

He shoved the letter on her face asking "what is the meaning of this?"

As her gaze went through the lines her heart sank. She said "no, she cannot do that. She wouldn't."

Klaus laughed humorlessly "she did. Damn it. She did."

He turned around as they heard her mother ask "Hayley have you..…" but then she noticed the paper in her hand and asked "what is it? seeing Klaus's angry face. She walked to her and took the letter from her hand and said started reading it. Hayley could see her mother paling.

She said anxiously "I don't believe it. Call her and tell her to come back right now."

Hayley picked up her cell and called her but the bell kept ringing and she didnt pick up. She looked towards Klaus who was pacing the room in anger. Their eyes met, she shook her head and disconnected the call. He took out his cell and dialed her number but still no response.

They all startled when they heard Henry ask "what are you people doing here? Everyone is waiting for you down…." he stopped as he noticed something was wrong. He asked "what is it?" but seeing the white paper in Veronica's hand and Klaus looking angry while on his cell he knew what had happened. He asked trying to keep his voice calm "where is Heather?"

Hayley looked nervously towards Klaus and said "she is having last minutes jitter and is busy throwing up."

Henry walked to his wife and snatched the paper from her hand and a minute later he said without looking away from it "call her Hayley."

Hayley said nervously "dad I did."

He looked up and walked out of the room.

Hayley walked to her mother who sat on the bed and hugged her from the back but her eyes were fixed on Klaus's broken face.

His eyes darted to Veronica and Hayley when Veronica said "if Mikael finds out he will kill all of us."

They all startled when they heard Mikael's roar "how dare she? Did she not know that it was matter of honor."

Klaus rushed down to the living room hoping to control his father's anger. When he reached there he saw Henry sitting on the sofa holding his head while Esther saying "Mikael calm…"

when he roared again "calm down!? that girl made a mockery of my family. She is not allowed in this pack again whether she triggers her gene or not and as for you Henry, you will have to chose."

Klaus looked from Henry to Veronica looking shocked. Before he could say anything Henry asked "Mikael, she is my daughter."

Mikeal said in the same tone "I am the alpha. You have to listen to me. No one is allowed to play with the honor of this pack. There are rules to be followed."

Henry exchanged looks with Veronica and said "Mikael I cannot tell you how guilty I feel but she is my daughter. I cannot leave her. If she goes then we go too."

Elijah looked towards his father, Henry, Klaus and said "that will divide the pack Henry."

Klaus looked towards Elijah and before he could stop himself he said "No, it will not. The marriage will happen."

Elijah said "I think Klaus is right. We can announce that she is not feeling well and postpone the wedding."

He said calmly "no, marriage will happen tomorrow as planned."

Elijah said "but Klaus…" and then stopped, his eyes widening.

Klaus turned to Henry and said "I would like to marry Hayley with your blessing" missing the startled look Rebekah gave her mother, missed their eyes meeting and his mother looking down.

Mikael and Henry said together in a loud voice "what?"

But not as loud as Hayley said "no"

He looked around and noticed her for the first time in the room. He darted after her in anger.


	7. Chapter 7 For the honor of

**_A/N : thanks for wonderful comments. I am happy, I managed to surprise you. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It is a bit shorter then the previous. TO compensate I will post the next chapter tomorrow or day after._**

**_About the show: I have to say that I am sad for Klaus but I think the writers did a great job with this episode. I love it. Just praying that Kalsu does not kill Hayley. _**

**_Synopsis: Against all her protest, she is getting married to Klaus and they leave for their honeymoon. Rebekah realizes that her dreams are not just dreams. _**

* * *

Rebekah looked around at the dead silence in the room after Klaus left. Her eyes scanned Henry and Veronica exchanging looks, went to her father looking furious, Elijah and Kol looking stunned and in the end on her mother's face who for some reason looked very calm. She walked to her and whispered "did you know?"

She looked towards Rebekah and said softly "yes."

She gaped at her and then asked "what will happen now?"

She said "they need us."

While Rebekah was wondering_ 'who will need them?'_ she walked to Mikael and said "Mikael, maybe we can wait for a week or when she comes back."

He looked towards her and roared "if you all think that she will still become my daughter-in-law then you are all mistaken."

He turned to Henry and said "Henry. Niklaus asked you something."

But before Henry could respond Veronica come out of trance and said "Mikael, Heather …."

Mikael roared "she is banished from the pack and if you and your family wants to be part of pack then you have to consider Niklaus's offer."

Her eyes darted to Henry whose expressions were changing from shock to anger. He said "I need to talk to Veronica in privacy."

When Mikael grunted he held his wife's hand and led her to the study. Rebekah looked from her father to her mother and then her eyes darted towards the stairs where she knew Hayley and Klaus must be having a match.

She startled when she heard Mikael say "Henry has to accept it if he wants to be part of this pack."

Esther asked "if Niklaus marries Hayley what can you achieve from it Mikael?"

He turned to her and said angrily "if Niklaus marries Hayley then he will not think of that girl who betrayed him. She does not deserve a second chance after such a big betrayal but I am not blind. He _will_ give her a second chance if he does not marry Hayley. If he does not marry Hayley and let this incidence slide then who is to know that this will not happen again tomorrow. How will you maintain peace? _She chose her carrier over the love of his life and left leaving a note like a coward!_" His tone was at the highest towards the end of the sentence.

He pushed the bedroom door open as she shut it on his face, He banged the door shut, and said "Hayley" but she cut him off by saying angrily "what the hell did you do?"

Klaus didn't know what to say so he kept quiet thinking about consequences of his actions. It suddenly started to dawn on him what he has done. He looked towards her feeling frustrated.

Hayley grabbed his arm and said "Klaus how could you? You…."

He cut her off by saying angrily "I what? Should I have let my father murder your family or worse, kick your family out of the pack? Divide the pack? _What? Hayley tell me what should I have done?"_

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Hayley said adamantly "Klaus I will never marry you."

He said starting lose his temper "you think you have a choice in this matter?"

Hayley stepped back seeing the yellow in his eyes as a chill went through her body. She said trying to be reasonable "listen she will be back in a few days. She loves you and you love her too."

Klaus said emotionlessly "she betrayed me. If she thinks that I will wait for her then she is wrong Hayley. I do love her but I am not going to let anyone play with my or my family's life. Don't for a minute think that I have made an emotional decision. This decision is for the pack. I have decided and you have till tomorrow to think about consequences too."

After saying that he stormed out of room but stopped at the door and said turning towards her "Hayley dont even try about running away. I know you really well. Just think about your father and mother if you try to run away. Father will murder every single one in your family if you do that and even if you run away_ I _will bring you back. This marriage will happen tomorrow. I will not let her make mockery of me and my family."

**Mean while in the study**

Henry was pacing in the library angrily whereas Veronica was twisting her fingers and then she asked "what are you thinking?"

He said "she betrayed her family, her fiancé, his family and disrespected everyone. I am inclined to accept Niklaus's offer. That is the only way to restore the family's honor or we leave everything and leave dividing the pack."

Veronica said sobbing "no that is not ideal."

Henry asked "what is the worst that can happen?"

She said understanding what he was saying "it is Klaus and Hayley Henry. She will never agree to it."

Henry said "she does not have much choice in this matter Veronica. Our daughter has not left us with any options."

After a moment a silence Veronica asked hesitantly "if that is the case then Henry then shouldnt we tell him now?"

He said after a thought "no, we will not. He will never accept her and if you dont want her to be banned then we have to let this go as it is going.

Veronica said "Esther knows."

Henry said "I know but she will never tell Mikael. If she has not told him yet then she will not tell him in future too."

They both startled when they heard Esther say "no I will never tell him."

Veronica started crying "how could she do to us?

Esther said "we have to get a grip. Niklaus and Hayley have a difficult road ahead and unless they have our support they will never be able to get there."

Veronica asked sounding worried as well as curious "what do you mean?"

She said "I dont know. I see dark clouds around them."

Veronica gasped and said "does that mean their union can cause them problem."

Esther said "or it can help them fight it!"

Henry asked "do you think they should get married considering she is a…"

Esther cut him off by saying "yes if that is what fate has in store for them then we should not intervene and no if that is not in their fate."

Henry continued to look towards her and then said "I dont think Hayley will agree to it."

Esther said "that is between her and Niklaus. What do you as her father think?"

Henry looked towards Veronica and said "Heather loves Klaus."

Henry said coldly "then she shouldnt have left him for some damn dance competition Veronica."

And at that moment he made his decision and nodded "yes Klaus and Hayley will be good for each other. They are best friends after all" and walked towards the door of the library.

Klaus walked down the staris, stopped at the bottom of the staircase and said with a non-smiling face "Hayley and I are getting married tomorrow if it is okay with Henry."

He looked towards Henry who nodded after a few second. He took a deep breath and said "I trust Rebekah can help you with the necessary arguments Veronica."

Rebekah startled into reality as she understood what he was saying. She looked towards Elijah, Kol and her parents who were just staring at him too.

He headed towards the main door ignoring Elijah's "Niklaus…"

The moment he reached his room, he yelled and kicked the easel and threw the pictures from the table, punched the wall and knelt on the carpet holding his head.

Hayley was sitting on the bed contemplating what was happening when the door opened and Rebekah peeked in. She got up and said almost pleading "Rebekah, talk to Klaus. I cannot marry him."

Rebekah said "Hayley, father is livid with anger. Your father wanted to leave the pack for Heather but that will divide the…"

Hayley cut her off by saying "I know but…"

She said "I am sorry Hayley but I cannot do anything about it. Henry just okayed the wedding."

She gasped "what?"

Rebekah said "yes Hayley. Listen everything will be okay."

Hayley said shaking her head "no."

Rebekah said "I will get you a dress tomorrow morning. Hopefully that shop will be open by tomorrow." she paused for a moment and then continued "I know it is supposed to be the happiest day of your life but under the circumstance I dont know what to say to you Hayley other then that you will be happy with Nik."

She stared at her and then fell on the bed and started crying.

Her heart broke seeing her crying on the bed. She walked to her and said "Hayley…"

She said desperately in-between her tears "Rebekah tell me he cannot…"

Rebekah said "Hayley I cannot. You mother said that we dont have time so we will alter Heather's dress but I think you should have a dress of your own."

Hayley said "no. I will not get married to Klaus. I will kill myself before doing that."

Rebekah at once said sternly "dont be an idiot."

She walked out of the room and saw Esther standing outside her door. She asked Rebekah "did you know?"

Rebekah said "I dont know. I saw something a few months back but I thought it was just a wishful thinking. Mother she is not accepting it. I am afraid she might do something. is it okay If I stay with her Veronica?"

Veronica said "yes Rebekah. thank you."

Rebekah entered her room again and saw her curled in the ball. She walked to her and sat next to her and engulfed her in a tight hug and laid next to her. Hayley said "how could he do this to me Rebekah. we are friends. this was never supposed to happen between us."

She continued to hold her until she felt her arms around her loosening telling her that she had gone to sleep.

When she woke up Rebekah was still next to her sleeping. She continued to lay with her and then tried to move which stirred Rebekah. She brushed her hair from her eyes and said "I have to do some really important things. You need to rest and do not… I repeat do not do anything stupid."

Saying that she got out of the bed and left.

Hayley looked around feeling confused and then darted out of her room. She banged the bedroom door of her parents room open and said "I am not going to marry Klaus. what the hell is going on?"

She saw her parents exchange looks and then her mother walked to her and said "Hayley, sweetheart, we dont have any other option. If Klaus had not presented us with this option I would never have considered it but now that he has there is no way of getting out of it?"

She asked desperately "getting out of what mom? She will be back in a few days. Wedding can happen in a few days."

Her mother said "Hayley, Mikael will never…" but her father cut her by saying coldly "you are getting married to Klaus today. End of discussion."

She said shocked "no dad, I cannot get married to Klaus."

He took one step towards her with eyes turning yellow and said in an icy tone "the only way to salvage the respect for this family is for you to get married. You go and rest. Be ready at the time of ceremony. Veronica, make sure she is ready."

He gave his wife an angry look and left the room.

Hayley stared from her mother to her father and t hen said "mom…" but she cut him off cy saying "Hayley love, nothing can be done. Heather had left no choice for us."

She didnt know what to say and then thought of calling Klaus thinking that he might have changed his mind now.

She darted to her room, picked up the cell phone and dialed his number

Klaus was staring at the ceiling thinking about what he had done when his cell rang. He picked it up thinking it must be Heather but seeing her name on the caller Id he turned it off.

Hayley looked towards the phone in frustration when it got disconnected. She tried a couple more times and then threw the phone in anger across the room knowing well why was he avoiding her. She opened her door but stopped seeing her mother standing there. She said "Hayley, I beg you. For the honor of this family dont even think about running away."

She said desperately "mom, I cannot get married to Klaus."

She said "Hayley please."

The desperation on her face was tearing her heart so she stepped back and sat on the bed. She walked to her and said "I know how you are feeling but some times things turn out for best."

While she was having second things, Klaus was unsure too. He looked towards the door when he saw Elijah entered the room. He asked "Niklaus, are you sure?"

He got up from the bed and said "is there any other option Elijah? Can we stop father from killing Marshall's or banning them."

Elijah said "you can always wait for her."

Klaus felt anger rose in him and he glared at him not able to formulate what he was thinking. Elijah asked "has she agreed to it?"

Klaus said "she does not have any options like I dont have."

Elijah asked "tell me one thing."

When he didn't ask Elijah continued asking "did you come to his decision because it is an ego issue?"

Before he could stop himself his punch landed on Elijah's face. Elijah straightened, massaged his jaw, looked towards him angrily throwing the things from his bedside table and said "as long as you are clear why you are doing this Niklaus. You are not only changing your life but you are changing hers too. She loves Tyler. Think before you take another step because there is no going back."

He turned and left the room.

Klaus spend the next two hours thinking about what Elijah had said and by the end of those two hours he was almost sure of it. He walked towards his parents room and knocked. He asked as soon as he entered "is there going to be a problem with the pack?"

Mikael turned to him and said "no."

He was about to leave but stopped and asked his mother "am I making a blunder?"

She said "no, you are protecting the pack from dividing."

He looked towards her face and left the room.

At 11 am, she looked at the original white wedding gown she and Rebekah had admired a month ago which they had altered to make their bridesmaid dresses and said adamantly "I am not wearing _that._"

Rebekah said "either this or Heathers? I would rather that you have your own dress."

Hayley asked "when did you get it?"

Rebekah said "an hour ago. Now lets get ready. Seeing your dress will be similar to mine, I will not wear my bridesmaid dress."

When she didnt move she said "you don't have any options Hayley. Father is furious. You have two hours so please get ready. You have to think of your wedding vows too."

Hayley asked still shocked "my what?"

Rebekah said "your vows. Listen why dont you go and take a shower and I will do something about them."

Hayley stood under the shower crying and then she finally came out, stood in front of the mirror, stared at her red eyes, wrapped a towel around her and after a sigh stepped out of the bathroom where Rebekah was ready to help her in her dress.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror thinking what is he doing when he saw Kol's reflection as he said "Nik, are you sure what you are doing is right?"

he sighed and said "I am not sure of anything Kol. It is the only think I can think of to prevent the massacre at father's hand."

He looked towards the ring and asked "should I get another one" but it was Elijah who answered this time as he said "we dont have time Niklaus."

Elijah walked towards his parents room but stopped just outside the door that was ajar when he heard his father say "Cary, have you found anything?"

He took one step in the room as he heard Mikael say "Niklaus and Hayley both have been attacked in the past couple of months."

On hearing that Elijah said to himself "_what an idiot for not thinking about it himself too"_ and entered the room. Mikael looked towards him but continued saying on the phone "yes, Marhall's house and church."

He said to Elijah after putting the cell down "just in case."

Elijah aid "father, the two attacks were after full moon so hopefully we will be safe."

Mikael said "yes maybe but I want to be sure."

He nodded and left to get Anna whom his mother was helping get ready.

Around noon, he was standing in front of the priest with Hayley standing opposite to him in a white dress with light makeup on. One look into her eyes and he knew that she was pleading him to back out so he looked away, focused his attention to Rebekah standing behind her with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. He heard her say "Klaus.." but at the same time the priest said in a loud clear voice "We are here today to join Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Niklaus and Hayley, be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hayley's eyes went to her parents and then towards Klaus and caught him looking at her with such cold expressions that she lost her nerves.

Her heart was racing very fast and then the priest said "you may say your vows. Mr. Mikaelson."

He could feel people looking at them curiously and whispering but he chose to ignore them knowing well that he will lose it if his attention is focus on them. He looked down at the piece of the paper he was holding. Read them silently "_I, Nikalus Mikaelson, take you, Heather Marshall, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity" and then angrily _crumpled them in his fist.

He looked up and caught her looking at him looking confused and angry. He took one step towards her and presented her with his hand. He saw confusion in her eyes but then she gave him his hand. He said "I Niklaus Mikaelson take…. Hea…Hayley Marshall to be my…. wife in times of …. joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to respect you, to care you and to protect you, be loyal to you…. till the day I die."

Hayley heart was sinking with each word knowing well that these words were hollow and meaningless not to mention never meant to be for her. She startled as she felt something cold on her hand. She looked down at her left hand seeing the golden wedding band she had selected with Klaus for Heather.

She looked towards the priest as said "Ms Marshall."

She felt as if she had lost her voice. She looked around and caught her mother and father sitting on the pews looking very upset. As she watched someone pulled at her dress. She looked down at Anna holding the pillow on which ring box was resting. She gasped, looked towards Klaus when she heard him mutter "Hayley." One look of his face told her that he was extremely pissed at everything. Hayley picked up the ring and turned to him. She cleared her throat and said in a shaky voice "I, Hayley Marshall take Ty…" she gasped as she felt a squeeze on her fingers and hastily said "Klaus…."

Klaus looked towards Rebekah as he saw her gasped; her hand went to her mouth but then looked towards the priest who had just interrupted Hayley "Ms Marshall, you have to take his full name."

She nodded nervously and then continued "I, Hayley Marshall take K.. Niklaus Mikaelson to be my wedded husband in times of sickness and health until death do us part."

The priest said "By the power wested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Mikaelson You may kiss the bride."

He felt as if the ground slipped from under his feet. He took a step towards her, leaned in and for the first time in his life he touched her lips with his sending a chill through her body. To the world they were kissing but they both knew that his lips had just touched hers.

They hardly heard the priest saying "by the power wested in me I pronounce you husband and wife."

He stepped back feeling weird as if he had kissed Rebekah.

She thought she heard something breaking. A moment later she realized that it was his and her friendship. She had just lost something really important with that kiss. She looked at Rebekah when she said "hey throw the bouquet."

She wondered _'how come everyone is so calm? Dont they know what has happened?'_

She slipped her hand from Klaus's hand as her mother approached her and kissed her. Her father touched hr shoulder and said "be happy Hayley."

She stared at him with empty eyes wondering _'how can she be happy with a person she never saw other then her brother, her protector.'_

She looked absentmindedly towards people congratulating them and then suddenly out of blue for the first time in the last 15 hours, she thought about Tyler and wondered 'where was he? She felt her already sinking heart sank. She started to get panicked as it hit her what they have done. She looked around when he walked to her and said "lets go."

He opened the car door and stepped back saying "I will come with Elijah. Rebekah will go with you."

He motioned Rebekah to come sit with her. Rebekah looked at him in surprise but got in the car.

As soon as the car started she said "hey are you okay?"

She snapped "no I am not bloody okay. What the hell is happening? I cannot marry Klaus."

Rebekah sighed and said "you are already married to him Hayley."

She shook her head saying "no, no. This is not happening. It is a dream." She closed her eyes and then opened them as if that will make her all look like a dream. Her gaze went to the ring she was wearing and still her mind refused to believe.

Rebekah said "listen I know you and Nik have been really good friends. Guess what? Marriage is all about friendship."

Hayley snapped again "he is my brother Rebekah."

Rebekah was quiet for a second and then said "no. He is _my brother_. He was like a brother to you but he is not your brother."

She grabbed her head feeling lost.

Rebekah continued to look towards her with empathy in her eyes. When they reached Marshall's house, she was surprised to see Klaus already there. He held her hand as he helped her out of the car. She immediately knew it was all for appearance sake. Rebekah helped her with her dress and they walked towards the backyard which was beautifully arranged by her and the wedding planner.

They were received by smiling guest. Suddenly she realized that Klaus was still holding her arm. She sat next to him where Heather was supposed to sit and listened to Elijah giving his best man speech, the photographer taking their pictures, him holding her hand while they cut the cake with no emotions. They both startled when the wedding coordinator said "now Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson will do their first dance as a married couple."

Hayley felt the floor slipping from under her feet.

She looked towards the woman asking her to come.

When Klaus held her hand and brought her close to him she felt really weird. It was not as if they had not danced before because she was teaching him how to dance but never as his wife. She didnt know where to look feeling very conscious so she kept her eyes focused on his chest.

Klaus was Feeling angry with each passing minute. His anger at Heather was building up to no limits. He could feel tension and the fact that she was not looking towards him proved that their relationship has changed knowing that Hayley he had known since he was ten years old would never behave that way with him. He look around in anger realizing that everything was as Heather had planned with the only difference of bride. The music, the decor, the color everything. When the music stopped he felt her yanking her hands from his so he let her go but said "Hayley" making her look up.

He said in a low voice "people are starting to look at us. The pack is getting agitated. We have to at least act that we are happy."

She said "you know I have never been good with pretending."

He hissed "and you think I am happy with what has happened."

He then took a deep breath and said "just two more hours and then we will leave."

Hayley asked confused "where?"

He said under his breath "to our damn honeymoon" and walked towards Elijah leaving her speechless.

she startled when she heard someone ask "care to dance with me?"

She turned to face Kol and smiled.

Kol looked at her depressed sad face and the jib that was just on the tip of his tongue died which came as a surprise to both of them seeing Kol never let go of any chance of making fun of her.

He smiled and held her hand and started moving with her on the music. After a moment he said in a low voice "Hayley, everything will be okay."

She said, her voice suddenly choking "I dont know how. I dont understand how could he do this."

Kol said "he did it for your family and for the pack Hayley."

She just stared into his eyes but didnt say anything.

They continued to dance silently.

Elijah was talking to Hannah when he heard Klaus say "Hannah, can I take my brother away form you for amount."

Hannah smiled and said "congratulations Mr. Miakelson."

He looked towards her without a smile when she said "I am a strong believe of everything happens for the best."

He said sarcastically "really?"

As soon as the words were out he regretted saying that but before he could say anything further Elijah said "Hannah excuse me for a second please."

He walked with Klaus to one side and said "well… I guess congratulations."

Klaus asked "Elijah what am I going to do."

he looked towards the crowd and said "you just prevented a split of a pack Niklaus and probably a bloodshed."

Klaus said "_now_ what I am going to do. I cannot go to honeymoon."

He asked "why not?"

Klaus said "you are saying that I take her where I was taking He…damn it Heather."

Elijah said sympathetically "you dont have time to think…"

Klaus said "maybe we can stay here."

Elijah at once said "no, you need to leave. I have a feeling that things are going to rough here. You and Hayley need to leave. I will take care of things over here."

He sighed and said "I have never felt so clueless and helpless as am I now."

Elijah said "everything will be okay. Hayley needs you. You have to remember that you cornered her. You made this decision and she was roped into it."

Klaus stared at him and looked over his shoulder and spotted Rebekah talking to someone laughing at something. And then his eyes dart to mother smiling with Veronica who looked a bit worried but otherwise compose.

He said absentmindedly "thank you Elijah."

Elijah said "good. We will be leaving for the air port in 20 minutes.

He walked to Rebekah and grabbed her arm saying "excuse me" pulling her away from the dance floor.

She said "NIk…" but he ignored her.

Klaus asked "what is going on?"

Rebekah asked in confusion "what?"

He said "why aren't you and mother surprised at what had happened? why is everyone so cool about it? Did people not want me to get married to Heather?"

She looked at him for a moment and then said "I don't know about rest. Maybe they are happy that father didn't kill them because of your decision but as for me I was not happy about your marriage to Heather. Recently I have been feeling that Hayley is better suited for you."

Klaus said "I had never seen her like that. She is my sister."

Rebekah said "_like your sister!_ Not your sister. I am your sister. I am neither glad and nor disappointed about Heather leaving. I don't know how I feel but i think you will be happy with Hayley. I have seen you with her Nik and I have seen you with Heather. You are happy with both of them but you have something with her that you don't have with Heather. Your friendship. Don't lose that. You will be happy with her."

He continued to stare at her and then left in anger.

As he walked way from her, Rebekah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**_flashback Rebekah_**

_4 months ago._

_She looked towards Hayley as she said "I, Hayley Marshall take Ty…Klaus…."_

_The priest interrupted "you have to take his full name."_

_She nodded nervously and then continued "I, Hayley Marshall take K.. Niklaus Mikaelson to be…" _

_She gasped and sat up and started laughing saying "oh god what a nightmare."_

**_end flashback _**

An hour later, Hayley was still lost. She stripped and put on a skirt and a shirt that Rebekah threw toward her saying "hurry up. You have to leave in thirty minutes" as she started taking off her clothes from the hanger. Hayley looked towards her as she slipped on her thigh length skirt and saw her examining two of her formal dresses.

Rebekah looked thoughtful and then she selected a skin colored dress and brought it out along with a few shirts and pants. Hayley looked at Rebekah as if she has lost her mind and said "I am not taking that dress!"

Rebekah said "well you are going to your honeymoon. You never know where you would need to wear it. It is a shame that you dont have a sexy lingerie."

Hayley snapped saying "shut up Rebekah."

They both startled when they heard Klaus say "Rebekah, mother is calling you."

She smiled and said to Hayley "you never know" and left.

Hayley looked towards Klaus who he closed the door behind him and turned to her saying "Hayley you know I dont like to discuss my intimate life with anyone. Whether it be my siblings or my friends. What happens behind the closed door is between me and … well… you now. I dont want to hear you discussing it with anyone. Do you understand?"

Hayley looked at his serious face and said "Klaus this is crazy. We cannot just get married."

Klaus sighed looked towards the painting he had once done of her and said "well we are married. Whether the rest happens or not, you are not to discuss it with anyone. Is that clear?"

When she didnt say anything he continued "when you are ready come down. We have a plane to catch at 9 tonight."

When he turned towards the door she said desperately "we are not really going to honeymoon Klaus."

He looked back at her just for a second but without saying anything left.

Veronica walked into her room and said "Hayley…"

Hayley turned towards her and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed her anxious. she said "mom, are you okay?"

She said sadly "Heather has just …."

Her heart ached for her mother and at that moment she tried to not say what she was thinking of saying. She walked to her and hugged her saying "everything will be okay."

She said "Mikael will not forgive her. Already some of the people are starting to ask why it is you and not Heather."

Hayley asked "what is going to happen?"

she aid "you don worry. Your father and Mikael are handling it You just go with Niklaus and try to accept your life with him Hayley. I know it will be difficult for you but try it. He is a good man. He will take care of you."

She didnt say anything because she didnt know what she was supposed to say.

Hayley was looking out of the window during the drive to the airport still not believing what had happened wondering _where was Tyler and why was he not here. If he were here then would he have stopped this wedding but could this marriage be stopped in any case. Shouldn't she be thinking about Heather and about her and Klaus rather then Tyler right now._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Elijah saying "Hayley, Hannah wanted to meet you so much. I promise I will introduce when you will come back."

Hayley smiled and said "yes I will love to meet her. I think I have seen her once in the office. Klaus.…" she got quiet seeing the back of his head.

Elijah said "listen what happened, what you guys did was for the pack. Everything will be alright."

She turned to Elijah again and said "Elijah, talk to your father. Persuade him to let Heather come home."

He sighed and said "I will. You dont worry about it. Everything will be alight."

He looked towards Klaus who was looking out of the window.


	8. Chapter 8 When the friendship is

**_A/N: A little announcement first, This will probably my last fan fiction if Hayley ends up dying. I cannot write about characters that are not on the show or there are no chances of them getting together. If Hayley lives then there is still a chance of Klayley happening but if she dies then I will stop too. I had started a middle ages one. I will finish that one and this one and will be done._**

**_I am sorry, I could make it any longer for two reason. 1) I wanted it to end on a specific note 2) damn the interview by MN is messing me up LOL. Not just because of KLayley. I still have hope there but because of general direction they are taking KLaus. _**

**_ td, I feel for you. I too probably will not watch season 3 because I hate what they are doing to Klaus. Hopefully those who are invested i the show will get to see KLayley_**

**_Okay so now for questions: Tyler will be back in this chapter and he will start something in regard to this wedding. You will find out about that secret that Esther, Henry and Veronica are keeping, hopefully. And for the guest who want it longer, honeymoon is continuing in the next chapter too :)_**

**_Rated M for a particular scene in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Remember some things were must to progress the story and please dont hate me for how I wrote that scene LOL. Anxious to read your reviews about this chapter particularly._**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Hayley leave for their rocky honeymoon. tyler returns and is not happy about what has happened. Klaus gets an unexpected call from Heather._**

* * *

By the time they reached their room that night in Mawimbi hotel in Holbox Island in Mexico, it was very late and she was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. Last twenty four hours were a blur; Rebekah getting her the dress, them saying their vows, him kissing her, them dancing together, Elijah dropping them at the airport, them going thorough the custom, them in the flight, him renting a car, reaching their hotel. He looked towards her and said after the bellboy put their bags in the room and left "I left my laptop bag in the car. I will be back."

Hayley looked around the honeymoon suite and her heart sank again. She looked at the bed and reality started to sink in. She started to feel nervous and for the hundredth time since morning she felt like screaming and crying. She sighed and opened her carry-on. She took out her night pajamas and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She stood in front of the mirror after changing into her pajamas and suddenly started crying.

Klaus entered the room feeling agitated about the whole thing. Seeing the room empty, her bag open on the bed and bathroom door closed he understood she had gone to change her clothes. He realized that in his anger, ego and for peace of the pack he had taken that decision not really thinking about the consequences, not thinking about Hayley and himself, but now the reality was starting to really sink in. He looked towards the big bed and cursed Heather. He looked towards the bathroom door when it opened and she came out wearing her pajamas which he had seen her in countless times. Their eyes met for a fraction of second and one look at her face he knew that she had been crying.

He sighed and said "Hayley I dont know what to say to you. Maybe there was another way but at that moment I thought this was for the best. Now that is done I just want to say one thing. I will stand by the vows I made to you and I expect you to abide by yours."

Hayley asked "what about Heather and Tyler Klaus? They dont even know what happened."

He said coldly "they are both our past."

She said desperately "I know how much you love her and I love Tyler and he loves me too."

Suddenly he lost his temper and said angrily "If she loved me she wouldn't have done something like this and Tyler! I know! But you have to forget about him now."

Hayley gasped "Klaus…" but he cut her off by saying in the same tone. "you will never mention Tyler and Heather again. Do you understand?" His voice rose at the end of the sentence not knowing the yellow tinge appearing in his eyes scaring her.

When she nodded, scared now never ever seeing him in this type of temper, Klaus said "you can sleep on the bed. I will take the sofa."

When he came out of the bathroom, she was tucked in and facing towards the wall. HE went to lie on the soda but sleep was no way near. So he got up and started emptying his bag and then fell on the sofa again thinking _'In just one day he had lost the love of his life, his best friend and his own respect.' _The words on that letter were etched in his brain

_"__Klaus, hi, you must be wondering why I am writing you a letter. I want to tell you how much I love you and I cannot wait to get married to you tomorrow. Today I got a call from Bill, my agent. He told me that Amanda had an accident and she had twisted her ankles so her spot in that dance competitions just got available. He asked me if I wanted to take it. You know how much of a big deal this is for me. It is a a life time opportunity for me. It can get me a spot in the that dance cup in June. Originally I was just a backup, now I am actually getting an opportunity to show my skills for sure shot. I will not be able to get such an opportunity. I am sorry for doing this at the very last moment. I hope you understand it and forgive me. I know both of us were looking forward to a big wedding but I have to do this for myself. We can have a small wedding when I get back. I will call you._

_Love Heather. "_

He closed his eyes in anguish wondering _'a dance. She did it for a freaking dance.' _

He thought of all the things he and Heather were supposed to do on this Honeymoon, all the things they had planned for their future. At last near dawn he managed to get a shut eye.

When she woke up next morning, the first thing she saw was him sleeping on the sofa. She stared at him for a few minutes and then got up with a sigh and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stood in the bathroom looking at his toothbrush, shaving kit and suddenly felt weird; sharing a bathroom with some man, she had never done that before she realized even though she and Tyler had been together for the past two years but they never lived together. It hit her that things are going to get really tense and different. She sighed and turned the shower on. When she came out twenty minutes later, he was lying on the bed on his stomach and sleeping. She at once realized that he must have had an uncomfortable night. She went to look out the window and the view was so breathtaking that for a moment she forgot about where she was.

She startled when he asked "do you want to have breakfast in the room or go down?"

She turned towards him sitting on the bed with tousled hair and fatigue on his face and said "I am not hungry."

He stared at her and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror seeing her toothbrush, ladies perfume and felt weird even though he had shared bathroom with Heather. Even thinking about her made him mad and he took off his clothes and let the hot water wash his frustration away.

Hayley looked towards him as the bathroom door opened. He said "I am going out. I will ask the room service to bring your breakfast here."

She asked "where are you going?"

He didn't answer for a minute and then said "I don't know" picked up his key and left.

Twenty minutes later she heard a knock at the door. She walked to it and opened it letting the room service come in with the tray of breakfast. He put it there and left. She at once noticed that there were two of them. She wondered 'why has he asked for two breakfast if he was not even going to eat.'

She looked at the tray but was not feeling hungry so she went to her bag and took out her clothes form the bag and started to hang them. She looked towards Klaus's bag and wondered should she. And then she went to open it and saw that it was already empty. She opened the chest of drawer and saw his things already there. Her eyes went to his shirts neatly folded, his undergarments and felt wired and suddenly it hit her what being married to him can lead to and she closed the drawer hastily and went toward the bed feeling dread in her stomach at the thought of doing that with him.

She suddenly got really angry at Heather for putting her in this situation. Now that the reality was starting to set in she started to get angry thinking how could she betray the love of her life. She never thought about Klaus. What he will go through. She didnt know when she drifted off to sleep.

Klaus spend the whole day walking on the beach, thinking about what he had done. _Not only he had ruined his life but also Hayley's. She loves Tyler and he loves her too. He ruined their life. Will he ever be able to make her his wife? As the thought came to his mind, he groaned as he realized what it meant and that he knew he will never be able to do with her. _He thought about calling Elijah to find out the situation back at home but then decided against it. He wondered will his father ever let Heather come back home. Throughout the day he kept thinking about random stuff and then he noticed that it was getting dark so he headed back towards his hotel. The moment he entered the room he saw her sleeping on the bed and the breakfast tray untouched. He sighed, closed the door, walked to her and spread the duvet over her.

He uncovered the plates and then after glancing at it spread jam on the dry and cold pieces of bread and started eating it while glancing towards Hayley occasionally. Later he pushed the trolley to one side, took a shower, changed his clothes and fell on the sofa and before he knew it he had gone to sleep.

Elijah was sitting in his office trying to concentrate on his work when the door burst open and Tyler walked in. He stood there looking at him and then asked angrily "what the hell man?"

Elijah said "Tyler, sit down."

He burst angrily "no, I will not sit down. I got stuck with Stefan and couldn't come and all hell break lose. _I knew_ something was going on between them."

He said "that is not true Tyler. You don't know what happened so sit down please."

Tyler barked "He ruined my life and he is my cousin. How could he?!"

Elijah said "Tyler…" but he turned around and left.

A moment later his office door opened and hannah walked in. She said "Mr. Mikaelson, your brother's 11 o, clock is here."

He said "settle him in conference room. I will be there."

After the meeting, during which he was distracted, he walked into his office followed by Hannah. She said "Mr. Mikaelson do you need anything from me before I leave for lunch."

He said "no Hannah thank you and please call me Elijah. How many times must I tell you."

She smiled and said "alright Mr..… Elijah."

She paused for a moment and then asked "are you worried about them?"

He said sighing "yes I am."

Hannah said "they will be fine. They are going to fit well."

He smiled at her confidence and asked "how can you be sure?"

Hannah said "because relationships based on friendship are stronger then those based on just love."

He smiled and said "that they have."

She said "yes I know that. Even though I have not met Hayley a lot but I know about her a lot from Mr. Mikaelson."

She hesitated for a moment and then asked "are you sure they don't love each other?" after he asked her "what is it?"

Elijah laughed and said "of course they do but they are not romantic."

She nodded and said "then there shouldn't be a problem. Will it be hard for them to take it to next step? Yes it will be, but once they are there it will be good for them."

Elijah looked towards her with an amused smile and nodded.

After she left he looked down at the file and for the first time started to look at the case with present mind.

**_In Cancun Islands:_**

Next morning when he woke up she was already up. He looked towards her massaging her neck at being lying at that angle and asked "did you eat anything yesterday?"

She said feeling self conscious as he pulled the duvet over her chest "no I was not hungry."

He sat up, running fingers through his hair and said "get ready. We are going downstairs to eat something."

She said "Klaus I am…"

Klaus asked coldly "did I ask you, Hayley?"

She said with annoyance "Klaus dont take out your frustration on me. It is not my fault that she ran away."

He said softly "I know" and went to the bathroom.

She sat on the bed, hugging her knees looking towards the bathroom door listening to the shower running.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the breakfast lounge; her dressed in a summer dress and him dressed in shots and half sleeves shirt, eating their breakfast silently. He said after a while "there is a nice beach near this hotel. Lets go there."

She said "I dont have beach clothes."

He said "you can buy them or go like this then. We are not sitting in the hotel room today."

She nodded and looked down. Her gaze fell on her ring. Klaus followed her gaze and saw her staring the ring.

She startled when she heard him say "I will get you a different ring when we get home."

She said with a sigh "no, this is fine."

He said "I am sorry Hayley."

She smiled and said "if it is about the ring then dont worry, I like it. I was there when you bought it but it was never meant for me."

He said "yes I know and that is why I will get you a new one. If you want to take this off now you can but that was not what the sorry was for."

She looked at his face and said "dont worry about the ring. We have other things to talk about than this ring?"

He said "yes we do."

He paused for a second and then said seeing that she was not eating any more "if you are done should we go."

She sighed and got up. During the ride to the beach, she turned to him and asked "why didnt you postpone the marriage?"

Klaus said with a sigh "I thought we talked about it Hayley."

She said "you could have persuaded Mikael."

He chanced her a glance and said "do you not know my father Hayley? What she did was unacceptable. She not only ruined our family, not to mention your family's reputation but gave a thought to the pack too and …. my self respect."

Her heart ached for him but she asked softly "is this decision based on your ego Klaus?"  
She noticed his knuckles getting red on the steering wheel and regretted saying that. She turned to look out of the window when she heard him say "maybe."

Her head turned towards him but he was staring on the road.

Once they reached the beach, she looked around, tried to calm down as she absorbed the beautiful scenery and with some effort calmed down. She looked towards him and felt sorry for him so she asked "do you want to go for a walk?"

She took off her sandal and he took off his sandals. They both held them in their hands to feel the sand under her feet as they walked side by side but not said a word to each other knowing well that they both were thinking about the same thing "what the hell are they going to do?"

By the time they headed back towards their hotel after having a light lunch at a restaurant, it was hot and she wanted to take a shower. As soon as they entered their room, she went to take a shower whereas Klaus went to sit in the patio. After some thought he took out his cell and dialed Elijah's number.

After asking about everyone he asked "how is father's mood now?"

Elijah said "he is fine but he is not willing to listen to any thing about Heather."

Klaus asked "so what will happen?"

Elijah said after slight hesitation "I was thinking maybe if you and Hayley are happy…"

Klaus asked "what do you mean?"

He said "I mean if you are …. you know happy in your marriage. Accept what you are to each other, maybe he will let her come back."

Klaus stared at the blueness of the ocean and for the first time in his life he let someone talk to him about his personal intimate life "are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Elijah sighed and said "you know when you married her, this was eventually going to happen so what are you waiting for? Do you think that you can go back to Heather or she to Tyler? No Niklaus, this is your life. I am telling you from my personal life experience, you need to start it as soon as you can. The more time you spend thinking about it the more it will be difficult for you two. People have arrange marriages and sometimes they wait before taking their relationship tot the next step but not when they are like you two who never thought of having married to each other. I dont think you will ever be able to accept her as your wife until you start _seeing her _as your wife. Start acting like her husband. She is your wife and you are her husband."

He said "hmm. I will call you back" as he heard the bathroom door close. He turned to her and said "I am going out for a an hour or so" and left without saying another word leaving her wondering who was on the phone.

* * *

Elijah put the cell down wondering why is the pack getting more angry with each passing day about this marriage. He wondered why were they thinking that Klaus and Hayley have betrayed Heather and Tyler? And then it hit him "Tyler. He just came back. Is it possible that he is behind this.

He groaned and said to himself "hopefully not."

And then he got up and left the office with the full intention of asking Tyler if he was behind all of this.

* * *

Klaus spend next two hours thinking about what Elijah had said while Hayley stayed in her room skimming through the magazine thinking about her and Klaus, Heather and Tyler future.

In the afternoon he came back with the full intention of trying to make this relationship work, be loyal to his vows. After taking shower he said "Hayley when I booked this honeymoon, we… I had arranged an evening in a formal dance event. Do you want to go there?"

She looked at him, knowing well what he was thinking, felt pity for him, anger on Heather, frustration on the situation but then said "sure.

Hayley stood near the closet and then took out the dress Rebekah had packed for her and went to take shower. When she came out dressed in the skin color floor length dress with soft make up, hair styled and tumbling down her shoulder he said "you look nice."

She looked up and said "thanks."

he said "I will be out in a minute."

He took his formal suit and went to the bathroom.

As she put on her high heeled sandals, the door opened and he came out. She looked up and said smiling "You dont look bad either" causing a smile to appear on his lips.

Klaus looked towards the dancers dancing smiling and laughing and out of blue felt a strong hatred towards the dance. Seeing them dancing so happily just reminded him that she left him for a dance competition. His thoughts were interrupted when she asked "can I ask you something?"

He turned to her and asked sipping his wine "yes."

She asked with some hesitation "did you and Heather plan to come here?"

He looked towards her and said "yes…." paused for a moment and then said "maybe it was not a good idea. Lets go somewhere else."

She immediately said "no. I just wanted to know. This is fine."

He said feeling frustrated that he was not being able to cancel this evening "I am sorry Hayley. I know I shouldnt have brought you here. Maybe we can go somewhere else. We cannot go back. I will look for somewhere else to go."

She suddenly snapped "no. dont and stop apologizing."

they both startled when an upbeat music filled the atmosphere and someone said "anyone who can do Tango."

He looked towards her as she grabbed the glass of water and said "go. Dance."

Hayley said surprised "what? No."

Klaus smiled "go. Enjoy yourself."

She looked at him for a moment and then headed to the dance floor. There were cheers as the man handed her his hand and they took their stance for tango. Soon she lost herself and stating enjoying herself.

Klaus looked at her dancing with the stranger and seeing the genuine smile on her face just made him feel content for the first time in the past two days. The graceful way she was moving, he had never seen her dance like this. Suddenly it reminded him of Heather dancing for him. He shook his head to clear his mind of Heather and continued to watch Hayley who was now totally having fun. When the dance ended, he clapped along with others as he watched her bowing to her partner and head back laughing.

She came towards him smiling ear to ear saying "this was so much fun" catching her breath. She picked up the glass of water and sipped from it. Klaus said smiling "that was great. I have never seen you do tango before. I thought only Hea…" but stopped as the smile slipped from her face and she looked around feeling tense again making him curse Heather again.

After a while she looked towards him and asked "what is it?"

He asked "what?"

She said "you are massaging your neck."

He said "oh. nothing"

She said after slight hesitation "why dont you sleep on the bed and I can take the sofa."

Klaus looked at her face for a moment and then thinking about what Elijah had said to him, he sighed and said "No. I think we need to discuss the elephant in the room. It is only so far we can avoid it. We are married whether we like it or not and this marriage will never be real marriage until it is consummated. I know it is difficult for both of us but if we ever want to have a normal life then there is no other way."

Her heart jumped at what he had said; the thought that had crossed her mind but she still hoped that they will not have to go there.

Hayley started "Klaus, Heather…"

He stopped her by saying "you are my wife not Heather. She left me for some dance competition. But seeing that things started with a bumpy road we will take small steps starting with us sharing the bed. We have five more days here; enough time to get to know each other be comfortable before we consummate this marriage."

Hayley said softly "we already know each other."

Klaus said "not as husbands and wife. Living together is different from seeing each other 4 times a day."

He looked towards the waiter as he put their food on the table. He noticed she was very quiet during the dinner and knew what she was thinking. He wished that they were not in this position but he also had come to realize that they were backed into a corner and there was only so much running they could do. He continued to glance at her observing that she was just playing with her food.

When they reached their room, she changed her clothes and turned on the tv whereas he took out his laptop after changing his clothes. Both of them not really doing what they were supposed to doing. After some time he looked up as the lamp switched off and saw her getting under the covers. He sighed and continued to read the case study he had found while browsing. After an hour he got up and after looking at her for a moment went to the bed and laid next to her. He felt strange but after some effort he went to sleep.

Her eyes opened for some reason but a second later she realized that his hand was on her breast which made her jump at never been touched by him like that. She looked towards his face but he looked really peaceful deep in sleep.

Next morning when she woke up he was not next to her. She suddenly remembered his hand on her breast and felt weird. She was startled when the bathroom door opened and he came out wearing his jeans. She was surprised to see him with no shirt on. She wondered why was she surprised. She had seen him with no shirt on many times albeit it had been a long time ago.

He put on his shirt saying "get ready. We are going out for breakfast today."

From the casual way he was reacting about this new show of intimacy, she at once knew he was serious about taking their relationship to next step and that just made the pit in her stomach bigger. She asked "Klaus are you sure…"

He looked towards her knowing well what she was asking and nodded.  
She got up and went toward the bathroom after taking out a shirt and her jeans from the drawer.

While she was in the bathroom, his cell rang. He smiled seeing Elijah's name on the caller ID. Elijah said "Niklaus, I was thinking that you and Hayley should extend your trip."

Klaus asked "why?" looking towards Hayley who had just come out of the bathroom and was drying her hair with the towel.

He said "father is still unhappy. Henry said yesterday that Heather called them."

He sat up and it took all his willpower not to ask anything.

Elijah continued "Henry refused to talk to her."

He ran this fingers through his hair when he continued saying "it is very tense situation here. Many members have surprising coming forwards about this wedding which is strange considering there was not much of an issue when the marriage took place. Anyway under the circumstances, I think it will be good for you and Hayley to stay there for a few more days. Get comfortable with each other, start your marriage and come back as a couple willing to move forward."

He said "alright. Keep me in the loop."

He said to Hayley after putting the cell down "we should stay here some more days."

She asked surprised "why?"

He said "Elijah says that there is a lot of tension back home. I happen to agree with him. We need to stay here and figure out what we are going to do with this marriage. If we go back without consummating it, it will cause problems. Without consummating this marriage, I dont think you and I will ever be able to start this relationship which cannot be broken Hayley. No one in my family has given divorce or left their spouse. You know there are strict rules."

She looked towards him and then walked to him and said "Klaus we cannot…"

When he got up angrily and shouted "what do you want me to do? Tell me. Abandon my family. Leave the pack. Live somewhere where we can get a divorce and you can go to your lover and me… _damn it!_ Cut off our family ties!"

Hayley said "Klaus…" getting scared of his anger.

He grabbed her and shook her saying "Hayley, Listen to me. There is no going back."

He let her go in frustration and then said "This is good that we have a few more days to think about how to…."

He cursed when he saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her in a hug and said "I am sorry Hayley. I dragged you into this. I dont know what to do…"

He felt her hand on his back and relaxed but then he pushed her aside and left the room ignoring her "Klaus…."

Hayley waited for him all day but he never got back. Her mind was having a battle with her about what he had said. Part of her mind was telling her that he was right but the other part which was still not ready to accept him as her husband didnt want to agree to it. She recalled what her mother had told her before leaving for this honeymoon She tried to convince her many times that it was to be expected, they are husband and wife. Convince herself that first time probably will be difficult for both of them and then it will get better but everything in her body was screaming that she didn't want to become his wife when a voice in her head said "but you are his wife. You cannot deny that fact." Her worry was increasing with each passing minute. She ate a bit of food that the service brought in her room. She called him a few times but he never attended it which worried her more. At last around 8:30 she changed into her pajamas when the door opened and he stepped in. She asked angrily "where were you? I was scared."

He didnt say anything, looked towards her for a moment and then went to the bathroom. Hayley groaned in frustration wondering what is happening to their relationship, their friendship when she heard the shower running. She sighed and started turning the lamps off. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his cell ringing as she turned off the last floor lamp and headed towards the bed.

He could hear his cell ringing. He groaned, wrapped a towel around himself thinking it must be Elijah again and stepped out of the bathroom.

Hayley turned towards him saying "Klaus your cell…" when she saw him in just a towel. She turned away from him in impulse and picked up the magazine from the table while at the same time she could feel her cheeks burning.

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then realized he was just in his towel. He picked up his cell and stared at it seeing Heather's name on the caller Id. He pressed the ignore button and then after some thought he walked towards Hayley whose back was still towards him.

Hayley felt his hand on her shoulder and at once she knew what was going to happen. She prepared herself for it before turning towards him.

He looked into her eyes asking the question silently. When she didnt say anything he pulled her towards him and very slowly and cautiously planted a kiss on her lips. She felt strange as he actually kissed her this time and then she gingerly cupped his face and returned the kiss. He broke the kiss, touched his forehead with hers and said "we can wait…" but she asked "till when?"

When he didn't say anything she said "might as well get over with" and then she leaned in and kissed him this time with a bit enthusiasm.

Klaus continued kissing her as his hands moved to her back but he felt very clumsy for the first time in his life and he groaned. She muttered "lets just do it Klaus. It is just sex."

He looked into her face and then stepped back but she grabbed him by the hem of his towel and said "if you step back now, you promise that we will never try this again."

He looked into her eyes and said "Hayley we have to…"

She said on the verge of tears "_then now or never._ I cannot go through this again Klaus. _You _want to consummate this marriage then _tonight or never._"

He said desperately looking at her depressed face "tell me what to do."

She said desperately "wait for Heather. She will be back."

He was quiet for a moment and then said firmly "no. I am not putting your family at risk. Father will never accept her. The only way I can see him accepting her back in the pack is if we both put our past behind us and start afresh and that is only possible if we consummate this marriage. I dont think that _I_ will be able to do this when we get back."

She gulped her tears and said "then just do it."

He looked into her eyes and then walked her back to the bed, turned the lamp off to her relief. He slipped her pajamas down, she took the towel off of him with shaking hands. He laid her down coming down with her. They both felt weird as their bodies touched. He leaned in again and kissed her on the lips and then moved the lips to her neck and started kissing her as her hands went to his shoulder blades making him jump and then to his shock he started to get hard. Hayley panted "Klaus" in-between his kisses and when he was about to slip in her. He asked looking into her eyes "do you want me to stop?"

She looked into his broken face and shook her head slightly gulping her tears.

She felt really uncomfortable when he slipped in her not because it hurt her but because he was her friend and what they were doing, they had never thought about doing with each other and there was no going back to what they had. Out of blue a tear appeared in her eyes and she felt glad that he couldn't see her face in the dark. She didn't realized how tense she was until he muttered "please relax."

Klaus felt as if he was violating something sacred but there were things he was supposed to do to start this marriage. He could see her expression clearly in the dark using his powerful eyesight and he could see that she was as uncomfortable as he was, could feel how tense she was. He muttered "please relax."

It took her a moment to relax as he buried his face in her neck again and starting thrusting in her and almost jumped when her hands slipped from his shoulder blade to his back and her legs got a little wrapped up around his legs.

He panted as he finished "I love you Heather" causing her heart to stop beating. She felt as if he had slapped her. Her hands slipped from his back. Apparently he too realized what he had said. He jerked up and looked into her eyes which had suddenly gone very blurry and said "Hayley, I am so sorry."

She shook her head not trusting herself to speak without breaking down. He fell off her on the bed, stared at the ceiling and then cursed loudly, got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and banged the door shut while she let her tears ran down her cheek.

She sat up and put her pajama on and laid down again.

When he came out, she had gone to sleep. He stood there looking at her for a minute with heart full of remorse and then fixed her duvet and went to lie on the sofa.

* * *

Esther was deep in sleep when blurry images started flowing through her mind.

_He leaned forward and asked "what is that?"_

_She asked "what?"_

_He said "this symbol of moon on your shoulder. I have never seen this before."_

_She asked curious "where?"_

_He grabbed her arm and took her to the mirror, turned her and pointed towards it saying "this."_

_She said looking confused "I dont know"_

She startled from her sleep wondering _'why is it wearing off? Are they calling for her?'_ She recalled all the dark clouds she had been dreaming about around Klaus and Hayley for the past few months and sighed.

**_flashback Esther: _**

**_19 years ago. _**

_She dragged her in the room and said "how long have we known each other Esther?"_

_Esther said "a few years Veronica. What is it?"_

_She said desperately "I want a pact from you."_

_She asked "what?"_

_she took her to the crib and picked up the baby and said "hide it."_

_Esther gasped "is she?"_

_Veronica nodded and said "yes she is. They killed them. They killed all of them. Henry and I tracked her down and have adopted her. Mikael does not need to know."_

_Esther asked "are you asking me to lie to my husband?"_

_Veronica said "it is her daughter. You remember how close you were with her."_

_Esther looked into her eyes for a moment and then nodded. _

**_end flashback_**


	9. Chapter 9 Overcoming hinderances

**_A/N: Thank you for the lovely comments. It breaks my heart to see that if I stop writing so many hearts will be broken but the condition for my not writing will not that i have lost hope in KLayley, it is if Hayley dies or is written off the show. _**

**_So about your comments, what Klaus said was really bad and I loved writing that part. to me it seemed a bit realistic. You are in love with someone and were looking forward to live with her and then she deserted you. She will be in your mind even if you dont want her to be. but he should feel guilty about it and he will. But the way I see is that even though Hayley is very insulted by this but seeing that she has no feelings for him other then that of a friend, she will not be that devastated as she would have been if she felt something romantic for him. She knows that Klaus loves Heather and this marriage was a result of ego, family honor. I hope you like the next chapter. A bit longer than the previous ones._**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Hayley deal with the aftermath of their night together. Heather comes back and finds out about the marriage._**

* * *

Next morning when he woke up, he looked towards her. Her back was turned away from him. He stared at her back knowing well that he had not only lost his best friend but also any chances of having any kind of relationship with her. He sighed, got up and walked towards the bed.

He, reeling with guilt, laid next to her over the duvet.

Hayley felt the mattress sink and hoped that he does not say anything but when he said "Hayley" she groaned quietly.

He said it again "Hayley. I know you are up. Listen."

He turned her towards him and his heart sank seeing the red eyes, hurting him that she was crying because of him.

He said regretfully "I don't know what to say. I don't think that any kind of apology will make up for what I said. I wanted us to move forward and … Please say something" his tone becoming pleading towards the end of the sentence.

She asked desperately "what do you want me to say Klaus?"

Klaus said desperately "anything. Shout. Scream. Just say anything. Dont be quiet like this."

She didnt say anything for a minute and then said sounding disappointed "you know, I am not even upset with what happened. I know Heather will always remain between us. I cannot and will not take her place."

When he didnt say anything she continued "I think I am more upset at the loss of our friendship" her eyes brimming now.

He realized that she was right because that is what he had been thinking too. He still didnt know what to say when she wiped her eyes, got out of the bed and went to the bathroom after taking off a dress from the hanger.

While she was taking shower trying hard to put last night behind them, she heard the cell ringing. She wondered _was it hers_ but then shook her head saying to herself 'to hell with it' and continued to take the shower feeling weird, still feeling him in her, his kisses on her neck. She touched her neck ideally where he had kissed her last night and suddenly the tears started to all again. She let her tears mingle with water and then took a deep breath and cleared her mind to focus on what should they do. After a couple of bell, it stopped ringing and she continued to take shower thinking about how to handle this new awkwardness between them; wasn't it enough that they had to have sex but he took Heather's name. She realized that earlier when he was talking to her how guilty he was so she thought _'there is no point in making him feel more guilty. And it is not like I have any feelings for him which are hurt by him calling her name.'_

She got out and put on a summer dress and dried her hair.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, he was still sitting there lost in his thoughts. She suddenly felt a sudden surge of empathy for him so she walked to him and said "lets put last night behind us."

He looked towards her and said "I wish it were that simple."

At that moment she noticed the cellphone in his hand. She started to turn when he grabbed her hand surprising her. She turned to him and took the cellphone that he handed to her.

She stared at Heather's name on the caller ID and suddenly asked excitedly "when did she call? Is she coming back? Oh good" when he grabbed her from both arms and shook her angrily saying "_are you out of your mind? Even if she will come back I am not taking her back. She betrayed me Hayley._"

Hayley said soothingly "Klaus dont make it a matter of pride. You love her. We can get an annulment. Forget about last night. Everything can be fixed."

He pushed her aside and went to the bathroom.  
When he closed the door she was still holding her cell. She thought for a moment and then pressed the voice button and listen _"Klaus I am sorry. I realize that you are upset with me. So are mom and dad. I called home but dad refused to talk to me. They are not talking to me but I will make it up to everyone. I will be back by the end of the month and everything will be okay. I know you of all people cannot get that angry with me because you love me too much. You know how important this dance competition was to me. I had been studying for this for the past three years. I am sure you understand and …"_ she hastily switched it off when she sensed him behind her.

She turned to him handing him the phone saying "she will be back. We can…"

but he cut her off by asking "are you ready to go out?"

She stared at his emotionless face and nodded.

During the breakfast he could see she was really quiet and he knew the reason for it. He tried to start a conversation with her but he lost the nerves and cursed Heather for putting her and Hayley in this spot.

She looked up and saw him lost in thoughts not really eating his breakfast and knew that he was thinking about last night too. She felt bad for him. She reached over impulsively and held his hand making him look towards her. She said softly "dont think about last night."

He said "I wish I could take it back."

She said remorsefully "yes me too but…."

He looked into her eyes and said "I meant what I said…" making her go pale.

She said "oh. Forget about that too Klaus. It was…"

He said bitterly "what? an unintentional mistake? Why are you making excuses for me when I ruined both of our lives."

He pushed the chair back and got up and left.

Hayley looked towards his plate of untouched food, got up and followed him too. She ran to him and grabbed his arm as he was walking towards the elevator. She said "lets go out."

He looked towards her, sighed and said "Hayley…"

She said "listen, I want to talk about what will happen in future but not right now. Lets get some fresh air and then we can talk when we are both are clearheaded."

He continued to look towards her and then seeing how devastated she looked, he started to feel guilty, more guilty than last night; realizing her efforts for putting up a brave front because he knew no one would have even talked to him after what he did so he nodded thinking it is his turn to make an effort.

She asked "okay good. So what had you planned?"

He at once said "No. I dont want to do anything that I had planned. Lets do something different."

He thought for a moment and then walked towards the front desk and picked up the brochure from there.

He walked to her but stopped seeing her depressed face. As he watched, her eyes met his and he noticed her trying to smile which just made the bit in his stomach a bit bigger. He walked to her and asked "are you sure?"

She said "yes" taking the brochure form his hand.

After looking through it she said "lets go on this cruise. It is a day trip. Will be back in a few hours."

She handed him the brochure and walked towards the window to look out.

He looked at her back and then towards the brochure in his hand.

For the next seven hours they spend wonderful time on a triple-decker catamaran and exploring new places. They had lunch, did window shopping, enjoyed the scenery, talked about random stuff deliberately not touching the topic about their marriage or what happened last night during the three stops catamaran made.

While window shopping in a small town where their catamaran had stopped for an hour, they were walking down the road when she turned around to admire the building while continued to walk without looking where she was going. Suddenly a strong pair of arms pulled her towards him with force immediately followed by angry reprimand "Hayley look out."

Klaus noticed her not paying attention as she continued walk while here eyes were looking behind her and then as he watched a car whizzed by. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her as he shouted "Hayley, look out."

he continued angrily "look where you are going!"

She said breathlessly "thanks" and then realized that she was holding his shirt front.

She let go feeling flustered.

He said without noticing her reaction "I am extending the trip for three more days."

She said "Klaus I have finals coming. I cannot leave college."

He smiled and said "really?! Now you are being passionate about the college! At least something good came out it all this."

She felt frustrated as she recalled what had caused her to question her decision about the college and she said "well I was on the track before all this happened."

He then said "yes I know but this we have to do. Lucky for you that we cannot stay much longer because full moon is coming and I would rather turn in the dungeons then on this island. I dont mind if you want to catch up with Rebekah with what is going on back in the college while we are here. Lets go back to the boat."

On the way back she went on the deck and was looking down into the deep blue water when she sensed him near her. She turned towards him and said "this was a perfect day Klaus. I loved it."

He smiled but didnt say anything.

After a few minutes he noticed her hand on the railing and put his hands on top of hers saying "thank you Hayley."

She asked "for what?"

he said "for letting last night not come in-between us."

She looked towards him but didnt say anything either.

She squeezed his hand and said "lets go in. I am getting cold."

He said smiling now "sure."

When they got back to their room he went to take shower whereas she too took out something comfortable to wear. She suddenly remembered Heather's message and it hit her that she had not talked to her parents ever since she had arrived there. She took out her cell and saw a missed call from Heather. She got really excited and started to press the redial button when a thought crossed her mind _'how will she be able to face her after stealing the love of her life?' _She discarded the idea about talking to her suddenly feeling really guilty and then dialed her mother's number. She turned around as she heard the bathroom door open and Klaus stepped out with no shirt on. Their eyes met and she realized that she has to take this intimacy between them in stride for them to get something back.

She said "hi, mom" when she heard her mother say "hello Hayley."

She noticed him getting still while he was taking out his shirt from the chest of drawer.

He turned towards her while putting his shirt on and watched a smile on her face listening to what Veronica was saying. She said "no. We will be staying for …." she looked towards him questioningly and then said "three more days here" when he showed her three fingers.

He looked away from her as he saw her getting flustered and then he heard her say softly "yes" he wondered if she was telling them about them consummating the marriage but then she asked "have you talked to Heather?" her voice reducing to a whisper.

He walked away from her, towards the phone at the bedside table to order room service.

While he was on the phone he heard her say "but mom… alright. I will talk to you again. Give dad love from me."

She put the cell down and without glancing towards him she went to take the shower. He looked towards the closed door feeling bad for her as he order their dinner in.

For the next couple of days, they tried to act normal around each other but both of the realized that they will never be able to bring back; that casualness and informality. When he didn't try to be physical with her or showed any inclination, Hayley realized that even though they had slept with each other, he is still not able to accept her as his wife just like she has not been able to do so. They managed to get some normalcy and handle some awkwardness when they were sightseeing or just out for dinner or lunch. They felt weird seeing couples taking pictures of themselves and when Hayley suggested that they should have some picture of them together too, at first he refused but then on her insistence he agreed to it. They ended up capturing several of those relaxing moments in her and his cell phones. The worst was when they were in their rooms. Both of them realized that perhaps that was the reason they spend most of their days out. During the time they spent inside their room where Hayley felt conscious of him sharing that living space with her, he was too feeling awkward even though he had had an experience unlike Hayley he realized. The number of times they bumped into each other while being in the same room, when their eyes met through the reflection in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth one day and forgot to close the bathroom door behind her, when her hair got stuck in the buttons at the back of her shirt and she asked him to take them out, them sharing the bed.

During these last couple of days, she discovered something about him that she never thought of him having; he liked to cuddle in bed which didnt happen everyday but she often woke up to find his arm around her waist or her torso. The realization made her smile. Another surprising thing she realized in those couple of days was that even though she still felt uncomfortable sleeping with him, she loved the feel of those warm and strong arms around her, his lips near her shoulder as he got close to her in order to cuddle her. They often sat on the bed late at night watching tv without talking to each other with their hands inches from each other without touching. During those few days, some of their inhibitions were wearing off which she realized was pretty normal for people who live together, The awkwardness of that night was wearing off, not forgotten but was wearing off. Even though it still felt strange to her that she was wife to someone whom she once viewed as a brother. She called her mother once every day but she noticed that whenever she talked abut Heather, no one would tell her what was going on.

Everyday he would wake up hoping time to turn back and everything to be perfect but then seeing her walking around, sleeping next to him would remind him that things will never go back to as they were. Often he would wake up at night and see her peacefully sleeping next to him, sometimes he would find himself holding her hand or his arm wrapped around her and he would feel weird. It would remind him of that stormy night when she had a row with Veronica and she was going to run away but he got the gist of her plan just in time and forced her to spend the night in his room so to calm her. He remembered how he had slept on the sofa and she slept on the bed, how she had panicked when she had woken up for spending a night in his room and the fear what if people find out and he had made so much fun of her and had told her "no one in their wildest dream would think of them as a couple." The moment that sentence came in his mind, a sad smile appeared on his lips at the irony of all this.

Later one day, a week after their consummated their marriage, the awkwardness of that night put behind them when she came out of the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed watching tv. She asked "what are you watching?"

He said "some movie. I dont know. I was flipping channels and…"

She picked up the magazine and sat next to him. After a few minutes she looked up an caught the scene from the movie and without knowing what she was doing, she started watching it and got lost in the plot. She smiled as the man kissed his girlfriend and as she watched the scene progressed to them having sex with explicit fore playing. She looked away and picked up the magazine again. Klaus looked sideways and saw her looking down at the magazine. Hayley could feel his eyes at her and her cheeks were burning to her annoyance.

A few moments later he said "it is finished' causing her to blush. She looked towards the screen and they continued to watch it. When it ended she said "wow that was a good movie."

As she turned the lamp off to lie down, he turned her towards her. She asked huskily "Klaus."

He said "Hayley, we are going back tomorrow. Lets try one more time."

Hayley said "Klaus I don't think it is a good idea."

He suddenly asked angrily "so what do you propose. Just live like this? Roommates!"

She said gingerly "no when Heather will be…."

Before she knew it he had pinned her body on the bed and growled "stop it. She is gone. Don't bring her in _every conversation._ I dont want anything to do with Heather. We are in this for long haul. Until death do us part."

She said now frightened by his anger "Klaus!"

but he was too angry and he leaned in and kissed her angrily. She hastily said breaking the kiss "no, Klaus not like this. Please, not like this."

He suddenly realized what he was doing so he broke the kiss and said "oh God, I am sorry" and got off her. She felt miserable, gone was the relax mood of a few moments ago, replaced by this tension. She looked toward his back and asked "are you absolutely sure that you dont want out of this marriage?"

He said firmly "I will not get out of this marriage Hayley."

She at once noticed the use of "will" instead of "want" but she also sensed his ego in that delivery so she said "Klaus…" but he turned to her and said "Hayley, why are you doing this to me and yourself? Keep on reminding me what she did to me. Dont you feel any empathy for me? She betrayed me. You expect me to forgive her for this? Do you not think _my self respect_ is important too?"

She said on the verge of crying "Klaus please dont talk like that."

He said now fully in control of the situation "you have known me for a long time Hayley and you know I _can be forgiving_ but not for this Hayley. _Not for this._ You dont want to have sex with me. Fine, but I am not getting her back. So it is your choice whether you want to have a loveless, sexless marriage or you want to at least try to make this marriage work?"

He turned away from her, turning his side lamp off.

She continued to look towards his back in dark contemplating what he had said and then she said softly "you are right."

He asked resting his head on the pillow looking towards the ceiling "about what?"

She said reluctantly "we need to try it one more time."

He turned towards her and after looking at her for a while he leaned in and kissed her lips. She took a deep breath and started to return his kiss which suddenly got intense as his tongue parted her lips and invaded her mouth. She felt his hand on her back pressing her against him ad before she knew it he was passionately kissing her lips, her jaws and neck. As his hand sneaking under her shirt, she said breathlessly "Klaus I am not He…" when he cut her off by murmuring "Hayley please let me."

She jumped when his hand grasped her breast and squeezed it and he then he got on his knees and took off his pajamas. He helped her take her pajama off. He leaned into her kissing her body lifting her shirt up but not taking it off. She realized that he was not with her right now. In his mind he was with Heather. The urgency and aggressiveness in him was making her feel sorry for both of them so she responded as she thought she was supposed to. She arched her back as his hand went to her back and caressed her back making her squirm. She wondered "are they doing the right thing?" She gasped when his lips kissed the small swell of her breast visible through her shirt, lingered on her nipples over her shirt. She was shocked to realize that they had gotten hard. His lips lingered there for just a moment before moving to the hollow of her neck and his lips started teasing her making her squirm and moan and she grabbed his back. Her hands moved to his face, to his hair, fingers twining in the golden locks. She moaned loudly when his fingers caressed her outer thigh before holding her thigh just before he slipped into her. When he thrust in her she was close to having her orgasm and she did, not believing that he had managed to undo her. When he finished he whispered "thank you."

she asked feeling flustered "for what?"

He said desperately "for letting me lose myself."

She couldn't help but touch his desperate face and said "I guess you were wrong."

He asked "about what?" as he lifted himself on his hands.

She said "how much steamy nights can be! I was never meant to find out. Hun?"

He looked up into her sad eyes and said "do you think we will be able to get back what we have lost?"

She said "maybe."

He slipped out and said "I hope so. I miss my friend."

She said "me too."

When he wrapped an arm around her Hayley said "I have to admit something."

He said ideally rubbing her naked shoulder "what?" making her shiver.

She said "I never thought you loved to cuddle in bed."

he looked towards her and smiled but she knew him so well to know that the smile was fake.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

When he was sure that she was asleep, Klaus detangeld himself and went to the bathroom. He stood under the shower letting the boiling water wash his frustration but when it didnt help he pouched the wall cracking a tile and shouted "shit shit shit."

Hayley opened her eyes as soon as the door closed and let the tears fall down her eyes saying "damn you Heather."

But then closed her eyes when she heard his cursing. She didnt know when he came back but next time when she opened her eyes, he was sitting in the patio looking out.

He said without looking towards her "our flight is at 4. We need to the checkout at 12. After that we can have lunch somewhere and then we will go to the airport."

She said "okay."

She got out of bed, went to he bathroom, quickly took a shower trying to not think about the consequences of their nights together.

She was really nervous on the trip back home. She wondered _why was it and then she realized it was because she will be moving to his home, his life. _She realized that until now they were in a neutral area but now things will change. They hardly interacted except for when he held her hand while she was lost in thoughts during the flight home. They exchanged a look when he gave her an encouraging smile calming her nerves a bit and when he continued to hold her hand she started to feel relaxed.

The way they were greeted when they got home was so overwhelming for Hayley that she almost chocked. Rebekah engulfed her and bombarded her with questions about their honeymoon ignoring Klaus and Esther's warning glares. Anna hugged Klaus and got into his lap saying "I had a musical concert at my school _and I sang. Daddy came._ It was so much fun."

He smiled and said "that sounds fun. Has daddy made a movie of that?"

She said eagerly "ahan…"

Klaus said "then I will love to see it" as he put her down and said " but right now, I think Hayley and I want to turn ourselves in. We will talk about everything in the morning. It is Sunday so we can all catch up."

He picked her bag up and headed toward the west wing of the house without waiting for her. She looked towards Rebekah onerously who motioned her to go. When she entered his room, the room she had been many times but not as his wife, she felt lost but noticed him with his back towards her standing in front of the chest of drawer. He said without looking towards her "you know where the walking closet is" turned towards her making her realize that he was emptying one drawer for her and continued saying "You can take the top drawer. If you need more, you can take them. Put my stuff anywhere you feel fit."

He then went to the walking closet, taking his things. She looked around lost at what to do. And then walked to her carry-on and took out her clothes but still felt lost.

After he came back from the bathroom he went to the bed and asked as he saw her standing near the bed looking lost "are you alright?"

She startled and shook her head saying "no. I am not. We are back and it is starting to look more impossible now strangely."

Klaus walked to her, held her hand and said "yes, I understand how you are feeling and that is why we will work hard on this relationship."

She suddenly felt like crying not knowing why but she nodded and gently freed her hand from his.

She looked around his meticulous masculine bathroom and even not wanting to she smiled. She quickly took a shower and changed her clothes. By the time she got out, he was already in the bed reading a book. HE looked towards her but then looked down at his book. She awkwardly went to the bed feeling weird wondering why she was feeling this way when they had just came back from their honeymoon. She laid next to him feeling nervous which apparently he noticed so he asked "what is it?"

She said "it just feel weird sharing this bed with you."

he closed the book and asked "why? We have been sharing a bed for more then a week" as he settled down.

she said "yes… I dont know. I cannot explain."

he looked towards her and said "hmm" and closed his eyes putting his arm on his forehead after turning the lamp off.

She looked towards him after a few moments and from his breathing realized that he and gone to sleep. She closed her yes and tired to sleep too and managed to do so after a little effort.

Next day when they woke up it was still early. She looked towards him and caught him looking towards her. He said "good morning" bringing a nervous smile on her lips and she wondered _does he want to… _but when he showed no inclination she felt relieved. He asked "will you be okay on your own or do you need me with you all the time?"

She smiled and asked "as my shadow?"

When he smiled she said "no. I can manage myself.

When she started to get out of the bed, he grabbed her hand and to her surprise he kissed it saying "thank you for trying Hayley."

She flushed for some reason and said "I guess we dont have any other options."

When she came out of the bathroom after taking shower and changing into a white capri and sleeveless pink shirt, he smiled and said "you look nice."

She unconsciously fluffed her hair saying "thanks. Why dont you change too? We can go together."

He nodded and went to change.

When they reached the main kitchen, only Esther was up feeding Anna. They both looked towards them excitedly and then Anna asked "Hayley … guess what?"

She was about to say something when Klaus said "Anna, you should call her by Aunt Hayley not just by her name."

She turned to look towards Klaus with shock but he was pouring coffee without looking towards them. She suddenly realized that he was right. Her relationship status with everyone had suddenly changed and it made her very conscious but the next moment Esther said "yes, your uncle is right."

Anna asked innocently "why? because she married uncle Klaus?"

Hayley smiled and said "yes" not knowing that he was looking towards her this time. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked behind and caught him looking towards her and then to her amusement he suddenly got flsutered.

Klaus said "I am going to the library."

After he left, Hayley turned to Esther and they both lost track of time while talking about random stuff.

An hour later Esther said "I will get her ready. Why don't you just relax or you can go and wake Rebekah up. I dont know when that girl will start getting up in the morning and not around 12."

Hayley laughed and said "it is Sunday but I will go and wake her up."

She went towards Rebekah's room and banged it open and fell on her bed startling her.

Rebekah was deep in sleep when she felt someone fall next to her followed by "hey sleepyhead wake up."

she opened her eyes and saw her smiling at her.

She turned to her and said "hey Hayley. My new sister-in-law."

Hayley suddenly felt flustered which didnt go unnoticed by Rebekah. She said "I cannot even imagine how it must feel for you Hayley but believe me you and Nik will go great. Things will get better."

Hayley said after being silent for a moment "hey can we talk about something else? I dont want to talk about it right now."

Rebekah sat up as she tied up her hair in a bun and said "okay so lets see. You missed a lot. Ashley got engaged to Daniel. Lily broke up with Ethan, Caroline and Stefan have become a couple as in having sex and smooching all the time" she rolled her eyes and then continued "Damon is still stuck on Elena. I dont know what does he see in her. And … oh yeah Matt is moving to Indiana."

Hayley gasped and asked "what? When?"

She said recognizing the she was asking about Matt "after the graduation. He does not want to work in the grill now and with Tyler…." she stopped as different colors passed on Hayley's face. She asked after slight hesitation "do you still love him?"

Hayley looked into her eyes and said after being silent for a moment "yes I do but I will always be loyal to Klaus, Rebekah."

Rebekah squeezed her hand and said "I know."

She looked towards the time on her cell and said "I need to go home and get my stuff. Will catch up later."

As she walked towards the door Rebekah couldnt help but notice the sadness on her face and her heart ached for her.

Hayley was almost at the main door of the house when she stopped and after thinking went towards the living room where she spotted Anna watching cartoons. She asked her "where is uncle Klaus, Anna?"

Anna said without looking towards her "library."

She smiled seeing the intensity on her face as she continued to watch the cartoons and went to the library.

As she entered, she saw him sitting on sofa reading a book. She rolled her eyes seeing him reading a book but said "Klaus I am going home. I need to get my things and will meet mom and dad too."

Klaus looked up towards her with amusement and asked "are you asking me or telling me?"

She suddenly felt flustered and said "telling."

He said with a smile on his lips this time "really?! this is a new one."

She snapped "well I thought seeing you are _my husband_, I should tell you before I leave."

She started to turn when he said "Hayley."  
She turned to him and saw him coming towards her. He held her arm saying "sorry. I just… I want to say that I dont mind this new change."

She was going to step back when he leaned over and kissed her lips gently making her knees go weak to her surprise.  
He let her go of her arm, smiled at her expressions and went towards the east wing of the house leaving her feeling flustered for some reason.

Thirty minutes later when she got out of the car, she looked towards the big house where she had grown up but the moment she stepped in, she realized that she didnt live their anymore and that just brought a lump in her throat. She turned towards Maria and said "hello… How are you?"

She said with a smile "I am good Hayley. When did you come back?"

Hayley said "yesterday."

She asked "and how is Niklaus?"

She felt smile slipping form her face but she said "he is good. Where is mom?"

Maria said "They have gone for brunch today. Will be back in some time. Do you want something to eat?"

Hayley said "no. I just had a few things to collect. I will be in my room. When they come, tell them I am here."

Hayley entered her room, looked towards the bed and suddenly an image of making out with Tyler came in her mind but she shook her head wiping her eyes.

She started taking out her clothes from the walking closet and then her night clothes. She looked at the formal nightie she had gotten and after some thought put it in the bag too. Soon she lost track of time as she packed her stuff realizing for the first time how she was leaving her unmarried life behind her not going though this before.

She startled when she heard her mom saying "Hayley."

She looked back towards them and smiled broadly. She darted to her and hugged her and then her father saying "oh god I missed you guys."

Her mother smiled and said "on your honeymoon?"

She blushed and said "well yes….how are you?"

Veronica said "we are fine. how are you?"

She said "good mom" as her eyes went to her father who nodded and left them alone.

Hayley led her mother in the room and sat her down on the bed saying "I came to get my things."

When there was quiet from Veronica's side she said "dont worry mom. Everything will be okay.' Veronica asked "Hayley are you and Klaus…"

She felt flustered and said "yes mom."

She said sounding relieved "oh good. That is great."

Hayley asked hoping to change the topic "have you heard from Heather?"

When there was quiet she asked "mom? What is it, every time I talk about her with you, you never tell me what is going on with her."

Her heart broke when she heard her mother say "Heather called a few days ago but your father refuses to talk to her. yesterday he told me if she calls again to tell her not to come back home."

Hayley stood up shocked "what? but I thought this marriage will…"

Her mother said "no Hayley. what you sacrificed will not solve the problem. She broke all of our trust."

* * *

Elijah was helping Anna with the piano lesson when he heard Klaus say "oh wow Anna, you are becoming really good in this."

Anna smiled and said "thank you uncle Klaus."

Elijah said "okay Anna, we will continue next Sunday. You can go and play."

After she ran away from the living room, he asked Klaus who sat on the sofa "have you met father?"

Klaus said "no, just yesterday. Everyone is still sleeping."

Elijah asked "where is Hayley?"

Their eyes met for a second, with Klaus recognizing what he was asking. He said "she has gone to her home to get her things."

Before Elijah could say anything Klaus asked "what is going on between you and Hannah?"

He suddenly felt flustered which brought an amused smile on Klaus's face.

He said "I dont know. I think I am ready to move on but … sometimes it feels that I am cheating on Amber."

Klaus said thinking about her and Hayley's intimate moments during their honeymoon "sometimes moving on without thinking about past helps. Loosing yourself in moments can help move on too."

Elijah wondered if he was talking about Hannah and him or him and Hayley but he said "I wanted to talk to you about a new development in the pack."

Klaus leaned forward and asked "what?"  
Elijah said "someone is riling up the pack into thinking that you and Hayley cheated on Heather and Tyler respectively."

Before he could stop himself he started laughing cynically and said "and let me guess. Tyler?"

When Elijah continued to be quiet he said "I guess that was to be expected. I am more concerned about the attack on both of us and full moon is coming over."

Elijah said "and that is why I want you and her to be careful around full moon. Now our pack is angry at you and her too so extra precautions."

Klaus said "hmm. I will tell Hayley to be careful. How was office in my absence?"

Elijah said "office is fine. You can catch up tomorrow. Enjoy one last day of your holidays."

Klaus nodded and then he left leaving Elijah lost in his thoughts.

Klaus was reading a book in the living room thinking about what Elijah had told him about the pack and what Tyler had started when he heard a loud voice _"Klaus, you ass!"_

He immediately recognized it and got up.

A moment later, Tyler entered the living room. He barked "how could you?"

Klaus took a deep breath before saying "are you planning to listen to my side too or just going to talk about it?"

Tyler said "fuck you! You ruined my life."

He snapped "I ruined your life!? It was me who made your life. You were thinking of leaving her. Remember?"

Tyler said angrily "that, you know was for her. I wanted to protect her."

He said "yes I know. And I am also protect her. There was no other option to protect her…."

But he cut him off by saying"I heard what happened but who gave you the right to decide for her fate and play with our lives."

They both turned towards Elijah who entered the room and said "Tyler, I think you should leave. When Hayley comes you can talk to…"

but klaus cut him off by saying "no. He will not meet Hayley in this temper."

Hayley closed the front door and took one step towards the living room when she heard him saying "..meet Hayley in this temper."

She darted towards the living room with racing heart having an idea what was going on. She stopped as she saw Tyler pacing the room angrily.

He took a step towards him and said "you cannot stop us from meeting each other. We love each other."

Klaus controlled his anger but the words were out before he could stop himself "but she is _my wife_ and you will not meet her in this temper."

She screamed when a punch landed on Klaus's face.

Klaus groaned and then turned and punched at Tyler when a pair of hands pulled him back saying "Klaus no…."

He turned to her and said "Do. Not. Interrupt. Hayley" so angrily that she shook to her core.

She turned to Tyler and said "Tyler please leave. I dont want to talk to you right now."

Klaus interjected "not ever."

Tyler stared at him angrily but left after saying "I will talk to you in college tomorrow."

Hayley turned back towards Klaus and said angrily "you should understand what he is going through."

Klaus turned to her and stepped towards her saying in a cold voice "I understand what he is going through and that is why he is still standing on his two legs."

Hayley said "Klaus…"

Klaus cut her off by saying angrily "Hayley I dont want to hear anything" and walked away from her leaving Hayley and Elijah exchange worried looks.

She came out of shock at what had happened and hurried after him just in time to see the front door close and the pit in her stomach just got bigger and she wondered if he has gone to hurt Tyler. She took out her cell and dialed his number but the bell kept ringing and he didnt pick it up. Suddenly she got angry and turned the phone off and went inside.

For the next two hour she kept replaying the fight between him and Tyler and what her mother had told her about Heather. She started to feel guilty again for getting married to Klaus and regretted not attending her calls but she realized that she had lost the energy to talk to her. On top of all her worries, now she was thinking about him too and it surprised her that she was worried about his safety; the fact that he was in such a terrible mood and she was afraid of him getting in a fight or an accident.

At last she got up, fed up of waiting for him and after making a decision she she headed towards Mikael and Esther's room. Hayley knocked at the door and waited for a minute when she heard Esther say "come in."

She walked in and stopped seeing Mikael sitting on the bed reading a book while Esther sitting on the sofa reading a book.

She looked up towards her and said "Hayley! everything alright."

Hayley said "I needed to talk to Mikael."

He said "what is it?"

She said "I was thinking can you pardon Heather?"

He looked up in shock and said "no."

She said desperately "ummm. I….can you reconsider? She is after all my sister" missing the look Esther gave her.

When Mikael said "_no Hayley_. She played with the honor of my family, my pack"

She said "for which I am paying for."

As soon as the word were out Mikael got out of the bed saying "you think marrying into this family is a punishment?" ignoring Esther's "Mikael…."

She said firmly "no. _Marrying Klaus_ is a punishment."

She took a deep breath "You all knew what we were to each other and even then for my family, for your family, _for this damn pack,_ we got married because we didnt have any other choice. If only you could have forgiven her and waited for a few days for this stupid wedding. That was not all. We had to make this marriage real and we did for the honor of this pack. I have done everything I was asked to do. This is the one thing that I ask of you and I dont even deserve it?"

When he continued to look towards her not saying anything she turned to leave but stopped as she saw him standing at the door looking extremely angry.

She gulped wondering how much has he heard but then walked past him soon to be grabbed by her arm by him. He hissed as he brought her close to him "what was that?"

She pried her arm free and said looking into his eyes "I want him to forgive Heather."

Whatever he was about to say was lost at hearing that and he realized that it was not something he was expecting to hear.

By the time he reached his room, the room was empty and the bathroom door was closed. He turned and left the room again.

Later that night she went to bed knowing well he didn't come to bed late at night.

When she woke up next morning he was already up. She looked towards him as he button his shirt and asked "are you leaving for office?"

Klaus looked towards her and said "yes. Are you going to college?"

She said "yes" as she fixed her hair and got out of the bed.

As she was going to the bathroom, he said "you will not indulge Tyler in any way."

She turned to him shocked and asked "Klaus, what is happening to you?"

He walked to her and grabbed her by her shoulders saying "I know you still love him Hayley and he loves you. I dont want you to encourage him in any way and give in to_ your desires."_

She felt as if he slapped her. She asked in shock "you think I will cheat on you?!"

He let her go, ran his fingers through his hair and said "maybe…" turned away and left leaving her feeling stung.


	10. Chapter 10 Digging your own grave

**A/N: Thanks for reading and leaving very nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter because I am not too sure about it :(. Sorry for late update for two reasons !) i was working on lost in the midst of time. 2) having a little writer's block :( in my efforts to write long chapter with interesting story and development. Hopefully will upload the next chapter sooner. **

**Synopsis: While Hayley and Klaus are trying hard to come to term with their new life, Tyler is having problem accepting the change. A surprising visit from someone leaves them confused and at loss.**

* * *

Hayley left for college with Rebekah with a very heavy heart unable to get his words out of her mind, how to handle Tyler if she has to face him and how to handle nosey people questions. Luckily no one asked her about Tyler which she assumed was because they had been having problem before she took off on her trip and very few knew that they had gotten back together but people did show surprise at her getting married to Klaus as the circle of her friends knew about their friendship. She tried to keep her mind off of what Klaus had said throughout the day while trying to catch up with her missed classes, lectures, receiving congrats but soon realized that she was unable to keep her mind distracted as his words about not trusting her kept on haunting her mind and her anger was building for him thinking _'how could he even think that she will cheat on her wedding vows.'_

Throughout the day she felt nervous about seeing Tyler. Part of her heart wanted to meet him tell him how sorry she was for breaking his heart but her mind was telling her that probably Klaus was right. After seeing that display of anger she should keep her distance from him considering he has just triggered his gene too. But there was only so much she could do to avoid him. They did have a class together after all.

Rebekah was hurrying towards the class thinking that she will get to go home after that when she spotted Hayley with Tyler just outside their class and talking. Even from the distance she could see Tyler furious face and from Hayley's stance that she was trying to calm him down. As she saw he grabbed Hayley and pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her. She rushed towards them when stopped as she saw Hayley kicking Tyler in the shin causing him to let her go. She continued towards them and hissed "Tyler, what the hell! if Klaus finds out he will …"

Tyler cut her off by shouting "shut up Rebekah. He ruined our lives."

Hayley snapped "Tyler stop it. He didnt ruin our lives. He saved everyone. We tried to save…"

He shouted "if you say, pack, I am going to…" he was so angry that he was unable to finish his sentence.

Rebekah stepped over saying "Tyler, stop that. I am telling you one last time. Get the hell out of here."

She grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged her to one direction saying "you will not tell Klaus about this. Do you get it?"

Hayley came out of shock and said "you want me to lie to him?"

She turned towards her and said "Klaus will kill Tyler if he finds out what he tired to do."

Hayley suddenly remembered his anger in the morning and shook her head and headed towards the car. Rebekah ran after her saying "hey where are you going? We have a class."

Hayley said stopping "oh yeah" feeling lost and broken at seeing Tyler so heart. She wiped her eyes and realized that she was crying. Rebekah said "Hayley, everything will be okay. Come on."

She let her to the class.

After reaching home, she had a light snack with Rebekah and then went towards her room. After she entered the room, she fell on the bed feeling very depressed. After half an hour she got up, freshen herself and took out her books but was unable to concentrate so she snapped the book shut and started pacing the room and then stopped looking at his unfinished painting on the easel. She felt like tearing it up and it took all her will power not to do so.

While Hayley was having a rough day, he too was having a rough day. Her words "marrying Klaus was a punishment" had been ringing in his ears since last night making the dread in stomach deepen. He realized that even though he understood what she meant but to his annoyance and confusion it still hurt him. He racked his brains to think of a reason why would it bother him. She was right. Doesn't he feel the same way too? To stop himself from thinking that, he tried to keep himself busy and after sometime he succeeded, seeing that he had missed a lot of work. He realized that even though Elijah had been on top of things but it will take him a long time to get things in order again with his clients. By the time he got home, it was late and she was already in bed but awake. He changed his clothes and was getting in the bed when she asked "have you eaten anything?"

He said "I am not hungry" and turned away from her.

Hayley kept looking towards him, recognizing how different from yesterday morning he was right now; when he had kissed her. She wondered is it because of Tyler or about what he had overheard her telling Mikael about their marriage. For some reason she suspected that it was the later one and she felt miserable but then suddenly she got angry as she recalled the incidence involving Tyler; between her and Tyler, between Klaus and him, between her and Klaus about Tyler . She said "I want to talk to you about what you said in the morning!"

Hearing the coldness in her voice, he turned to her and then seeing the anger on her face he sat up but didnt say anything.

She continued now getting angrier by the minute "_you _came up with this _brilliant idea_ bout this marriage! _You and every one_ in these two freaking families forced _me_ into this marriage. _You_ wanted to consummate this marriage. _You_ still love Heather so much so that you cannot even bear to talk about her and you have the nerve to say to me that_ I will cheat on you. _I should be the one who should be worried about you cheating on me but I am not because I know you will never cheat on me even if you will always love her so dont you dare question my loyalties to our vows ever again."

By the end of the sentence her voice had become so aloof that took Klaus by surprise. She turned away from him, turned the light off and got under the covers and let her tears falls down hoping that he will not say anything to her and this time to her relief he didnt. He at once knew that she was crying but had lost the nerve to talk to her or to comfort her realizing that she has made good points. While Hayley cried herself to sleep he was unable to sleep thinking about what she had said to him. He at last got out of his bed and got lost in his painting. It was near dawn when he finally got tired and went back towards bed. He gently removed her hand from his pillow and laid there after covering her body with the duvet.

Next morning when he woke up she was not next to him. He looked towards the bathroom door and seeing it closed, he knew she was in there. He stayed there waiting fro her to come out.

When Hayley stepped out feeling frustrated and depressed, she saw him up. She said "I will be late. I want to go spend some time with mom so I will go there after my classes."

When she started towards the door, he said "Hayley!" making her stop in track.

When she turned towards him, he continued to look towards her sad face and then got out of the bed. He walked to her and held her hand saying "I am sorry Hayley. For everything I have done and said to you in the past two weeks. I dont know why I said that but I do trust you. You know I trust you. More then anything."

She looked into his eyes and said "it is already very difficult for me Klaus. Don't make it harder."

She slipped her hands from his but he pulled her towards him in a hug and kissed her head in such an affectionate way that her heart skipped a beat. He said "I am sorry. I know and I will be careful in future."

She nodded and then stepped back from him. She turned away and left saying "I will be late."

Before they both knew it a week went by. During this week, she caught up with her studies and spend a great deal of time with Rebekah, Anna, Esther and Elijah. It felt like old times when she would fall on Rebekah's bed and they would study and discuss their graduation and after that plans. She felt really amused when Rebekah asked about her honeymoon but she, remembering Klaus's warning, would just smile and keep quiet. She got a few calls from Heather but she never attended them suddenly feeling guilty for getting married to the love of her life. Even though she was avoiding her but she never stopped thinking about her and couldn't stop listening to the voice- messages she left for her. Her heart broke when she heard her saying "Hayley talk to mom and dad. They will forgive me if you talk to them. Please talk to dad. He is not talking to me. If he would talk to me I can explain."

"Hayley please ask them to let me come home. I am sorry. Please dont punish me like this."

"Hayley please talk to Mikael. He loves you, he will listen to you."

"Hayley please talk to Klaus. I realize that he is angry with me but he will listen to you. He is your best friend."

"Hayley…. I want to come home. Please talk to me. Some one please talk to me."

The desperation in Heather's voice just broke her heart. Her feeling of guilt increased tremendously at the trust she was showing towards her, the trust that Klaus is just her friend and he will listen to her, for being not aware of what has been happening. To her surprise her anger at Heather for putting her in this spot was replaced by extreme feeling of guilt. She started to think in anguish_ "what should she do? She has already talked to Mikael. Should she talk to him again? Should she talk to Klaus? That will not be effective. He is not even willing to listen to hear her name."_

Even though she had an idea that her coming back home will cause problems between her and Klaus, between both of them but she thought _'maybe if they forgive her and she comes back she herself will some how make up for marrying the love of her life' _so she started convince her father to forgive her but she soon realized that it was harder than she had expected. She had lost courage to talk to Mikael again but she talked to Esther a few times to talk to Mikael. She was very surprised when Esther didnt say anything to discourage her and just promised that she will do everything to make matters right. Every day she waited for that call from her or her mom telling her that she has been forgiven but it never came. Tyler tried to talk to her a few times but she didnt encourage it which she noticed really annoyed him and he would jump at her throat even at the slightest of the chance he would get. She couldnt help but sympathize with him considering she had been feeling the same way too with the only difference that she had accepted this change in her life and was trying to make it work whereas Tyler she clearly could see was having problem accepting it. Everytime she met him her heart would skip a beat and she would feel like crying but she knew her limitations as a married woman. She realized that it was because of this new change in his life - the gene trigger.

Klaus noticed that she settled down in his house very quickly as if she had been living there forever. He could see that she was really busy in her studies but she still took out time to enjoy his family's company just like she used to do before they got married. He couldnt help but notice that when he would enter the room, her smile would slip from her face and she would get quieter. Often he would overhear her talking to Elijah and Esther and Rebekah and she sounded like herself but the moment he would enter the room, she would become cautious and conscious which he was starting to hate so he started avoiding interrupting those gathering but it was only so much he could do. Each time that happened it increased his feeling of guilt at the realization that he was the one making her uncomfortable. He desperately wished that he could turn back the clock and make everything the way it was especially after finding out how upset aunt Carol was with Mikael and his family for allowing his marriage so much so that as per Rebekah she had not visited them since the marriage. He often wondered_ 'wasnt the reason for this marriage to prevent breaking of the pack?' _but what he was noticing was that in his efforts to save the pack he had caused a major rift between his own family and Tyler's family. He cursed himself every day for not thinking every thing through before taking that step but then thinking about the bigger picture he hoped that things will get better with time. A surprising discovery fro him was that he was starting to accept her in his life but but he also knew that deep down he still loved Heather and he often wondered _what will happen if she comes back_. Often in the quiet environment of his office he would think of what she had said to him about his and her trust issue and wonder if she was right. Will he not cheat on her with Heather if given the opportunity? And it would scare him at the realization that he might. In those moments he would desperately hope that she never comes back.

Many a times he felt like telling his father to never forgive her and allow her back home but then he would think that he was being selfish, depriving Henry and Veronica of their daughter and Hayley of her sister as he recalled her request to Mikael, he had overheard and that would make him stop from doing something rash. Thinking of that incidence would remind him of how she felt about all of this and that would just sink his heart. With conscious effort he managed to put that hurtful sentence in that part of his brain where he was trying to keep all the memories about Heather and his friendship with Hayley prior to this marriage. He realized that even though he never had desire to make love to her but there was this sense of obligation during the honeymoon but ever since he had come back from their honeymoon he had been ignoring that obligation. He knew that they should be getting closer to each other in every sense but something was hindering that development and he realized it was mostly his fault but he was unable to overcome that inhibition that had taken over ever since they had returned or muster up the courage to be intimate with her again. To distract his mind from this issue, he started spending more and more time at office and when he would be home, he would lock himself in the room and spend hours painting. The upside of spending too much time in the office he realized was that he noticed his brother embracing his love life again; the possibility of someone who would love him again and that just warmed his heart. He realized if he had to chose anyone for Elijah, Hannah was a perfect choice and that made him wonder why didnt he never think about her and Elijah before and that led him to remember what he had suggested to Elijah about Hayley and he smiled a the irony of that suggestion.

**Two days later**

Elijah was going through the information his secretary had gathered for him about his client when he looked up and through the glass panels he saw Hannah at her desk and a smile appeared on his lips. Ever since Niklaus had returned from his honeymoon, their interactions had reduced which was not surprising considering she was his brother's secretary. He wondered should he ask her on another date considering it had been more than a month they had been on a date. He decided to make this one special without kids as he recalled the chaos at the last one with Jake and Anna, chatting non-stop and in the end ended up fighting. He smiled as he recalled the frustration on her face but then the wedding happened and everything else stalled. Him busy with Niklaus and his cases, trying to figure out why was the pack acting up, trying to understand why would Heather leave Niklaus one day before the wedding day. With everything going on he had not asked Hannah again but now that things were finally settling down and there had not been a single incidence in the pack about Hayley and Klaus's marriage except for the rumors he had been hearing, Klaus and Hayley were back and apparently seemed to have started their married life, he thought it was time to take the next step. He looked down and shifted his focus to the case thinking about talking to her before leaving for home. He looked up after some time when he heard a knock at the door. Seeing Cary there, he felt a drop in his stomach. He motioned him to enter and close the door.

As Cary sat down he leaned back in his chair and asked "what is it?"

Cary said "what is going on with Hayley and Klaus?"

Elijah asked "what have you heard?"

Cary said "They both cheated on Tyler and Heather and hence she was not at the wedding."

Elijah said "yes I have been hearing about it but that is not what happened."

When he kept quiet, Cary said "that is it?! Are you not going to tell me what happened?"

Elijah said "no. You have to trust me that that is not what happened and I would appreciate if you would stop this rumor."

Cary said "I cannot do anything until Tyler stops talking about it and man, it is so believable that no one is doubting it. Another problem that I am foreseeing is that if the pack believes that they got away with cheating to their respective partners then be ready to see more cases."

Elijah said sitting up "what do you mean?"

Cary said "what do you expect Elijah? If Niklaus and Hayley can get away with it so why not other?"

Elijah said with frustration "but they didnt cheat!"

Cary said with frustration "man I dont know what to believe but you have to do some damage control because I can see the start of the storm."

He got up and left whereas Elijah was left wondering _'did they divert a storm by this wedding to jumped into another one?'_

He got up and after wrapping up his work left the office. Thirty minutes later he was in his parents room, telling them about what Cary had told him. Mikael said angrily "what is the problem? We can tell them what really happened!"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when they both spun towards the door as they heard Hayley say "no Mikael. please don't do that. She will never be able to come back."

Mikael said angrily "and she is not coming back Hayley."

Hayley looked towards Elijah and said "please reconsider. Tell them anything but not this. Tell them …. she changed her mind. Klaus changed his mind. But dont tell them that she ran away. Please I beg you."

Elijah said "Hayley the pack thinks that you and Niklaus have cheated on Tyler and Heather."

Hayley asked in a shocked voice "what?!"

Elijah groaned as he realized that Niklaus had not told her that but continued "they are angry that you guys were not punished for it."

Hayley said "you have no idea how much punished we feel with this wedding Elijah but we are both willing to give this a try and I beg of you Mikael please say anything but that."

She said "tell them that …" she desperately looked for words when Elijah walked to her and said "Hayley…" but she cut him off saying "no Elijah please" and then she thought of it "tell them Esther had a vision or…. okay tell them that I fell for Klaus and tried to kill myself if you didnt let us get married or …." she thought desperately and said "tell them we did cheat on Tyler and Heather… Anything. I am okay with it if it means that Heather can come back home. Just let her come home."

Mikael said "that is ridiculous!" now starting to get angry.

Hayley said desperately "Mikael please dont tell anyone she ran away. Please make any excuse. Just forgive her."

She turned around and left the room with tears in her eyes.

Esther said "actually Hayley is right. We can come up with a vision story. That way this secret will remain safe."

Elijah said "no. I know what we should do. Father."

He turned towards Mikael and continued "let Heather come home." Mikael was about to say something when he continued "please listen. If you let Heather come home, no one will suspect about the cheating. Common sense says that if Niklaus cheated on Heather she would never live in the town where her beloved cheated her and with her sister. As for the marriage we can say that Heather realized that she didnt want to get married so when she refused to get married, no one could force her but to keep the pack from breaking up Niklaus and Hayley decided to get married. Heather decided to take a break so to avoid the awkwardness at the wedding. So we are not diverting much from the truth."

Esther asked "what about Tyler?"

Elijah rubbed her head "I forgot him. He is one who is creating problem otherwise we could have said that he backed out."

Mikael said angrily "why do we have to give justification? It was my decision and that is it. No one dare question my decision. I will allow her back but because of Hayley. That girl gave up everything for the honor of her family and I will honor that but I am not covering for her sister at all. She played with the reputation of my family and I will make it sure to anyone who wants to find out the reason for this marriage."

Elijah said "that is a good decision father. This would be enough punishment for her to see the love of her life married to her sister."

Mikael barked "love of her life! if he was that she wouldnt have left. Why did she leave in the first place? "

Elijah said "does it matter anymore father?"

Mikeal said "no but we are sending a message that it is okay to deceive your family and all will be well with you."

Elijah said "no. You are sending a message that even though she deceived her and our family, you still consider her part of the pack and you will never abandon anyone from this pack. Yes punish them but not abandon them."

Mikael stared at his son's face and then a smile appeared on his face and he said "always the wise one Elijah."

Elijah said smiling "I learned from the best."

Mikael said "then it is settled I will talk to Henry and tell him that she can come home."

Elijah nodded and left the room.

Later that night Hayley said "Klaus" as she saw him painting.

He said "hmmm" without looking towards her.

She took a deep breath before continuing "mom called today."

He turned towards her this time and asked "and?"

Hayley continued "she said that Mikael had given permission for Heather to come home."

She saw him getting still and then he turned away from her saying "hmm. Good then. Henry and Veronica must be happy."

She looked towards his back and the sentence was just on the tip of her tongue "and you?" but thought better of and said "I don't know. I hope so. Dad is pretty mad at her and mom is too depressed at what she did."

When he continued to be quiet she asked "how was your office?"

He turned towards her, smiled and said "busy. Got a new case today."

She asked "will you never meet her Klaus?"

The smile slipped from his face and he turned away from her. She continued saying when he kept quiet "she is my sister Klaus."

He put the paint palette down and went to the bathroom without saying anything. Hayley sighed, got up from the bed and went towards the chest of the drawer to take her night clothes out. As her hands touched her night dresses, they stopped when she saw the skin color nightie she had bought for Tyler. Out of blue a question rose in her mind _'will she ever wear that in front of Klaus?' _and even the thought made her blush making him wonder_ 'why is she thinking like that? klaus and her will never be in that kind of relationship where she would dress up for him in something like this.' _Suddenly it hit her that ever since their argument and sort of patch up he had not shown any indication to have sex with her or kissed her, which for some reason she found very depressing.

She looked back and hurriedly closed the drawer when she heard the bathroom door close and him saying "I will leave early tomorrow. I have a case to take care of. I will come late. Don't wait up for me."

She turned to him and nodded as she walked toward the bathroom.

When she came out, he was reading a book in the bed. He turned the light off after she got under the covers and turned away from her. She felt a drop in her stomach for unknown reasons. The last thing that was in her mind was she should thank MIkael for allowing Heather come back.

When he woke up next morning she was already up. It hit him for the first time that she was an early riser. He got out of his bed and was fixing it when the bathroom door opened and she came out. He looked towards her dressed in a shorts and a sleeveless white shirt and then continued doing what he was doing soon joined by her.

Hayley thought for a moment and then asked "did you know the rumors about our wedding?"

Shen noticed his hands getting still for just a moment confirming her suspicion and then he said "yes I know."

Hayley asked controlling the sudden surge of anger that he knew and never told her "and?"

Klaus looked towards her and said "does it bother you?"

Hayley said "no but why didnt you tell me?"

Klaus asked "what was the point of telling you?"

Hayley asked "do you have any idea what would give them this idea?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then said "well under the circumstances we got married, they can think anything. She ran away and you stepped in, We cheated on them and she left so we got married. I can make a list if you are interesting."

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "go to hell Klaus" and left the room leaving him angry too.

For the next two days they only saw each other when they got up, at the breakfast table and before going to sleep. She didnt know what was happening to them but it was causing her depression. She felt relieved that Rebekah was there to distract her mimd and her exams were just around the corner.

One evening while she was going to her room, Rebekah said pleading now "oh come on. Tell me what happened there?"

Hayley laughed while running towards his side of the house and said "I am getting late. I need to get on with with my studies if I want to finish them before sleeping" turning towards Rebekah while continued to jog backwards. Rebekah said "oh come on Hayley…"

She said laughing as she continued saying "when you get married, you can find all what happens in a honeymoon. Until then what happen in Cancun is sealed by my lips."

She turned around and bumped into someone's solid chest. She looked up and at once knew that he was not in a good mood. The smile slipped form her face as she said "oh sorry. I didn't see you there."

Klaus said coldly "if you look where you are going you might."

He stepped aside and walked towards the main door leaving her and Rebekah looking bewildered.

Later that night he looked towards her sleeping and continued to paint thinking about why he had gotten angry towards her in the evening. He wondered why was she so depressed these days. Heather is coming back so she should be. Is it because of this marriage? and then he realized that it was full moon tomorrow. He wondered _'when will she stop getting depressed because of what happened?' _He turned his attention back to his painting. While painting his mind starting playing the events of the past one week and he could help but notice that ever since they had returned things have been different, more tensed up especially since she had told him that Mikael had given Henry permission to let Heather come home. He realized that Heather was not even there and already she was between them. He wondered_ 'what will happen when she will come back?'_ Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang interrupting his thoughts. He startled and looked around when he saw Heather standing there and Hayley sitting on the bed waking up from the noise.

His heart skipped a beat seeing her in their room but before he could say anything she hissed "so that is why you never returned my calls. _You bitch. _My own sister and…"

She advanced towards Hayley angrily when he came out of shock and said coldly said "Heather!"

He saw shock on her face as she turned towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat seeing her after this long but he at once hardened his heart towards her. She said "Klaus, I…"

Hayley looked towards Klaus who was looking so cold that she wondered why is Heather not scared of him; except for the paleness of her complexion nothing showed that she was scared of him. As she got out of the bed slowly he said in an icy tone "this is_ our bedroom_. Please knock next time if you want to come in."

Heather walked towards him but stopped seeing anger on his face. She said "Klaus listen I …"

He said "I dont want to hear anything Heather. You should't be here in _our bedroom_ at this time of the night. Please leave."

Heather looked back towards Hayley and left the room angrily.

Klaus's eyes darted to Hayley who looked on the verge of tears. Their eyes met and he looked away. He went to the bathroom and turned the tap on. He splashed water on his face to calm himself down and the buried his face in the towel trying to wash the desires and the anger that had woken in him after seeing her.

He walked out ten minutes later, after calming down and saw her sitting on the bed looking at her hands resting in her lap. He looked towards her bent head thoughtful and then rubbing the back of his neck he walked to her, sat down. After being quiet for a moment he grabbed her hands and said "listen, nothing has changed. You are still my wife" as he gently squeezed him to comfort her.

She asked "and Heather?"

He said trying to make the light of the situation "not my wife."

She said desperately "you know what I mean Klaus."

He said after a moment of silence "I dont know."

She said with a sad smile "at least you are honest."

He said squeezing her hands "our relationship has always been based on honesty Hayley. I have and will not lie to you about my love for Heather. Her and I are in same situation as you and I. All of us had relationships which changed because of _her _actions and it will take some time for all of us to come to terms with these new relationship. As much work it is and has taken for you and me to accept this new relationship of ours, the same amount of work will it take for her and me to accept the new relationship of ours and…." he paused for a moment and then continued "I guess you and Tyler too."

After a few moments he said "lets go out."

She said feeling very depressed "it is nine Klaus and you have office in the morning and I have college. "

He said "it is fine. Lets go have some ice-cream."

She said still depressed about what had happened "no Klaus. I don't want to."

He said firmly "guess what? neither am I. But we are going."

He then said "go, change your clothes" as he let go of her hand.

Klaus walked to the walking closet, took out his jean and went towards the bathroom. As he was pulling his jeans on he said impulsively "if you have not changed by the time I get out, I can always help you do that."

Hayley suddenly laughed at his comment and felt glad that he couldnt see her blushing to her annoyance. She grabbed her jeans from the walking closet saying "no need. I am quite capable of doing that."

They left the house from entrance to west wing of the house. Klaus said as they left "I just realized that you dont have keys to this door. I will get one set for you in a few days but I rarely use this door" as he sat behind the wheel.

The drive to coffee shop was a quiet one. He knew she was thinking about Heather's incidence so he said "tomorrow is full moon. I will go to the dungeons directly after the office."

She turned to him and asked gingerly "will Tyler be with you?"

He looked towards her and said "probably."

She said hesitantly "let Elijah handle him this time."

He said "hmm" but didnt say anything else.

He looked toward her after a few minutes while they were drinking coffee and noticed her looking towards someone. He slightly turned and following her gaze found a couple cozied up in a booth two rows behind him on the opposite side. They were quiet old, which really amused him, for rarely seeing an old couple at this time of night. As he watched, the man leaned in and kissed the woman gently. He turned back and noticed that she had a smile on her lips and then she looked away, still smiling.

He looked down at his coffee wondering '_if they will be able to get there? IS she thinking about that too?' _He looked towards her and asked "how is your college going?"

She said "good. Rebekah had been helping me a lot. I have missed a lot."

Klaus said "good. When is your graduation?"

Hayley smiled and said "May 20th."

Klaus said "hmm. Must be exciting."

She said with a sigh suddenly sounding tired "yes, if I get though the exams."

He said sipping his coffee "you have never been nervous about the exam."

Hayley said as her eyes went to the old couple, seeing them getting up and leaving the coffee shop, not knowing that his eyes were following hers "I missed a lot this year."

He said "yes that you have but I am sure you will catch up."

She said "hmmm" as she sipped her coffee and then after a moment she said "lets go back. I have to get up early tomorrow."

That night both of them stayed awake for a long time staring towards the ceiling thinking about that old couple not knowing that the other was thinking the same thing, not knowing that his left hand and her right hand were inches away from each other with their fingers slightly touching, not knowing that both were thinking about the impact of Heather's return on their relationship. At last they both drifted off to sleep.

Next morning both of them tried to act normal and after changing their clothes, headed to the main house. They were at the door when they heard Elijah say "good morning."

Klaus said "morning. When will you be coming to the office? I have a feeling with Daniel about his client."

Elijah said "Anna has her annual checkup. Will come after that. Around 12. I wanted to say that I will take Tyler tonight. You just take care of yourself."

Klaus said "why? You think I will kill him?" his tone turning sarcastic towards the end of the sentence, making goose bumps rise on Hayley's arms.

Her eyes met Elijah's and he shook his head.

Klaus smiled seeing that exchange and said "yes do that. Hayley is worried about him too" and walked away from her leaving Hayley shocked and furious.

He felt really annoyed throughout the day not only because of what happened with Heather but also about what she had said about Tyler. In order to not think about Heather he made conscious effort about concentrating on his thought towards Tyler and her. Part of his mind knew what she said made logical sense but the other part was making him mad. He kept on trying to come up with answer for being angry but failed. He knew she loves him just like she knew he loves Heather. Why is she not making a big deal of Heather and him? Does she trust him that much? That thought just frustrated him making him realize that he cannot in any circumstances break her trust.

Hayley was feeling thoroughly depressed after having a long day with conflicting thoughts about Klaus, Heather, Tyler and her. She had tried to call her many times but then lost the nerves and disconnected it. From the last night encounter with Heather she has come to realize that it was just a recap of her deteriorating relationship with Heather. She tried to keep her mind occupied by getting lost in studies and she succeeded but when she got home late at night all those thoughts came back to haunt her. She looked towards his side of the bed thinking about him and Tyler knowing well that Elijah was with Tyler but still got worried about both of them. Suddenly all those thoughts took a toll on her and she started crying. After some time, to her dismay she realized that she was not crying for Klaus's safety but for the first time since her marriage it really hit her that she has lost Tyler and that she still loved him and still wanted him even though their relationship had been rocky in the past few months. She scolded herself for even entertaining thoughts about him while trying to move on with Klaus. She said to herself "_she should be putting Tyler behind her not drag him with her in her efforts of moving forwards."_ She realized that she was crying because of the damage this marriage had done to her relationship with Heather. Thinking about what should she do and what she shouldnt, feeling guilty of her feelings, her situation with Heather, her situation with Klaus she drifted off to sleep. She startled in her sleep when she felt someone near her. She almost yelped but then she heard him say "hey it is just me."

She took a sigh of relief and said sleepily "oh" and continued to sleep to Klaus's amusement.

Klaus continued to look towards her face as he drifted off to sleep feeling extremely tired.

Next day she got up and looking towards him sleeping peacefully quietly. She remembered her thoughts about Tyler and cleared her mind making a resolution of starting a new day with new determinations and hope, conscious effort of putting Tyler behind her, conscious effort of making things right with Heather. She was getting up when he stirred and his hand moved on her pillow just grazing her hand sending a shriver through her body. She looked towards him again and out of blue she felt like touching his hair. As soon as the desire came in her heart she turned away from him and hurried to the bathroom. She stood under the cold shower to wash off the heat in her cheeks at that desire. he got ready and left for college with Rebekah. She thanked her luck that Tyler was not there. After college Rebekah and she went to the coffee shop near the college where Rebekah asked her "what is going on? You have been depressed since yesterday."

Hayley said softly "Heather is back and she is very upset with me."

Rebekah said "why with you? She is the one who ran away."

Hayley said "she loves him Rebekah and I got married to the love of her life."

Rebekah said "Hayley, Nik is your husband not hers. They loved each other but they are not together anymore. Stop thinking that it is your fault. It is not your fault. She is the one who ruined things for herself."

When Hayley didnt say anything Rebekah said "listen lets go out for dancing today. That will distract your mind too. Also will give us some time to relax before the exams."

Hayley thought for a moment and then "sure" as she ordered her coffee.

During the coffee she startled when she heard a deep voice saying "hello again."

She looked up and saw a vaguely familiar face.  
Rebekah nudged her in the ribs and said "hello."

Hayley said confused "oh hi… have we met before?"

He said "I met you in the parking lot a month ago asking for…"

Hayley cut him off by saying as the images flashed through her mind "oh yes now I remember. I am sorry I dont remember your name."

He said "Jack and you …."

She smiled and said "Hayley and this is Rebekah."

She said to Rebekah "I met Jack a month ago outside Klaus's office. He was looking for him."

It hit her how much her life had changed during this month.

Rebekah said "why dont you sit down?"

Jack said looking around "sure" and scooted the chair back.

Hayley fluffed her hair and made a resolution that she will not think about anything and will just have fun. No Heather, her marriage, Tyler, Klaus…. As soon as his name came in her mind she thought for a moment and then picked up an old lipstick and wrote on the vanity mirror "going out with Rebekah. Will be late."

She smiled and then emptied her vanity bag and murmured with frustration "damn it where is it?"

And then she found it. She picked it up and was putting it on her lips when her gaze fell on something that literally stopped her heart beat. She hastily picked it up and said "damn it."

She put her hand on her head trying to remember when was the last time she had cycles but couldnt recall. Her two times with Klaus on their honeymoon flashed through her mind and she cursed again. The thought that she might be pregnant was too shocking to even entertain but she couldnt just ignore it. She thought of popping a pill but then she read the warning label and put the pills back in the vanity kit with heavy heart. After some thought she decided to give herself a time of at most five weeks from the day she had sex with Klaus for the first time and see if she is pregnant or not before starting to take the pills again. She went back to her room with this pit in her stomach as she put her hand on her stomach. She calculated and realized that she will have to wait two more weeks to see if there is a chance of her getting pregnant. She was lost in the thoughts when Rebekah barged in saying "hey I am waiting for you down there. Come on. We will be late."

Hayley shook her head to clear her mind and then said "Rebekah I…" but Rebekah cut her off by saying "_come on._ I have been waiting for this night for like forever.' She paused and then asked mischievously "are you waiting for Nik?"

Haley turned red but before she could answer the door opened and Klaus entered the room.

Klaus stopped as he saw Rebekah in their room and for some reason Hayley turning red. He noticed her wearing a short thigh length skirt with a sleeveless black lacy top and for some reason felt annoyed. He asked "what is going on?"

Rebekah said "we are going to the club but it seems that Hayley would rather spend her time with you or want to take you with us."

Klaus asked putting his bag down "really?!" looking towards Hayley knowing well Rebekah was teasing him.

She hastily said "no…" causing Rebekah to laugh and Klaus to smile and her to turn red.

But then the smile slipped from her lips when he said coldly "no take her. Just dont drink and drive."

Hayley exchanged looks with Rebekah who was looking confused.

Klaus went toward the bathroom thinking _why he was annoyed about her going to dancing. She loved to dance_ and then during the shower he realized that he had unconsciously started hating dancing ever since Heather left him for a dance. The very name of dancing was starting to rise his temperature. He came out of the shower, stood in front of the mirror and looked up. Suddenly he smiled at seeing the message on the mirror. It was not too late but still he changed into his night pajamas to relax. When he came out to his disappointment she was gone.

He fell on the bed and suddenly felt angry at why had he let her go. He kept picturing her dress and he suddenly remembered their last club incidence and his heart started to race. He got up after a while and went to paint and then he threw the brush aside as he couldnt concentrate. He turned on the tv but couldnt concentrate. Out of blue her accident flashed through his mind and he started to get worried. At last around 11 when she was still not back, he started to get angry to his annoyance. He scolded himself "what is wrong with him? She is not a child. She is gone to dancing. Maybe they went somewhere else afterwards."

When the door opened he snapped "where were you?"

The smile slipped from her face and she snapped angrily "with my boyfriend!" and went to the bathroom. Klaus stared at the closed door and cursed himself.

When she came out in her night dress she didn't glance at her and continued to the bed. He said "Hayley… I didnt mean that. I just … it was full moon and you were in that car accident near last full month and you thought it was a wolf."

An image of her meeting with Jack flashed through her mind and her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it was one day after the full moon when she had met him last time too but then she shook her head. She turned towards him and said "oh. I am sorry I snapped. It is just that I hate that you have suddenly started to mistrust me. You used to trust me but then again we were not married so doesn't matter what I did."

She turned away form him and close her eyes thinking about her meeting with Jack in the coffee shop earlier that day wondering who he was and why does he keep on popping up around full moon. She thought if she should tell Klaus about him or not and then she decided not to tell him to worry unnecessary. He seemed like a good and decent guy. And Rebekah seemed to be having fun with him. With the paranoid mood on top of this relatively new werewolf temper Klaus has been these day she was quite certain that Klaus will definitely kill him. For some reason she smiled at the very thought and closed her eyes and then opened them as she remembered her scare in the evening. She put her hand on her stomach thinking how weird it will be if she gets pregnant with his child. She turn towards him and saw him reading a book but he still looked annoyed. He asked without looking towards her "what is it?"

Hayley said "nothing' and turned away from him.


	11. Chapter 11 Battle of heart and mind

**_A/N: I notice that a lot of people are thinking that Hayley is falling for Klaus. No, if that is what you are getting from the story then no. She is not. Not yet. Don't be mad at me but personally I think that female are more prone to falling in love than men. While it is difficult for both female and male to fall out of love from people they have been in love for all their lives but I think that female are more adjusting and compromising than men and Hayley is adjusting to their new life better than Klaus who is still hung up on that dream even though he wants to move on._**

**_A really long chapter because you deserve it after a short break. There are a couple of things going on but basically they have been explained in detail because of what the chapter has become really long._**

**_Synopsis: The aftermath of Heather returning starts to slowly unfold. Hayley and Klaus continue to make effort to make their relationship work. Someone discovers the truth about Hayley and Klaus's marriage. _**

* * *

When she woke up next day, she stayed in that position for a while staring at the wall right across her not knowing what she was thinking. She startled when she heard him ask "are you okay?"

Hayley turned towards him and seeing him sitting on the bed in his night clothes just gave her a weird feeling. She nodded and scooted up asking "are you not going to the office?"

Klaus said "Saturday."

Hayley said "oh. Forgotten about it. Oh God I have exam on Tuesday. I hate them."

She put her head on her knees as she hugged them.

Klaus looked towards her dressed in her green pajamas hugging her knee with hair tied in a pony and asked "what is wrong?"

She looked towards him without chaining her stance "what are we going to do about Heather?"

He sighed and said "Nothing Hayley. She is your sister. She is back. We are married and we are going to remain married. All of us will come to terms with it sooner or later."

When she continued to look towards him without saying anything he said "if you think that I am going to change my mind or cheat on you then you are wrong."

She suddenly felt like crying but didnt say anything and started to get up when he grabbed her hand and asked "you dont believe me?"

She continued to look into his blue eyes and felt a tightening in her stomach. She said "I believe you Klaus but I dont trust the temptations."

She started to leave when he pulled her towards him and when she was lip to lip to him he said "I will never break your trust Hayley."

She whispered "if you ever do that you will lose my trust forever. And forever is a long time considering we are in a marriage we cannot get out of."

Her sentence made a drop in his stomach. He asked "you still want to get out of it?"

Hayley used her words wisely "every day but I know we cannot. Dont tell me you dont?"

When he didnt say anything she continued "the problem is that we both know exactly what the other is going through and we are not in a position to blame the other for not wanting out of this marriage."

He groaned but gently pressed his lips against her and whispered "everything will be okay Hayley, I promise."

Hayley thought _'you dont even know what challenges are coming in our way Klaus'_ as she thought of her chances of being pregnant.

But she smiled and said "hopefully. No one said it was going to be easy."

He smiled and let her go.

She got up and after taking a long cold shower during which she continued to think what if she is pregnant. Will Klaus want to have a baby with her? She stepped out, dried herself and smiled as she saw the message she had written last night still on the mirror and cleaned it with her hand. She put on her most comfortable slacks and sleeveless shirt and got out.

She said "I have loads to study so I am staying in. I will just have coffee so will make it in the kitchen out thre."

Klaus said "make one for me too please. I want to stay in too."

Hayley nodded and left the room whereas he went to change.

While making coffee she cleared her mind of all the thoughts including her scare of pregnancy and decided to focus on her studies. She went to their room and stopped as she saw him pulling his shirt down and she suddenly felt tightening of her stomach muscles. She handed him his coffee cup and went to sit on the bed with her books. Soon she got lost in her studies. Klaus asked after a moment "will you be disturbed if I put on some movie or I can always go out."

Hayley said without looking towards him "no, it is fine. You can watch it here."

She spend the next couple of hours concentrating on studying whereas Klaus spend his time lazing on the bed next to her watching a movie. After sometime she looked up and a smile appeared on her lips and for the first time ever since they had returned, she felt satisfied by their situations and she could see a promising future. Around noon he got up and went to bathroom. When he came out he said "I am going to the office. Have some work to attend to."

She said without looking towards him "I will try not to entertain my boyfriends in the house."

He looked towards her while buttoning his shirt and then seeing her sitting on the bed crisscrossed with a pencil in between her lips, a smile appeared on his lips recognizing the attempt to make the mood lighter.

He said "yes, do that" and left not seeing her smiling towards the door. As he was walking towards his car, he realized that this was the first time after their marriage they had a banter like they used to have before they had gotten married. The realization just brought on hope for the future. He sat in his car and left for the office.

After he left she continued to study, had a break for lunch and then started again. In the evening she decided to take a break. She took off her shirt put on her sports bra and replaced her slacks with short skirt and put on music. She closed her eyes and started to dance along the beats of the music and let go of herself.

Klaus entered the house when he heard Elijah say "Niklaus can I talk to you?"

Klaus said "yes what is it Elijah?"

Elijah said "I am going to hand over MIcheal Davis to you. I have to go on a business trip next week."

Klaus said "oh alirght."

He asked "anything else?"

He asked after slight hesitations "Heather is back."

Klaus said "I know" and left not knowing that Elijah eyes were following him.

He walked towards his room having some idea on why Elijah had brought up Heather. HIs thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the music when he reached the stairs. He suddenly got annoyed and marched upstairs. As he opened the door he stopped when he saw her dancing gracefully in the sports bra and the short mini-skirt that showed her shapely legs with eyes closed and hands in air as if some one pretend was dancing with her. He closed the door behind him unable to keep his eyes off of her and put his bag down near the door. She had her eyes closed proving that she had not heard him. He continued to look towards her and then walked to her when she turned and bumped into her.

Her eyes snapped open and she panted "Klaus…I.. when did you…"

She stepped back but his hand had already gone to her waist and was pulling her towards him holding her hand with other hand.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder and let him sway her on the beats of the music. For a moment it felt that they were back to when she was teaching him how to dance but there was something different too which both of them were unable to put finger on. He twirled and then saying "fuck me" he pulled her towards him.

She was smiling when she heard him curse which amused her but before she could react he was pulling her towards him, turning her towards him and kissing her. Her heart skipped a beat and before she knew it she grabbed his back as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his hips instinctively, continuously kissing him, His lips moved to her jawline, the neck line when she uttered "Klaus…" throwing her head back but he was not listening. He balanced her with his hand on her back and kissed the hollow of her neck making the grip around his waist tighter. He pulled her harder towards him and continued kissing her down to breast not realizing that he had pinned her against the wall. She held on to his head as his lips brushed on the swells of her breast causing her to moan loudly. Her fingers twined in his hair. Still embracing her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed her neck making her gasp for breath, his thumb moved on her breast and they rubbed against the peaks until they hardened. Hayley gasped as his fingers moved in between her thighs and sneaked under her thong. Her hands were on the buttons of his jeans and she unbuttoned it and pulled his boxers down while his hand pushed her thong down and he was thrusting in her holding her from her buttocks and her hands moved from around his shoulder to to cup his face and her lips grabbed his lips and she was kissing him. When he let go of her hips, her body limbered and she stood there catching her breath for a moment and then panted "she was right. You are…" but stopped as he stepped back looking at her with shocked expressions.

She realized her blunder and stepped towards him saying "Klaus…" but he raised his hand to stop her from talking and took another step back. He turned and went to the bathroom.

She realized for the first time that music was still on. She walked to the dvd played dejectedly and turned the music off feeling miserable.

When he came out she was sitting on the bed. She at once stood up and said "Klaus I…"

He said cruelly "did you have fun discussing her and my sex life?"

She felt as if he had slapped her. She said "Klaus I would never…"

He shouted, his face contorted with fury _"but you did!_ You know I dont like to talk about my sex life with anyone. Why dont you go and tell everyone what happened between us on our honeymoon. How I forced myself on you and then took your sister's name!"

Hayley stared at him for a moment and then walked to him. She said coldly "if you think that I really wanted to find out about your sex life with Heather then you dont know me at all Klaus. I know how much it bothers you and I respect that. I truly respect that. I only used to tease you because I knew you _would never tell me_ it was just harmless fun on my part considering we were best friends!"

She started to walk away from her when he grabbed her arm and said dejectedly "Hayley…"

She yanked her arm from his grasp and said with tears swimming in her eyes "you ruined everything Klaus" and went to the bathroom.

He fell on the bed in frustration staring towards the ceiling.

While she cried as she took the shower Klaus laid on the bed staring at the ceiling cursing himself for putting them in this situation. He was staring at the ceiling when his cell rang. He picked it up with a sigh seeing Heather's name and with full intention of telling her not to call him again he said "Hello Heather."

At last she stepped out of the shower, dried her body, put on her night clothes. Her hand was on the door knob when she heard him say "hello Heather." Her heart sank and she stepped back letting go of the knob.

Klaus sat up immediately asking "why are you talking like that? Are you alright?"

He got concerned when he heard her slurry voice saying "I cannot live without you Klaus. I just cannot…. I took some sleeping … I cannot."

The cell slipped from his hand and he ran out.

When she came out the room was empty. She walked to the bed and sat down where it was still warm.

She laid down with a heavy heart wondering if he had gone to meet her. She at last drifted off to sleep thinking about him, her, Heather and Tyler knowing well that he had not returned the whole night.

Next morning when she woke up he was still not there. She sighed and with heavy heart changed her clothes and and went to the main house. She was too distracted to notice that everyone minus Klaus, Anna and Mikael were in the kitchen. As she poured herself some coffee she noticed Rebekah looking towards her but when she looked towards her she looked away and her heart sank. She then noticed the presence of almost all the family member. She put her coffee cup down and asked Rebekah with racing heart "what is going on?" and then continued without waiting for a response, her heart beating out of her chest "where is Klaus? Has something happened?"

Rebekah hastily said "no he is fine."

She took a sigh of relief, taken aback by the intensity of concern for him and asked "then what is it?"

Rebekah said after exchanging looks with Elijah "it is Heather."

She stared at their solemn faces and then she ran out ignoring Elijah's "Hayley wait!"

When she parked the car out her home twenty minutes, she realized that it was a miracle that she didnt have an accident. She ran inside and bump into Klaus, looking tired but fine. He held her by her shoulders and said in a soothing voice "she is fine."

Hayley asked trying to calm herself down "what happened?"

Klaus said softly "she overdosed on some sleeping pills."

Hayley said shocked "what?!" and then freeing herself from his grasp she ran upstairs.

Klaus stood there looking towards her as she ran up and then he headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee and to update Elijah with what has been happening.

Hayley stared at Heather who was sleeping peacefully when she felt a hand on her shoulder and him saying "she is resting. Lets go down. When she wakes up, you can talk to her."

Hayley whispered "I dont feel like it."

Klaus turned her towards him to her surprise and said "Hayley, she is resting. Doctors told her to rest."

Hayley said "Klaus she almost died…"

Klaus snapped "you did too but she never came back…" but was unable to finish his sentence as he noticed her eyes getting cold. He said regretfully "I am sorry. I shouldnt have said that."

She said cold "I know you are angry with her but dont be so cold!"

and pushed his hands off of her shoulder and left the room.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and continued to stare at Heather.

**_flashback_**

**_4 hours ago_**

_He entered the hospital room and looked towards Heather lying on the hospital bed. He walked to her and asked as he rubbed the back of his neck "why did you do it?"_

_She said crying now "Klaus I cannot live without you."_

_He said "Heather, I am married now."_

_She said pleading "please Klaus. We can still be together. I know you got married to her to save me and my family's honor but now I am back. Please have me back. Forgive me."_

_Klaus stared at her face and said again "Heather, I am married to Hayley. She is not only my wife but also your sister."_

_She sat up and said "come on Klaus. I know you dont love her and you never will. You love me and she loves Tyler. I know it. You two will never love each other. You both can have annulment. I am sure she will be okay with it. Please. I cannot live without you." _

_Her tone becoming more and more pleading towards the end of the sentence as she grabbed his hand. _

_Klaus continued to look towards her tear strained pleading regretful face. He felt like hugging her, consoling her, telling her that he wants her, he still loves her but then an image of Hayley sleeping on their bed flashed through his mind and he freed his hand and stepped back. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and some one said "can I talk to you Mr. Mikaelson?"_

_Klaus gave her one last glance and left the room. _

_He looked towards the doctor in shock and asked "are you sure?"_

_The doctor said "yes we are sure. She was never in life threatening situation. She only took the amount that will land her here. I am sorry to say that but cases like these just rub me in wrong way. If it were an accident I would have understood but as per you she specifically called you and that just makes me angry."_

_Klaus stared towards the door as the doctor walked way and he recalled Hayley saying "If I ever had to kill myself I wouldn't do it with someone around me to save me."_

**_end flashback. _**

He shook his head and left the room. He stood there wondering where Hayley was and then suddenly he walked to one direction and found her sitting with Veronica. He smiled as he realized that he had found her scent today. He said "hey, I am going home to sleep for a while. Do you want to stay or come."

Hayley said "I will stay."

Klaus said "okay. I will come to pick you up tonight."

Hayley said "I have the car Klaus. I can come on my own."

He said "I know but I will come."

He then said to Veronica "Veronica, Doctor Peet just wanted her to rest. He had told Henry what she needs. Everything will be alright."

His eyes met Hayley one last time and then he left.

After reaching home, he went to his room and went to change into something comfortable. As he was standing in front of the mirror he noticed her things on the counter and he ideally picked up her perfume and a weird feeling hit him. He put it back and then after changing he fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about what Doctor Peet had told him in the hospital and what he should do about all of it.

A few hours later when he woke up the first thing he saw was her side of bed empty. He laid there looking towards it and then got out of the bed thinking of having a cup of coffee to freshen himself. He freshened up, changed his shirt, put on his shoes and went towards the main part of the house. As he poured a cup of coffee for himself he heard sound of tv so he followed it and found Anna watching tv and Rebekah sitting next to her with book open in her lap but eyes glued to the tv.

He tapped her head startling her and asked "are you planning on failing?"

Rebekah said "hey, I am watching tinkle bell."

He smiled and said "when you should be studying!"

Rebekah said "I will not fail."

He asked "how can you be sure?"

Rebekah casually said "psychic visions."

Klaus laughed and asked Anna "Hey munchkin where is daddy?"

Anna said carelessly without taking her eyes off of TV "I dont know."

Klaus was about to leave when he heard Rebekah say "hey how is she?"

He turned towards her and saw hr looking towards him. he said "she is fine now."

Rebekah asked with her hands folded at the back of the sofa and her chin resting on it "and Hayley."

Klaus said taking a sip of his coffee "hanging on."

He was about to leave when Rebekah said "Nik don't do it."

He slowly turned to her and asked "what?"

He felt her eyes boring into his. She softly said "you know."

He was quiet for a moment and then left without saying anything.

While going towards library he was unable to shake the silent caution in Rebekah eyes.

He took out a book and started to read it but couldnt concentrate as his mind started playing the conversation with Heather and his heart skipped a beat and for a moment he wondered _'if it is possible. It will not be problem. Hayley ..…' _As soon as her name came in his mind he scolded himself by saying "dont be stupid" when he heard Elijah say "well that is debatable."

He looked towards Elijah and asked "where were you?"

Elijah asked "going through a case but what are you thinking?"

Klaus said "she wants me back."

Elijah asked sitting opposite him "what? who?"

Klaus said "Heather, she wants me back."

Elijah asked in a shocked tone "and you?"

When he didn't answer Elijah snapped "are you crazy? Dont even think about it. What about Hayley? That girl changed her life for you and you are thinking about leaving her?"

Klaus said with frustration "I didn't say that I will leave her Elijah."

Elijah said angry "but you are thinking and you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

Klaus said "I…"

Elijah walked to him and said "Niklaus, if you ever leave Hayley for Heather I swear …" he was so angry that he was unable to finish his sentence and he left.

In the meantime Hayley had spend the day with her mother comforting her and reassuring her that everything will be alright. She was shocked to hear the reason why Mikael has given permission for Heather to come back home. She was shocked to hear that her father was still so angry at Heather that he had refused to see her in the hospital so she tried to talk to her father about Heather but he was not willing to listen to her. When around afternoon Esther visited, she felt relieved and grateful that even though Heather had wronged them she still came. Esther left after sitting with Veronica for a while and Hayley realized that her visit lifted her mother's spirit. At the back of her mind she had an idea why Heather did it and that was just increasing her feeling of guilt and she started to lose courage to face her but still she went to see her when Heather woke up. When Heather started shouting, cursing seeing her in her room, Hayley left controlling her tears while her mother tried to calm her down. She thought of going back home for the fourth time since morning but then dropped the idea thinking her family needs her.

Half an hour after Elijah left him in the library Klaus got up tired of thinking about his course of action about how to handle his feelings for Heather and was Dr Peet right about all of this just being an act of drawing his attention. He looked at the time and realized that it was 7 pm. He recalled that he was supposed to bring Hayley home so he got up and left the library. He was at the front door when he heart Mikael say "Niklaus, I need to talk to you about something."

Klaus turned to his father who walked to him and said "yes father."

Mikael said "I dont want you to meet Heather unnecessary. She is Hayley's sister and nothing else. That is the only relationship you have with her and remember that Hayley is not only your wife but part of this family now. Just like Rebekah is part of this family. I will not forgive you if you cheat on her or do anything to jeopardize this marriage of yours."

Hearing those words from his father's mouth took him back. He felt the ground slip from under his feet but at the same time he started to get angry at why was everyone telling him what to do or not to do but he dared not say anything to his father. When he kept quiet Mikael said "I want to make it clear that she is back only because of Hayley. I can always banish her again if you or she hurt Hayley in any way."

Before Klaus could say anything Mikael turned and left leaving him shocked.

Thirty minutes later he parked the outside Marshall's house and went inside.

She was pacing the corridor when her mother said "Hayley, she is asking for you."

Hayley looked towards her and asked "you think I should go? Maybe I should come back again."

Veronica said "listen I always knew this was going to happen. You both need ot get this out in open. Hayley you didnt do anything wrong and you should be clear about it."

Hayley said "she still loves him. She tried to kill…"

her mother said "I know but that does not meant that she will get him. He is not a toy that she cannot have and she throws a tantrum and you give him to her."

Hayley said desperately "mom if …"

Veronica shook her head and said "no. You cannot even think like that. Go talk to her and tell her what you have been telling me since morning."

Hayley sighed and walked towards Heather's room and pushed the door open while her mother went to her own room.

As she sat down near her she said "I am sorry Heather. I never meant…"

but she cut her off by saying "no, I am sorry Hayley. I dont know what happened to me yesterday."

Hayley's heart broke when she started crying. She held her hand and said "everything will be okay Heather."

Heather said cleaning her eyes "I am sorry Hayley. It was my mistake and I put you in this situation."

She asked confused at what she was saying "what do you mean?"

Klaus was still reeling with anger at what Mikael had said as he climbed the stairs and headed towards Heather's room from where he would smell Hayley's scent. He stopped when he heard Heather say "I can imagine how difficult must it be to spend day and night with a man who was a brother to you."

He looked towards the door and continued to listen to their conversation.

Hayley felt her heart sinking and wished that Heather wouldnt continue but she continued "I can only imagine how torturous it will be if you and he have to…"

Hayley felt the heat on her cheek. It took all her will power not to show any reaction as she recalled Klaus outburst last night.

She smiled with difficulty and asked "forget about it. Tell me how are you feeling?"

Heather said "I just feel so depressed. What have I done? And for what? A dance?"

She paused for a moment and then continued "dont worry about me. I will be alright. It will take some time and then Klaus and I will move on. You dont have to worry about us. He is your husband now. I hope you two have accepted each other as husband wife."

He didnt realize that he was trembling with anger at each and every word he was overhearing. He couldnt bear to hear anymore so he knocked at the door and said "Hayley lets go."

Hayley looked towards him in shock and then asked "Klaus can I talk to you?"

As they stepped out, she said "I want to stay tonight."

Klaus firmly said "no. we are going home. You have college tomorrow. After that you can come visit Heather. She is feeling better right now."

She looked towards his angry face and nodded whispering "let me say her good bye."

She walked to Heather, hugged her saying "I will be back tomorrow after college."

She turned around and caught him looking towards Heather and her heart sank.

Klaus said coldly "you can take it from here tomorrow" as he opened the passenger side door of his car for her. Drive to home was quiet. When they reached home, it was dinner time. During the dinner she could see him distracted while everyone inquired about Heather. Hayley stopped talking to Rebekah when he got up and left after excusing himself. She looked at his plate and seeing the untouched food made a drop in her stomach. She tried to eat some but could so she too excused herself and left the table too. When she reached their room, he was lying in the bed. She asked "are you alright?"

He said "yes. why?"

She said reluctantly "it is just that you must be scared at what happened to her."

He snapped "why? because I love her?"

her heart sank when she heard "love" even though she knew but hearing it form his mouth was still hurtful. She softly said "yes."

Hearing yes from her mouth made him realize what he had said and he said with frustration "I am really tired so going to sleep."

He sat up saying angrily "why is it so damn hot?" as he took off his shirt, threw it at the foot of the bed and then laid down again with no sheet on himself.

She stood here looking towards him understanding his anger and his frustration as he turned the light off. She went to change and then sat on the bed wearing her pajama and a sleeves night shirt. She opened her books with a sigh and tried to get lost in the subject material to forget about what he had said. She looked towards him after a minute and her heart ached for what he had just said about his feelings towards Heather. She suddenly felt like crying but she shook her head and wondered _'why is she upset? She does not love him'_ and then she recalled her own words to Klaus about no woman liking her husband to be friend with another woman and her eyes got blurry when she realized that Heather was not his friend, she was his lover. She continued to look towards his rising and falling naked chest and out of blue she wished if only she was loved by him like he loves Heather. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she was taken aback and she wondered if she wants him to fall in love with _her or his wife_. She shook to the core at that desire and felt guilty for having those feeling. She scolded herself "he is Heather's love of live. You cannot take him from her. He loves Heather. She just tried to kill herself to prove how much she loves him." She got out of bed and went out to the kitchen to drink some water.

His eyes opened to realize that it was still night. The first thing he noticed was her side of the bed empty, her books on the bed, the lamp on. He looked toward the bathroom. The door was open. He thought for a moment and then recalled what he had said to her about his feelings for Heather and cursed himself. He got up and following her scent, he went to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw her with her back towards him in her sleeveless shirt and a loose cotton night pajama. As he watched she put her hand on her hip and started swaying gently. At that moment he noticed that she was reading a magazine. His heart skipped a beat seeing her gently swaying and he wondered _does he really want to give Heather another chance? Does she deserve it? Does Hayley deserve this betrayal? She is his wife. Even if he still loves Heather, his wife does not deserve this betrayal. Does he still feel that awkwardness in this relationship like Heather was saying to Hayley? _It didnt take him more then a couple of second to realize that even though their marriage still needed a lot of work and lacked romantic love for each other but it no longer felt awkward to him as he recalled their impulsive sex last night ending with no feeling of regret unlike the times on their honeymoon. It did lead to a step back for them but that he knew was not because he felt awkward for having sex with her, it was because of something entirely realization that he didnt feel awkward about this marriage anymore hit him really hard for the first time. He continued to look towards her as she turned another page of the magazine while she grabbed the lock of her hair with the other hand and pulled them up to air her neck. He straightened as her hand sneaked under her shirt and scratched her back. All thoughts about Heather and his doubts flew out of window and he walked to her. He slipped his hand from her waist to her naval causing her to jump but she didnt say anything. He very slowly moved his hand from her naval to her waist making her moan as his lips moved along her neck gently causing her back to press against his solid bare chest.

She could feel his need and to her shock, at that very moment she wanted nothing but for him to be with her; make love to her. When his fingers reached his breast, she moaned really loud uttering his name "Klaus…" and grabbed his face by reaching out her hands backwards. Even though she knew he still loved Heather and her sister had just tried to commit suicide for him, she couldnt help but want him right now. He turned her towards her and then looking into her eyes he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the room, kicked the door closed with his foot. He laid her down as his hands fondled with her breast but their eyes never broke contact. They didnt know how they got undressed save her lacy bra. She only realized that when his hands touched her naked skin making her jump and her realizing that he was seeing her naked for the first time.

He saw her pupils expand in the lamp light and felt his heart jump for the first time but still his eyes never left her eyes. His fingers sneaked under her lacy bra and for the first time they touched her nipples and caressed them making her moan and gasp. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips and let his tongue explore her mouth as his other hand went down and cupped her mound making her body jerk.

She felt his naked body touch her body and her hand went on his back and her body jerked as his hand cupped her mound. Her hands caressed his back and she moaned as his tongue continued to taste her.

She bit her lips when he broke the contact and looked into her eyes as his hands were replaced by his hardness and he started thrusting in her. He continued to thrust in her while his eyes never left her face. The arousal on her face caused by each thrust he was making him feel weird at the same time somewhat content and then her eyes closed and he felt her climaxing as her fingertips dug into his back. He cradled her hair softly and let her have her moment and then increased the intensity of the thrusting. She felt the intensity of his movement increasing and to her shock she realized that if he continues to do that she would have another orgasm. She looked into his blue eyes staring into his face and gently and impulsively she touched his cheek as he continued to thrust and then he become stationary as he came on. He lean in and kissed her lips as he released himself in her and her hands moved to his shoulder blades gently caressing them.

He felt as if he didnt have any energy to get up from her but at last he got up and fell on her side with a soft thud. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her bra clad torso and buried his face in her neck and whispered in frustration "I dont know what is happening Hayley. I just wanted to …" he was unable to finish his sentence.

She gulped suddenly feeling guilty for indulging into her desire and making out with Heather's love of life and said "Klaus.…you are not alone in this."

He turned her towards him and looked into her eyes but didnt say anything.

After a moment he said "I am sorry for what I said earlier."

Understanding what he was mentioning to she asked "why? because you were being honest?"

He said "I don't want this honesty that make me act so cruel or hurt you Hayley."

She said "dont do this. Honesty is the only thing that is sincere in our relationship and I dont want you to change that. Please."

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips whispering "I would say this is a huge improvement in our relationship."

She asked "how so?"

He said "it does not feel that we are doing anything wrong."

When she didnt say anything he said "looks like you are not there yet?"

She couldnt say anything except for shake her head, her eyes getting blurry. He brought her close to her and kissed her forehead saying "you will be."

He leaned over her as he turned the lamp off and then settled back down.

Hayley closed her eyes as she left the tears fall from her eyes. After a moment she felt his fingers brush her cheek wiping her tears as he said "everything will be okay Hayley" as he kissed her temple and hugged her tight.

Next morning when she woke up, his arm was not around her which to her surprise she didnt like. She laid there thinking about their night together when her thought were interrupted by him asking "hey…"

She turned towards him, pulled the sheet to her chin and smiled as the images from last night flashed through her eyes. She said "Klaus I want to talk to you about Heather."

The relaxed expressions became tense all of a sudden and he said with slight frustration "Hayley can we have a conversation that does not revolve around her?"

She said "Klaus, how can you be so cold towards her? You still love her and she has proven her love to you by …"

He held her hand and said "I am not being cold. I am relating facts. I want all of us to move on with our lives and you are not helping. What I said to you about her yesterday, it is true, just like I know you still love Tyler but_ you are my wife and I am your husband._ We are married and I will not break this marriage and you are not helping by constantly bringing her up."

She sighed and sat up. Her gaze fell on his shirt. She picked it up and put it on to Klaus amusement and went to the bathroom. During the shower as her hand grazed her stomach, she groaned as she realized that they had sex again while she was not on pills and it made a drop in her stomach was she realized that she will have to wait further to start the pills if she is not already pregnant. She wondered in frustration for how long should she wait and then decided to consult an OBGYN after the waiting time of these two weeks. She took a deep breath and quickly rinsed her hair. After taking a quick shower she changed into a capri jeans and sleeveless bottle green shirt and came out. She saw him fixing the bed. She walked to him and held the other end of the duvet and said "I will ask Rebekah to drop me at the house. I want to check on her. Will you come and see her?"

Klaus sighed and said "no. I have some things to take care of at the office and I would recommend you to come home early too. You have an exam tomorrow."

She looked towards him as he went to he bathroom.

During changing his clothes he again started to think about his conversation with Dr Peet, with Heather in that hospital room, with Hayley just right now and for the first time ever since he had seen Heather after she had return and his heart had shown desire to forgive her and take her back, his mind cleared. At that very instant he made up his mind about never encouraging Heather into thinking that she has a chance with him. As soon as he made this decision he felt lighthearted for the first time ever since she had ran away even though he knew that he still loved her. He smiled feeling content with his decision and stepped out of the bathroom. He said "lets go."

Ten minutes later, in the main kitchen of the house, Hayley picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip and then suddenly he started to feel sick all of a sudden. she felt really weird and she ran tot he bathroom and started throwing up. Klaus asked when she came out "what happened?"

She said "I think I am coming down with something. Oh please no. My exams."

He said "why dont you…" when she ran to the bathroom again.

She came out and said "I think I will stay home. Can you please tell Rebekah that I am not going today?" as she put her hand on her stomach and then it hit her. She looked up and saw him looking towards her with worried expressions.

She said "don't tell them what happen. They will worry unnecessary. I dont want anyone to worry for me."

Klaus nodded and left whereas she went to their room and fell on the bed wondering _is it possible_ and she started to get nervous**_. _**

**_Around noon, _**Klaus was looking through the file on Micheal Davis when the door opened followed by Hannah's voice "Mr. Mikaelson I…"

He looked up and groaned as he saw Heather standing at the door.

He said "it is okay Hannah. Thank you."

He motioned Heather to sit. As she settled she said "I came to apologize Klaus. Please dont tell Hayley what we talked about. I never meant to hurt her. I want you and her to be happy. I understand it must be difficult to be with her and here I am coming in-between you too. I think I will go back to New york."

Klaus controlled a sudden surge of anger at her assumption that it was difficult between him and Hayley but he said 'no. You dont need to leave."

She smiled and said "do you mean it?"

Klaus stared at her happy face and said "listen you and I have a connection…. you are Hayley's sister and she is my wife." He noticed the smile slip from her face and continued "we cannot avoid each other forever. The sooner we come to terms with the change in our relationship, the better will it be for everyone. We have to deal this maturely just like Hayley and I are working on our relationship."

Heather said excitedly "oh good. I am so happy to find out that you two are working on your relationship. When Hayley told me, I couldnt believe it. I thought she was just trying to make me feel better."

When he kept quiet she said "I think I should go now. you are busy."

When Klaus still remain quiet, she sighed and said "Klaus if you are going to give me this silent treatment I will think that you ave not forgiven me. Please forgive me. I have realized that I am the one who messed things up and put you and Hayley in this difficult spot. Please forgive me."

Klaus continued to stare at her and then to his dismay he saw tears in her eyes. He leaned in and said "heather please dont cry. If you think that I will forgive you overnight then that is not possible. It will take me some time to forgive you. Dont pester me. And you are right I have not and not because of what you think so but because you broke _my trust, my family reputation_ which Hayley salvaged. It is hard for me to forgive you but for Hayley I am willing to try to put past what you did to me."

He thought for a moment that he saw anger on her face but then she said "ever since I have come back I realize it more and more what I have done Klaus and not a day has gone by when I dont regret it" as she continued to cry.

Klaus groaned and got up from his chair, walked around the desk and said "listen dont cry please. You know I c…."

He stopped as he realized his mistake. Heather looked onwards her and he wondered _'has he just witness a smile?'_ but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. She leaned forward in her chair, grabbed his hand to his surprise and skip of heartbeat and said "please keep Hayley happy. Dont take out your anger on me on her."

Klaus looked towards her hand holding his when the door opened and Hannah came in. Their eyes met just for a moment. Hers flashed with surprise and a bit of annoyance and then said "oh excuse me" and left.

He went around the desk and for some reason felt guilty of his interaction with Heather even though he knew that he has not done anything wrong but the look Hannah gave him was making him guilty and he was unable to concentrate on his work. Later that afternoon, during his daily meeting with Hannah he noticed her cold behavior and he knew that she thinks that he was cheating on Hayley and that just made him mad. He took out his cell as he got a call from Elijah and while turning it off he saws an unread message. He opened it and realized it was from Hayley from the night she had gone with Rebekah to the club. It said "we will be late." Time stamp said it was 10 pm. Reading that message reminded him of their little argument about her coming late. HE wondered '_why didnt she tell him that she message him?' _as he turned his phone off.

While Klaus was have a difficult day Hayley was having a hard time controlling her throwing up. She started to feel weak after her fifth trip to the bathroom within an hour. And by that time she was 99% convinced that she was pregnant even though she still had two week to be absolutely sure. She realized that with the way she was feeling, she could be sure in one week. A strange feeling took over her at the thought that she was carrying a human being in her and she felt confused what to think, be happy or…. but she was suddenly took over by a strong feeling that it was not right. She shouldnt be carrying a child belonging to a man whom she considered her brother just a few months ago, who was still in love with someone else. She recalled what he had said to her about them not doing anything wrong and her not being there yet. She wondered_ will she ever be there? How will Klaus feel about this child? Will his feelings towards this child be the same as he feels towards her as in nothing wrong_? She fell on the bed feeling exhausted after all this throwing up and closed her eyes. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up it was past noon, she called Heather and to her relief, Heather answered her call. They had an bit awkward but otherwise good chat. She felt somewhat relaxed after the call but quite guilty that Heather was still trying to be nice to her because of their bond; trying to put behind her and Klaus for her sister's sake.

Later that night she looked towards Klaus as he was watching tv and couldnt help but notice that he looked distracted. She was unable to shake off this bad feeling that had been nagging at her since he had returned from the office and she felt somewhat hurt when he didnt ask her how she was feeling. She wondered _'it must have slipped his mind. Difficult day at office. Is he thinking about Heather and wants to.…' _Suddenly she who had been thinking about them as a couple since her return didnt want to entertain the thought to her surprise. She recalled her surprise when she had talked to Heather in the afternoon and wondered is she ready to move on from Klaus. She sighed and opened her books to study for her exam next day.

Klaus was replaying his conversation with Heather and even though he was still mad at her, he was unable to empathetic for her. All of their past interactions of their past ten year of relationship were flashing through his mind to his frustration and depression and he wondered "if only you had not done that Heather." He realized to his frustration that seeing her so broken up and teary had made him shaky again. He cursed himself for being doubtful about his decision. He looked towards her as she took a sip of Sprite and recalled that she was not feeling well in the morning. He cursed himself for not remembering it and inquiring about it. He asked "how are you feeling?"

She looked towards him and said after a moment "fine." hesitated for a moment and then continued "you seem distracted."

He felt flustered and said "oh Elijah gave me a case and I am trying to wrap my mind around it."

he could see from her expressions that she didnt believe it but she nodded and looked down at her book. She said "my exam is at 12. Will be back after that."

Klaus said "Does Rebekah has one too?"

She said "no, optional subject. She does not take it."

Klaus said "I will pick you up then."

She said "hmm. Okay. 3 pm?"

He said "sure" and then turned the light off and laid down asking "how long will you study?"

She said "maybe an hour."

he said "hmmm"

After some time she realized from his shallow breathing that he had gone to sleep. She took a sigh and continued to study. After an hour she stood up to stretch her legs. She ideally walked to the window and gazed out at the silver of the moon on the backyard and then she gasped as she noticed shine of yellow eyes. She stepped back and hastily went towards Klaus and shook him.

Klaus was deep in sleep when he felt someone shaking him. He asked sleepily "what is it?"

She said panicking now "there is some animal in the backyard?"

He stared a there an then hastily went towards the window and said after moving the curtains asked "there is nothing."

She looked out in confusion and said "I swear i…. " but stopped talking.

He said running fingers through his disheveled hair "maybe you are tired. It is 2 in the morning you should sleep."

She said "maybe. I should rest."

She picked up her book, turned the light out and went to sleep.

Next morning when he woke up she was not next to him. As he looked towards the bathroom door, it opened and she came out.

Hayley walked to the bed and laid down again feeling tired of throwing up. She asked "when are you leaving?"

Klaus said "10. why?"

Hayley said "can you wake me up before you leave. I want to sleep more."

Klaus looked towards her as she turned her face away and closed her eyes. and said "okay."

* * *

Esther was deep in sleep when images started flowing through her mind.

_She hugged her and said "everything will be okay my child."_

_She followed her gaze and saw Klaus looking out of the window. _

_She said crying "nothing will be okay. I cannot believe this happened. This is all a dream. It is not happening to me."_

_And she broke down. _

_Esther turned towards him and saw tears in his eyes. He walked to her and hugged her tight and said against her hair "I love you Hayley. Mother is right. Everything will be okay."_

She sat up drenched in sweat, still feeling her strong grip around her. She closed her eyes wondering what did it mean. She could feel in her bones that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Around 10 am he walked to her side of the bed and was about to wake her up when he stopped and looked at her peaceful face as she slept. He sat next to her and gently removed the strand of hair from her cheek wondering _'she does not deserve this? She didnt ask for it. The least he can do after ruining her life is give her is not break her trust."_

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her lips startling her awake.

Hayley felt something soft touch her lips and her eyes snapped open. She felt flustered as she saw him lean back. He said smiling "get up sleepy head."

She smiled at his casualness, trying to ignore the flutters in her stomach at being woken up like that and said "morning. I couldnt sleep properly last night. I kept on dreaming about that animal."

He said "I will look if there are any foot prints but I am certain your mind was playing trick on you. Okay now get up. I will drop you before I go to office. You shouldnt be driving when you are not feeling well. Maybe we can go to lunch after your paper."

She asked "really?" as she sat up.

Klaus said "hmm" as he got up from the bed.

Forty minutes later he was dropping her at the college. She said "we dont have to go to lunch if you are busy."

Klaus said "I will be here at 3."

Around 2:30 pm Klaus looked at his wrist watch as he was in meeting with his client and groaned. He said "will you excuse me Mr. Davis."

He got up and left the office. He went straight to Elijah's office and after peeking in said "Elijah, can you pick Hayley up. I was supposed to but I am stuck in this meetign. She was not feeling well so I didnt want her to drive. 3."

Elijah looked down at his file and said "okay" and got up.

He quickly texted Hayley that Elijah will pick her up and went back to the meeting.

Hayley put her cell down feeling somewhat disappointed that he will not be there to pick her up.

She put her headphones on and switched on some music on her phone. After some time she got a message from Elijah that he was there to pick her up.

She got in his car and said "hey, this is not fair. We live in same house and dont get to meet. Glad that Klaus got busy. At least we could meet."

When Elijah smiled and started the car "so I have been dying to ask you about Hannah."

Elijah looked towards her and said "what?"

Hayley asked giving him a mischievous smile "you and her. I mean what is going on?"

He looked towards her and said smiling too "nothing yet."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "hey would you like to go on a date with us."

Hayley looked towards him in surprise saying "what?!"

Elijah said "oh. I mean. You and Niklaus with me and Hannah. I was thinking maybe we can have a double date."

When she didn't say anything he glanced at her and asked "what is it?"

She said hesitantly "I dont know. I will ask Klaus."

Elijah said "hmm. Sure."

She said "let me ask him but it will have to be after my exams if he agrees to it."

Elijah said "fair enough."

After some quiet he asked "are you and Niklaus happy Hayley?"

She looked towards him and didnt know what to say so she kept quiet.

He said chancing her a glance "all the more reason for you to do stuff normal couples do."

She said looking out of the window "hmm."

Rest of the drive was quiet during which Elijah kept wondering about Niklaus and Hayley. He said as he parked the car outside the house "I have to go back to office."

She said "thanks" as she got out. She stood there looking towards him backing the bar and leaving and then went inside.

When Klaus reached home later that evening, he found her sleeping. He shook her asking "hey why are you sleeping? It is only 7."

She said "I … when did you come?"

He said "just now. What is wrong? Are you sick or tired?"

She said "tired."

Klaus asked "have you eaten anything?"

she said "no."

Klaus grabbed her hand to her surprise and pulled her up saying "come on. lets go out and eat something."

Hayley said "no, I am not hungry."

He firmly said "I am. Lets go."

Hayley groaned and got out of bed. She quickly freshened herself up and they left the house to have dinner.

While they were at dinner, Mikael looked towards Carol Lockwood in the his office and said "Carol, I know you are upset but as the alpha of the pack I had to make this decision. Look at the big picture."

Carol said "she cheated on my son Mikael."

Mikael said "no she didnt cheat on you and if Tyler would stop babbling about this cheating story and listen to someone, maybe he will find out what really happened."

Tyler asked angrily "what could it be?"

Mikael took a deep breath and started telling them. When he was done, Tyler said "I dont believe it. She would never agree to this marriage for the pack's sake."

Mikael stood up angrily as Carol held Tyler's arm saying "alright Mikael. Now we know but that does not mean that we should be okay with it. Tyler loves her and she broke his heart. He is going to be angry. That is natural."

Mikael said "yes he has a right to be angry but dont focus the anger on dividing the pack. Focus the anger on the real issue. It was not Hayley's fault and she didnt deceive anyone. If anything it was my fault. I suggested this union."

He said to Tyler "you need to focus on your studies if you want to do something with you life. If you keep on disrupting the peace within the pack then after the exam I think you should go and live with Mason and _learn something from him_. Carol, I have given you warning. If he is not going to listen to it, then I can alway use force."

Klaus and Hayley had just entered the house after the dinner when they saw Carol Lockwood and Tyler walking toward the main door.

Klaus said "aunt Carol?"

She looked towards him and said "hello Klaus."

Hayley and Klaus together said "hello Carol", "how are you?" respectively

She said "I am fine. How are you?"

Klaus noticed that she didnt reply to Hayley's greeting.

He was about to say something when Tyler said "must be great man to have two women willing to die for you."

Klaus felt a wave of anger shoot through her. He took a step towards him but a hand grabbed his arm and she said "no Klaus" whereas Carol said "Tyler!"

As they left, Klaus angrily turned to Hayley and saw tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything she said "damn it" and walked away from him in hurried steps. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there.

For the next few days she and Rebekah got busy with studies and exams. She noticed a change in her and Klaus relationship. She couldnt help but notice that she was getting unnecessary emotional and angry at him spending too much time at office even though he was getting more and more relaxed and friendly towards her whenever he was home. The thing that scared her most was that she wanted to have sex with him even though she knew she shouldn't be wanting that. She wondered if her pregnancy hormones are playing havoc on her mind and making her horny all the time for the man with whom she was still felt awkward even though he was her husband. Her stress level was increasing with each passing day and she knew that she was making big deal out of nothing but she was unable to help it. Even though Heather and she talked almost every day and she seemed to be coping well but she also started to get this strong suspicion that Heather was hiding her true feelings under a facade and the fear of acting out again like last time in severe depression started to take root in her heart. With everything going on, tension of exams, the pregnancy scare, her attitude towards Klaus, worry about Heather she felt relieved that at least she didnt have to deal with Tyler; he had not tried to reach out to her during this time even after their many encounters in the campus. She wondered with a pang if he has moved on and then scolded herself for thinking that way. Reminding her isn't that what she wanted too. She wondered is that why she was getting short tempered with Klaus at the feeling that Tyler had so easily moved on from her. She often felt like crying on how their relationship ended but then she would remind herself that Klaus was her husband and she was probably carrying his child and she shouldnt even think about Tyler.

Thursday afternoon Klaus was sitting in his regular coffee shop thinking about Hayley and how she looked so stressful these days. He realized that everything that had been happening since their marriage, her exams and now the Heather committing suicide situation has started to take toll on her. He looked up when he heard Heather say "hello Klaus."

He groaned but before he could say anything she said "care to have coffee with me?"

Klaus said "I have to pick up Hayley in an hour."

Heather said "I will not take much time. Just a cup of coffee Klaus for old time sake."

Klaus nodded reluctantly.

It was a bit awkward in the start but then they started to talk about neutral things and soon Klaus realized from her conversation that she needed someone just to talk to so he started to make conscious effort to respond to her as normally as he could. His heart was sinking with each passing minute as it hit him what they both had lost. He cursed his fluttering heart knowing well what he was feeling was wrong. When she grabbed his hand in impulse without realizing it his heart skipped a beat but before he reacted she let go of it. After some time he said as he got up "I should be going now."

She got up too saying "me too. This was good. It was just like old times. She stepped closer to him. Before he could say anything she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and the world got still as her lips lingered over his cheeks. Suddenly he came to his sense and he immediately stepped back saying "no Heather."

Heather said feeling flustered "I am sorry. I don't know what happened. I… I should be going."

Klaus stared at her leaving hurriedly and then he sat down in shock. At that moment he became convinced of what Dr Peet had told him and the more he thought about it in connection to what Heather had said in the hospital room, their conversation in his office started to look farce and he realized that Heather was not mentally prepared to let go of him. Even if she is trying she is failing miserably and to his dismay the thought that she might try to hurt herself again if she does not get him back just became a strong possibility and his heart sank for he knew what she was going through. After some time he got into his car and drove towards home.

When he reached home, Hayley was already home. When she asked "where were you?" he remembered that he was supposed to pick her up.

Klaus said regretfully "oh sorry Hayley it slipped my mind…"

She she cut him off saying coldly "if you couldn't pick me up, you could have messaged me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

She started to walk past him when he grabbed her arm and asked as he looked into her eyes "what is going on? I am sorry I forgot. I got tied up in something."

She sighed realizing that her anger was unnecessary and said "I am sorry. I dont know. I think I am tense about the exam tomorrow."

He asked "is that all or there is something else going on?"

Hayley said on the verge of tears "no nothing else" and went to the bathroom leaving her thinking does she know about him and Heather but how could she.

Next morning Hayley was going to the class for her exam with Rebekah when her cell signaled a message alert. She pressed the message button and then stared at the picture said to her by an unknown number with the caption "I am sorry Hayley!"


	12. Chapter 12 Hope for future

**_A/N: thanks for wonderful reviews. guest who are concerned about Klaus cheating on Hayley: Klaus is flaky but will he cheat on Hayley or not that is yet to be seen. td yes Klaus already has started to suspect Heather's true intentions. what will he do about it? The wolf will be disclosed in the next chapter or the chapter after that depending on how long these chapters turn out to be. And yes Esther's visions will start to come true from next chapter. _**

**_I am sorry for not posting the chapters quicker. Like I said I am having a severe writers block and losing inspiration but one thing I promise that I will definitely finish this story and within the next couple of weeks. I hope I am able to write chapter that continue to entertain you all._****_This chapter is pretty long. The least I could do after making you all wait for so long. I hope you like it._**

**_ fans who asked me about finale, I have not watched the finale but I know what happened and I am disappointed at the writers breaking up Klopley family. Honestly I am not hurt about Klayley, I am hurt about the Klopley family breaking and yes It does seem like that Klamille and Haylijah will happen in season 3. I still have hopes for Klayley but after what they did to damage it, it will be difficult to make it believable. I am just hoping that they do a proper development for the couples they are developing because the finale scene between both couples was very bad and forced. It is ruining both Camille and Elijah's character. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus learn about a change in their life. Kol returns to Mystic Falls with exciting news. Rebekah's secret is out._**

* * *

She looked at it in shock not listening to what Rebekah was asking. She shook her head to clear her blurry eyes and went inside the class.

She was unable to concentrate on her paper as she started to think of past couple of days, him coming home late, him being nice to her, Heather being friendly with her and her heart started to sink. She didn't know how she was able to go through her exam. During the dive home Rebekah kept asking her what was wrong but she said "just tired" as she tried desperately not to cry. By the time she got home she was in tears and she started crying.

While Hayley was crying her eyes out about that photo, his office door opened as Elijah marched in without knocking. He said "Henrik called. They brought in a body mauled by a wolf attack."

Klaus at once stood up and said "when and where?"

Elijah said "come. Let go to the hospital."

They both headed out after telling Hannah "Hannah please send that proposal to Davis's lawyer."

As he started towards the elevator he noticed Elijah looking back and giving Hannah a glance which brought a smile to his lips.

During the ride to the hospital he told Elijah about what Hayley had seen the other night which further confused both of them. During the next hour after examining the marks on the dead body and discussing with Henrik and Cary they came to this conclusion that a regular wolf was on loose. On the way back from the hospital Elijah made a conference call to Henry and his father's from the car phone and brought them up to speed at what had been discovered. When he was done about his conclusion Henry said "alright that settles it. We need to find it."

After disconnecting Elijah said "at least now we are doing something about it."

He looked towards Klaus who seemed distracted. Elijah asked "what is it?"

Klaus said "nothing. I just cannot shake off this feeling that this wolf is somehow connected to the one that caused Hayley's and my accident."

Elijah said "possible. Anyway. We will put it to rest now."

After reaching the office he tried to concentrate in his work but couldn't as he kept on remembering Hayley's accident, attack on him and then her witnessing the wolf in their own backyard. He closed the file with a snap as he was unable to concentrate. He picked up his phone and asked Hannah "can you bring me a cup of coffee please."

A few minutes later he was looking out of the window when Hannah said "Mr. Mikaelson you coffee."

He turned towards her and noticed her cold expression which were not there during her interaction with Elijah. He at once knew that it was because of her witnessing his and Heather's interaction. He felt frustrated at her assumption but just said "thank you."

It was quiet late when he got home. The lights were off in the main part of the house so he headed towards his part of the house. He noticed light in the kitchen so he headed towards her and saw her standing there with her back towards him. He walked towards her and then stopped as heard a sob. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her towards him and asked in a concerned tone "Hayley, what is it?"

She looked towards him, unable to say anything at first and then put something on the kitchen counter and headed towards their room.

He picked up her cell and stared at the picture of Heather kissing him and cursed.

He walked in his room and saw her sitting on the bed. He walked to her and did "Hayley…. I…"

She said cutting him off "I am late", got up and went to the bathroom.

**_Flashback Klaus _**

**_1 years ago _**

_He turned towards her and asked "what is it?"_

_She said "I am late."_

_He turned back to his painting and said "late from where."_

_He felt a pillow hit him. He turned towards her in shock and asked "what?"_

_She said in frustration "I am telling you I am late and you are asking me why"_

_He expressed changed from confusion to shock, his eyes widened in shock. He put the paint palette on the easel and dashed to her. He asked "who?"_

_She said "who? what do you mean by who? Tyler" twisted her fingers. _

_He asked "you are not happy?"_

_She said "I … no… I want to finish my studies."_

_He said after a moment "maybe it is false news."_

_she said "I hope so. I have not done the test yet. I will wait one week to check it."_

_He looked at her worried face and said "listen everything will be okay."_

_That night he couldn't sleep thinking about her and Tyler and what if she is… unable to finish his thought. _

_Next morning his bedroom door opened followed by her "oh sorry Klaus."_

_She hastily closed the door and knocked._

_He sighed, got up from the bed and said "come in Hayley."_

_She walked to him and said "false alarm."_

_He felt smile creeping o n his face making him realize for the first time that he too was not happy about the news."_

_She hugged him tight saying "thank for being with me. You will not tell anyone right."_

_He asked "have you not told Heather?"_

_Hayley said "no.. just you. Promise me."_

_He siad "I promise."_

**_end flashback._**

He came out of shock and darted to the bathroom. He paused for a second and then knocked at the door. She said "Klaus leave me alone."

He could hear the tears in her voice so he said "I am coming in."

She sharply said "no" but he opened the door and walked in. Seeing her sitting on the bathroom floor made his stomach sink.

He walked to her and sat opposite her and looked at her bent head resting on her knees. He said "I am sorry Hayley. I dont know what happened. Believe me it was just a kiss on the cheek nothing else."

She asked looking towards him "do you want annulment?"

Klaus hastily got on his knees and said "what? No. Why would you say that?"

She said in an angry tone "why? Are you kidding me? I know how much you love and she you and now this and you are asking me why would I think that?"

He said "I know you are angry…"

she cut him off by saying "angry? I am not angry Klaus. Why should I be angry? You have not done anything wrong yet. What I am, is hurt. I am not hurt because I am hurt seeing you with anyone. You broke my trust Klaus. I trusted you that you will never act on your feelings. You broke my trust Klaus. I told you that I have accepted and know that Heather will always be in your heart so that is not surprising and hurting. If you want to be with her I am fine with it but you breaking my trust is what I never expected from you."

With each words while her voice was breaking, his heart was breaking too.

He said "Hayley. Trust me I have not broken your trust. It was a kiss on the cheek."

Hayley asked angrily "and that is not breaking trust Klaus?"

Klaus said dejectedly not wanting to tell her that Heather started the kiss "you are right! I … please give me another chance."

Hayley said "chance is needed when there is hope Klaus. Is there any hope for our future Klaus?"

He said a bit angrily "don't say that. Don't ruin both of our efforts of the past few weeks. Don't diminish our sacrifice of our relationship for nothing. There is hope."

When she continued to look towards him without saying anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her as he stood up too. He said again "there is hope and I will prove it to you. It was a mistake and it will never happen again. I broke your trust but I will get it back too" as he pulled her towards him again and felt relieved that she didnt push him back.

She sighed and asked "what are we going to do?"

He said into her hair "I promise it will never happen again."

Hayley said "I meant about this" as she put her hand on her stomach and continued "What if I am pregnant?"

Klaus asked feeling flutters in his stomach "have you done the test?"

She suddenly smiled as she recalled her last scare.

She said "not yet. I bought the test yesterday but haven't found the courage to do."

He asked "why not?"

She said desperately "this is all wrong."

His heart sank and he asked looking into her face as he separated her from him "what is wrong?"

She said "us having a child. we are…" unable to finish her sentence.

He asked slightly frustrated "what? we are what Hayley? Husband wife?"

She said frustrated "you know what I mean."

He said "yes I know and if you remember I told you that _'this, you and me, does not feel awkward to me anymore.'_ Some day you will get there too. Am I happy about this pregnancy— if you are in fact pregnant? I dont know. But is it weird to me that _you_ might be carrying _my_ child? No."

She felt confused at his words and the hurt caused by him at breaking her trust and looked down. She felt his finger on her chin as he made her look towards him again and continued saying "part of me does not want it to be false."

She asked in shock "what?"

He said "yes. I think a baby is what our relationship needs right now."

When she kept quiet he continued saying "not because it will force us together but it is a promise for a future that is not yet clearly visible to us."

When she kept quite he said "do the test."

She asked "now?"

He said "yes."

She said after a moment "go out please."

He asked in confusion "what?"

She said "I dont want you in the bathroom when i do the test."

He said "oh…" and walked out.

He was sitting on the bed in anticipation of what will it be and suddenly started to feel amused at her sending him out. He found it interesting that they had been married for a month and other then sex he had not seen her naked. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she walked out. Unable to determine from her face, he walked to her, held her hand and asked "Hayley…?"

She said softly "it is positive."

He suddenly smiled - for the first time smiling from the bottom of his heart and said "oh good. I am glad. Oh man. This is wonderful news."

She looked into his happy face and saw the Klaus who was always happy for her. She asked "are you happy for me or for us?"

He said "for us, for you. for me. for us"

He leaned in and gently planted a kiss on her lips and said "start of our new life and I will earn your trust back Hayley."

She said still hurting "it will not be easy Klaus."

His heart ached for the hurt he had given her and asked "and when have you ever seen me run away from a challenge?"

Hayley said "well there was that one time when Kol challenged you to kiss me on my lips"

He laughed and said "no, that is not fair. You know why I refused that."

Hayley said stepping towards the bed "well whatever the reason. You refused. Backed out."

She was lifting the bed cover when she was sound around and he said "let me wash that from my records."

Before she could respond he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and then lingered his lips over her lips as his hand, after slight hesitation, went to her stomach and gently pressed it against it. She felt glad that he was holding her otherwise she knew her knees would have buckled. All the desire she had been feeling for the past couple of days just woke up again. She scolded herself for even thinking that way but was failing miserably so she concentrated on his hand on her stomach- what it was symbolizing. He broke the kiss but kept their forehead touching each other and then asked "well can that be expunged now?"

She whispered "no. And to this day, I am glad you backed out from that challenge."

He sad smiling "me too."

Both of them got lost for a moment in their past memories. Seeing sadness on her face said "everything will be okay. I promise. This child will have parents who will love her or him the most."

She suddenly smiled and felt very light. He said "I will come back after changing."

Hayley laid on the bed, pulling the duvet over her after she turned off the light trying to understand her feeling towards this pregnancy and was Klaus right if it is a promise to a future they both cannot see.

When Klaus came out of the bathroom he saw her lying on the bed with her hand on her stomach and eyes closed. He walked to the other side of the bed, turned the light off and laid next to her. He asked "do you have an exam tomorrow?"

She said not opening her eyes "no. My next one will be on Tuesday and tomorrow is Saturday."

He looked towards her face and then pulled her towards him by wrapping an arm around her waist. He asked "when do you want to tell mother and father?"

Hayley's eyes snapped open and she said "Heather!"

Klaus groaned and asked "what about her?"

She said "oh God I never thought of it. How hurt she will be!"

He turned her towards her angrily and said with annoyance "if she is hurt then so be it! Stop bringing her in every conversation Hayley. Please. You expect me to be loyal to this marriage and still you keep on bringing her up." He let her go and turned away from her

She made him turn towards her and asked with frustration "what do you want me to do? Leave my sister."

He said in frustration "It is not as if you are bringing her as your sister. You bring her up as my ex and that is not helping me. You once said to me not to make it difficult for you for not trusting you then why are you doing this to me."

He started to turn away hen she held his arm and said "you are right. I am sorry. I just… listen I didnt realize what i was doing. I … Klaus."

He sighed and fiercely hugged her saying "Hayley we are a team in this. We _can _support each other. If we dont then it will break."

She said, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she felt his body pressed against hers, his aftershave being so close to his neck "I will. I am just afraid that she might do something like that again."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then before he could stop himself he whispered "me too."

She asked "what? what do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and said "listen" as he separated himself from her and continued "what I am going to tell you please listen to me with open mind. I am telling you because our relationship is based on honesty Hayley and like you said I dont want to change that aspect of our relationship so please listen to me with open mind and forgiving heart that you already have."

When she continued to look towards him with racing heart he started to tell her what Dr. Peet had told her about the suicide and her conversation with Heather in his office and in the hospital room. He told her about his shaky feelings and his final decision. He told her about his feelings after Heather kissed him. When he was done he continued "you have to trust me on this one Hayley. Heather needs a gentle approach to break it to her that she cannot have be back. It will take some tactics and a lot of patience from your side. You just have to trust me that I will never cheat on you even if it seems that I am doing it."

She stared into his face and saw nothing but sadness and her heart ached for him and she nodded.

She impulsively wrapped her arm around Klaus for the first time taking him by surprise and buried her face in his chest taking a deep breath calming her heart at recognizing what Klaus had not said to her; Heather trying to take Klaus away from her. The thought just dropped a ball in her stomach and suddenly all her calls and happy interaction started to make sense.

**_Flashback Hayley_**

_Heather said "Hayley I like the pendant Klaus gave you on getting the admission."_

_Hayley said smiling "yes, isn't that beautiful. It can go with anything."_

_Heather said "I want it."_

_Hayley said smile slipping from her lips "Heather this is my gift."_

_Heather said "oh come on. He is my fiancé. I can give you something else in return."_

_Hayley said "that is not it Heather. It is a gift."_

_Heather said "I will buy you another one. Please Hayley give me. How about I give you those earring he gave me."_

_Hayley stared at her face and said "that is something he bought with love for you."_

_Heather said "I dont like it so why should I keep it? I know you like it. You take that and give me the pendant."_

_Hayley said reluctantly "Heather…"_

_Heather said smiling "oh thank you Hayley." _

_She hugged her and left without waiting for her repsosne. _

**_end flashback _**

She sighed as she felt his hand on her shoulder and said after some quite moment "I seem to recall Esther and Mikael anniversary is coming. Next Sunday. We can tell them on it."

He asked still trying to absorb this news "are you sure? I mean you dont want to make it something special for yourself?" as his fingers caressed her shoulder making a shiver run through her body.

She sighed and said "yes."

He sensed something and asked "what is it Hayley?"

she said "nothing" trying very hard not to cry at the prospect of losing Klaus to Heather.

The feeling just took her by surprise and she wondered she does not even love Klaus and she feels that way how bad Heather must have felt when she saw Klaus with her.

She was deep in sleep when she felt fingers on her bare stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and realized the he was holding her from the back and his fingers had sneaked under her shirt and was caressing her stomach. She lazily closed her eyes again enjoying the feel of them, feeling guilty for enjoying them. She felt his hardness against her and suddenly wanted him, to her embarrassment and hoped that he does not sense it so she stayed still even though those fingers were making her want to moan and squirm.

She moaned loudly as his lips touched her neck and his fingers inched to her breasts. He turned her towards him slowly and continued to look at her face. With lazy glance on her face, he removed the strands of her hair. She felt confused. Her mind started to replay that photo in her mind and the hurt that had caused even though he had reassured her that he didnt really break her trust but the fact that she kissed him meant that something must have encourage her. On the other hand her hormones were playing havoc on her, in fact she realized, that they had been playing havoc on her for the past few days and his teasing right now was helping her.

In that early morning light peeking through the curtains, she could see the sleep in his eyes and she felt frustrated at her strong desire but then he leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his as his hand moved to her back and he pushed her against him, his leg went around her leg and his hand moved down on her back to her hips and lingered there while his tongue continued to explore her. When he broke it, she whispered "you should know not to tease a pregnant woman."

He asked as the back of his fingers caressed her cheek "tease with what?"

She blushed and said "with what you are doing?"

He asked with a lazy smile on lips "and what is that?" as his fingers started tracing her jawline to her breast.

With each passing minutes she was feeling as if she would explode. She grabbed his shirt front and gasped "Klaus" and closed her eyes as her legs went jelly all of a sudden and her stomach muscles tightened.

Klaus felt amazed by her response. He slid her pajamas off as she continued to hold his shirt front with eyes closed while his eyes remained fixed on her face, his finger caressing her body as they pulled her pajama down. Hayley shuddered and moaned "I don't know what is happening to me?"

He continued to look at her face, her biting her lips and took her hand from his chest to his pajama and helped her take it off. He got on top of her not putting any pressure on her stomach. As he parted her legs he noticed that they were shivering. He whispered seeing her eyes shut "Hayley."  
She slowly opened her hazel brown eye and said "I feel so…I… I need…please…."

He caressed her cheek, kissed her lips and slipped into her.

She gasped, grabbed on to his back and moaned "oh."

He felt weird as he continued to look at her face which was relaxing. He couldn't help but smile.

Hayley suddenly felt embarrassed by her acting this way and started to look away when he grabbed her chin and said "no. What is it?"

She said turning red "I feel so out of control and this is embarrassing."

He asked "why?" as he shifted himself a bit causing her to utter "please don't. I will….ughhh…" and her finger tips dug into his back.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later he will still in her, still as hard as ever and his eyes were on her face. He caressed her face and said "there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are my wife and if you want it then you should tell me. You have a right. Like I said we are not doing anything wrong."

As she turned red, he kissed her lips and started thrusting and felt satisfied when she moaned into his mouth and at the same time lifted her butt to accommodate him further. He obliged her need. When she climaxed again, he held her tight, let her body shudder in his arms. He kissed her neck column as her hands grabbed the pillow. When she stilled he said hoarsely "open your eyes."

She opened them and then realized for the first time that he had been pleasuring her since the start, maybe it was her turn. She looked into his eyes and moved a little to test if he will like it or not and became confident when his eyes went hazy. She impulsively caressed his cheek and matched his movements and to her shock she had her fourth orgasm just before he stilled and released himself in her making Hayley bite her lips so hard that she could taste the blood. She had her eyes closed when she felt his tongue caress her bleeding lip. She opened her eyes slowly and met his. The relaxed and content smile on his face made her feel so much better. She hesitated just for a moment and for the first time since their marriage she leaned in and touched his lips with her. The look of surprise on his face made her feel guilt that that she never initiated a kiss between them. When he rolled off of her he asked "are you alright?"

She felt her cheeks burning and she said "the pregnancy hormones acting up is not a joke"

He chuckled and said "I meant, the baby. But I will not deny that seeing this side of you is something entirely new for me and quite fetching. It just shows to prove however people know each other, different relationships bring out different sides in them."

If there were any chances of her getting more red, she would have. He pulled her towards her and whispered softly "whenever you feel the need, dont hesitate. Remember our relationship is based on honesty" and closed his eyes after she nodded.

She too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with him.

Next time when she woke up, his hand was on her stomach and he was deep in sleep. She smiled and slightly turned red as she recalled her behavior last night but for the first time she didnt feel too bad, guilty yes but that was for the way she was acting not because she felt what they did was wrong. She wondered _is Klaus right? Is she getting here._ She startled when she heard him whisper against her ear "with everything going on. Something happened yesterday."

She turned to him and asked "what?"

He said "There was a wolf attack. Henrik and we have examined the body. It seems we have a wolf on loose and it needs taking care of. Cary and I are going to track it down today in the forest."

She asked "is it safe?"

He said "yes, it is safe" unconsciously caressing her left hand, rubbing her wedding ring in the process.

She said "I have to study a lot today, I guess I better start it."

She started to get up when he pulled her towards her and asked "are we okay about that picture and what I told you about Heather?"

Hayley asked "now who is talking about her?"

When he didnt say anything she said "yes we are" thinking _"you will lose klaus. She will win. She is used to winning. She will take you from me."_ Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that in near future she might not be with him.

She started to get up when he pulled her back again and said "I cannot believe we are going to have a child."

Hayley smiled and said "me neither" as her hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

She looked up and caught him looking at her stomach. She hesitated and then took his hand to her stomach without saying anything. His eyes met hers for a moment before his lips met hers. She let go of her hand saying "I should change now" but he pulled her towards her and kissed her saying "this is wonderful what we are having."

She smiled and said "yes it is" and went to the bathroom.

While she stood under the shower she started to cry thinking about what she was about to lose. Her husband, her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she was acknowledging him as her husband for the first time. she had already lost her friend, is she ready to lose her husband too.

when she stepped out of the bathroom she heard a voice that stopped her heartbeat. She stood there as she heard her says "Hayley."

Klaus was lying on the sofa relaxing in the living room watching tv but thinking about the baby Hayley was carrying feeling overwhelmed by the news. He thought about last night and a smile appeared on his lips as he recalled how she was responding to him and how she wanted him and he wanted her. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying "Hayley" coming from the stairs followed by the footstep sound. He groaned as he recognized her voice, at the same time his heart skipped a beat. He sat up just in time when she entered. Her eyes met Klaus and she smiled making him feel confused again and then she walked to the sofa.

Heather took a seat opposite Klaus and said "hey how are you?"

Klaus said "good. What brings you here?"

Heather asked "honestly?"

Klaus said trying not to be cold but failed "that wouldn't be bad … for once."

He felt some satisfaction seeing her flustered. She said "I came to apologize for what happened yesterday. I don't know what was I thinking. It was all innocent."

Klaus said controlling his annoyance "that kiss!? Oh that was nothing. Don't fret over it."

He wondered '_has he just seen anger on her face?'_ which amused him for some reason and then he shifted his attention to the tv and tried to focus on the tv and not her but he was not being successful. He groaned inwards when she asked "what are you watching?"

He looked towards her and after a frustrating thought said "a movie."

He leaned forwards and turned it off and asked "do you want coffee? I am about to make some for myself."

Heather said "yes. The usual."

Hayley was siting on the bed listening to their conversation but she couldnt anymore so she took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

She said "hello Heather. How are you?"

Heather's said "Hayley. How are you? I thought I will come and steal you from Klaus for a a day and we can go out and have brunch together."

She smiled in spite of what she had overheard. She said "sure"

Heather said "hey I wanted to have my earrings back. The ones Klaus gave me."

Hayley looked towards her in shock and said "oh, but you said…."

Heather but her off by saying "I changed my mind. I bought a dress yesterday and those earring will go really well with that."

Hayley continued to look towards her in confusion and then said "sure."

As she went to get them Heather walked to the kitchen where Klaus was making the coffee and said "so how is life with Hayley? She can be really boring at times."

Klaus said thinking about the new development in their lives and his feelings towards their relationship "surprising really good. I didnt expect us to get on with it so soon and it feels really good."

Heather said "really?! I never thought you could settle down with a hyper like Hayley."

Klaus turned towards her and said "dont you think it is odd that we should be talking about my married life to Hayley."

Hayley felt like crying on hearing that but walked to the kitchen not knowing why she was feeling that way. She put the earrings on the counter and said "here."

Heather said "thanks. They are so perfect. Hayley I bought this dress yesterday and they go perfect with that dress. Klaus does have great choice."

Hayley's eyes flew to Klaus's and she recognized the anger in them.

He put the coffee cup in front of Heather and said "why don't you catch up. Hayley, I have to go. Remember what I told you."

He put his coffee cup down in the sink and stopped for a moment as he casually kissed her lips and walked away. Hayley looked towards Heather feeling sorry for her knowing well that kiss was for her benefit.

He was coming out of his room after wearing his shoes when he heart her say "Hayley I dont think I am invited in this house anymore."

He stopped in his tracked confused at her comment and waiting unconsciously for her to say something.

Hayley asked "what do you mean?"

Heather said in a chocked voice "after what I have done, no one is happy with me. Mom and dad are still upset. Mom talks to me but I can sense disappointment. Dad has not yet talked to me. Rebekah didnt even answer my greetings. Esther didnt come to see me when I .. you know. Only Klaus is being nice to me."

He groaned listening to her but felt bad for Hayley when she said "they are upset Heather because what you did was wrong but give them some time. Things will get better."

He stepped out of the room making a mental note of talking to the family about their behavior towards her for Hayley's sake and headed towards the stairs not wanting to listen to them anymore.

To his annoyance Elijah caught up with me as he reached the main door and insisted on coming against his better judgment that he does not have healing powers. When were unable to track anything down for one hour, they decided to get separated. He looked around as he heard a rustle and turned around just in time to see an animal jump on him. He swung his knife in the air and slashed through the animal's torso. It growled and fell on one side but not before it's paw hit Klaus hard on his stomach and he groaned. He stood up and spun around but the wolf had disappeared. He started walking towards the direction where he had disappeared but lost track of scent after a while to his annoyance. He stopped as he panted and held his side which was now starting to pain him. He turned around when he heard Elijah's voice "Niklaus." He sighed and said "here" as he pulled his shirt up to see the big gash on his stomach.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Heather dropped Hayley off after their lunch. She stood in the foyer thinking about the last couple of hours with Heather. Part of her was happy about spending time with her but she had this nagging feeling that Heather was up to something perhaps because of what Klaus had told her about his suspicion and her bringing Klaus casually in every other sentence, asking about how she is adjusting to this new life and her telling Hayley that Klaus seems happy with her making her wonder how many times do they meet and what do they talk about that gave her this impression, her giving the impression that she does not think they are intimate with each other and it will be big hinderance in their relationship. She recalled how angry she had felt at that assumption with a tinge of guilt that Heather still thinks that Klaus will never be intimate with his wife. She felt confused as to whom to believe. Klaus or Heather. Should she believe what Klaus told her last night to trust him or should she give her sister a benefit of doubt and take everything she said on face value or should she feel sorry for her and help her move on or should she put her guards up and fight for Klaus. Does she want to fight for him? She suddenly remembered Elijah's proposal about the double date and groaned as she realized what she had not told Klaus about that yet. She walked towards her room wondering if he was back yet or not. Have they caught the animal or not? As she entered the room she asked "Klaus, you home?"

When she heard him say "yes" from the bathroom she said "I forgot to tell you yesterday that Elijah …" and stopped when she noticed him standing shirtless in front of the vanity mirror nursing his side.

She darted to him seeing the bleeding and after looking at his ribs she said "hmm, Glad it was safe" her tone becoming sarcastic towards the end of the sentence bringing an amused smile on his lips.

She took the towel from his hand and pressed it on his wounds saying "how long will it take for you to heal?"

He said "not sure. I have never been this kind of hurt…" he paused when he remembered last time a wolf had attacked him. He continued "this kind of hurt before so I dont know. Maybe a few hours."

She took out the bandage from the medicine cabinet asking "why didn't you go to hospital?"

Klaus said looking at her concerned yet controlled face "because it will heal. I just want to cover it so that it does not mess my clothes or the bed sheet."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the room after scanning the bathroom for a place to sit. She sat on the bed as she pulled him in between her legs. She put the bandage on his injury asking "when was the last time you were injured?"

Klaus said looking down a the bent head so near his torso that felt weird "never."

She suddenly looked up and caught him looking towards her and said "really?!"

Klaus smiled and pulled her up and said "it was way back. A month before you had an accident."

Hayley asked "and how long did it take you to heal?"

Klaus said "it was pretty bad so Elijah had to call Stefan."

Hayley asked feeling a drop in her stomach "what?"

Klaus asked ignoring her response "why was Heather wearing your necklace?"

Her expression changed to confusion and then she said "I lend it to her."

Klaus noticed her averting her eyes. He nodded thoughtfully and asked "and she loaned you her earrings?"

Hayley looked away when he said "hmmm…"

as he stepped back and asked "what were you going to say about Elijah?"

She said feeling disturbed "Elijah wants to have a double date with Hannah and him."

He chuckled and said "really?! He asked you?"

Hayley said feeling self conscious as she started picking up the remains of the bandage "yes. He did. I dont know why he wants to go with us but I told him that I will ask you. If you dont want to go. We can…"

but she stopped talking when he said holding her chin "I never said that I dont want to go."

She asked surprised "really?!"

Klaus said "why not? We have never been on a date before."

She said "okay. Why not?" and started to walk way when he said "where are you going?"

Hayley said "I have exam day after tomorrow so going to study after changing. Have you had lunch?"

He said "hmm. Last one right? not hungry."

She said "yes. Really? why not?"

Klaus said "not hungry" now starting to sound tired.

She said "why dont you rest a bit? Did you find it by the way?"

He said "I think I will and yes I think I injured it but it got away. I was injured so we couldnt follow it. Henry's men are looking for it in the forest."

While he slept she sat on the bed trying to study but unable to concentrate not able to stop think about her changing feelings towards him. She wondered if it was just sex or something deeper but then she told herself how can it be deeper. It is Klaus." She looked towards him sleeping peacefully and sighed.

Klaus opened his eyes and one look at the cell made him realize that he had been sleeping for the last four hours and had completely healed. He continued to lie on bed thinking about what should he do to discourage Heather while controlling his shaky feelings, how to instill trust in Hayley for he had come to realize that she was afraid of the potential cheating. He realized that being the initiator of this relationship most of the responsibility for making this relationships work was on him. He looked towards her as the bathroom door opened. He asked her as he saw her wiping her mouth "hey you okay?"

Hayley said "I have been having terrible morning sickness for the past few days…." and went back in.  
He sat up rubbing his hair wondering _why didnt she tell him. _

When she came out he asked "are you taking anything for it?"

Hayley shook her head and then held the door to support herself and went back in. She said "I…" and went back in the bathroom.

He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door and asked through the door "hey, you okay?"

Hayley said "yes I am fine. I just want to lie down now. Can you get me my clothes please? My night pajamas in the top drawer."

Klaus opened the drawer and said "red one?"

She groaned and controlled her gag saying "yes…"

Klaus started to close the drawer when his gaze fell on the nude nightie. He picked it up and suddenly felt annoyed knowing well that this was not bought for him.

He put it back with annoyance and headed back to the bathroom and knocked at the door. Hayley gulped the gag as she knelt on the floor. She whimpered "Klaus I need help."

He entered and saw her bending over the sink. She looked up at his reflection in the mirror and gave him a helpless smile. She turned to him and took her clothes from his hand. He said "you change, I will stay incase you feel sick again."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She was so exhausted from the throwing up that she didnt feel weird as he stood there watching her as she changed. When she had changed he scooped her up without warning and carried her to the door. As he reached the door, she said "no stop."

He put her down as she bend over the toilet throwing up. She motioned him to leave but he stayed there holding her back. When she was done, she started to feel embarrassed and said "I am sorry you had to.." and her knees buckled but before she fell to the ground, his hands were cradling her. He carried her to the bed and asked "when was the last time you ate?"

She gagged and said "god I hate you" and pushed him aside as she went to the bathroom.

He stood here for a moment and then remembered her drinking Sprite so he went to the kitchen and came back with a Sprite.

Hayley sat on the bed and he shoved the can in her hand. She laid down after taking a sip and closed her eyes. She felt duvet being pulled over her and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

She was so exhausted that she continued to sleep through the evening and the night to Klaus's surprise.

He thought of waking her up a few times to make her eat something but then decided against it thinking she should rest. When he went to bed late that night she was still sleeping. She was still sleeping next morning when he woke up at 9 am. He looked towards her and touched her hair gently and went to change. He felt relieved that it was Sunday. He suddenly remembered that Kol was supposed to come. He took a shower and then after changing he came out to find her still sleeping. He closed the door quietly and left the room. He wondered should he go to the main house or stay behind in case she feels sick again and decided to stay behind incase she needs him. He turned on the tv in the living room and after some thought called Kol's number. Hearing his sleepy voice brought on a smile on his lips. He said "looks like you are still sleeping. Will talk later."

An hour later he looked towards the living room entrance as he heard Kol say "has Hayley confined you to this part of the house after marriage?"

Klaus smiled and said "as if she can" bringing a smile to his lips. He sat down saying "met Elijah on the way. He told me about the attack. How is it now?"

Klaus touched his injury and said "fixed."

Kol said "good. You want me to have a look?"

Klaus said "no it is healed."

Kol looked around and asked "where is she? I have not met her since the marriage."

Klaus said "sleeping."

Kol said "hmm. How are things going?"

Klaus looked towards him with amused look and said "what a coincidence?! Heather was asking the same thing yesterday.

He noticed his expression and asked "what is it?"

Kol said "nothing."

Hayley's hand was on the door when she heard him say "do you think it is a good idea to continue meeting Heather now that you and Hayley are married?" and decided to make an entrance. She opened the door and walked out. She smiled and asked "Kol. When did you come?"

Kol said smiling "early morning."

She aid "I am going to make coffee for myself, anyone wants it."

Kol said "I will have it" while Klaus kept quiet.

After Hayley went to the kitchen, he went after her. He asked as he reached there "hey, how are you feeling?"

She shook her head saying "not good. I thought coffee might help."

Klaus asked "you want to talk to Kol?"

Hayley asked as she poured water in the coffee pot "about what?"

He said "your nausea?"

Hayley said "I am fine Klaus. It is one of the perks of pr…" she paused as she realized that Kol might be listening.

She gulped her gag and said "I am fine. I am just bit concern about my paper but otherwise I am fine… shit." she put a hand on her mouth and impulsively leaned against Klaus making his knees go weak. He whispered into her hair "do you want to lie down?"

She said "I need something fizzy to keep it down."

Klaus said "Sprite."

She said "hmm"

She took a sip and took a breath saying "how is your wound?"

Klaus said "healed" as she took another sip. He poured the coffee and took it out to the living room as she followed him.

When they reached in the living room, seeing smile on Kol's lips made her flustered for some reason. She asked "so Kol, how long are you here for?"

Kol said "three whole months. To be honest I am a bit skeptical about this stay."

Hayley took another sip of frizz and said "why?" even though she had an idea what he was about to say.

Klaus rolled his eyes hearing that knowing well what Kol was going to say, knowing well that Hayley knew what he was going to say and handed the coffee to Kol.

Kol said "they say two enemies under one roof is never a good sign."

Hayley said "but I thought you and Rebekah have decided to act maturely now" with tongue-in-cheek making Klaus laugh and Kol smile as he said "touche. No we have not so this has just become more interesting. Three under a roof."

Hayley got up laughing "well one thing for sure. It will be interesting. Anyway I have to study. Have a paper tomorrow. Will catch up tomorrow after the paper."

Kol said "best of luck. Anyway I was going to steal Nik for a while."

As soon as she disappeared, Kol said "so Elijah tells me that it is regular wolf. I am a bit confused with all of this. Do you have the blood? The knife you used on it. I have something that can help determine what kind of animal attacked you?"

Klaus laughed and said "it was a regular wolf Kol. It attacked me."

Kol asked "can i see the knife?"

Klaus said "yes" with a sigh and went to get it.

Twenty minutes later, Kol had closed his bedroom door and took out a cauldron and put it on the desk. Klaus snapped out of surprise and said "no… when?"

Kol smiled and said "a few months ago. I wanted to tell everyone when I came for the wedding but there were other things happening as you and Hayley took the front row for the show . I will tell family this time. Anyway I have a spell that can determine if the blood on this knife is werewolf or normal wolf."

He put the knife in the cauldron and started chanting. Klaus continued to stare at it and then "it is werewolf Nik."

Klaus said "how do you know?"

Kol said "there are traces of human blood in it."

Klaus said "but it was not a full moon Kol."

Kol said "yes that does make matter confusing."

After some thought he said "an experiment gone wrong."

Klaus stared at him and then started laughing and said "oh god you are gone crazy. Experiment?"

Kol said "well I heard Damon once telling about some mad scientist doing experiments on vampires so why not on human slash wolves."

Klaus stared at him as the smiled slipped when he recalled Damon's story. He picked up his cell and dialed Stefan's number. As soon as the call connected he heard Stefan's annoyed voice "what the hell man? We are friends. First you didnt invite me to your wedding which I understood because of obvious but then you got married to non other then Hayley and you never called."

Klaus asked "are we going to talk about your feeling or something a bit more pressing?"

Stefan sighed and said "alright we can talk about my feelings some other time."

When Klaus was done telling him about the attacks he said "now you are oldest living person I know. Can you shed some light into it?"

Stefan asked "is this the same animal who attacked you?"

Klaus said "I have no idea but is it possible that we have werewolves at this time of the month."

Stefan said "I dont know about that but there are rumors about the hybrid who changes at will."

Klaus asked "hybrid?"

Stefan said "half vampire, half werwolf."

Klaus said sarcastically "wonderful. Do you want to elaborate?"

Stefan said "well he is the first vampire in the history of vampires but he is not just a vampire. He is a werewolf too. So the story goes that he was an untriggered werewolf when he was made into a vampire 1000 years ago. With his first kill he triggered his werewolf gene and hence became a hybrid. As per rumors he can change into a wolf at will. All other vampires come from Finn Slater and his siblings who unlike him are just vampires. They sired us. They made vampires who made more vampires and here we are."

Klaus asked "you mean to tell me that someone made you guys."

Stefan said "yes."

Klaus asked after a moment "do you have any idea where he can be?"

Stefan said "no never had the pleasure of meeting him but if the rumors about him are true then I am surprised that you and your pack are all alive. He will not harm anyone. He will kill the whole lot of you."

Klaus said sarcastically "good to hear. okay. Now tell me if you know any mad scientist doing experiments on wolves or human which are werewolf related."

Stefan said after being silent for a moment "no. I dont think so."

Klaus said looking towards Kol "Damon once told me about someone who experimented on vampires. Can you ask him? He is not really in good terms with me."

Stefan laughed and said "well he has a reason to be mad at you. You damaged his car. But I will see what I can do."

Klaus said rolling his eyes "It was an accident. I thought vampires dont have emotional attachment to anything. Any way will talk later. _About your feelings_" as he disconnected.

He said "we have to tell father about this" and left his room with Kol at his heel.

An hour later he closed the study room and turned to face his father and Elijah who were being filled up with what Kol had discovered. He walked to the book shelf absentmindedly and then as if a light bulb switched on his mind and he took out his cell and dialed Mason's number. He put it on the speaker and told him what was happening. When he was done

Mason said "well there are rumors about werewolves being spotted in nights other then full moon but no one is sure if they are werewolves or normal wolves."

Klaus said "really?!" as he looked towards his father and brothers.

Mason said "I will look into it. Hey tell me about Tyler? How is he coping with this new situation with you and Hayley."

Klaus could feel eyes on him so he said "I will talk about it some other time."

While Klaus was with Kol Hayley was trying to study unable to stop thinking about Heather and Klaus and his sentence "even if it looks like I am" making her heart sink, making her wonder what did he mean by that, making her wonder what was he going to do to make it seem like he was cheating on her. Out of blue she started to think of Tyler. The prospect of seeing him on Thursday during their exam seeing that they were both giving that paper just sank her heart further. She realized that even though she was trying to move on, worried about Klaus and Heather but her feelings for Tyler were still there which really surprised her because she never thought she had these kind of feelings for him when they were together. She wondered _is she feeling this way because of how things ended with him or she really has this strong feeling for him_. She wondered _why is she so worried about Klaus leaving her for Heather when apparently she himself still has feelings for Tyler and is worried about him moving on from her._

She cleared her mind for the fifth time and tried to concentrate in her studies. Around 4 pm Rebekah came to her room with Anna. She put some cartoons on for Anna and got lost in the group study with Rebekah and to her relief it did help her concentrate better and she felt relieved that she didnt have nausea once. Rebekah said "it is 6 pm. Lets go. Dinner time."

When they reached the main house, dinner was being served and Esther was waiting for all of them. At last they all came and settled down. After some time Kol said "Mother, I have an announcement to make."

Before she could stop herself the words were out "dont tell us you are pregnant."

making every one laugh, even a smile creeped on Mikael's face.

Kol turned to her and said "not until you give us the news" making her turn red, Elijah chide "Kol", Rebekah laugh, Klaus amused, Mikael annoyed and Esther confused and worried to Klaus's surprise.

Kol said smiling "sorry Hayley counldn't resist. Anyway no I am not pregnant but I wouldnt mind hearing a news from you. What I am is … is a witch. So mother you should be happy to know that you are not the only witch in the family anymore."

Klaus at once noticed her mother and Rebekah exchange a look. He remembered Rebekah joking about having visions and her reaction at the wedding when he confronted her and pieces started to fall into places. He smiled and said "I think you are not the only one Kol."

Esther smiled and said "yes Rebekah has taped into her powers too."

Hayley looked towards her in confusion in the process of cradling Anna's head resting on her should. Out of blue she felt depressed wondering _why didnt Rebekah share that with her, _not knowing someone's eyes were observing her reaction. There was a lot of commotion at the table which Mikael silenced when he said "alright good. Elijah Anna is sleeping. It is her bed time."

They all looked towards Anna who for their amusement had gone to sleep leaning against Hayley. Hayley brushed her hair back as Elijah lifted her up ignoring her protest and went towards his part of the house.

After dinner she said "I am tired. I have a paper tomorrow so I will turn myself in too" and headed towards her part of the house. She took out her night dress from the drawer when she felt his hand on her arm and he turned her towards him and said "she didnt tell you because she was not ready not because she didnt trust you."

Hayley said giving him a sad smile "it still hurts."

Klaus said "I know." His tone so empathic that it made her forget about her worries about him and Heather.

She said "I am going to sleep."

Klaus said "actually I am tired too so will sleep early too."

After changing their clothes, they both drifted off to sleep.

Next morning Elijah was pacing in his office thinking about asking Hannah on the date when suddenly he recalled what Klaus had said to him a few days ago about Heather and then Hayley' reaction when he had brought her up with her. He couldn't help but shake off this feeling that Niklaus might have a weak moment with Heather, after all they had been in love since a long time. He sighed and looked towards Hannah wondering he should ask her sooner than later so he walked to her desk.

He looked at her bent head and said "Hannah."

She looked up and smiled as she said "Elijah. Do you need anything?"

He asked "I wanted to asked if you will go out with me on Sunday?"

Hannah looked up and said "Elijah, I dont think it is a good idea. I am your brother's secretary and I dont think your father will approve of you dating a non-werewolf." her voice reducing to whisper.

Elijah smiled and said "you are not going out with my father. You are going out with me."

When she looked hesitant Elijah said "I asked Hayley and Niklaus to join us."

To his amusement that did get her attention. She asked "really? why?"

Elijah said "you dont want to?"

She hastily said "no, I didnt say that."

Elijah said "I thought they might feel comfortable in our presence. I dont know I am worried about them ever since Heather came back."

Noticing her expression Elijah asked "what?"

She hesitated before saying "me too."

Elijah asked "what do you mean?" with racing heart.

She said "I saw them tougher once and I didnt get a good vibe."

Elijah asked "whom? Niklaus and Hayley?"

Hannah said in same hesitation "no. Mr. Mikaelson and Heather."

He stared at her and then nodded saying "so Sunday then?"

She continued to look at his distressed face and then nodded and left.

As he entered his office he wondered _is Niklaus and Heather…_, but he shook his head saying "he will never hurt Hayley like that. He cares about her."

He thought for a moment and then Elijah picked up his phone after she left and dialed Klaus's extension and asked "did Hayley tell you about what I asked her?"

When he said "yes" Elijah said "Sunday then. Day after mother father anniversary."

Klaus said "sure."

He was about to put the phone down when he heard him say "hey listen I need to talk to you about something."

Elijah asked "what is it?"

Klaus leaned back in his chair and said "the thing is that Heather came to the house yesterday to meet Hayley. She told Hayley that she feels unwelcome in our house which I understand but Hayley is getting upset over this and I dont think it is fair on her after what she has gone through. I want you to talk to the family to take care in their behavior towards her. At the end of the day she is still Hayley's sister. Coming from me, might look…."

Elijah leaned back and asked "what? Coming back from you might look what?"

He could hear frustration in his voice when he said "Elijah you know what I mean."

Elijah said with a sigh "Niklaus I know what you mean but please tell me that assumptions will be wrong."

He held his breath waiting for his reply and took a sigh of relief when he heard him say "yes they will be."

He said "I will talk to them" and put the cradle down feeling a little better about the situation then a few minutes ago.

Later that evening, Rebekah said to Hayley "enough I am not studying anymore. I am taking a break and so are you."

Hayley closed her books and looked towards Anna watching cartoons and said "yes I am tired too."

When she got up Rebekah asked "have you ever been on date with Nik?"

Hayley turned towards Rebekah and asked "what do you mean?"

Rebekah said "it is simple. Have you and Nik ever gone to a date?"

Hayley asked in confusion "before we got married?"

Rebekah said "yes and after too."

Hayley said "no we have never been on traditional date but we have been to dinner plenty of times before our marriage. As for after we might go on a date on Sunday."

Rebekah sat up and asked excitedly "really?"

Hayley said "yes Elijah and we are double dating. Klaus called me a few hours ago and told me about it."

Rebekah asked "who is he going with? Tell me it is Hannah. I really like her."

Hayley said smiling "yes it is her."

After some quiet Rebekah jumped up and said "ooo we have to select a dress for you date."

Hayley laughed and said "really!"

She said "yes, now tell me which dress you are planning to wear… No, wear it for me."

Hayley said laughing"are you crazy?"

Rebekah said sternly "no. it is your first date with Nik and you are going to wear sorting special. Now go and show me what you have."

For the next thirty minutes Hayley paraded in different outfits but Rebekah reject each and everyone of them and Anna approved each and everyone of them.

She put on a a red knee length dress and stepped out of the walking closet and asked "how does it look?"

Rebekah looked up from the bed and said "hmmm .. no."

Hayley said "ugh Rebekah, this is my fourth one. What are you looking for?"

Rebekah said "sometime special for your first date with your husband."

Hayley went back to he walking closet and starting looking through her clothes again. Rebekah asked "hey, do you have Jack's number?"

Hayley slipped the black dress and asked "who Jack?"

as she walked out.

Klaus climbed the stairs hoping to catch up the case he was supposed to study when he stopped as heard Rebekah say "remember him. We met him in the coffee shop."

Hayley said "oh right. I dont know. Tell me about this one?"

As she walked out and looked towards Rebekah. Rebekah said "turn around."

As she turned around her eyes fell on Klaus standing at the door. She stopped in the process and turned red. She then asked him "so?" to Rebekah's amusement.

Klaus looked at her thigh length black sleek dress and said "hmm" making her roll her eyes and then a second later she felt very light as she recalled his typical approval from their time when they were just friends. It just made her feel so happy that he just showed her something that she had thought that they lost. He asked as he put the bag on the floor "what is going on here?"

Rebekah said "nothing" before Hayley could say anything and then to Hayley "go and take it off and dont listen to him. This is perfect."

He smiled and said "yes nothing. Sure."

Rebekah asked "Nik what are you giving father rand mother this year?"

Klaus groaned as he loosened his tie while he gaze went to Hayley who was standing there casually in her bare feet and her long naked legs looking great in that knee length dress. He said "not decided yet. I was waiting for Hayley to finish her exams so that we can go together to get something You."

Hayley went to the walking closest thinking about what gift they could get for them when she heard Rebekah say "watches for both of them."

Klaus said "right" as he took off his shoes and fell on the bed. When Hayley came out Rebekah was sting on the bed, while Klaus lying staring towards the ceiling. She said "how was the office?"

She noticed Rebekah's amused look. Rebekah glanced at Klaus and said "okay I am off."

After she left Klaus sat up and asked "so what was going on?"

Hayley said "nothing" with a smile and left the room making him smile too. He got up after some time, changed his clothes and stood in front of his canvas.


	13. Chapter 13 New avenues Old wounds

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. Your questions will start addressing from this chapter. It was originally a really long chapter and there were some parts I was not happy about so I broke it which made it really short :( but i promise that I will upload the next one tomorrow. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Synopsis: The anniversary dinner does not go as they all had planned it to go. Kol new powers opens up new doors for him. Hayley and Klaus discover that their lives could have been a lot different if... Secrets from Esther's past are revealed._**

* * *

Later that evening as he was busy painting thinking about Hayley, to his surprise, his cell rang. He picked it up absentmindedly and then put the paintbrush down when he heard Elijah say "father wants to talk to all of us. Meeting."

Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the meeting room along with Henry, Mikael, Kol, Elijah, Tyler, Henrick and Cary. Seeing Tyler there annoyed him but to his surprise he looked resigned and controlled.

Mikeal said "so here is the thing. Tyler you will go to Mason now that your exams are over" causing Klaus to look at him in surprise but when Tyler remained quiet Mikael continued "it is a must that you learn to control your anger and learn about the job from Mason seeing that is your future too. Kol" he turned to Kol and said "you will start your training in witchcraft this summer to become Sharman."

Kol exchanged looks with Klaus and nodded indicating that he knew what was coming to him.

Mikael cleared his throat and then continued "as for some new development about the wolf that has been attacking people, there are a couple of theories we are working on."

After Mikeal was done telling everyone about the theories presented by Kol, Stefan and Mason he continued "we will keep our eyes open at what is going on. Each and every one of you."

When they all indicated that they were on the same page, he nodded indicating that meeting was over.

As Tyler got up, his gaze met Klaus and to his surprise he nodded and left followed by Cary and Henrick while Mikael turned to Henry and they got busy with something.

Kol whispered to Klaus "I am glad I am spared with that vision thingy. That can be very overwhelming. I pity Rebekah."

Klaus said "tell me about it. I suspect that she and mother knew about my marriage to Hayley before it happened."

Kol asked surprised "you are kidding right?"

Klaus said "no. I am not. I know they knew. Their reaction was too strange at the time but when I found out that she could see visions I knew. That reminds me I need to ask her what exactly did she see."

He looked toward Elijah when he said as he was passing by them "dont pester her Niklaus. You know the rules. She cannot talk about her vision. You pestering her will not help her."

Klaus nodded and got up with no intention of listening to Elijah. When he reached Rebekah's room he stopped as he saw Hayley lying on her stomach on her bed with Anna sitting next to her as she was putting nail polish on her nails. He stood there looking at both of them for a while and then entered the room causing Anna to look up and say excitedly "uncle Klaus, look what aunt Hayley is doing."

Klaus said "I see that. It seems you guys are having fun."

He went to sit next to Hayley making her feel self-conscious. Hayley looked towards him as his fingers touched her thigh but realized that he didnt know what he was doing. He turned towards the bathroom door when it opened and Rebekah came out. He got up and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room ignoring her protest, leaving Hayley bewildered.

When they were out Rebekah said "Nik…"

but he cut her off by saying "I want to know what exactly you saw about mine and Hayley's wedding."

Rebekah stared at his face and said "mother said not to…"

Klaus said "that has happened so no harm in telling me."

She sighed and said "I saw her saying her vows."

He let go her arm and asked "as in a symbolism."

She said "no. Exact words Nik. So much so she called you Klaus and the priest asked her to call to by your full name."

He asked thoughtfully "so you see exactly how it happens."

When she nodded, he said "what else have you seen?"

She shook her head saying "no I cannot tell you."

Klaus said angrily "what is past you can tell."

Rebekah sighed and said dejectedly "I knew Heather will run away."

He was so shocked that he didnt know what to say and he almost barked "_then why didnt you stop it?"_

Rebekah said "mother said not to interfere and I agree with her. I have been having visions of you and Hayley together a lot before I had that vision of Heather run away but I never understood the meaning. When I talked to mother on the rehearsal day- the day I had that vision, she told me not to interfere."

Klaus continued to look at her face angrily not knowing what to say and then he spun around as he noticed her expressions changing. He groaned when he spotted Hayley standing there with shocked expressions.

Hayley couldnt believe what she had just heard. She walked to Rebekah and said angrily "you knew that Heather will run away and we will get married. And you didnt do anything to stop it?"

Rebekah said angrily this time _"yes I knew. You both need to know I didnt put you in this spot, fate did. Dont take out your anger at me."_

She walked to her room angrily and said "Anna sweetie, I want to be alone for a while. Can you go with aunt Hayley?"

Hayley sighed and tried to relax as Anna came out and said "aunt Hayley."

She said "come. We will go and watch some movie."

Her gaze met Klaus's reflecting the same confusion but then she left while Klaus stood there for a minute trying to absorb what Rebekah had told him and then followed her too.

During the dinner, Elijah noticed Rebekah, Hayley and Klaus all lost in thoughts and he groaned as he realized that Niklaus must have talked to Rebekah and something went wrong. Part of him felt relieved that he had to put Anna to bed so he didn't have to deal with it after having such a long day. Hayley and Klaus too retreated to their room soon after the dinner. Hayley said as soon as they entered the room "what the hell Klaus!?"

He said rubbing the back of his neck "witches believe that with this kind of power comes a great responsibility. There are alway consequences when you interfere with fate."

She said still angry "what consequences? What fate? They could have stopped all of this and still…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her saying, cutting whatever she was about to say "I am glad they didnt" surprising both of them. He felt flustered and let go of her arm and went to change his clothes.

When he came out she was still standing there. She asked "what did you mean?"

He said firmly "I dont know. We dont know what would have happened if they had interfered?"

She said angrily "what would have happened is that you would have been married to Heather not me and we all would have been happy!" and went to change not seeing the hurt on his face.

When she came out she saw him settled in the bed reading a book. He said coldly as soon as their eyes met "I dont know about you but_ I am mostly happy_ Hayley" turned the light off and turned away from her leaving her feeling miserable for some reason.

Next day when she woke up he had left for the office. She felt a little bad but her extreme anger at the situation took over her guilt. She changed her clothes and turned on the music to distract her mind but she couldn't. All day she kept thinking about what she had discovered and her anger at Rebekah was building up at the realization that this all could have been avoided but Klaus's words about not interfering with fate were playing in her mind continuously making her confused.

Like Hayley Klaus too was confused about what he had discovered and he realized that she was right if Rebekah had told him about Heather running away before that really happened he would have done something to avoid it and then he wondered _if that had happened would he have fathered a child with Heather too?_ But as soon as the question came in his mind he knew that he wouldnt have as he remembered she didnt want to have kids for some time. He then started to think about the past two months he had spen with Hayley and he realized in retrospect that he wouldnt trade that with anything even though he still didnt love Hayley and they were still adjusting to it. He felt contend at this realization and opened the file to go through the case and then picked up his intercom to call Hannah. He was so busy rest of the day that he lost track of time. Elijah left and he sent Hannah home after requesting one last cup of coffee from her and continued to make the plea agreement for his client.

When he reached home dinner was over so he went directly to his room. Seeing her pacing in the room immediately told him that she was still angry at Rebekah. She said as soon as she saw him "Klaus I dont like it that she knew and never told us."

He walked to her and said "Hayley, if she had told me before Heather ran away, I probably would have stopped her. She and I would have gotten married. She would have gotten mad at me for stopping her from perusing her dream because of my selfishness which probably would have ruined our relationship. We - you and me- wouldnt have gotten married and not gone on that honeymoon… and you wouldn't have gotten pregnant with my child."

She said still angry "but then she would have gotten pregnant …"

Klaus said cutting her off "no. Heather didnt want to have kids, at least for two more years. I did. So yes in retrospect I think what happened turned out best for_ me_. I am happy I never found out."

When she didnt say anything he said "I dont know if things would have been better for you or not if we had not gotten married but I dont have any regrets any more on our marriage."

He stepped back and went to change his clothes.

When he came back Hayley said "do you really feel that way?"

Klaus said "our relationship is still based on honesty Hayley. I am not going to change that."

She sighed and went to lie down.

He said "you will not talk to Rebekah about it ever again Hayley and neither will I."

When she didnt say anything he walked to her and said "Hayley!"

She continued to look towards her and then at last nodded and turned away from him after switching the light off.

From that day onwards she, Rebekah and Klaus came to an understanding that they will not talk about her visions or what had happened between them ever again. For the next couple of days even though she continued to think of "what if" she was unable to shake off what he had said and it was making more and more sense as she realized that she cannot spend her life on "what if." At last she decided to stop thinking of "what if" and started thinking of what was really happening. When it hit her that her exams were finally over, she realized her graduation ceremony was just around the corner. The thought made her really excited. At the same time, ever since she had gotten married, for the first time she started thinking about Stanford and started wondering if she would be about to go there now, with the baby and this marriage. She felt like talking to Klaus about it but then she lost nerve for some reason. Even though she and Klaus had not talked about their child, one thing she was sure of now was that he wanted to have this child as she recalled the fervor with which he had talked about the possibility of him not having a child if they had not gotten married. Remembering his fervor for their child sometimes scared her at the possibility if it were a false feeling of pit in her stomach because of that possibility was confusing her, making her wonder if she really want to have this child with Klaus? She decided to get an appointment with OBGYN which she had be postponing unconsciously. Unfortunately she was unable to get it before Saturday— the day of the party. With everything going on she noticed that he was spending too much time at the office which was worrying her and she had an idea that he was in touch with Heather too but when he never brought it up that worried her more. She tried to hold on to what he had said the other day about their relationship and how she should trust him but she realized that it was not easy to hold on especially these days when she was already prone to being so emotional which was starting to annoy her. To not think about them, she tried to keep herself busy. She woke up late, spend the day with Kol and Rebekah and felt like old times. She noticed that she had started to enjoy their teasing them about her and Klaus's marriage. Tyler was not forgotten but she thought about him less and less with each passing day especially now that they were not even interacting. She knew that she would never be able to forget her last encounter with him on their exam day when their eyes had met and she had seen the hurt in his eyes which had just made her heart sink but he didnt try to approach her. Seeing him giving her a sad smile yet keeping his distance she had started towards him but he had shook his head nd stepped back from her causing her heart to shatter into millions of pieces. She had come to terms with the fact that both Tyler and Heather will remain part of their past— a past which didnt end well for either of the parties, perhaps that was the reason it was hurting everyone so much. Even though Klaus had reassured her on couple of occasions now that he will not leave her but she knew Heather's history of taking away things she like so her confidence was never full back on so she often thought of what would happen to her and their child if he leaves her. Will his family allow them to live with them? She had an idea they will considering how family oriented and loyal Mikael is to his family but will she want to live in this house if Klaus breaks her heart like that. She had come to realize that she didnt love him but that didnt stop the hurt at the thought that he might leave his wife for someone else. Often she would look at him sleeping next to her and wonder '_are all wives that possessive of their husbands or just the ones who love them?'_

She often wondered if Klaus leaves her for Heather, will Tyler be there for her but then realize that will not be possible now that she is carrying Klaus's child.

She wished she could talk to anyone about all of this but she knew she couldnt.

As the days to the party was approaching, her nervousness was increasing at seeing the reaction on this news from everyone especially from Heather. All her doubts about Klaus would melt away when he would hold her at night and sleep peacefully next to her or just a simple ask "how are you feeling today?"

He started noticing that she was calling him a lot even if it was for a minute or so but she would call him once every other day talking about random things. Even though he knew what he had to do and what he will do, still those calls were confusing him. On one hand his ego was getting satisfaction that she was still into him but on the other hand he was getting confused why is he not discouraging her. He convinced himself that he does not want to hurt her feelings and break to her gently that she cannot have him back but deep down he knew that was not the reason; the reason he didnt feel like addressing but there was so much he could hide from it. During the late nights while he laid on his bed with no sleep in his eyes, staring at the ceiling while Hayley slept next to him the reality was starting to confront him— it was the ego boost he was getting from her calls for he knew that he definitely was not getting her back. Often he wondered if he should talk to Hayley about Heather's call but then he thought she is already doubtful about all of this so why worry her when she is not even feeling well. Sometimes when recalling their confrontation the night she had told him about the pregnancy he wondered does she not care at all if he goes back to Heather or is she giving him too just like she had given her the necklace and all those things as they were growing up. He sighed at the thought and his heart ached for her at the same time feel frustrated that why does she not trust him. They rarely talked about their baby which confused and frustrated him as he recalled her feelings about having this baby with him.

Saturday morning when she woke up, he was lying next to her with his hand around her. She smiled and closed her eyes again. He said without opening his eyes "ready?"

She asked "for what?"

He said "telling the family about the baby."

She said "well no but we have to."

She paused for a second and then asked "Can we keep it a secret until he or she is born?"

Klaus smiled and opened his eyes and said "what do you think we are having?"

Hayley said "not able to decide what?"

He asked raising on his elbows "you think about it?"

She said "of course. As if this baby will make me forget that I am pregnant with all this nausea and …." She paused and then seeing his confused look, she hastily added "you dont need to know every time I throw up."

Klaus said "yes but I should know that you are not feeling well. Have you talked to the doctor yet?"

Hayley said "I have an appointment today in fact. I wanted to get it yesterday but she was not available so got it today. At 12 pm."

She hesitated before asking "do you want to come?"

Before he could stop himself he said "yes."

She smiled and then the smile slid from her lips and she voiced her fear "what if I am not pregnant?"

Klaus asked, confused "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "I have been on pills for the past one year. I missed my pills the day we went on our honeymoon and — here we are. Maybe it was a false positive."

Klaus laughed and said "no. Not after seeing you bend over that toilet that day. No, definitely you are pregnant."

She said "I don't know. I am just very nervous."

He said "well we will find out in a few hours."

After changing their clothes they went to the main house.

She had some light breakfast while he took a cup of coffee to the library and locked himself in there with book on werewolves. Hayley spend the next two hours helping Anna and Elijah make the dollhouse he had gotten for her a few days ago.

Around 11 am he walked in the living room in Elijah's wing and found her, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah working on the Anna's dollhouse to his amusement. HE cleared his throat and said "Hayley, lets go" and they left for the hospital.

An hour later they were both in a small room in the hospital. Both quiet thinking about what they will discover. The door opened and a young doctor entered. Hayley smiled and said "hello Eve. How are you?"

Eve said smiling "I am good. What a pleasant surprise."

Hayley said "listen we are keeping it to us right now so please dont tell Cary yet."

Eve said "okay."

Klaus was standing near her lying on the hospital bed when her hand slipped into his making him look towards her. The sound of rapid heart beat filled the room causing his heart to jump. He looked towards the monitor screen where the doctor was pointing and saying "this is your baby. Congratulations."

He stared at the peanut size thing and squeezed her hand making her smile. He looked towards her and noticed tears at the corner of her eyes.

Dr Eve said "I will give you two a moment" and left the room.  
As soon as the door closed her leaned n and kissed her fiercely on her lips making her gasp for breath and hold his hand tightly.

He said "this is so wonderful Hayley. I told you we have a future. This is our future."

She said wiping her tears looking at her naked stomach "I cannot believe it. There is a human being inside me."

He said "you better believe it. In a few months we will be holding her …. or … him."

Before she could say anything else, they heard the knock and the doctor came in.

Klaus felt like asking her about the nausea but felt awkward but thankfully Hayley brought the topic up. When Dr. Eve said "I will give you some anti-nausea medicine but doth take them until necessary."

Drive home was quiet but happy. She startled when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Their eyes met and for some reason she felt flustered. He asked "coffee?"

Hayley said "sure."

For some reason even though they were quiet but they knew how happy both of them were. Hayley couldnt believe that a few days ago she was feeling it wrong to have his baby. He casually glanced around as he recalled the night when they had come out for coffee and he was wondering if they will have that kind of future as that couple but now it was looking that they will and he could see it very clearly not knowing that Hayley was thinking the same thing. They both looked towards each other and smiled.

As he dropped her home he said "I am going to meet Stefan. Will be back before evening."

She nodded and went inside. She fell on the bed and with a smile on her lips she drifted off to sleep. When next time she woke up she realized that she had slept for two hours. She got up and wrapped the diamond bracket she had gotten for Esther and matching cufflinks for Mikael.

She took a long shower and then put on some sweats. She took out her clothes and after some thought took out a shirt for Klaus to go with his suit.

When Klaus got home she was lying on the bed reading a book. She said without looking towards him "you are late."

Klaus said "you know I am never punctual but so are not you."

Hayley smiled as she recalled their exchange over tardiness just like they used to do before they got married. She put the book down saying "I just have to change. You are late."

he said "give me fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later he was out wearing his pants and shirt. He went to the walking closet to take out a tie whereas she went to the bathroom to change into her dress.

She looked at her reflection as her fingers pulled the zipper at the back up and then yelped as the bathroom door opened and he stepped in. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and he said "oh sorry."

She said, with burning cheeks "no, it is fine" scanning his black dress pants and blue shirt and him tying a red tie. She thought for a moment and walked to him and took the tie from his hand. His eyes scanned her floor length royal blue dress hugging her slender figure with sheer see-through full length sleeves showing her slender arms and smiled. He said "you look good."

Hayley said "bit too dressy I guess but I thought i should wear it, now that it fits."

He said "dressy? hmm. Don't thinks so. Wait till you see Rebekah" making her laugh and saying "touché" as her hands tied his tie knot.

She said "can you zip me up?"

He nodded and his hand went behind her back and he slowly started to pull her zip up.

Hayley felt his fingers on her skin sending a chill through her body. She stole a glance towards him and caught him looking towards her. She asked hoarsely "what are you doing?"

He slightly shook his head saying "I have no idea but i just feel like doing something."

She gasped "we will get late."

He asked pushing her body into his by pressing on her back "then when we get back?"

She said smiling "maybe if you are good boy during the dinner" surprising both of them. To avoid the flutters she was feeling and the embarrassment she felt, she started to fix his tie even though there was no need to.

He said amused at the red color that had sneaked in her cheeks "_now that is a challenge_ I dont want to fail."

Hayley said stepping back in front of the mirror fixing her hair "we will see."

Her eyes met his in the reflect as he walked behind her. As she watched his hand went around her neck and she felt something cold on her neck. She gasped as she saw a diamond necklace and said "Oh Klaus this is beautiful. But why?"

His eyes met hers as he clasped it and asked in surprise "what do you mean why?"

She said as her hands brushed on her necklace "there is no occasion."

He asked "can I not give you anything without any occasion?"

She said "no you can. I was just taken by surprise. It is really pretty."

He turned her towards him and holding her left hand looking down at her ring he said "and this is the first thing which is all yours Hayley. I bought this with you in mind."

She followed his gaze to her ring, knowing well what he was thinking. Her heart ached for him and she said "and I love it. thanks"

He hesitated for a moment and then said "dont give this to Heather too" causing her to look into his eyes.

He said "I know your and Heather's history Hayley. She likes something and you give it to her. Just remember I am not a thing."

Before she could say anything they heard a knock followed by Rebekah saying "Hayley" startling her.

Hayley jumped back from Klaus and hastily walked out of the bathroom at hearing Rebekah's voice leaving Klaus amused at her reaction.

Rebekah said "I wanted to…." she paused as she saw Klaus walk out of bathroom a moment later and a smile crept on her lips which totally got missed by Klaus who picked up his coat but not by Hayley who turned red. Rebekah said "I wanted to borrow you silver earrings. They go with my dress."

Hayley said "sure."

She walked towards the kit and handed came back with the earrings. She handed them to Rebekah. Rebekah said "you look beautiful."

Her eyes darted to Klaus who was spitting on his coat and she said "hmmm" before as she put on the earrings.

After she left Klaus walked to her and asked "did you hear what I said Hayley?"

When she continued to be quiet he said with frustration "do you not trust me at all?"

Hayley said "I dont know Klaus. You have loved her for so long. As long as I can remember. How can you move on so easily?"

Klaus held her hand and asked "honestly?"

When she nodded with sinking heart he continued "you are making it very easy to move on."

Seeing confusion on his face he said "you will understand soon. lets go."

She walked to the walking closet still confused at what did he mean and slipped on her silver sandals.

An hour later they were sitting around the table with Hayley and Klaus's family members. She looked around happy faces and started to feel nervous about them announcing their news. Esther and Veronica were busy with each other, Mikael and Henry were talking to each other. She saw Heather's smiling at something Kol was saying. She felt overwhelmed that her new family was accommodating her sister because of her. Her heart suddenly sank as she thought how much she will be hurt but got distracted when the waiter started pouring wine in all of their glasses. Rebekah looked towards Hayley as her hand went to her neck and Klaus's hand went behind her chair. She smiled when she noticed Hayley giving a glance to Klaus which he missed as he was talking to Rebekah.

As Mikael raised glass to toast, Hayley startled when she heard him whisper "nervous."

Hayley said "yes" as she raised the glass of juice and gulped it down trying to keep the nausea down.

She looked around and her gaze met Rebekah's and the smile on her lips just made her nervous. She startled when Kol said "Hayley where are you?"

She said smiling nervously "nowhere. Just listening to you guys."

Kol leaned forward "really?! I hoped you would be thinking about …" pausing intentionally and then continuing looking towards Klaus "sorry Nik no luck there. You need to.…" but couldnt finish the sentence as he earned himself a kick under the table by Klaus and a laughter from Rebekah and angry look from Heather.

Hayley said feeling flustered "you need to worry about yourself seeing he has managed to get himself a wife whereas you… no girlfriend yet?" making Rebekah and Klaus chuckle and Kol laugh. She said smiling "well you asked for it"

Kol said "I know. I just wanted to see if you still have it or lost it by marrying to this bore."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when Heather interrupted "Hayley why are you drinking juice? If I didnt know any better, I would have thought…" she paused and then said excitedly "Oh my God dont tell me you are….hun… _you are_. You are pregnant."

There was a hush around the table. Klaus looked towards Heather in shock and out of blue a wave of anger started from the pit of his stomach. He looked towards Hayley and the shocked look on her face made him more angry.

Hayley was unable to say anything at first and then she cleared her throat and said "ummmm. yes."

Klaus held her hand to her surprise and said "yes. We wanted to tell you all that Hayley and I are in the family way. Hayley?"

He could feel her cold hand in his and his anger at Heather was building up. She came out of shock at what Heather had just done and said trying to control her emotions which were pushing her towards crying "umm. yes I am six weeks pregnant. Esther, Mikael congratulation on these wonderful thirty years and having a wonderful family and making me part of this family."

She sipped from her drink and her eye met Heather's across the table at the same time she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked towards Klaus and said "excuse me" as Elijah opened his mouth to say something.

She got up and left for the bathroom leaving everyone shocked.

As soon as she disappeared Rebekah said "well congra…" but Klaus cut her off by saying coldly to Heather "that was uncalled for Heather. It was_ her _news and she was so excited about sharing it."

The excited chatter that had started around the table died again, Heather's face turned red while Kol and Rebkeah exchanged confusing look. Klaus's gaze fell on her necklace making him more angry at her. He turned away from her and said to Rebekah "can you go and check on her?"

Rebekah pushed her seat back and was getting up when Heather said "no, Let me please. It was my blunder. I will go and see to her."

But before she got up there was a loud screech and the fire alarm sound filled the room and evacuation started. Klaus's gaze met Elijah who was looking bewildered too.

When they reached outside Klaus looked around and asked "where is Hayley?" and his heart started racing.

He said "shit" as he recalled that she had gone to the bathroom. He took a step towards the building when there was a loud sound and fire erupted in the building at the same moment Heather grabbed his arm saying "Klaus no."

He yanked his arm free of her and ran inside.

Hayley heard him calling her name and her heart stopped seeing him in the smoke.

She said with difficulty "Klaus…"

Klaus shouted "come on."

He grabbed her, lifted her and carried her out. The moment he stepped out, the fireman darted to them and took her from her and started checking him but he said "no, I am fine. Check her."

As he watched they checked her vital and then said "we need to take her to the hospital."

He said trying to keep his panic in check "she is pregnant. They baby?"

The paramedics said "she seems to have inhaled a lot of smoke. We need to take her to the hospital to check on the baby. You can ride with us."

He walked besides the stretcher holding her hand. He took out the cell and dialed Elijah's number and told him what happened as he watched them from a distance standing behind the parameter police had set and said "I am riding in the ambulance. She is fine. They just need to check on her. Come to the hospital, just you and Rebekah. Tell Veronica she is fine. Tell Rebekah to bring anything for Hayley to wear."

At home, Esther was pacing in her room unable to concentrate on anything; her mind continuously on Hayley, waiting for the call from Klaus to inform her what is going on.

**_Flashback Esther_**

_6 years ago_

_She was lying in the bed when she heard a knock. She said "come in."_

_A moment later Elijah walked in. He said "mother" as he walked towards her. _

_Esther lifted herself up in the sitting position and asked "Elijah, what is it my son?"_

_Elijah said sadly "mother it is Amber."_

_Esther asked a bit concerned "what about her? Is she alright? She had an appointment with the doctor today if I remember correctly."_

_When Elijah didnt say anything Esther's heart gripped with fear; the fear that was in hear heart for so long just became a reality when he said with tears gleaming in his eyes "mother we lost the baby."_

**_end flashback _**

**_Flashback Esther _**

_28 years ago _

_Esther asked crying "what are you saying Dahlia?"_

_Dahlia said "why do you think I never had kids Esther? I dont think I can endure that pain of losing my child"_

_Esther said "but… how long?"_

_Dahlia said "as far as I know mother was the second generation with this curse."_

_Esther asked "… but does that mean that you are not the first born."_

_Dahlia said "no Esther, mother was with a child before me. That child died in the womb just like yours."_

_Esther looked down and started crying as Dahlia wrapped her arms around her. _

**_End flashback _**


	14. Chapter 14 Digging up buried secrets

**_A/N: thanks for wonderful reviews. More questions will be answered in this chapter and the next. Yes Klaus is accepting their marriage better then Hayley which is irony because in the beginning of this story he looked like one to be flaky one. _**

**_Synopsis: the aftermath of the dinner will continue for a few days changing nature of some relationships. More secrets will be revealed. Hayley confesses her feelings._**

* * *

The next couple of hours were very tense for him as he paced the hospital corridor waiting for the doctors to tell him what was happening. He felt relieved that Kol had followed them and was with him throughout. He knew Elijah will be there as soon as he can with Rebekah. He looked towards Veronica and Heather looking worried and Henry pacing in the opposite direction just him. He looked towards Elijah as he dashed towards them with Rebekah closely behind with him and felt somewhat relieved. Elijah said "mother wanted to come but I told her not to. Anna was really scared. How is she?"

Klaus nodded, looking worried, said "I dont know. Kol has gone to check on her. They are not letting me in. Damn it" his voice rising at the end of the sentence.

He spun around as Elijah's gaze shifted over his shoulder. Seeing Kol walking towards him with somber expressions his heart sank but when he said "she is fine. The baby is fine. They will release her in an hour" he felt as if he could breath again. Kol said "she needs a change of clothes."

Rebekah said "here" to Klaus who headed towards the doctor as he approached him.

An hour later, they released her so he parted ways with Marshall's. Rebekah hitched a ride with Kol whereas Klaus put an exhausted Hayley in the back seat of Elijah's car. He kept glancing toward her from the passenger seat during the ride to home and after sometime noticed that she had drifted off to sleep.

He scooped her up and carried her in the house when they reached home. As soon as they entered the house, his mother and father walked to her. He said in a calm voice "it is alright mother. She is fine."

Esther gingerly asked "and the baby."

He stopped, turned towards her as he felt her hand on his chest. He looked down at her but she was deep in sleep. He said "the baby is fine too. Why dont you rest? We will be down tomorrow."

He walked, with her in his arms, to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. As he removed the hair strands from her forehead, it hit him that he was about to lose her today and that just gripped his heart and in that instance he knew what he wanted— wanted not what he had to do—and what he wanted was sleeping on the bed. With that realization his heart felt very light. He bent down and gently planted a kiss on her head, then went to change his clothes.

He wrapped his arm around her as he laid next to him wondering about what had happened at the dinner. Top management of the pack was in that restaurant today and if someone were to take the family out then this was the perfect opportunity for it.

He looked towards her as she stirred and whispered "Klaus…"

He asked feeling relieved "hey, how are you?"

She asked groggily "why are you still up?"

He said "not sleepy. Why are you up?"

Hayley said "thirsty."

He said "I will bring it for you."

After she drank some water she laid back next to him and asked "are you okay?"

He said "yes now yes."

She asked sounding worried "why what happened? Were you hurt?"

He looked at her worried face and softly said "no. I was worried about you. I could have lost you and our baby and that scared me Hayley."

Her heart skip a beat and she snuggled closer to him at the very thought as she closed her eyes again.

He said "I am sorry that this dinner didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

She said as she drifted off to sleep "it is fine. I am glad everyone is alright."

He sensed tiredness in her voice and said "go to sleep" as he engulfed her body in his arms. Hayley smiled in his arms and for the first time she actually saw hope for their future together.

Next morning when she woke he was not next to her. She looked around and spotted him standing near the window looking out. She asked "hey."

Klaus turned towards her and smiled. He walked to her and asked "how are you feeling?"

She said as she sat up, crossing her legs on the bed pulling the duvet over her "I am fine but what happened yesterday. It cannot be a coincidence that Mikael and dad both were there with all of our families."

Klaus said "I am thinking the same thing."

She got out of the bed and said "those attacks and now this. What is going on? It seems someone is after us."

Klaus said "it is possible." And then seeing worry on her face he said "don't worry about it. We will look into it."

She started "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Klaus sighed and said "me too."

She sighed and said "oh…. I am going to take a shower."

As she walked passed him he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her saying "hey dont worry. Everything will be okay."

The way everyone asked her how she was feeling and congratulated her about the baby she felt overwhelmed. She got a call from her parents, who seemed worried about her but she assured them she was fine. She got a call from Heather which she ignored and later felt really bad for ignoring it but then she hardened her heart which she was surprised to realize it was not difficult to do so. Later that day when she was curled up on the sofa in the main living room Kol entered the room and said "come Hayley. I want to show you something."

Hayley asked "what?"

Kol said "come on."

He grabbed her hand to her surprise and dragged her into the dinning room ignoring her protests. As they entered there was a huge shout out "congratulations."

Her gaze met Klaus's and she smiled from the bottom of her heart. She walked to the dinning table where they had put a cake with congratulations written on it.

Rebekah said "Nik, cut the cake with her."

Klaus said rolling his eyes "oh come on. We are not kids."

Kol said "no you are not. You are having one."

Anna pipped in "Can I cut it?"

A lot of people spoke at once causing a confusion.

Elijah said "Anna, it is their celebration."

Hayley said "sure sweetie."

Rebekah said "later Anna."

Klaus looked around at the happy faces and said with slight annoyance at the way everyone was behaving "oh come one."

He held her hand before she could react, cut the cake and then to her surprise he put a small piece in her mouth while Kol whistled.

Later when she was busy talking to Rebekah, Elijah walked to Klaus "I have postponed the dinner date after what happened yesterday. Lets figure out what happened."

Klaus said looking towards her "yes. Good idea."

He was about to say something when his cell rang. Seeing heather's name on the caller ID just made him annoyed. He pressed ignore button and turn it off.

Elijah asked in a low voice "do you think we were targets?"

Klaus was about to say something when Anna came to them and said "daddy I need a piece of cake."

Elijah said "hmm. I will talk about it later but something is going on. Look into it." to Klaus and to Anna he said "a very small piece, not a lot of sugar remember?" as he walked with him.

He took out his cell and dialed Cary's number. After telling him what had happened he said "look into it. Is it on the pack, our family or something unrelated."

He put the cell in his pocket not knowing that his gaze was fixed on Hayley throughout. Seeing her laughing with Rebekah caused his stomach muscles to tighten for some reason and the thought that he could have lost her and the baby she is carrying made a drop in his stomach.

For the next couple of days Klaus avoided Heather, as she continued to call him to his annoyance and frustration. He had an idea why she was calling him but he was in no mood to listen to her. He was trying really hard to spend more time at home which sometimes he would manage it and he was loving the way her family was with her. Gone were that change in her attitude whenever he would enter the room so he too had started to participate in their conversation. Seeing Anna in her lap would just make his heart jump. Often he noticed his mother looking towards Hayley with worried expressions but then they would be gone before he could form an opinion about them. Rebekah and Hayley were getting closer by the day. Her and his interaction was improving— the casualness, the friendship they had once lost and never had hoped for it to return was gradually coming back and he was realizing that he was falling for his wife who was clueless to his feelings which gave him a kick. He didnt feel like telling her to avoid the awkwardness it might cause between them and just decided to lay back and enjoy his secret love for his wife.

While Klaus was avoiding Heather, Hayley too was doing it but with a very heavy heart, after all she was her sister. After the initial disappointment that on account of what had happened to her, Elijah had postponed his date with Hannah causing her date with Klaus to be postponed too which to her surprise she was starting to look forward to, she had consciously started hoping for Klaus to ask her on a date which really surprised her. She couldn't help but acknowledge the change in Klaus and her relationship after the dinner fiasco. She was loving the rekindling of their friendship and didn't want to jinx it so she never brought heather in their conversation or allowed her mind to think about her or Tyler.

A few days later the dinner fiasco, in the evening when he was getting ready to leave for full moon Hayley said "Klaus I am going out with Rebekah."

Klaus asked "where?" without looking towards her.

She said casually "to explore my options if you leave me" as she walked out of the bathroom.

She was slipping on her heals when a pair of hands grabbed her and pinned her against the door frame. Hayley said feeling confused at his outburst "Klaus I was joking…"

He hissed "do you see me laughing Hayley?" as his hands grabbed her hands on either side of her face. Their fingers twinned and he gazed into her face angrily.

She could see anger bubbling on her face. Her gaze fell on his lips and suddenly everything became still.

He saw her biting her lips and his grip loosed. He groaned as he realized that he was hardening and that she must have felt it too. He said controlling his emotions "I have go to the…" his eyes lingered on her lips, paused for a moment and then continued "moon is about to come….just be careful" he continued to gaze her lips and then stepped back and left leaving her confused.

After sometime she realized that its was the full moon which was making him short tempered. She put on her shoes and left the room. During the dinner, Rebekah noticed her distracted. She asked her a couple of times about what was going on with her but she shook her head. At last Rebekah thought '_she might be worried about Klaus and the full moon.'_

* * *

He said angrily as he touched his stomach where the wound was healed "I will kill him and his family. Starting with his precious wife. What a shame I had started to like that girl and his sister."

* * *

When she woke up next it was still dark. She cursed the heat, got up to turn up the air-conditioning but it didnt help. She kept on lying on the bed for a long time. At last she turned towards his side of the bed wondering _where he was?_ Suddenly she wanted him. She wanted to have sex with him so bad that it shook her. She cursed her pregnancy hormones and decided to take a shower to cool herself down. During the shower she again started to think about him, his reaction before he left, him in this wolf form, wondering if he was with Tyler or alone. After taking a long relaxing bath she walked out of the bathroom wrapping herself in a towel. She was looking through her clothes in the walking closet when she heard him say "now this is fetching."

She yelped and impulsively pulled the towel tighter around her. She said "Klaus! when did you come?"

She hastily took off a sleeveless old shirt from the hanger and was going to put it on when he held her hand, took the shirt from her hand and let it fall on the ground. With hands on her towel edge near her breast, eyes looking into hers he leaned in and kissed her as his fingers caressed her naked skin. She felt his lips on hers and felt her knees going week. She cupped his face and started to return the kiss as his hands undid the towel. He smiled as he felt her fingers pulling his shirt up. His hands went to her back and caressed it making her arch her back and moaned "ahh…" as his other hand went to her breast.

As his fingers grazed her naked breast for the first time ever he felt weird but then he gingerly grabbed them and squeezed it causing her to moan.

Hayley felt his hand on her breast and jumped. Her hands eagerly started working on his pants and she pulled it down. He lifted her up as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck, hesitated just for a moment before his lips caught her nipple causing her to yelp again. He smiled as he felt her arms go around his neck pressing him closer to her breast making him more confident in what he was doing. His tongue started to taste her breast making her moan as her head fell backwards, her fingers yanked at his hair locks. His tongue continued to taste it as his arms balanced her body engulfing it in his arms. He couldn't believe that how easily and quickly he had started to get aroused by her with no feelings of guilt or remorse. He positioned her and slipped into her making her gasp and hold on to his back as he started to thrust in her causing her to moan louder, bite her lips, wrap her legs around him as he engulfed her body and her arms went around his back. When she climaxed just before him, he breathed into her neck and said "are you okay?"

She said moving her fingers through his hair, feeling no energy in her legs, no desire to let him go "yes. I am.. I am great."

He put her down but kept on holding her. At last he let her go and pulled his pants up and she picked up her shirt from the ground. She was wearing her shirt when he grabbed her shoulder and asked "what is that?"

She asked "what?"

He said "this symbol of moon on your shoulder. I have never seen this before."

She asked curious "where?"

He grabbed her arm and took her to the mirror, turned her and pointed towards it saying "this."

She said looking confused "I dont know"

He said "hmm. Looks cute."

She laughed at his comment and said "really!"

He nodded and then said with a smile "well this was something. I can always get used to this after enduring so much pain."

She asked, suddenly starting to feel guilty again, after so long about her involvement in triggering his gene "does it hurt a lot."

He looked at her face as he took off his pants and put on his night pajamas and noticed the redness on her face as her eyes averting him "well as much as it hurts when your bones break but once your transform the hurt is gone."

He grabbed her chin and said "hey, are you okay?"

She said "I dont know. I dont know how could I forget it that you are wolf because of …" but he didnt let her finish the sentence as he kissed her lips saying "not again."

she took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked "were you alone or…"

He stepped back and said after a quiet moment "no Tyler was with me. Surprisingly we got along well. Have you talked to him?"

Hayley said looking away "no I have not since that day."

When he didn't say anything she asked "you don't believe me?"

Klaus said "The problem is that I do believe you and I know how much it hurt to see him move on or not to move on."

She recalled her feelings on that topic and started to turn which confirmed Klaus's suspicion and a strange feeling rose in his heart that made him angry but seeing her devastated face he said "I dont think anyone can move on truly from anyone. Those memories always remain with us but we make new memories which sometimes fade the old ones."

She said "I think we should sleep for a few hours. I have to go to college to get some papers."

Klaus registered her effort in changing the topic and nodded.

he soon drifted off to sleep as his head hit the pillow.

When his eyes opened next she was not next to him. He laid there thinking about getting up but felt really lazy and decided to stay in bed. He turned to her side of the bed and continued to look towards it and images of last night in the closet started to replay in his mind bringing a smile to his lips. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for Hayley Marshall- his best friend.

His thought were interrupted as the bathroom door opened and she came out. Their eyes met and from the shy smile on her lips he gauged that she was thinking about the closet incidence too. He got out of bed saying "Elijah wanted us to have that double date tonight. Up for it?"

Hayley asked "do you want to?"

Klaus walked to her, held her hand and asked "Hayley will you go out on a date with me?"

She smiled and said "yes."

He kissed her before letting go of her hand.

After taking a quick shower he changed his clothes and left for office.

Later that evening when she entered the living room dressed for dinner thinking _'he was late again'_, Kol whistled. Hayley asked "what? No comments?!"

Kol said "I have some but you are lucky mother is here" making her laugh and Esther chide him "Kol!"

Esther picked up Anna's story book and said "don't mind him Hayley. You look nice. Have fun."

She turned around when she heard Klaus say "Hayley I will be back after changing…. I …got held up in a meeting…. " he paused as his gaze went to her.

Hayley smiled at his reaction and felt flutters in her stomach when Kol coughed "alert alert hot sex"

Hayley rolled her eyes and said "okay."

Kol looked towards his mother who was gapping at Hayley.

Esther saw the light moon on her shoulder and her heart sank. She quickly gained her composer as she realized that she couldnt let her go out like this. She walked to her and said

"dont you think you should have a shawl Hayley? It is a cool night."

Hayley said, surprised "really?! I … no I think I am fine."

Esther thought for a moment and then said "Hayley, can I talk to you in private?"

Hayley exchanged confused looks with Kol but said "sure."

Esther closed her bedroom door behind her and then walked to her closet and came out with a beautiful black shawl and gave it to Hayley to her surprise.

Hayley said "Esther thank you , I thought I said I dont need it."

Esther said, choosing her words wisely "yes you do Hayley. Either this or please change your clothes."

Hayley asked in confusion"what?"

Esther said "you need to keep that mark on your shoulder hidden."

Hayley asked "I am sorry. What?"

She said "I… I cannot tell you the detail but that mark is not a good … for this family Hayley."

Hayley asked in confusion "what? No."

Esther said now getting a bit frustrated "Hayley you have to trust me. Just keep it hidden and everything will be alright."

Hayley asked getting panicked now "no Esther. I am tired to trusting people. Klaus, Heather and now you. No. Tell me what is happening."

Esther said "I cannot tell you without Veronica's consent."

Hayley got more confused and panicked now. She said "no. You tell me right now. If it is about me I deserve to know. Please tell me."

Esther sighed and after a moment she said reluctantly "Hayley that mark is your birthmark."

Hayley said "but it just appeared out of blue."

Esther said "because I had spelled it not to appear until needed."

Hayley asked surprised "what do you mean?"

Esther said shaking her head "I need to talk to Veronica first."

She picked up her cell but it was taken away from her head before she pressed any digits. She turned towards Hayley who said in a much calmer and controlled voice "no. Please tell me what is going on here."

Esther looked at her determined face and said "alright I will tell you but after you come back from your dinner."

Hayley said "no. Right now."

Esther sighed and said "you were always stubborn when you wanted to. Okay but you have to promise me what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Promise me this."

Hayley said "I promise" with sinking heart.

Esther said "I wish I didnt have to but the appearance of that birthmark just makes is matter of days that you will find out what is it all about. Hayley you father was a friend of Mikael's." Seeing her interrupting she said "listen. They were friends from childhood even though they were from different packs." She paused for a second for the information to sink in and then she continued "let me explain from the start. Cyrus Labonair was alpha of Crescent pack. He was a royalty but being from different packs didnt make much of a difference to Cyrus or Mikael. They were really close. When Cyrus got married to Victoria, she and I become really close friend and then Veronica came into our lives and we all got really close. We had kids and everything was going great. Mikael's sister, Freya fell in love with Cyrus's younger brother Craig so they got married which brought the packs much more closer. And then things went downhill. There was an in-fighting within the pack because Cyrus wanted to have peace with the vampires. The infighting caused us a great loss. Freya became a collateral damage" her voice broke. She wiped her eyes and continued oblivious of what was going on with Hayley's feelings. She continued "With Freya's death things took a turn for worse. Both families were broken. I … I saw a vision about who killed her and I stupidly told Mikael. Mikael lost it and …well you can imagine what happened next. There was a lot of bloodshed resulting in killing the person who had killed our Freya. He was another family in the Crescent pack - James Kenner. Cyrus pack was in dishevel so for his pack he made a pact with the other family in the pack."

She asked "what was the deal?"

She said "he betrothed his youngest daughter to the James Kenner grandson."

She said "oh" still at lost where this story was going.

Esther continued "Mikael got pretty upset and he cut off his ties with Cyrus which were already severed because of what happened to Freya."

She paused for a moment and then continued "Four months later Veronica called me to her house and showed me a baby. She asked me to hide a birthmark on her shoulder— the birthmark that was a proof that she was direct descendant of the royal Labonair family of Crescent pack."

Hayley eye widened as she started to connect dots. Esther expressions changed to empathy. She continued "She told me that the infighting broke-in again and it killed your parents but someone saved you and send to you to a foster home from where they had adopted you."

Hayley gasped "I am a Crescent wolf. Cyrus Labonair was my fahter?"

Esther said "Hayley, my child. No one knows this secret and I beg you to keep it this way. Mikael had a real grudge against Crescent. They killed his sister, took his friend. He does not even know that Cyrus has died. This secret is between Henry, Veronica and you. And you will keep it like this for this family. For the pack, for Niklaus."

When she didnt say anything Esther said "I will try to hide it again but it appearing again means something is happening…." her eyes darted to the door as they heard a knock and she said "come in."

Hayley looked towards the door still lost for words and saw Klaus walking in, freshened up.

Even from the distance he could see the stress on her face. He walked to them and asked "What is going on?"

She said "nothing. Lets go" as she exchanged devastated looks with Esther and wrapped it across her shoulders.

During the drive to the restaurant he kept glancing towards her noticing her distress.

During the dinner she kept thinking if it was true but her mind was telling her Esther had no reason to lie to her about such a thing. She tried to participate in the conversation but failed miserably. Elijah gave a toast for them about the baby which distracted her for a bit. Before she could start thinking about it again, Hannah dived into the babies and what to expect she was unable to resist feeling the excitement and nervousness at the same time. She could feel Klaus's eyes on her but refused to look towards him knowing well that he knew something was wrong.

Even though she was participating in discussions, Klaus could see she was distracted. When he held her hand under the table once, she startled and softly yanked it away from him making him more concerned. Two times he noticed her eyes swimming with tears and her wiping them. He noticed Elijah picking up the tension between them too and was sure Hannah has picked it up too. Suddenly it occurred to him what if it was something related to Heather? Maybe his mother has said something to her about Heather? He thought in frustration '_is Hayley going to be suffering his family's hate for Heather?' _

When she softly said to him "can we go home? I am not feeling well" around 9:30, he nodded and they excused themselves leaving Elijah and Hannah confused. He didnt ask her anything during the way home and she didnt tell him anything. Later that night when he pulled her into his arms she broke down and started crying bitterly which worried him to no extent. He asked her about what was troubling her but she refused to talk about it and said "when I am ready Klaus, you will be the first person I will tell. I promise" and cried herself to sleep in the warmth of his arms.

When he woke up next morning, she was not next to him. He looked around and saw her standing near the window looking out. He continued to look towards her and then got out of the bed and walked to her. He slipped his arms around her torso and whispered "Hayley you will not tell me what is troubling you?"

When she shook her head he asked "is it about Heather?"

Hayley said "no."

Klaus asked "did mother say something about her?"

She shook her head unable to say anything.

Klaus asked with a sigh "What are your plans for today?"

Hayley said "nothing. Staying in."

He asked as his chin rested on her shoulder making her knees go weak "why not? It is weekend. you should enjoy."

Hayley said "I am not in a mood" but Klaus couldn't help but hear the tremor in her voice.

She removed his hands from her stomach and went the bathroom. During the shower she started crying again. She realized the world she knew has changed. She wished it were all a dream. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be dream but when she opened them, shower was still running and everything was as bit of reality as it was before she had entered the shower. It hit her really hard that her family was not hers, her husband was in a danger of being taken away from her. She decided to go home and confront her mother about this. She put on a sleeveless white sort and capri jeans and came out. He was sitting on the bed switching through the channels. As their eyes met she said "Klaus I was thinking of going home, spend some time with mom and dad. It has been a long time."

He didnt say anything for a minute and then said "okay." As she turned to leave he said "you know I will not cheat on you with Heather right?"

Hayley looked into his eye without answering, having lost all hope all of a sudden, making his stomach drop several inches at the intensity of that look, seeing doubt in her eyes. She then said "no I dont know but I hope so" and walked away from him leaving him feeling frustrated.

To avoid meeting Esther, she left the house from the west entrance.

An hour later, she was crying in her mother's arm asking her for explanation. Veronica held her tight and told her everything, fully composed being mentally prepared by Esther a day early and after having a long discussion with Henry about how to handle this situation. When she was done she said "Hayley it is true you are Cyrus and Victoria's biological daughter but your father and I have never thought of you as not ours. You are our daughter. We love you. Heather loves you. No one knows about you."

Hayley asked crying "what are we going to do?"

Veronica said "nothing Hayley. No one knows and that is how things will remain. You just keep that mark hidden. I will talk to Esther into hiding it again."

Hayley said determinedly "no. I have to tell Klaus about it. He has seen it. I have to tell him about it."

Veronica looked doubtful for a moment and then said "alright."

She laid there in her lap for a long time when her mother asked "how are you feeling about this pregnancy?"

she smiled sadly and said "good"

Veronica said "I am so happy for you and Klaus."

She looked up when they heard Heather say "yes it is a great news Hayley. Congratulations."

Veronica said noticing the chill and stiffness in her body all of a sudden, knowing well where it was coming from "why dont you girls chat? I will be back."

After she left Heather said "listen I am sorry about that day. I dont know what I was thinking."

Hayley asked still reeling with what she had discovered "do you want me to tell you it is alright?"

Heather said after a pause "yes."

Hayley firmly said "then no. That was something really important for me and Klaus and you took it from us. It is not a big deal but it is also not nothing. I am surprise because normally you are not that tactless so…" she was unable to finish the sentence.

Heather had the decency to turn red. She said "you think I did it intentionally?"

Hayley said trying to control her anger "I dont know. Did you kiss him intentionally too?"

For a moment she thought anger flash through her eyes but then she stepped towards her saying "it was unintentional. I am trying. It is hard but I am trying. He is love of my life if you know."

Hayley said with racing heart "I know but he is _my husband._ If you loved him so much you wouldnt have left him for a _dance Heather_. You broke his heart."

She got satisfaction of seeing her pale but at the same time her heart broke for her. She said soothingly "listen, I am sorry. I think my hormones are playing havoc again. I …. I think I should be going. Everything will be alright." And then without waiting for her reply she left.

Klaus was watching tv but he was really worried about Hayley. Something had happened in that room with her mother that had broken her down. Knowing her for so long he knew there were very few things that broke her and this one broke her. He couldnt shake off the fear at how bitterly she had cried last night. Her refusal to tell him what was happening was not helping him either. She had not called him ever since she had gone, not even a single message. He felt like giving her some time to come to him whenever she was ready but with each passing minute his worry was increasing. He had come to realize that he can only do one thing and that was to be with her and that he planned to do for her. The fact that she still had doubts about him and Heather was pinching him really bad and he wished he could make her believe in him.

When his cell rang he groaned when he saw Heather's name. He sighed and picked it up. She said "I want to meet you. Please one last time."

He thought for a moment and then thinking that he should tell her the boundaries in this relationship he said "alright. Coffee at our regular Starbucks?"

He turned around and saw Hayley coming up the stairs and disconnect the call without listening to Heather. He asked her "hey how was it?"

She said "good. We talked and just… relaxed. Where are you going?"

He said, not wanting to worry her unnecessary "I have some business to take care of too."  
When she just nodded he felt someone just squeeze his heart. As she walked past him, he pulled her towards him and gently kissed her lips saying "I don't like it that you dont trust me Hayley."

Hayley felt flustered as she recalled what she had told Heather a couple of hours ago and him in the morning and said "I do trust you but still get scared."

Klaus asked with a smile "scared? Does that mean…" he left his sentence incomplete and laughed when she turned red making him feel contend for the first time since yesterday even though he could see that her eyes were still sad. He let her go saying "good development."

He took out his cell as he walked towards the main door and dialed Rebekah's number and said "I have to go out somewhere. Hayley is depressed about something. She might like to have your company."

Rebekah said "okay. Good to see you worried abou…" but he had already cut her off with a smile on his lips.

An hour later, he was sitting opposite Heather in the coffee shop and she was saying "I am sorry about the other day Klaus."

Klaus stared at her angrily and said "do you think your apologizing will make up for what you did Heather."

Heather said "why are you making it such a big deal Klaus? It was a news and she shared it afterwards. Whether I tell or she…"

Klaus cut her off by saying "Heather that was _our_ news. Mine and Hayley and no one has right to tell that."

She said "I am her sister Klaus."

Klaus said with frustration "all the more reason for you to understand."

Heather aid "Klaus please dont make me feel more bad. I already am unable to comprehend the reality."

Klaus said with frustration "You have to come to terms with it that she and I are married."

Heather said wiping her eyes "I know. I should be happy but I never thought you will move on from me so quickly. It has hardly been two months. Give me some time to adjust."

Klaus said impulsively holding her hand "please it will be best if you try harder. You are hurting yourself and everyone around you. Hayley and I are having this child and we are together. We cannot get back together. _I will never leave Hayley"_

Rebekah picked up the book from the shelf saying "I am so glad you listened to me. See this is fun…" as turned to Hayley and stopped talking when she noticed her expressions. She followed her gaze and suddenly was overtook by extreme anger seeing Klaus and Heather sitting opposite each other in the Starbucks opposite to the bookstore. As she watched, Klaus grabbed Heather's hand and she wiped her eyes. She looked towards Hayley and saw her putting the book down. Rebekah said "Hayley…" but she said "I need to be alone Rebekah. Can you go home on your own?"

Rebekah said feeling bad for her "it does not mean anything. It looks innocent."

Hayley said trying hard not to cry "I know…" paused for a moment to compose herself and then continued "Rebekah, I just need to be alone."

When Rebekah nodded at last, Hayley left.

Rebekah continued to look at her for a moment and then she turned back to Klaus and seeing him standing alone marched to him.

Klaus was looking down at his coffee cup when he heard Rebekah's sharp voice "what the hell are you doing?" startling him.

He asked looking towards her "what?"

She asked angrily "why were you with Heather?"

He said confused at her outburst "she is my ex fiancé and Hayley's sister."

Rebekah said desperately "Nik, this is not right. What you are doing is not right."

Klaus asked, his eyes hardening "has Hayley said anything to you?"

She said surprised at his response "what? No. Why would you even ask that?"

Klaus said "Nothing is happening between Heather and me. Hayley and I are married and we are going to have a child together."

He got up and started to leave when she said "no woman likes to see her husband with another woman."

He suddenly recalled what Hayley had told her once in regard to her and his friendship in relation to his marriage to Heather and suddenly felt amused at the irony of their situation.

When he started to walk away she said grabbing his arm "she saw you with her Nik and she is hurt."

Klaus said feeling devastated "what?"

She said "she left. I dont know where she is gone but if I were you, I would go after her. She does not need this kind of stress at this time of her pregnancy."

Klaus continued to look towards her in distress for a moment and then ran out towards the parking lot. He took out his cell and dialed her number but it kept on ringing. He got frustrated and banged his hand on the steering wheel. When his cell rang, he immediately picked it up thinking it must be her. He said "Hayley" expectantly but was cut off by Mason saying "no, it is Mason. I have found something about those wolves."

Klaus said in frustration "Mason I will call you back. I am in the middle of something right now."

Then without waiting for the reply he cut him off. He dialed her number again but still it kept on ringing.

Hayley continued to ignore the ring sound which at last stopped ringing as she continued to look down the lake thinking about what she had seen. Part of her mind was telling her that she knows that nothing was happening between them but the other was making her question then why didnt he tell you about them meeting. She wondered _does he meet her often. what do they talk about._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tyler saying "you still come here?"

She look towards him and seeing him after so many days, her heart skipped a beat. She felt overwhelmed and tears filled in her eyes as she said "yes. but what are you doing here?"

Tyler said "isnt it our place when we want to dwell on things?"

Hayley said "hmm. What are you dwelling on Tyler?"

Tyler said "you, us, me. You sacrificed for this pack. Was it a sacrifice Hayley? Did we have _something_ that you scarified?"

Her heart broke at his last question and she said "We definitely had something Tyler. I dont know how to tell you how sorry I am Tyler. I really want us to move on. Just hold on to those good memories. I am with Klaus now. I want to be happy. I am tying to be happy and want you to happy. I…"

When she hesitated he asked "Hayley what is it?"

Before she could say anything tears started flowing form her eyes. He got bewildered and pulled her in his arms asking "hey what happened? Tell me."

Before she could say anything they heard rustling. They stepped back as they saw yellow eyes. Tyler stepped in front her her and she grabbed him hand saying "Tyler lets…" but the animal charged them.

Hayley screamed and jumped back. Tyler fell on the ground. Hayley looked around and spotted a log and hit the animal who jumped at her and her foot tripped and her screams filled the air. Tyler spun around and said "Hayley…" he ran to grab her outstretched hand and but it was out of his reach and she was falling backwards from the hill into the lake.

Rebekah was pacing her room wondering anxiously where Hayley had gone as she had not picked up her cell. She put the bag down on the chair and picked up her cell and dialed her number again but it kept on ringing. She put it down and then after looking around she dialed Klaus number. As she started to press the digits images started to flow through her mind.

**_Flash forwards_**

_Rebekah laughed and said "Hope come."_

_She giggled loudly and walked to her on two wobbly legs and as she reached her, she fell into her outstretched arms making her heart melt._

_She grabbed the rattle from her hand and started shaking it so loud that it hit Rebekah's cheek. _

_Before Rebekah could say anything Hayley said "Hope, sweetie. Gently. You hurt aunt Bekah. Anna, move away from the pool. It is not safe there."_

_Rebekah controlled her smile when she said "I can swim aunt Hayley."_

_Hayley said rolling her eyes "I know but you come here, I will show you how to do Hula hoop."_

_Rebekah settled down on the pool chair with Hope in her lap eating cookie, dropping most of it in her lap and cleanings her hand with Rebekah and her shirt._

_She looked towards the door when she heard Hannah say "Rebekah, are you taking Anna to the dance class or should I go?"_

_Rebekah said "do you even fit behind that wheel anymore?"_

_Hannah said "very funny" sounding irritated as she touched her very pronounced pregnant stomach. _

**_End flash forwards._**

Mikael settled down on his bed, opened his laptop hoping to see an email from Henry about the fire in the restaurant when he saw another email from an unknown address. He opened it and sat up as his eyes scanned through wordings of the email.


	15. Chapter 15 Holding on

**_A/N: I am so sorry for posting this chapter so late. There were several reason. The biggest one being writers block for this story, I am sick right now, then I was working on Reborn from Ashes. Anyway here it is. To compensate for post after so long, I am posting a long chapter. Hope you like it. guest Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter too._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus have a falling out after her accident. Someone finds out about Hayley's secret. People confess their feelings for each other. The identity of the wolf attacking the Wood pack is revealed. Elijah takes his relationship with Hannah one step further._**

* * *

Klaus was pacing in the room wondering where has she gone and why was she not picking up her phone. He took his phone out again and dialed her number but still no response.

He sat on the bed when his cell rang. seeing Rebekah's name dropped a ball in his stomach. He asked as he picked u pthe cell "is she with you?"

Hearing her say "no" he said angrily "then where is she? I cannot get hold of her."

Rebekah still reeling with what she had seen said "calm yourself down. You are a werewolf. You can sense her."

Klaus stared at the wall in front of him and said "right!" and put the cell down even before she could say anything.

He closed his eyes and was concentrating on her scent when his cell rang. He was going to ignore it when it occurred to him what if it was her. He opened his eyes and picked up the cell. He sat up when he heard Tyler say "Klaus."

Klaus said "Tyler, what is it? Why are you calling at his time of the day?"

Tyler said "it is Hayley. She… she had an accident" his heart stopped and he was already rushing towards the door asking "where are you? Is she… Is she alive?"

Tyler said "yes, she is. We are at our hospital. They have taken her to surgery. I dont know what is happening. She is hurt pretty bad."

Klaus said "shit. Stay there I am coming."

He didnt know how he managed to reach the hospital without being pulled over or having an accident with just one thought running through his mind _'what was she doing with Tyler?'_ He ran in the corridors and stopped as he saw Tyler.

He asked him anxiously "what happen?"

When Tyler was done telling him he didnt know what to do. His curiosity of what she was doing with Tyler was replaced by worry for her which got compounded by the fury he was feeling on the wolf that had been posing danger to all of them for a while now.

His mind was telling him _"stop thinking about that wolf right now. She is hurt.. she is hurt pretty bad." _

Klaus sat on the chair feeling dejected. After a moment he took out his cell and dialed Elijah's number.

Within forty minutes his family had gathered in the hospital- second time within matter of days to his frustration. Kol had gone in to find out what was going on and what he had found was not helpful.

When he said "Nik, she is in surgery. It was a pretty high fall and … I dont know. We have to wait and see" Klaus felt his breath hitching. He got up and walked to the window looking out trying to compose himself, trying to come to terms with it that he might lose her too. At that moment he realized that his mind had already accepted that their child had died. It was just matter of time before he loses her too and that thought was just too depressing to even entertain.

After two hours of anxious wait, he looked up and saw the doctors coming towards him. He walked to them but seeing their expressions he knew news was not good. His first thoughts was her and then the baby. Deep down he knew they have lost the baby and his heart was sinking. The only hope that was keeping him from crumpling was _Hayley was alive_ but seeing their faces, his that hope was dying too. The doctor said "hello, I am Dr Micheal. Are you Mrs. Mikaelson husband?"

He said trying to control his heartbeat "yes. How is she?" he saw his family looking towards them anxiously.

He said "she is stable right now. She has suffered severe injuries. We almost lost her. There was a lot of internal bleeding in her lower abdomen from the fall. We have managed to stop it right now but we will keep her under observation."

He asked even though he knew the answer "the baby?"

He said regretfully "I am sorry. We couldn't save the baby. The fall was very bad. She …."

He asked with sinking heart "what?"

The doctor said "she has suffered injuries, abdominal injuries and she might have suffered internal injuries to her uterus too."

Klaus asked as his yes met Kol's standing behind the doctor "what are you saying?"

Dr. Michelle looked at everyone's solemn faces and said "she may be gotten her uterus scared. We can do test to determine hat but in a fall like that It is a possibility."

He paused for a second and then continued "when she lost the baby the uterin wall might have gotten scared. It is called Asherman syndrome. Sometimes it can lead to some complications . Some women may experience menstrual abnormalities such as absent, light or infrequent periods. Some women…" he paused for a second and then conned "their chances of miscarriage increases and can cause some complication during pregnancy or infertility but Mr. Mikaelson this is in case she has developed that kind of damage. We can check for it when she recovers from her current injuries. And even in that case not all of women face. this kind of issue."

His world was crumbling around him.

He shook his head not want to think about anything else but her. He asked "can I see her?"

Dr. Michelle said "she is being moved to her room. You can see her once the nurse had settled her down. Right now just two people at a time" as he scanned the faces of all the people around him.

He paused for a moment and then said "my condolences on your loss Mr. Mikaelson."

When he entered her room thirty minutes later, his heart stopped beating as he saw her hooked on to a few machines. He walked to her and noticed the bruising on her face, her arm in sling, bruising near her lips. her hand on her stomach, his heart sank at the loss. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips and whispered "Hayley everything will be alright. I promise."

He startled when he heard a voice behind him saying "Nik…"

He asked "how can they check for that injury?"

Kol said "Hysteroscopy."

At his confused look he said "well they will use a telescope-like instrument. Inserted through the cervix to allow the doctor to see directly inside the uterus but like the doctor said not everyone has complications. Lets concentrate on her getting better right now."

In the waiting room, Rebekah said crying "it is like this family is cursed or something. Amber lost her first child too."

She wiped her eyes missing her mother's devastated expressions.

She looked up and said "I don't get it. I had a vision."

Esther asked "what do you mean?"

She said "I saw Hayley and her daughter. Hope. Yes that was her name. There was Hannah in it too. She was pregnant too. She was talking about Anna as if she …" she stopped talking as if she just connected dots.

She looked towards her mother who said "this is hope Rebekah. Dont tell it to anyone about it."

Rebekah said "dont you think she will feel better if she finds out that she has another child in future?"

Esther said "no. She will get better. Let the events play their course. We shouldn't interfere in fate." as she recalled her telling Hayley about her birthmark and thought about the consequences which she hoped to not see.

She said "go and check on Anna. She is feeling neglected."

Rebekah said "alright" and left.

Esther looked up when Elijah said "I think all of you should go home. She is unconscious right now. When she wakes up I will call you."

Esther and Mikael exchanged looks and then got up.

Heather was pacing in her room wondering what she has done. She wished she could take all of it back but remembering how she had felt after that meet with Hayley and earlier that day with Klaus, she was furious and she acted without thinking and now she was regretting it but what could she do to undo it. She was wishing she had not overhead Hayley confronting her mother about her parentage. She was wishing she had acted maturely and not send that email to Mikael. She hoped that Mikael didn't read that email. Her cell rang.

He was looking towards her as he sat on the chair when the door opened and Elijah stepped in. He stopped as he looked toward her. Klaus said without looking towards him "we lost the baby."

Elijah said "Nilklaus. I …"

He stood up and walked to her saying "she is not waking up. It has been two hours since the surgery."

Elijah said "I talk to the doctor and they said "it might take more tiem. She has suffered great injuries."

He looked at his brother holding his wife's hand and his heart ached for him.

He said "I have send everyone home. There is no point of them staying here until she wakes up and Anna…"

Klaus said "I understand."

He sat with him and didnt know when he fell asleep.

She felt someone caressing her fingers and a sharp pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes with some difficulty and saw him sitting next to him holding her hand.

Klaus said "Hayley…"

The look on his face and the pain in her body made her wince. Broken images started playing in her mind; him holding Heather's hand, her gazing in the lake, Tyler hugging her, the wolf attacking them, her falling from that cliff. She gasped "the baby?"

She shook her head seeing the devastated look on his face face. She said "no. Please no. Tell me, this is not happening."

He kissed her hand saying "Hayley everything will be okay."

She screamed "no." waking Elijah up. She pushed him away from her and continued "Nothing will be okay. Get the hell out of here. I dont want to see you."

The door opened and the nurse entered. She walked to her and said "Maybe you can come later, she needs rest."

As soon as they stepped out Elijah asked sounding extremely worried "what was that about Niklaus?"

He said in frustration and grief "she saw me with Heather and she left…"

Elijah roared "what the hell Niklaus? You told me…"

He cut him off by saying "there is nothing going on between us."

He pointed towards the door dying "tell her that."

He didnt know what to say so he kept his mouth shut as Elijah stormed off angrily.

In the evening, he was looking out of the window and all at once his eyes got blurry. He looked towards her crying bitterly ever since she had found out the potential damage because of the fall. He heard his mother say "everything will be okay my child" as she hugged her.

Hayley pulled herself apart from her, her gaze met Klaus and she said as the tears continued to fall her cheek "nothing will be okay. I cannot believe this happened. This is all a dream. It is not happening to me."

And she broke down again.

His heart broke for her. He walked to her with tears in his eyes as his mother's eyes met his. He sat next to her and hugged her tight and said softly "I love you Hayley. Mother is right. Everything will be okay."

She wanted to push him away but he held her tight and said "I love you Hayley."

The words felt meaningless. It was just what the situation demanded them, for appearance sake, for his mother. She had lost so much that they felt meaningless.

She whispered "Klaus I…" when the door opened and her gaze fell on Heather and her heart hardened.

She pushed him back.

Klaus felt her pushing him back and looked at her curiously. Following her gaze he started to feel annoyed. He said "hello Veronica."

He walked to her and hugged her ignoring Heather.

Heather walked to Hayley and sat next other holding her hands. Hayley's gaze met Klaus's over her shoulder and she said "I am tired. I want to be alone."

He groaned but said "alright."

Veronica said "Hayley, sweetie. Everything will be aright. If you need anything just tell me. I am here for you" as she hugged her.

She said trying to smile but her tears starting falling. She wiped them and saids "yes mother I know."

After they left she expected him to be gone too but when she saw him she aid "I said I wanted to…" but he shook his head and walked to her. He asked "are you hurting?"

When she just glared at him he said "physically."

She muttered "not as bad" turning away from him

Later that night Mikael was pacing in his room angrily thinking about the attack on Hayley and them losing their child. His anger at the discovery about Hayley was multiplied by the loss the family had suffered and the fury on the wolf. He looked towards Esther when she entered the room and asked "did you know?"

Esther asked "what?"

Mikael shouted "about Hayley and her being a Crescent."

She stared at his angry face for a moment and hen said "yes."

Mikael not expecting this answer went into shock and then before he knew it he shouted "you are my wife. How could you hide it from me? Such deception, that extend. I will talk to Henry about it."

As he headed towards the door Esther aid "Mikael stop! Hayley has been through enough. Everyone has been through enough. Dont bring this up now. We have other concerns. Who is that wolf? They need us. They lost their… lost their child. You cannot bring something like this now. She is our daugther-in-law. You want to talk to him. Do it. But not now."

Mikael looked towards her angry but even in this anger he could see that she and a point.

she asked "how did you find out?"

Mikael said angrily "someone told me" and left the room.

He stayed with her in the hospital. She didn't talk to him at all but he stayed. He slept on the chair near her bed putting his legs on the bed. He continued to look towards her until he drifted off to sleep now feeling guilt, sad and angry at hiding his meeting with Heather, their loss and the wolf which attacked her.

Next day he had an important business in office but he didnt feel like going so he called Hannah and asked her to come to the hospital. He dictated her the notes in a soft tone and when he was done he said "tell Elijah to present it to Michelle and his client."

Hayley looked towards him and seeing him doing business at a time like that just made her furious. She wanted to scream at him to send her away. The intensity of her angry took her by surprise. Seeing him with Hannah was making holes in her heart. She wondered _if she has lost trust in him for she knew nothing was happening between him and Hannah._ She had not felt like talking to him and he had not insisted which was a relief as she didnt want to talk about the baby with him.

Two days later when she became stable she insisted on going back home so they discharged her. She could walk on slightly fractured ankle with some difficulty, her right arm was in sling, there was still a bruise on her forehead but other then that there was no proof that she was in such a terrible fall. Only damage was internal which she realized were her and Klaus's burden.

Within first two days she noticed that there was always someone to give her company, Kol, Rebekah, Esther, Anna and him. She observed that where others were trying to cheer her up, give her hope he and she were drifting apart. They hardly talked to each other but he was there for her whenever she needed him or not; going to the bathroom, helping her change her clothes which was weird in the beginning but she had no other options— she needed his help, helping her to the bath but she was instant that he couldnt come in and he respected her wishes and stayed outside the shower while she took shower and just handed her the towel and helped her to the room.

She noticed that he was getting quieter by the day. Her anger at him at seeing him with Heather was accompanied by the sadness of what they had lost. At the time she felt like screaming at him for hiding his meeting with Heather. If she had not seen him with her, she wouldnt have gone off to that forest and this wouldn't have happened. It was a shock to her that she didnt want to talk to Heather or be in her company at all which depressed her also because Heather was and still her sister. She had been there for her since the day she had an accident even though her attitude she herself was now realizing was not really friendly towards her.

There were days when she didnt know who she was angry at more, Klaus and Heather sneaking behind her or her for possibly not having more kids. Seeing him day after day taking care of her so lovingly which she could see even in this anger, the sadness in his eyes which she had started to notice as they days were pacing. The sadness, she immediately associated with their reduced chance of having more kids. She started to feel sorry for him in addition to other complicated feelings.

Where Hayley was having mixed feeling for him, he was starting to lose it. Seeing her so broken up about the loss, physically hurt and the damage that attack that caused to both of them was exponentially increasing his anger which he was losing more and more. Often he got into heated argument with Hannah and Elijah in the office before storming out. When at home he was getting short tempered too often snubbing Rebekah, Kol or Anna for that matter and then feeling guilty. Late in the night he would think about his behavior and realize how lucky he was to have a family who was accommodating his behavior without saying anything to him.

When he overheard Elijah saying to Hannah "his anger is justified Hannah. The thing that is worrying me is that his werewolf aggression is aggravating his anger and if he does not control it that can really become a big problem" that was a wake up call to him as he realized that he has to control that animal- wolf- aggression in him but even effort he was unable to achieve that level of calmness. The only comfort for him these days was that the only person he was not aggressive towards was Hayley which was a relief considering what she had been through, she didn't need his temper on top of it too. Every time he would see her his guilt was increasing at what had triggered all of this. His one lie- that he was going to meet Heather. If he had told her she wouldn't have run off from there and all this wouldn't have happened but what was down was done. the only thing that needed to be done was talk to her about it which he had lost courage of doing so.

He could see she was angry at him, the reason for which he kew. The fact that she had not even brought his and Heather's meet up was making it more messed up. He wished he could turn back the clock and not meet Heather. He had tried to be there for her but except for small talk like "how are you feeling?" "do you need anything?" "No Klaus" they had not talked about what had happened that day which he was realizing with passage of time that he has to talk to her eventually so one day a week after moving back from hospital he went to her and said "Hayley…" as he saw her straightening the bed

Before he could continued she cut him off by saying "I want divorce Klaus."

He asked, shocked "what?"

She said "I cannot live with you. I want div…" but he growled "No" losing her temper on her for the first time. For a moment she thought she saw yellow in his eyes which she had not seen since their honeymoon but then he got up and left the room before she could say anything else.

When he came back an hour later he saw her trying to put her shirt on. He walked to her and took the shirt form her hand but she yanked it back. He stared at her face and took the shirt away from her hand forcefully and helped her wearing it. When he was done, he wiped her tears and said "I was there because…." she cut him off in the mid and said "I am not interested Klaus. You lied to me. You said our relationships was based on honesty and you…"

Klaus said "I knew you would get hurt. I have told you so many time Hayley that I will not cheat on you. And you know that…" seeing her averting eyes, he said as something hit him hard "_you know that _then why are you making it such a big deal."

She started screaming "a big deal Klaus. you are meeting your lover, your_ ex-fiancee _behind my back and you are asking me why am I making it a big deal. Go to hell Klaus!"

She started to walk way when he grabbed her arm and puled her toward her and said "Hayley… when she broke up saying "I may never be able to have more kids Klaus."

He asked in confusion "what?" at the sudden change of topic

She said crying "I may not have more kids Klaus and you want to have kids. You .. and you are having affair behind my back.. She will never let you move on. She is my sister and I … I dont see any hope."

He pulled her in a hug and whispered "_we will have kids _and even if we dont I will not let you out of my life just because of that."

She said crying "I …"

He said "no. Listen. Is it a deal for me to have kids? Yes. But will I abandon you if we cannot? No. We are in this together."

When she didnt say anything he pulled her in a hug kissing her head and said "I went to tell her that I can never be with her. I will never leave you."

He felt her body stiffening and when she asked in a teary voice "really?!"

He separated her from her and said "I thought we were on the same page on this one."

She said "I .. I thought so. I am not sure of anything any more …"

He lifted her teary face holding her chin and kissed her saying "dont even think that. I thought I have proved you again and again that I will never leave you. When will you start believing me Hayley? You used to trust me!"

She said throwing her arm in air in frustration "I don't know Klaus. I am so confused now. I want our baby back" as tears started falling down again.

He didnt know what to say as he was feeling the same way but he knew that he had to be there for her right now. HE said "we will have another child Hayley. I promise you. We will have more kids."

He started to hold her uninjured hand but she stormed off.

He stood there looking toward her not knowing what to do. For the next couple of days she was like this. One minute she would be fine and the next she would start screaming at him. He was having a difficult time on how to handle her so he did the only thing he could do. Be there for her.

She looked up as she shifted her arm in the sling and saw him sucking at his finger. She asked "what happened?"

He said "nothing a paper cut."

She picked up a book and started to read it. After sometime she looked up and saw him looking at his finger. She asked "what is it?"

He said "it is healed" smiled and then continued "I have you to thank for that."

He kissed her on her head and turned to leave when she said "Klaus…"

He turned to her and saw her thoughtful expressions and asked "what?"

She said "I want to trigger my gene."

He looked up toward her in shock, seeing her twining her finger. He slowly stood up and asked "what?"

She said "I want to…"

He snapped "Are you crazy? Why?"

She said "I think I can heal if I trigger my gene. I can have kids."

Whatever it was he was not expecting this from her so he was lost for words and then he said angrily "no. That is the dumbest reason I have heard about triggering gene. Over my dead body."

She said "Klaus."

He said "no Hayley" in the same tone and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

When he came out she was pacing in the room and said "it is my gene Klaus. I can do whatever I want with it."

He stared at her determined face trying to gauge her. Where was the Hayley who never lot sight of things and then it hit him that she was getting desperate. He said angrily "Hayley enough with this nonsense. I know you are suffering. So am I. I have lost our child too. Not just you. Stop acting as if…"

Before he could finish his sentence a slap landed on his face and she grabbed his shirt front and yelled "if you had told me you were with her I wouldn't have…"

He felt as if she threw cold water on it. He gently pried himself free of her grasps and stepped back. The silence following her words made her realize what she had said, she gasped "Klaus I didnt mean…" but he stopped her from saying anything and went to lie on the bed. She stood there feeling miserable and then she went to lie on the bed too. They both laid on the bed knowing well that the other was awake.

In the master bedroom of the main house Esther came out of the walking closet after changing her clothes and said "Hayley is getting better which is a really good thing. She needs to feel normal especially after what she…." when Mikael cut her off by saying "Esther she cannot live in this house. Cyrus daughter cannot live in this house."

She looked at him in shock and said in a cold voice "if she goes Mikael then I will send Niklaus with her myself" and walked away from him leaving him bewildered at never been talked like that by her.

Next morning, he didnt feel like going to the office but he had to. He had to present a plea-agreement to one of his clients who were refusing to go to Elijah so headed towards the door thinking of telling everyone to make sure she was not alone. When he was at the door she said "Klaus…"

He stopped and look toward her holding her shirt in her hand. He sighed, walked to her and helped her with her shirt. She said looking at his non-smiling face "Klaus I am sorry. I shouldnt have said that."

When he didnt say anything and left she felt more bad. She thought about what he had said and realized that he was right. She couldnt kill someone to trigger her gene. She will have the baby. She will keep on trying until she has the baby. She just have to be patient and believe.

For the next few days he noticed that she was trying to make him feel better which was not working and he was hating seeing her hiding her feelings. He couldn't help but be angry at her for what she had said to him which hurt more because basically he had been thinking the same thing too. Even in that anger he was not liking that she had put a mask over her just to please people around her and make them think that she was fine.

He stated to focus his anger and guilt in finding information about that wolf. Cary and the police department were looking for him but it appeared as if he didnt exist. With each passing day he was feeing really frustrated and angry at not having found any information on the wolf which had attacked Hayley. As per Tyler, he had disappeared because Tyler was busy trying to save Hayley. He felt relieved that Tyler had jumped after her otherwise what would have happened. He didnt even want to think about what if.

Three days after their argument when Klaus entered his room after the office he stopped as he sea Anna lying on the bed with Hayley and their eyes fixed on the tv. As her eyes met Klaus, she smiled but as usual Klaus noticed that they didn't reach her eyes. His heart ached for her, seeing her everyday like this, pretending to be adjusting but going into depression from inside.

He asked "hey munchkin what are you watching?"

Anna said without taking her eyes off of the tv "Tinkle bell."

He said and directed his inquiry toward Hayley "sound fun. Have you guys had dinner?"

Hayley said "yes. you?"

Klaus said "I ate something in the office."

Twenty minutes later after changing into his night pajamas he was settled on the bed with Anna between them. He looked towards her without saying anything.

She asked "how was your office?"

He said "good."

They both were startled when they heard Elijah's voice "hey Anna. Lets go. Sleeping time."

Anna protested but she got up. Elijah walked in their room and asked "Hayley, how are you doing?"

She smiled and said "great. Thanks for sending her. She is a great help and much better company."

She hugged Anna one last time before they left.

After they left he said "dont do that!"

She said "what do you mean?"

He said "dont pretend to be happy when you are not. Especially on my account. I am fine."

She looked towards him but didnt say anything as he pulled her towards him with one arm. She rested her head on his chest as they both continued to watch Tinkle Bell not really watching it.

Next morning in the office he was unable to concentrate as he started to think about that wolf again. His thoughts were interrupted when the cell rang. Seeing Mason's name he groaned but then he remembered Mason had called him that day too so he picked up his cell. As soon as the he said "yes Mason" he said "hey man, Tyler told me what happened. I am glad she is doing better. I have a good news for you, might take your mind off what is happening. I have found something about that wolf who has been attacking our pack?"

Klaus sat up and asked "tell me?" as the wave of fury went through him.

Mason said "I have discovered a pack Crescent pack based in New Orleans. They are cursed by some witch and they remain wolf throughout the month and turn back to human once a month."

Klaus said "really?! that is interesting but why are they after our pack?"

Mason said "there are rumors that Mikael was once friendly with Crescent pack."

That got Klaus's attention. He said "that is a great development Mason. I will look into it."

Hayley looked up from fixing the bedcover as she heard the sound of the heel and then sighed as she saw Heather. She asked "hey how are you?"

Heather said "I am good. How about you? Feeling better?"

Hayley said "my foot hurts a bit. The sling is a pain in the ass but other then that I am fine. How is mom?"

Heather said "she is fine. I was out in the mall and just decided to stop by."

She looked around and asked "Klaus is not home?"

Hayley took a deep breath and then turned to her and said "Heather let him be. Stop meeting him."

Her complexion paled as she asked "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "I think you know what I mean. I know you meet him on regular basis. Stop meeting him. All of us are trying to move on and if you really want to move on pleas try harder. You meeting him 2-3 times a week is not what is going to help you move on."

Heather said desperately "Hayley I love…"

Hayley said picking up his discarded jacket from the sofa "I know but I have told you before, _he is my husband_ and You will accept that. If you cannot do that then we are done until you can achieve that."

Heather asked, confused "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "I am you sis…" she suddenly recalled that they were not sisters and her throat choked but she continued "sister. Please dont break my house" and walked away from her.

When she came out of the walking closet after hanging his jacket, she was not there. Hayley stood there now feeling guilty of what she had told Heather. She went to bed, sat on it as she picked up a novel.

On reaching home, he walked towards his father's room thinking of telling him what Mason had told him. Klaus stopped when he heard his father loud voice coming from the meeting room "_Henry twenty years_, you hid it from me!"

Henry said "she is my daughter Mikael."

Mikael said in the same tone "she is a Crescent and she cannot be part of this pack."

Klaus looked towards the door in confusion at what they were talking about but at the same time the door opened and Mikael stepped out. He stopped when his gaze met Klaus. Klaus could see anger on his face. He wondered _'what was going on? what are they talking about'. S_eeing the anger on his father's face he thought _'maybe it is not right time to ask him about Crescent wolves._'

Mikael walked away from him. Klaus through for a moment and then walked in. He saw henry holding his head.

He asked "Henry?"

Henry looked up and asks after a sigh "how much have you heard?"

Klasu stared at his face and said "not enough to reach a conclusion."

Henry motioned him to sit. When he sat down he took a deep breath and started telling him everything. With each other Klaus's confusion was clearing and he distinctly remember the crescent mark on her shoulder.

When Henry was done, he asked without thinking "does she know?"

Henry said "yes she found out two days before her accident."

Klaus remembered how depressed she was and how bitterly she had cried a few days ago. He got up saying "dont tell anyone about it. I … I will see what I can do about it."

Henry said desperately "Mikael lost everything to that pack. He will not accept Hayley…"

Klaus turned towards him and said firmly "Hayley is a Wood pack" and was leaving the room when asked "how did he find out?"

henry said "he got an annonymous email. But no one knew except for Hayley, Esther and us"

Klaus nodded and left the room.

As he walked towards his room angry at her for hiding such an information, it hit him how much she had been through in the past few days- the accident, baby loss, her identity. He stopped at the bottom of staircase leading to his room and calmed himself down before climbing up.

She was trying to read the novel but was unable to concentrate on account of her argument with Heather which had brought up her darkest secret which she had forgotten with the accident and all; about her being adopted. She wondered _when and how should she tell Klaus about her secret; that she is not who he thinks she is._ She has lost her child, her chances of never having another child were higher then before the accident, should she lose this too. Mikael will never accept her. She startled when she heard him ask "do you want to share?"

She asked "what?" as she opened her novel again.

Klaus continued to stare at her for a moment and then walked to her and said dejectedly as he sat down opposite her "what happened Hayley? We were supposed to be honest to each other. We used to tell each other everything."

She looked up and realized that he knew. She said "I am scared Klaus."

He asked "of what?"

She whispered "Mikael… they killed his sister."

He said "and you are my wife. You are Wood pack."

He was taken aback when she hugged him fiercely saying "Klaus I cannot lose you. I have lost so much in the past few months. I cannot lose anything else. Everything is slipping form my grasp and I cannot.. I cannot hold on to anything."

He separated her from him and lifted her tear strained face with his finger "you are not losing anything. Didnt I promise you that I will protect you at all cost."

She smiled and said "yes you did but.…"

He said holding her hand "what I should have said …"

Hayley hastily said having an idea what he was about to say "no…" but he said "I want to … I should have said that I want you to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I should have said that I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I should have said that I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity but I didnt because those words were never meant for you and they seemed hollow to me at that time so I chose not to say them _but not today Hayley. Not today. _Today each and every word I mean it. What I said that day I meant it. What I am saying today I mean it too. Please trust me and no more secrets."

She smiled sadly as he kissed her and said "no more hiding of secrets."

He said "now remember this secret will come out in open sooner or later. It is just a matter of days. Now we can either run from it or deal with it. I say we deal with it and for that you have to stay strong. Will you stay strong with me Hayley?"

When she nodded he said "good. Remember we are a team in this."

She squeezed his hand and said "yes, we are."

He kissed her forehead and got up.

That night while she slept he stayed up wondering 'Who told his father_? When did he find out? Why has he not done anything yet? Should he ask him? Should he talk to his mother about it? Are the attacks related to her? If the attacks are in fact by Crescent then are they taking the revenge on what happened around twenty years ago which is not a good thing.' _At last he decided to keep this piece of information about Hayley being Crescent to himself and closed his eye. Soon he had drifted off to sleep too.

Next morning after his meeting with is first client, Klaus went to Elijah' office and said "Elijah I need to tell you something" as he closed the door behind.

Elijah put the pen down and asked "what?"

Klaus said "Mason called yesterday, he told me about the potential wolves who might be attacking our pack."

He saw his brother's attention peeking so he started telling him what Mason had told him. When he was done Klaus said "I am going to New Orleans to find out more."

HE asked when Elijah didn't say anything "what are you thinking?"

Elijah said "I will go."

He got up and walked to the window and after staring out for a minute he said "I will go. Around he full moon so that I can see with my eyes if they are human on the full moon or not. Hayley needs you right now and you will be wolf around full moon."

Klaus asked "are you sure about it?"

Elijah said "yes" as he continued to stare outside.

Klaus said "okay good" and left.

Elijah thought a lot for next few hours about should he take the next step in his relationship with Hannah. During the past few weeks he had come to realize that he wanted her in his life. He was starting to have same kind of feelings like he used to have when he had met Amber. During the lunch time he looked towards her through the see-through glass panels and saw her bend over her work. He thought one last time and then he walked out to her desk with determination.

Elijah asked "Hannah will you like to go with me to New Orleans?

Hannah looked up shocked and said "New Orleans? but why? Is it business related?"

He asked "if it is not you will not go?"

Hannah said now getting what he was saying "Elijah are you sure about it."

He held her hand and said "yes."

She said "give me some time to think about it."

HE said "take your time. I have almost two week to go."

She nodded when Elijah pulled her towards him. He leaned in and gently planted a kiss on her lips saying "something fro you to look forward to."

She smiled and after squeezing his hand gently sat down again.

Klaus spend the day in meetings with the client and forming documents about the plea-agreements. During the lunch time he looked up and saw Elijah talking to Hannah and he smiled wondering _'when will he take the next step?'_ and then he saw him kissing her which broadened his smile. He looked down and opened his laptop to do some research n Crescent wolves but when after an hour he couldnt find anything he turned it off feeling frustrated.

Next few days went without incidence. At office he was busy with cases and doing research on the wolves other then Crescent wolves. At home he felt relieved that Hayley was on the way to recovery - well physically recovering. Even though she seemed to be coping better now but he knew that the scars were still there and that it will take longer to recover the emotional injuries. She was able to walk without limping. Her arm was still in her plaster but she had started to use it more often and without the sling. Hers and Rebekah's graduation was a big distraction to her which relaxed him too. Seeing her walking down the stage with Tyler was a punch in his stomach which took him by surprise and he felt like pushing Tyler away from her but at the same time he felt gratitude towards him for saving her life too. If he had not jumped right after her, she probably would have died too. When she walked to him with her degree in her, smile on his lips and kissed him hard on her lips after saying "thank you for being there for me" his heart skipped a beat, the muscles in his stomach tightened and if there were any doubts in his mind they went away too. His gaze went to Heather and he saw her face fell making him feel bad for her too as he deepened the kiss.

Later that night when he came to the bedroom in his pajamas, she seemed to be lost in thoughts.

He asked her "what are you thinking?"

She said "I was thinking of transferring my admission to Witmore."

Klaus asked "why?" as he took off his shirt.

She said feeling flustered seeing his naked torso, wondering when will she get used to it "how can I go now?"

He asked as he fell on the bed "why not?"

She said sarcastically "you don't have to sound so eager for me to go."

He laughed and said "I didn't mean to imply that. I meant that you worked so hard for it and nothing will make me happy to see you go."

She said "I dont know. I just dont want to live that far from my family anymore."

He looked towards her as she went to the bathroom and sighed knowing well why she was saying that; she was afraid of losing them now.

Hayley was lying on the bed thinking about her decision about transfer when she felt something cold on her wrist. She looked towards it and saw a shiny diamond bracelet on her wrist. She smiled "this is beautiful Klaus."

He said "glad you like it. You deserve it. You worked really hard."

She turned to him and said "so what do you think?"

He said "it is your decision Hayley but I wouldnt recommend it. We can make it work."

She said "long distance relationships don't work Klaus."

He said "but we are married. It is not just any kind of relationship. Maybe I will get a job there."

She asked "really?!"

He asked surprised at her surprise "why not?"

She sighed and said "just curious."

She turned the light off and closed her eyes thinking about what he had said not knowing he was looking towards her. As he continued to look towards her sleeping peacefully becoming more and more sure that the wolves attacking them were Crescent and for some reason they were after Mikael's family to which Hayley was part of now. He wondered _how can he protect her and his family from those crazy wolves who had been harboring the resentment towards them for so long. How will she react if it in fact turns out the pack she was born into is attacking the pack in which she grew up?_

She was lying on the bed thinking about last three weeks; the accident, the baby she had lost, Klaus finding out her secret, her sadness reducing, her hope of having another child increasing during this time, Klaus and her being at a better place when they were three weeks ago, life overall was getting better. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Rebekah said "lets go."

She asked lazily "where?"

Rebekah said "I have to return a shoe in Macy's. We can have some coffee too. Lets go."

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "okay give me a minute."

After ten minute she was out of the bathroom after writing on the mirror "I am going with Rebekah. Will be back in a couple of hours." She put her sling on and left with Rebekah.

Klaus entered the bathroom and was splashing water on his face when he read the message. He felt the drop in his stomach and he ran out. He took out his cell as he was heading toward the main house and dialed her number but the bell kept going. He groaned and muttered in frustration at he phone "what is the point of having a phone when she is never…'

he stopped when he saw her entering the house with Rebekah.

He rushed to her and asked "where were you?"

Hayley got so annoyed that she thought of giving him an answer that she knew would irritate him but then seeing how angry he looked she said "to the mall."

He said a bit agitated "well you are not going there again."

She asked in confusion "what?" Rebekah too looking at him in shock.

He felt flustered and said "I said you are not going there alone."

She asked incredulously "I was not alone. I was with Rebekah. Are you telling me that I cannot go out with Rebekah?"

He said "yes. I don't want you out of my sight when you are not in the house" causing a confused look to appear on Rebekah's face.

Rebekah said "what?!" and then laughed and said "Klaus what is going on? It was just a mall."

He said angrily this time "I said she is not going without me next time" his eyes glowed yellow that got her attention for the first time. She exchanged worried looks with Rebkeah and said "Klaus…."

but he cut her off by roaring "I said no. Why are you arguing?" and dragged her towards his part of the house ignoring Rebekah's "Nik," ignoring Kol and Esther and Anna glaring at them.

She let him take her to the room knowing well something si really bothering him. When they reached there she yanked her arm from his grasp and said "what is going on here? Let me go."

He started to calm down and said "I … I dont know."

she turned him towards her and asked "listen tell me what is going on? You are worried. Are you worried about me?"

When he nodded. She said "I am fine Klaus. Well not really but I will be. We are in this together."

He said "I just don't want you to go out without me."

She said "that is not a piratical demand Klaus."

He said feeling frustrated again "Hayley please listen to me."

She took a deep breath, walked to the chest of drawer to take out her pajamas and said "I knew you worried about me but never thought like this."

As she turned away from him to take the bed cover off she was spun around forcefully causing her to yelp "what…"

Klaus looked into her eyes and asked "do you really not know or pretend not to know?"

She said, her heart racing fast "Klaus …"

He smiled, stepped back and turned towards the bathroom saying "you know what Hayley? There are so many sides of you that I never knew. And I am loving exploring those sides of you."

He paused at the door, walked back to her and said "incase you really dont know which I doubt but still. I am concerned about you because I am in love with you."

She said feeling flustered "Klaus…."

He held her hand and said "yes Hayley. I dont know when I have fell in love with you. I have always loved you but never like this."

She asked bitterly on the verge of tears "like what? like you love Heather?"

He held her hand and said "I don't know. I think more than that. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I am messed up right now."

She looked into his eyes and asked "Klaus what are we going to do?"

he squeezed her hand gently and said "just go with the flow I guess. I hope you will develop some feelings for me too."

She said looking down at his hands "too late."

When he lifted her face with one finger she said "if falling in love means that I am unable to handle your feeling for Heather without crying my eyes out then yes I have fallen for you and I don't know what to do because I know she is the only one in your…"

but he cut her off by pulling her towards him aggressively and kissed her. When he broke the kiss he said "I love you Hayley. You are my wife. Yes I loved her, maybe still love her but I love you too now and what we already have will make this love stronger."

Hayley asked desperately "what about Heather Klaus? She still loves you."

Klaus said "but we are a family Hayley."

She smiled and said "yes we are."

He said "good. We are on the same page."

He took his pink lined pajama's from her hand and muttered "when are you going to wear that nude nightie for me."

She gasped "what?"

He said smiling mischievously "I accidentally saw it when you were sick."

Seeing her turning red he smiled and said "I have seen you in less. Remember. But I would love to see you in that nightie."

She said winking taking him by surprise "maybe one day when you are a really good boy."

As she walked away from him he said "you know what. You are a tease."

She turned towards him and said teasingly "hun. _You never knew this side of me?"_

Klaus said as he walked towards her taking deliberate slow steps "no. Like I said I am learning many new sides of you" as he grabbed her from behind and said "let me help you with shower tonight" he purred in her ear.

She said smiling ear to ear "how can I resist such a tempting offer."

When his soapy hands moved to her breast, she moaned. He slowly started to move them down and in-between her legs making her gasp while his lips sucked on her neck. She gasped "Klaus… I …. I need you."

He kissed her neck whispering "oh god Hayley. I have to have you" as he turned her towards him.

She said caressing his cheek "have me then."

He picked her up gently taking care of her arm and slipped in her and slowly and very slowly made love to her.

He put her down after sometime and turned the shower on again. They continued to look into each other eyes as the cold water washed over them. He didn't want to but he stole his eyes from her face, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and the other one around him.

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed they both slept in each other's arms.

When she woke up next, his legs were around her legs and his body was basically engulfing his, his hand holding her left hand. She smiled and kissed him on his lips making him stir. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled. He said "I forgot to say something last night"

She asked "what?"

He said "I love you."

Her heart jumped and she said "I love you too."

She smiled as she flustered. He said "you look a bit cute when you feel flustered."

She smiled as she recalled when he had said that the last time. She said "did you ever imagine we would fall in love with each other?"

He removed strands of hair from her shoulder saying "well we always loved each other."

She smiled touching his face "I know, romantically."

He said "nope. I hoped eventually but not this soon" as he planted a kiss on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16 Sins of the father

**_A/N: thanks for wonderful reviews. td, some of your questions will be answered in this next and the next. everyother guest. It was hard to write about the baby but that was the curse which will be addressed further in this chapter. The baby crisis did bring Hayley and Klaus closer to each other though. Their care for each other which had already started to develop into something much deeper intensified. I hope you like this chapter. It is rated M just in case. _**

**_Next chapter will be after a short break, just a friendly warning. I have not started writing it yet. Just have a rough idea what I want in that LOL. Bear with me. _**

**_Synopsis: Rebekah and Hayley discover some secrets. Mikael and Klaus had an heated argument. The identity of the wolves attacking the Wood pack is confirmed._**

* * *

She stretched, turned towards him and asked "you have to go to office?"

Klaus said "yes."

Hayley said disappointed "oh…"

He said "I will be back home early today."

She said smiling "Liar…"

She got up, pulling the sheet around her to cover herself.

He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on his lips. All of a sudden he started thinking about Elijah and his upcoming trip to New Orleans wondering if he will discover anything or not. Full moon was a couple of nights away. He shook his head and thought '_now that things are settled down with Hayley, she seems to be doing fine, dealing in a healthy manner with the baby loss, hopeful of the future, he should concentrate on who told Mikael about Hayley because as per Henry only three people knew about her, her parents and Esther….'_

He startled when she asked "what are you thinking?"

Klaus said "nothing special. Full moon is upon us and I was thinking about the wolf who had attacked you."

He felt her getting tense. He asked "we will find it. Mason is working on an angle."

Hayley asked excitedly "what?"

He said "I will tell you when things are little more clear."

He got up, took a quick shower and changed his clothes to leave for office. He was at the door when she said, leaning against the bathroom door holding her toothbrush, "hey listen, I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday. You know that is not practical."

He sighed, turned to her and said "I know but.."

She said "I can take care of myself. I give you my word, I will not go to woods again. The attacks are happening in the woods and …." but recalled her accident. She hastily said "I promise the first sign of trouble I will call you but you need to relax."

He looked at her from top to bottom looking adorable still waring her pajamas, holding tooth brush in her hand, hair ruffled from the night sleep. He walked to her and said "call me at first sign of trouble."

She said "promise."

He turned to leave when he heard her say "_aww my hubby dear is worried about me! T_his is so cute" bringing a smile to his lips, stopping him in his track. He turned back to her, walked back to her, smiling, gave her a kiss whispering "you are such a tease and I love it."

Saying that he left knowing well that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave and he knew he had to go to office.

Elijah and Hannah left for New Orleans in the afternoon which was a good thing as full moon was just around the corner. Immediately after Hannah left, even though he got a temp secretary, he started feeling her absence and that made him realize for the first time that he needed to start training someone to replace Hannah considering she will not be his secretary if Elijah plans to have a future with her. On account of Hannah not being there, everything was lagging behind and he started to arrive home late. To his relief Hayley never made a big deal of his timings at all. He hoped it was because she trusted him now. The lack of any reaction from Mikael about Hayley's secret was unnerving him and his sixth sense was warning him of the calmness before the storm. Before he knew it couple of days went by.

Hayley could see him stressing out because of workload at office and Hannah being on vacation with Elijah somewhere. She knew she couldn't help him; she was not qualified enough to help him with any of his cases. She tried to keep herself occupied at home which was easy to do as it was too hot to leave the house. She had fun spending time with Kol and Rebekah. Anna was basically Rebekah and her responsibility in Elijah's absence; her summer vacation had started. She missed him everyday when she laid on bed seeing his side of the bed empty before she drifted off to sleep only to stir awake when his arm would go around her and lips gently planted a kiss on her lips somewhere in the middle of the night. She would open her eyes but he would be asleep by then proving to her how tired he was.

Thursday evening luckily he reached home at a much reasonable hour. After having dinner with the family Hayley and he retreated to their room. It was pretty hot so after taking a quick cold shower, changed into his night pajamas, he told Hayley, who he saw was taking off her cardigan, to join her in the living room.

She picked up her novel and then groaned as she scratched her arm under her cast thinking _'when will she be cast free?'_ She sighed in frustration, headed out to the living room.

He was watching tv when she sat on the other end of sofa. She stretched her legs and then immediately pulled them back when they touched his thigh. He looked towards her wearing her thigh length skirt and sleeveless shirt, her bare legs now tucked under her. Out of blue he recalled how Heather used to climb into his lap without any invitation and for the first time since their marriage, since they had accepted their marriage, he realized that she never did things like that to him which came as a surprise to him as he recalled her doing some milder, intimate friendly gestures when they were not married; her causally wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, her taking food form his plate without permission, her watching tv leaning against him._ 'Perhaps she shies away now considering the nature of their relationship because she definitely knows that he does not mind these gestures'_ He wondered. The thought somehow amused him. He looked towards her when she asked without looking up "what is it?"

Klaus asked "how do you know I need to ask something?"

Hayley said as she closed the novel but still not looking towards him "this is the second time you have looked towards me in the past five minutes."

He smiled and said "you have stopped doing casual gestures with me even when we are alone."

She gave him an amused look and asked as she looked down again "like what? Like climb into your lap?"

He smiled spontaneously "yes something like that" surprising her.

Her head snapped up, she asked "what?"

He asked, curious at her reaction, "yes. why not?"

She looked towards him, thought for a second and then she scooted next to him, put her head on his shoulder and opened her book again. He continued to watch tv but with a smile on his lips now. He glanced towards her in a minute and his smile widened as he saw her reading the book upside down. He took the novel from her hand, turned her towards him, cupping her face, he kissed her which almost at once she returned and to his pleasant surprise she straddled him. She cursed "damn my arm" but he smiled saying "see new things discovering every day," his hand went to her back caressing it, her arms got wrapped up around her neck. She moaned loudly into his mouth as his hands cupped her buttocks and he lifted her up coming up with her. He carried her to their room, with her legs wrapped around his hips, hands on his cheeks, lips on his lips, his tongue in her mouth, his hand on her buttocks. He closed the door with his leg and took her to the bed. He laid her on the bed. He wanted to devour her, wanting his animal instinct to take over but her arm in the cast stopped him so he climbed on her and his lips gently resumed what they were doing and his hand slipped under her skirt and were pulling her thongs down.

She jumped and gasped "Klaus" as his fingers touched her core and explored it, her breathing hitched, her arm twitched, her elbow hit him accidentally on his face causing him to wince followed by her panting "sorry" as his finger dipped into her but he never stopped pleasing her. She threw her head back as his lips went to her neck and sucked on her jugular, her frustration increase at the lack of being unable to use her injured arm as freely as she wanted. He asked sensing her tension "what is it?"

She said "my arm…" as she pulled at his shirt with the uninjured hand.

He muttered into her neck "it seem to be doing great" making her laugh soon replaced by "ahh Klaus…." as his finger move in and out of her. Her hands grabbed the pillow letting go of his shirt and she squirm under his touch; both by hand and lips, His fingers finally retreated, he knelt on the bed, knees on either side of her torso, staring into her eyes he helped her take off her shirt and stared at her lacy bra, his hand sneaked to her back and and unclasped her bra hook. Her fingers pulled at the strings of his pajamas and he pulled them down. When he was completely undressed, she gingery touched him. At her touch his body twitched, gave her confidence and the touch gained confidence. He felt like rolling them over but then his gaze fell on her cast and he laid on top of her and continued to taste her body before slipping into her and bringing her to a high.

When he whispered against her lips "I love you Hayley" as he climaxed, his hand on her bare hip, she cupped his face and said "I love you too Klaus." She kissed him hard and fiercely. He fell on the bed, pulled the cover on her and pulled her towards her feeling extremely contend with life at this precise moment. He was staring at the ceiling when she turned towards him and put her hand on his chest. He looked towards her and saw her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

Next morning when she woke up, she saw him already up, dressed in his suit standing with his back towards her, looking out of the window. At once she realized that he was on the phone. As she watched he said "okay. I will see what I can do. When are you coming back?"

After a moment he said "right" and put the cell down. She sat up and said "morning."

He walked to her without saying anything.

The smile slipped from her face as she noticed the serious expressions. She asked "what is it Klaus?"

When he hesitated she asked with racing heart "tell me."

She got on her knees on the bed, held his outstretched hand pulling him towards her and asked "whatever it is you can tell me. Remember we promised each other we will remain honest to each other" She hesitated for a second and then asked "is it about heather?"

He shook his head.

At last he said "Hayley I know who is attacking our pack."

She asked in a surprised tone "who?"

He squeezed her hand and said "Crescent pack."

At the look of shock on her face, he said "Mason told me about them a few days ago. Apparently they are cursed. They remain wolf throughout the month except for full moon. They are after father's family because of what happened 20 years ago. That is why Elijah had gone to New Orleans. He just called confirming that Crescent pack is in fact cursed. Adding what we already know about the attacks and about my father's history with the Crescents and what Elijah has confirmed now, logical deduction is that Crescent pack is attacking us"

She asked getting panicked "but why now?"

Klaus said "I dont know" running fingers through his hair.

Hayley asked in the same tone "does Mikael know that Crescents are attacking our pack?"

Klaus said "no."

She asked "what are you going to tell?" with dread in her stomach.

He said in a soothing voice "I have to tell father about it."

The words were out before she could even think "no…", her expressions changing to worry. He looked at her changed expressions and then said "I have to tell him Hayley. Believe me you will not be affected by it."

She pleaded grabbing onto his hand "Klaus he will not accept me."

He kissed her hand saying "Nothing will affect you in any way Hayley. Trust me" and left before she could say anything further.

After he left, Hayley started to think about what he had told her and was trying to make sense of it when suddenly images of her seeing that man at different occasions in the coffee shop, in her college, outside Klaus's office, flashed through her eyes and her breathing hitched. She dashed to the bathroom, quickly changed her clothes and then almost ran towards the main house.

**_In the meantime in Mikael's study:_**

He said as he entered his father's study "father I want to talk to you about something really important."

Mikael asked, looking up from the book he was reading "did you know about Hayley?"

Klaus said "yes" preparing himself for his decision, having an idea from this aggressive stance that he was beyond angry.

Mikael said adamantly "she cannot live in this pack Niklaus."

Klaus, even though had an idea that he would say, still got a shock. He said keeping his voice calm "she is a Wood pack. Even if she is not born into this pack, she is married to one; that makes her a Wood pack and _she is not going anywhere._"

Mikael said "Niklaus, you don't know…"

Klaus said cutting him off "father, Crescent wolves are attacking us."

Mikael was lost for words for a moment and then almost barked "what?! How do you know? The attacks are done by the wolves. If it were Crescent then…"

He cut them off by saying "they are cursed by some witch. they are avenging the death in the past…"

Mikael roared "I will kill each and everyone of them."

Klaus said in a surprisingly calm voice "father we cannot kill them. This all started because of what happened twenty years ago. It needs to end now before we lose…" he paused for a moment as he recalled what he and Hayley had lost in this war which started by the people in the last generation. He continued "before we lose someone else …too."

Mikael anger evaporated a bit as the meaning of what Klaus was saying. He said "that was the last attack on the pack. No more. I will …."

Klaus shouted "enough father."

Mikael stared at him seeing him run fingers through his hair. He said "how dare you talk to me like that?"

Klaus said now pacing the study "we have to think of a way to resolve this. Problem is that they are cursed. They don't become human till the full moon while we are wolves at that time…"

They both looked towards the door when they heard Hayley say "that is not true. At least that is what I think. I think they stay human the day after full moon too."

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" putting his first reaction to strangle her at

Hayley said "I think they become human on full moon and stay in that form for a few days probably one day at most if they are to stay human one day."

Klaus asked "how do you know?"

She muttered "Jack."

He asked "who?"

After Hayley was done telling Klaus and Mikael about Jackson, she said "I think he is the one attacking us. He had been meeting us …"

Klaus cut her off by saying angrily "and you didnt suspect a man whom you saw only once a month and around the time you were attacked?!"

She said angrily getting frustrated by the new and unsettling news she was discovering every day "_no. How could I know?"_

Before Klaus or Mikael could say anything else she continued saying "it seems he …scoured us…. Do you suppose he is a Kenner?"

Mikael and Klaus together asked "us?"

Hayley groaned but under scrutiny of their curious and angrily glares she whispered "me and Rebekah."

There was pin drop silence in the room before Mikael said angrily "you and Rebekah are not leaving this house without supervision until this Jack guy is caught. _Do you understand?"_

Hayley jumped aside as Mikael angrily stormed off. After a moment of awkward silence she causally said "well at least he doesn't want me out of the house now!"

He said, very annoyed "not funny Hayley."

She said smiling "a little bit."

She was walking away when he pulled her towards him, planted a hard kiss on her lips and headed out saying in same angry tone "stay in. I am going to see what he is about to do now."

He entered the library knowing well he will find him there and saw him on the phone talking with some. From the little he heard, he captured he was talking to Henry, telling him about Crescent packs and them attacking their pack. He turned around as he heard a sound and his eyes met Kol's curious glare. He nodded him to follow him to the other side of the library and then keeping his voice low, he told him about everything omitting the part of Hayley being Crescent from all of this. After he was done, he said "keep an eye on him. I have to go to office. Elijah is in New Orleans. Call him if you need any more information and keep me in loop."

He was at the door when he remembered something. He turned towards him and said "make sure Rebekah and Hayley dont leave the house without guard or without you" and left after glancing at his father one last time. From the car phone he called Elijah to bring him up to date about Jack but the phone kept ringing making him realize he must be sleeping, after all he was on vacation. The meeting took longer then he expected and by the time he was done with it, it was almost evening. He groaned but felt relieved at seeing no missed calls from Kol, meaning he had handled the situation at home. He picked up his laptop bag and was heading towards the door when the door opened and Heather walked in. He groaned but fixed a smile on his face and asked "Heather! what brings you here?"

She walked to him smiling and asked "I came to ask how Hayley is doing. I was in the area."

He said "great. Her arm is still in sling but it fully functions now."

She said "oh good. Listen now that I am here do you want to go out to dinner with me."

He said incredulously "Heather I am married."

She said still smiling "I know. It is just dinner."

He sighed and then decide to set the records straight. He said "I love her, Heather."

There was a shocked expression on her face and then she asked, her voice rising a bit "Klaus how can you love her? You love me?"

Klaus snapped "what the hell is wrong with you Heather? You are her sister. How can you think that way?"

Heather at once shouted "she is not my sister …"

He opened his mouth to say something when it hit him what she had said. He asked in a barely audible voice "what?"

She said looking away realizing what she had said "I … nothing."

He grabbed her from her shoulder and asked "how do you know?"

She asked in whisper "you know?" fear and guilt on her face.

He asked shaking his head "more to the point how do you know?"

Henry sentence _"only them and Hayley and Esther knew about the secret"_ played in his mind. In combined with the guilt that had sudden appeared on Heather's face, averting of her eyes , dropped a ball in his stomach. He asked still not believing it himself "please tell me it was not you who told father about Hayley."

When she didnt say anything he stepped back from her, letting her go, looking at her face in shock. He asked "how could you Heather? Do you have any idea _what you have done?_" his voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

Heather said almost pleading, trying to hold his shirt front "I.. I didn't mean to Klaus. I was just so angry when … she told me to … and then you."

Klaus asked in confusion "what? what did she tell you? What did I say to you that would make you do something so underhanded."

Heather said angrily this time "she told me to back off from you and you told me you will never leave her. She cannot have you Klaus. You are mine. I have never lost anything to her."

He said icily "I am not a thing Heather."

The coldness behind the delivery hit her and she gasped "I meant…"

He continued in the same tone "I don't give a damn what you meant Heather. I am a person, her husband, who happened to love her. _Yes I fell in love with her Heather_. I have always loved her but never romantically until recently. _I love her and I will never leave her._"

Heather asked desperately "but I am love of your life. She stole you from me …"

He couldn't believe what she was saying, hearing that just snapped him. He said "I cannot believe it. You left me for _some dance. You. not me._ You left all of us and _you blame her! _Take a look at yourself first, long hard look Heather and learn from your mistakes. _You lost me by your own mistake_. Yes Heather you have lost me. Now don't lost your sister. She loves you. I love you but I love Hayley more, much more. You and I can and will never be together."

He stopped for a second and then stepped toward her saying "for what we had Heather, I hope you come to terms with it now. And please dont jeopardize her and my life again. If you continue on this path, only your life will be living hell because Hayley and I are happy with each other and nothing, I repeat noting in this world can change my mind about my feelings for her. I hope if not for her then for me, for any real feelings you have for me, you will step back."

He continued to look at her distressed face, tears leaking down her eyes. For the first time didnt feel sorry for her and left his office.

Later that night as he was walking towards the bed, Hayley said "Klaus what if I talk to Jack."

He turned toward her as he took off his shirt and got under the covers "what?"

She said "I have been thinking after you left and… well tomorrow is full moon and I might see Jack again."

He said, his anger starting to build up again; the anger that had already been there from his conversation with Heather "you are not meeting that guy Hayley. If he is the one who attacked you all the more reason for not to meet him."

She said trying to reason with him "Klaus we might get some answers."

Klaus said, dismissing her logic "we don't _need answers_ Hayley. We already have answers. The attacker is a Crescent and probably that Kenner whom father killed."

She said "Klaus…"

but he cut her off by saying "_No Hayley_" and turned away form her.

She glared towards him angrily and then turned him towards her saying "don't treat me like your property. I am an individual and can do whatever I can. If you are so concern about me then come with me but dont treat me like a prisoner or your property."

She was turning way from her when he turned her toward her saying angrily "I dont think of you as my prisoner or a property Hayley! If I have given you this impression then you are wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt. I dont like that idea of you meeting this guy Jake. Period. Common sense says that if he is in fact the man who attacked you then that means that he knows about you and he had been attacking and meeting you with that intention."

As she continued to look into his angry and hurt eyes he planted a kiss on her lips and before they knew it he was taking off her clothes and she was trying to pull his pants down cursing her hand in the process. He yanked her hand away angrily and took it down himself as he continued to kiss her, now holding her both hands over her head, still taking care of putting not too much pressure on her right arm, his lips moved to her breast and he just attacked them, she moaned loudly and her legs got wrapped around Klaus hips, he slipped into her making her arch her back. He pushed himself up staring into her eyes and didnt move for a moment, his hand moved to her breast squeezed it and they both started to move at the same time in perfect rhythm. His anger and frustration at her was gone, replaced by just passion and extreme care. She lifted herself up and kissed bringing him down with her, his finger returned the squeeze his hand felt by her hand. When they stilled, got over their release, he looked into her eyes and said "you will not meet him Hayley."

She groaned, closed her eyes for a moment and lied through her teeth "alright."

He stared into his face knowing well she was lying but seeing a losing battle he got off of her and just hoped for best as he pulled her towards him and went to sleep with her.

Sunday morning, when he woke up she was not next to him and it was around noon. He smiled as the images of their quick and very passionate, sexy rendezvous, very early this morning after he came back from full moon and just laid there thinking of what to do and then he sat up as it hit him where she might have gone. He dashed to the bathroom and seeing it empty he groaned, he quickly changed his clothes cursing her stupidly for trusting her and ran out. He concentrated on her scent and drove towards the coffee shop.

She was sitting in the coffee shop, sipping her coffee when she heard a very familiar voice whisper in her ear, startling her "you are stubborn you know."

She looked around hastily and said "Klaus leave, if he sees you with me, he might never approach me" as he walked around her and settled down opposite him.

Klaus said angrily "are you kidding me? You want me to leave you with the guy who tried to kill you, killed… our child."

He said "I am sorry Hayley but no", squeezing her hand on the table, his heart aching at seeing her pale complexion.

He got up and went to get a cup of coffee for himself while she tried to calm herself down again at him string him her emotions.

Rebekah groaned thinking where Hayley was? as she put the cell back in the jeans pocket in frustration. But then she smiled as she realized that she might be with Niklaus, it was after all Sunday. Maybe they wanted to spend time together. Her smile widened as her mind started to give her idea as to what they might be doing. She got up and went towards her Kol's room thinking of asking her if she wanted to accompany her to the coffee shop.

She stopped when he heard her mother saying "Dahlia, I need to break the curse. I cannot see another of my kid go through it."

Rebekah looked towards her mother's back wondering _'what was going on?'_

Esther said sobbing "no Dahlia, Niklaus lost his first child a few weeks ago. I cannot have Kol and Rebekah go through this."

Rebekah confusion was replaced by surprise and then she recalled her vague comment uttered, in the time of depression, to her mother in the hospital. She walked to Esther.

Esther heard some foot steps behind her making her spin towards the direction. She gasped "Rebekah!" and then said "Dahlia I will call you back."

After putting the cell down she said "Rebekah, how is Hayley…"

Rebekah cut her off by saying "mother I heard. Tell me what is going on."

Esther sighed and said "Rebekah, my child. I will handle it. You dont have to worry about it."

Rebekah said adamantly "if it concerns me and Kol then definitely I need to worry about it. Tell me mother."

Esther sighed and said "Rebekah…"

Rebekah said "no mother, I am old enough to deal with anything. Tell me."

She said "okay come."

She led Rebekah to her room and closed the door behind her.

She said "my family is cursed with … losing our first child even before it is born. My mother before me, me, Elijah now Niklaus… I dont know how far back this goes but Dahlia told me when I lost my first child."

Rebekah gaped at her and asked getting panicked for some reason "we need to break the curse mother. How do we do it?"

Esther said desperately "I don't know my child. Believe me, I have been doing research on it since her accident, when Elijah lost his child but …you don't worry about it. I will find something even if I have to contact some witch coven for it."

She nodded and left the room feeling thoroughly depressed.

**_In the meantime in New Orleans:_**

Elijah looked towards Hannah, sleeping next to him. He smiled and as he watched her stir and open her eyes. He asked as caressed her naked shoulder "hey… how are you feeling?"

She smiled a bit shyly as she recalled their night together and said "great."

He brushed his fingers on her cheek saying "last night was wonderful and I dont regret it even for a moment."

He planted a a kiss on her lips and said "I am so glad you came with me and we.. we took our relationship to next step."

Hannah touched his lips caressing them with her thumb saying "me too."

After a moment she asked "what are we doing today? You have found what you needed to find so are we going back?"

Elijah, detecting the disappointment in her tone, said smiling "not yet. Now we will have a day or two to ourselves exploring city… ourselves" bringing a smile to her lips.

They spend the morning roaming the French Quarter and then in the evening they entered a bar name Rousseau's, walked to the counter. He asked the blond young girl who looked like a bartender "hello…" glancing at her name tag "Camille, can we have two bourbon?"

She smiled and asked "sure. Would you like to try our gumbo."

Hannah asked looking around "is it any good?"

She smiled and said "pretty famous."

She said "why don't you find yourself some nice seats? I will be there shortly."

Elijah nodded and walked Hannah to a couple of seats near the counter.

A few moments later a young woman with a bandana tied on her head put two bowls of gumbo in front of them and left.

He had hardly taken a scoop of the it when he looked up as he heard someone say loudly "Cami."

She asked "Davina, what is it?"

Something about that interaction caught Elijah and Hannah's attention. As they heard Davina said "that ego-maniac Finn is interfering in our business again. You need to talk to him."

Camille said "okay Davina keep your voice down. I will talk to him. You need to calm down. You don't want to test his temper. For the peace between all factions it is must things are handled delicately" catching their full attention now.

Davina said still sounding angry "I know and that is why _I am here_ right now and not Agnes or Bastiana… where is Sophie?"

Camille said "At the back?"

He looked toward Hannah who leaned forward and whispered "did I just hear her say "faction?"

Elijah nodded and said "yes."

**_Mystic Falls Same day:_**

It was late in the evening and Rebekah was pacing in her room thinking about her conversation with her mother, thinking about the day she had after that conversation. She had felt really disturbed throughout the day. Part of her mind was not willing to accept what she had discovered. She felt like bursting at the unjust of all of this and the fear for the future child of hers started deep in her stomach. She felt like crying, screaming for she had sure it will happen to her and Kol too seeing it happened to her mother, her brothers before her. After two hours of pacing and debating should she tell Kol or not, considering he is the only other witch in the family, she snapped her laptop open and settled down doing research on witch covens which can help her. After two hours of extensive and frustrating research she settled down on a coven which gave her some hope. She thought about how to handle it and then looked at the clock, seeing it was 5 pm, she headed towards Hayley's room.

Rebekah said "Hayley, can I talk to you about something but first you have to promise that you will not tell Nik."

Hayley said "Rebekah I don't hide things from him."

Seeing her devastated expressions she said with a sigh "alright. Depends on what it is."

She said "I want to go to New Orleans."

Her heart jumped, she asked "why?"

She said "I… I cannot tell you that."

Hayley said "tell me and I will go with you."

She sighed, thought for a moment if she should tell her or not considering she had just suffered through it but then she started telling her, telling her about the family curse. When she was Hayley was left heartbroken; heartbroken at suffering so much just because of her husband's family curse.

Rebekah said seeing her devastated face "I am sorry Hayley, you had to suffer such a loss because of us but trust me you and Klaus have a beautiful future ahead of you."

When she continued to look towards her with confused expressions she said "you know I cannot tell you but you have to trust me on this one."

She grabbed Hayley's cold hand and said "please help me on this one. I don't want to go alone. There is a coven over there who might be able to help me with the curse but I don't want to tell anyone where we are going."

She said "hmm leave that up to me"

After Rebekah left she got up and wondered what Rebekah had told her. Her heart ached and then anger took over; anger at his family, the curse on them causing her to lose her child. She started pacing her room feeling devastated. Rebekah's promise about a beautiful future, Klaus devastated face when he had told her about their child's death, his reassurance and conviction that they will have another child were confusing her thoughts, feelings. One second she felt angry at him and his family and the next she would tell herself it was not his fault or theirs for that matter. Everyone has suffered, Amber, Elijah, Esther, Mikael, Klaus and her now. If there was anyone who should understand their pain, it should be her so instead of getting angry focus of this not happening to Rebkeah and Kol. The next question that came in her mind was how will she be able to persuade Klaus. One thing she was sure was that Klaus will never let her or Rebekah go to New Orleans so they definitely have to lie about that. She thought for a while and then she headed towards the chest of drawer, opened it and stared at the nude nightie, a smile appearing on her lips.

He put his laptop bag at his usual spot feeling extremely tired and wanting nothing but to take cold shower and go to sleep. He closed the door, turned around and noticed dimmed lamp light in the room, tea light candles on the shelves and tables and a smile appeared on his lips. He turned towards the bathroom door as he sensed her and then gaped as he saw her standing leaning against the door. His eyes went from her hair to the seductive smile on her lips to her nude nightie of hers showing her body through the holes in the net, reaching till her upper thigh to her long naked shapely legs to her bare feet; all the getup evaporating his tiredness. He said in a barely audible voice "well, what do you know. I guess I was good boy today."

She smiled seductively, walked to him in deliberate slow steps without saying anything. She pulled him towards her with his tie and starting untying it, not taking her eyes off of face, biting her lips seductively, his eyes going on the short nightie which was inadequately covering her body. He had seen her in less and nothing at all but this, for some reason was making her look more inviting and delicious. His fingers went to her right shoulder strap and he slowly slipped it off which exposed her breast more but she didnt bat an eye, in fact her hands started working on his shirt button and slowly, very slowly she started to unbutton it still keeping the eye contact, his finger caressing her naked shoulder, his eyes hungrily roaming on her face to her partially popped out breast to her naked shoulder enjoying her seductive expressions. Finally her hands went to his pant belt whereas his started slipping from her shoulder to her wrist caressing the skin enjoying how she was biting her lips now. She leaned in as she unbuttoned him whispering in his ear "so… were you a good boy today?"

He leaned back slightly to look into her twinkling eyes, never imaging her to act like that, giving him a kick, he huskily muttered "you have no idea"

She yanked at his tie pulling him towards her with her casted-hand while the other went to his hips and she grabbed it saying in the same tone "how would you like to receive your reward then?"

He groaned as he felt himself getting hard rock, much too sooner than he expected. His hand went to her hips saying "hmm. Lets see" as his eyes roamed hungrily on her body. He muttered "too many tempting ideas coming to mind."

She purred "least I can do to reward you for being a good boy," her hands slipped from his hips to the front and she teasingly fondled with his hardness causing him to moan hoarsely "Hayley" as his lips came down crashing hers and his hands went to her thigh sneaked up under her miserable yet exquisite piece of clothing that someone called a lingerie grabbing on her naked buttocks and pulling her up to his lips. His tongue parted her lips, her hand pulled his pant down, he kicked off his shoes. He picked her up without breaking the contact with her lips. He kept holding her, continued to kiss her as he stepped out of his pants as they crumpled on the ground, her hand wound around his neck now as she deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss saying "you have been not a good girl"

She purred "how so?" seductively taking off his shirt off and then gasped as his fingers touched her and plunged into her invading her privacy. She panted as they started moving in and out of her "pun….ish me fo…r being a bad gi…..rl, ahhhh" as she threw her head back and his hold on her waist tighten to balance her. He placed her on the bed but continued to do what he was doing, her hands clutching at the pillow. She almost yelled when his fingers were replaced by his lips and she felt herself exploding. His other hand sneaked under her nightie and grabbed her breast and the fingers started to rub her nipple while his tongue continued to pleasure her on her other sensitive part. When she gasped "Klaus…" clutched his hair, made him look up, he knew she was almost here, he broke the contact. He climbed on top of her and gently caressed her face as she shuddered. She opened her eyes after a moment and muttered as her thumb caressed his lips "my turn," his eyes widened in amusement but he rolled them over and then moaned as she started to return the favor with the same enthusiasm, first with her hand and then with her mouth. A minute into it and he couldnt hold it. He sat up and straddled her on his lap causing her to yelp. He was in her in a matter of second and then became still to give her time to adjust to his length. She sighed, closed her eyes just for a moment enjoying him in her and then she snapped them open and started rocking up and down against his length, his eyes going blurry, a sound escaped his lips "ahh.."

She continued to move on him but when his hands grabbed her waist and started to help her increase her speed, she pushed him back on the bed with one hand, resting the other on his thigh she started to pick up the speed, stating to lose herself in him. Their eyes locking each others and then she started to lose energy as she started to have an orgasm again, her hands hand went to her head, fingers clutching her hair, her head fell backwards but she continued to rock on him as she muttered "oh Klaus."

Klaus knew she was there, he grabbed her by her waist and rolled them over and took over. She yelled softly at the intensity of his thrusting in and out, her legs wound around him pulling him closer making him penetrate further as if there was possible and there was to her surprise. He continued to move in her at a fast rhythm while his fingers pulled her left shoulder strap down until it revealed her naked breast out, grabbing her hands on top of her head with that hand when they tired to interfere, his lips attacked it, licked at it, bit it making her yelp, she squeezed her muscles around her making him harder as if that was possible but it was to both of their surprise. His tongue counted to taste her nipples hungrily, seductively, his other hand slipped the other strap exposing the other breast, shifted his mouth to the other breast, He could feel her hands struggling to get free so he let them free and supported himself on the bed while her hands wound in his hair and she pulled him harder into her breast, her legs pulled him harder in him and then they both stilled as he stilled and released himself in her, his hand now caressing her face as he continued to release himself in her.

He gave her a satisfied smile and then lazily leaned in saying "I love you Hayley" and kissed her on lip, lingering his lips on her lips for a moment before breaking the kiss.

She whispered "I love you too Klaus" with a pang of disappointment as he slipped out of her and fell next to her.

He said "if you promise to treat me like that I will be a good boy every day," his hands going to the sheet as he pulled it over them.

She turned to him in euphoria of what had happened of what they had "hun. Novelty is the great parent of pleasure. You dont want to lose that. Do you?"

He laughed, kissed her again saying "no I don't want that to happen' as his arms engulfed her in is embrace and he closed his eyes.

She smiled as her lips rested on his chest and she slightly shifted to position her casted arm in a more comfortable position before drifting off to sleep with his one of his hand resting on her hip under her nightie while other around her shoulders.

When she opened her eyes next she could feel his shallow breathing against her hair and smiled. He whispered "hey how are you feeling?"

She said "wonderful."

He separated her from him as his fingers lazily sneaked under her nightie and he purred "I like this miserable piece of clothing and I wouldn't mind if you have matching sets like that in your chest of drawer."

She gave him an amused smile with raised eyebrows saying "wow Klaus, look at you. Showing me sides of yourself I never imagined."

He said "only the privilege ones are entitled to know this side of me."

She yelped as his fingers slightly pinched her nipple and a smile appeared on his lips. With eye locked into each others he lipped off her nightie off of her and then gazing at her naked body and he slowly and after torturing her made love to her with his tongue and lips tasting each part of hers not allowing her to interrupt abad participate in anything.

When he was done she grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her eye level and said "that was mean, you know. I wanted to…" but then blushed for some reason.

He smiled, asked teasingly "you wanted to what Hayley? After last night display, I am really interested in knowing what you were planning to do to me."

she elbowed him playfully turning red saying "all in good time but that reminds me that I was thinking of going on a vacation with Rebekah."

He said "very romantic…" rolling his eye but continued "where?" his fingers circling with her breast.

she said "Orlando, Florida" as she finally freed her hands and touched her cheek.

He looked into her yes and said "not a bad idea. You could use a break after what happened in the past few months."

She said "yes that is what I was thinking" thinking of how he deprived her of participating in their recent intimate moment she said casually "also with Rebekah, I can_ actually _unwound."

He, who was starting to get up from her, hissed pinning her down again "what is that supposed to mean."

She controlled her laughter at his expression and said "well you know, with you I am a bit…"

He asked seeing that touch of smile on her lips "a bit what Hayley?" continuing to play that charade.

She controlled her smile and said "a bit …not myself ."

He asked "really?! After last night I thought…." he is hand moved in-between her legs and she yelped, laughing saying "no no sorry. I didnt mean it. I am my… ah Klaus …" as his fingers found her weak point again, she sighed and gave up herself to his mercy, let herself be spoiled and pleased by him.

This time it was pure lust as if their life depended on it and when he finished they both were panting heavily. She panted into his ear resting near her lips as his face was buried in her neck folds "you will kill me today but I will die a happy woman."

He smiled in the folds of her neck, planted a kiss on her neck and then lifted himself up when he found energy to do so. He said sitting up "I have a meeting in an hour. Damn it" got up and went to the bathroom to get ready, not bothering to cover himself, leaving an amused smile on Hayley's lips who suddenly wanted him again seeing his taunt muscles as he walked to the bathroom. She scolded herself saying "stop it. Dont be a sex junkie."

She picked up her cell, typed a message to Rebekah saying "we can go. When?"

She put the cell down bringing the sheet to her breast, curling under the sheet with a smile on her lips thinking about their sexy encounter not once but three time in the last couple of hours.


	17. Chapter 17 Family Burdens

**_A/N: Alright so here is the new chapter. Tell me what you think. I am still in a writers block for this story but clouds have started to stir and maybe I am starting to see where I want it to go. _**

**_so questions: td, why Hayley lied, that will be explained in this chapter. Unfortunately the baby will not come till the very end of the story but the baby will come as I have already shown a foreshadowing of it in Rebekah's vision. Again unfortunately Heather has a role to play in one of the future chapters too and not a good role :(. For other guest. thanks for wonderful comments. And yes Klaus will be pissed when he will realize that she lied to him. They have fallen in love with each other but they are also somewhat in love with their previous partners and realistically they cannot fall out of love from them overnight. I have addressed that in this chapter too. _**

**_Synopsis: Rebekah and Hayley continue to plan their trip. Hayley finds out about her birth pack and her birth parents. Rebekah meets a stranger who sweeps her off her feet. _**

* * *

She laid there looking towards his side of the bed and then unconsciously her hand went to her stomach. She sighed and closed her eyes. At the sound of the door opening she looked towards the door and smiled, seeing him getting ready for the office.

She asked as he pulled a tie from his tie rack and started tying it around his neck "you will come late today too?"

He said "probably. With this temp secretary work is going a bit slow. Once Hannah comes back, it will be better."

Hayley sat up pulling the duvet with her, to cover her naked chest "you know eventually you will have to get a new secretary to replace Hannah."

He looked up while in the process of wearing shoes and said "yes I know. So you noticed it too?"

Hayley said, rolling her eyes "of course I noticed. It is Elijah we all are talking about. He does not smile unnecessary for woman but for Hannah, he is all smiles."

Klaus laughed. Looking down again, he continued "yes I have noticed that and even though i want to wipe that stupid grin off his face whenever he sees her, I cannot help it. It is good to see him smile foolishly like that again. I think although Amy is still new she will prove to be good once trained. Maybe I will keep her. She is pretty too so my day will be very entertaining while you are in Orlando."

Hayley smiled at his tease and said "oh good. I was worried about you. Now I will not worry about you when I am skinny dippy, enjoying the beach with lots of naked men…." unable to finish her sentence, she started laughing when she noticed the smile slipping from his face being replaced by frown.

She said in between her laughter "this is going to be fun."

He said now smiling too "_that I agree with_"

He brushed the tussled hair form her naked shoulder "Now seriously, I am not feeling comfortable with you and Rebekah going to Orlando Hayley."

She asked, still smiling "because of skinny dipping…" but seeing his serious expressions she said with a sigh "I know why but I need this Klaus. I need some time to…." she paused and then continued "I want to try to have another child Klaus."

He sighed at her changing the topic and said "yes, we will Hayley. We will keep on trying but first you need to recover completely."

She said "fine but I actively want to try. No birth control pill or contraceptives until we conceive a baby."

He looked at the desperation on her face and then nodded saying "all right but you have to promise me something."

She asked "what?" as her hand went to her tie and she straightened it unnecessary.

He said, caressing her cheek "you will not lose hope."

Her hands stilled on his tie, she said after a pause "I promise."

He then continued "and you will not try to trigger you gene ever in desperation."

When she remained quiet he said "Hayley, I know what you are thinking but you cannot kill someone in the _hopes_ that it will cure you which we are not even sure that you have. Also Crescent pack is cursed. If you trigger your gene, you never know what will happen to you. Will the curse extend to you or not? I dont want to test it."

She said "damn, I never thought of it."

Klaus kissed her saying "see, you are desperate and you are not thinking straight."

After a moment staring at her sad face he said "got to go now. Dont worry too much. Everything will be all right", got up and left, closing the door behind him.

He left the house from his exit of the house as he was running late for his meeting. The moment he sat down in his jeep, he dialed Tyler's number from the call and asked "so what have you found?"

Tyler said, a slight frustration in his tone "nothing man. We have been at it for the past two weeks and now I don't even smell it's scent. Do you supposed whoever it was, it has left?"

Klaus looked around and said "probably."

He looked at his wrist watch and said "I am running late for a meeting. I cannot make it today."

Tyler said "all right… umm"

Klaus sensed some hesitation so he asked "anything else."

He asked "how is she doing?"

Klaus said after a short pause "much better."

Tyler said "good. I will talk again then."

Klaus disconnected him unable to not feel sorry for him, now that he knew how much he really cared about Hayley.

He continued to drive towards the office thinking about what if Hayley had not gotten married to him and he suddenly didnt like the idea of her being with Tyler which took him by surprise and amusement at the same time.

Meanwhile at home, after his departure, she continued to sit on the bed thinking about what he had said about the curse wondering _should she do something about it? What if she accidentally does trigger her gene, what will happen? _But then she realized that she knew nothing about the curse. She needed to find about it_. If only she could meet Jack again._ She thought in frustration. She suddenly got annoyed with Klaus thinking 'because of him, she didnt get to meet Jack.' For some reason she was sure he would have met her if Klaus wouldnt have been there. Maybe she would have found out something from him. And now she will have to wait for a whole month before she might be able to see him again. She was taken aback how much her thinking had changed in the past few weeks. All her life she had known she was a wolf but not really thought along these lines and now she was thinking about dabbling with magic and find out more about wolves and curses. She continued to think along those lines while talking the shower and then after changing her clothes she headed towards the main house. By the time she reached there, Esther was already in the kitchen. As soon as their eyes met she asked "Hayley! how are you feeling?"

She was about to say something when they were interrupted by MIkael asking "where is Niklaus, Hayley?"

Hayley's heart jump into her throat at being addressed by him after such a long time. She said "he has left for office."

Her gaze met Esther's curiously but she shook her head. Mikael left the kitchen without saying another word.

Hayley turned to Esther and said "what is going on?"

Esther said "Mikael wants to stop these attacks by Crescent. I am worried something bad will happen just like last time."

Hayley was quiet for a moment wondering if Esther's fear was legitimate or not but then she shook her had and said "Esther…" she walked to her and asked as she held her hand "can you tell me about my mother… my birth mother?"

Esther, looked deep into her inquisitive face and then said "yes, come."

After they had settled down in Esther said "Victoria was a Strauss by birth. Cyrus was Labonair by birth. Both were Crescents but different families. Labnoirs were royalty by birth. That birthmark on you shoulder comes from your father's side of the family. He had three brothers and one sister. One of his brothers, Craig, was married to Freya, Mikael's sister. Victoria was the only child. Crescent pack, long time ago started with Labonair family and then through unification rituals and alliances it started expanded and here we are today. You will be surprised to know that their history goes as back as Wood pack. In fact they had been mortal enemies as long as anyone can remember. Wood pack was called "North East Atlantic pack" until a few centuries ago. Unfortunately I dont know much about her family but I do know that she met your father when she was 18. They fell in love almost at once and they loved each other a lot."

Hayley asked, starting to feel overwhelmed "what did she look like? Do you have a picture of her and him?"

Esther smiled and said "yes."

She got up and went to the walking closet saying "you are perfect combination of both of your parents and not just in looks. You have their passion, their empathy and loyalty to your family."

She came back with a black box and put it in front of her, looked into her eyes and said "You have taken your father's eyes."

Hayley smiled as Esther opened the box and took out an old black and white picture of young Esther, Mikael, two small kids and two strangers."

Esther said "this picture was taken before you were born. In fact Victoria is carrying you in this picture. I was too pregnant with Rebekah but not that advanced in my pregnancy. This is Niklaus and Elijah."

She pointed at the young beautiful woman and then at two young kids standing in front of adults.

She continued to look at the picture and realized that she didnt look anything like either of them but she did share some features of them.

She asked "can I keep it?" still not looking up.

Esther said "yes."

She said, holding Esther hand "thank you for everything you have done for me all these years Esther. I … I dont want you to hide that mark."

Esther asked "are you sure?"

Hayley said "yes I am sure. Klaus is right. I am a Wood pack. That mark cannot take it from me. I love this pack and my family but I am not hiding anymore. If it comes out then it comes out."

Esther said after some time "all right Hayley. As you wish but keep it hidden. I am glad you are doing fine. Don't worry everything will be alright."

Hayley smiled, recalling that Klaus had said the exact same thing to her before leaving. She got up and left and went towards Rebekah's room. As she entered she said "so I have been thinking about how to go about it. Lets go to Orlando first, maybe stay there a day or two and then ….no listen" as she saw Rebekah interrupting.

She continued "After the attack on me Klaus has been really paranoid. So we have to make this trip believable to him. You don't want anyone to know that we are going to New Orleans. I understand. So lets keep that a secret but to make it not suspicious we have to start from Orlando. It is just a matter of day or two."

She thought for a moment wondering when should they go, full moon is still weeks away and Rebekah will not wait that long. She asked "when were you planning to go?"

Rebekah said "as soon as we can."

Hayley said "lets wait for …." as if on cue the door opened and Anna walked in. She continued as Anna fell on the bed "lets wait for Elijah to come home" thinking '_maybe he will give them some information that can be useful to her and Anna needed Rebekah and her right now on account of Elijah being away.' _

Rebekah said "oh right."

Anna asked with a small pout "when is daddy coming home?"

Hayley said "honey, a day or two. Are you missing him?"

Anna said clinging to Hayley "yes why did he leave me for so long"

Hayley exchanged looks with Rebekah before saying "Anna, you know how much daddy loves you. But you know he needed a break after all the hard work he does. He will be back in a couple of days and you can spend all the time with him."

Anna asked still clinging to her "is he gone like mommy?"

Hayley's heart jumped. She said "oh no honey. Daddy will be soon…." she thought for a moment and then asked "Do you want to talk to him?"

When she nodded, Rebekah picked up her cell and dialed Elijah's number.

As the call connected she said "Elijah, Anna wants to talk to you. She is down."

Elijah said "oh. I talked to her in the morning. Let me talk to her."

Hayley stood up and walked to the window looking out as her ears picked up Anna's innocent conversation with Elijah which mostly was centered around when he was coming back.

Rebekah was looking towards Anna and Hayley when she noticed her scratched her arm under the sling.

She thought for a moment before saying "lets wait for your arm to, at least get out of this sling. How many weeks?"

Hayley said "two more weeks."

Rebekah groaned but to her relief she said "all right."

Hayley stood staring out of the window thinking about how to approach Crescent pack and how to convince them from attacking her pack. Her pack, she wondered. Which one is her pack? She felt overwhelmed as it hit her again, after many days, _her life was not what she thought it was_. To stop herself from thinking that way she turned back towards Rebekah and Anna. She smiled as she noticed the broad smile on Anna's face as she chatted away with her father. Hayley turned towards Rebekah and found her reading an article on the internet. She walked to her and asked "hey what are you doing?"

Rebekah said "I want to find out everything about …." she chanced a glance to Anna if she was listening before continuing "those witches we are going to see."

Hayley asked leaning close to her "have you talked to Kol about it?"

Rebekah said "no. I have not. I debated on it but then decided against it. He will never let us go to New Orleans or anywhere suspecting why we are going there."

Hayley sighed and said "okay."

Klaus motioned Kol to enter the office as he continued to talk on the phone. He said "I have talked to Mr. Broyles and he does not accept it. This deal is not what they are looking for."

Kol sat on the chair waiting for the conversation to be over. He looked towards his brother and even though he looked fine, there was sadness in his eyes. He continued to look towards him until he put the phone down after saying "send me the counter and I will discuss with him."

Klaus asked "what is it?"

Kol thought for a moment and then asked "how are you doing?"

Klaus said looking down closing the file "i am fine. Why do you ask?"

Kol said "Hayley is getting better with each passing day, I was wondering how are you dealing with everything?"

Klaus said "accepted it and moving on now. Hoping for best."

Kol leaned forward and said "yes that is a healthy way of dealing with issue and honestly it is not a big deal even if she has that condition. I have read many cases. Yes there are risk but there is no real reason for you to lose hope."

He paused for a moment and then asked "when is Elijah coming back? Has he found something new?"

Klaus said "I was actually going to call him. I have not been able to bring him up to date about that Jack guy but seeing we have not have any attacks so far and it has been a couple of days since full moon, Tyler and I had been searching the woods for the past two weeks but unable to find anything. We think that he must have gone back to New Olreans. Maybe he decided to leave thinking he has takne his revenge. For all we know, he thinks Hayley is dead, mission accomplished."

Kol said "hmm but we have to stop this. I was thinking maybe these two packs should sit and talk about their issue and come to some sort of treaty. This revenge desire can drag on to generations."

Klaus said "I agree. I was actually going to propose to father to send you and Elijah to New Orleans next full moon again so that you and Elijah get to meet the pack and if Hayley's theory is right, they stay full moon for the whole day then we, me and him can get to meet their current alpha too and reach at some sort of arrangement."

Kol asked curiously "Hayley's theory?"

Klaus nodded and started telling him about Hayley's theory about Jack.

Kol said "hmm interesting."

Klaus asked "Any way we cannot do anything about that until full moon. You tell me how is your witchcraft studies going?"

Kol said "very good. It is so interesting. You know there is a coven in New Orleans, I would love to meet them. Maybe we will on our trip there…." he paused for a moment and then said "Nik, I was wondering most of the attacks are directed towards you and Hayley. Now you, it makes sense, well sort of in a twisted way, because you are werewolf but why Hayley. She is a human and wolves don't kill innocents willingly."

Klaus leaned back and said "you are being naive if you think that _all wolves_ trigger their genes through accidents. Sure most of them dont want to kill innocents but I can guarantee that a lot are willing to kill anyone to trigger their gene, call it matter of pride. As for Hayley, it is to get to me and our family. I am a wolf, Mikael's son. By hurting her, they are hurting me."

Kol said angrily "I wish we can just kill them all and be done with it."

Klaus said picking up his cell "I wish I could agree with you" as he dialed Elijah's number. As soon as the call connected he asked "when are you coming back? There has been an update."

Kol leaned back as he listened to Klaus telling Elijah about Hayley's suspicions about Jack being a Crescent wolf. When he was done he said "find out if there is a Jack guy in the Crescent pack?"

After listening to Elijah for a minute he said "all right. Will talk about it tomorrow."

Kol asked "is he coming back tomorrow?"

Klaus said "yes."

* * *

Hayley remained confused all day whether she should keep this trip a secret from Klaus or not. She had an idea that he will find out soon and she was sure when he will find out he will flip and probably lose his trust in her which she didnt want to happen but she also wanted to get to the bottom of all of this and with Klaus's protectiveness towards her these days, she knew it will be very hard to do so. She was pleasantly surprised when he managed to make it in the middle of dinner and then to her surprise, he gave her a fleeting kiss as he settled down next to her. She realized that this was the first time he had kissed her in front of his family. Luckily no one paid attention because she realized that would have embarrassed her. She started to feel guilty again for going behind his back on that trip. She startled when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked towards him and caught him looking towards her curiously and that is when she realized that someone had asked her something. She said "oh, I sorry. What?"

Kol asked "I was asking Niklaus about how will you two manage when you'll go to Stanford but he said that you were having second thoughts so I got curious."

She said "oh. Yes. I was thinking of transferring to Witmore" causing everyone to stop eating and looking towards her including Mikael.

She said "I just dont want to move away from family right now."

When Mikael just grunted Klaus stared at his father, surprised at his response, not really expecting him to agree to her.

Esther said "are you sure you want to do that Hayley? It had been your dream for a long time now."

Rebekah at once said "no way Hayley. We have been working on that for so long. You cannot just ditch me right now."

Hayley said laughing "Rebekah calm down. I have not made a final decision. This is just a thought. Klaus also thinks that I should go."

Klaus suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. When he looked towards them, he caught his father looking towards him, his expressions unreadable.

Before anyone else said anything else Anna said "I am tired aunt Bekah."

Rebekah said "alright sweetie lets go. We are not done here Hayley."

Hayley said rolling her eyes "sure. We are not."

Mikael cleared his throat and said "Tyler called today. He said that pack has been asking questions about these attacks on our family. They are not buying the story that we, Henry and I, had come up with."

At their curious glance Mikael said "for the peace and to not cause unnecessary panic within pack, we thought it is better that they dont know that she was attacked by a wolf. On the day of accident Henry proposed that we keep a tight lid on who caused it to stop the panic."

Kol felt a sudden burst of anger and said "but father how long are we going to sit and do nothing."

Klaus felt her getting tense so he put his hand on her thigh in an attempt to give her assurance.

Mikael said "not long."

He got up and left the room whereas the rest of the family continued the dinner feel a bit stressed out.

Hayley said scratching her arm "I think I will retire too."

After bidding them good night she and Klaus too retired to their room.

She startled when Klaus asked "what is it? You have been lost during dinner too?"

She said "nothing. I … nothing. How was office?" as she fluffed her pillow and laid down.

He said after giving her a thoughtful glance "hmm fine. How was your day?"

Hayley said "good. I relaxed, talked to Esther about my birth mother…." seeing his raised eyebrows she continued "I just felt like finding out about her."

Klaus said "nothing wrong with it. So what have you discovered."

While Hayley was telling Klaus about what Esther had told her about her mother, Mikael was pacing in the study late in the night thinking _how to stop these attacks? If the attacks were really by Crescent should he also extract revenge from them? Are they really cursed?_

It took him by surprise that a few days ago he was fine accepting everything but now he was starting to have doubts. _If they are in fact cursed then when did that happen_. He wondered._ Was it before Cyrus was killed? Who killed him? Were it Kenners too? How did Hayley manage to survive? Who put the curse on him? What was he going to do with Hayley now? She is after all his best friend's daughter. His son is falling in love with her. If he allows her in the pack then he is betraying his Freya but if he throws her out then he is betraying his son and his friend._

He realized that ever since Niklaus had made him realize that she was his wife, which for some reason he had forgotten after finding out her identity, his feelings towards her were getting confusing day by day and the fact that Crescent pack attacked her, was now a matter of pride. Whether she was of importance as a Crescent or not, she was still a Mikaelson by marriage. He had come to realize that they were at a great disadvantage considering that Crescent wolves were wolves throughout the month. That meant that they could attack at any time. Thinking about Cyrus not alive anymore just hurt him so much, to his surprised. He realized that although he had not thought about him for a long time but ever since he had discovered Hayley's connection with Cyrus and that he had died, regret for letting their friendship go had taken root in his heart. His initial hatred for Crescent pack and Hayley's association with him was not overly taken over by his deep rooted feelings for Cyrus and hence with that extension to Hayley. He stopped pacing at once and after thinking for a minute he dashed to his room and banged it open.

Esther was siting on the bed reading the grimoire to find a spell to break the curse on her family when the door banged open and he looked up.

Mikael asked "did you know that Crescent pack was cursed?"

Esther shook her head saying "no."

Mikael asked "can it be reversed?"

Esther said "depends. I dont know the details about the curse."

Mikael asked "what will happen to Hayley if she trigger her gene."

Esther shook her head again saying "I am not sure. Like I said we need to know the details about the curse."

She paused before asking "Mikael what have you decided about Hayley?"

Mikael shook his head and went to change leaving Esther confused.

In the west wing of the house, Hayley was staring at the ceiling unable to sleep when she felt his arm around her as he pulled her towards him. She turned to him, smiled and said "two Fridays from today, Rebekah and I are thinking to going to Orlando."

Klaus said "hmm, I will miss you."

Hayley said "we are just going for one week."

Klaus said "you seem too eager to go."

Hayley said "well I told you why I want to go so yes I am."

He kissed her hand and asked "what are you planning to do in Orlando?"

Her heart jumped a beat as she felt guilty again.

She said "just relax and do nothing and oh _that skinny dippy_" smiling at the end of the sentence.

Klaus said firmly "I dont think so."

She turned towards him. Seeing his serious expressions she exclaimed "really?!"

When he didnt say anything she continued "I never thought you were this conservative."

He said "I will be an idiot if I let my wife do skinny dipping with some strangers gawking at her"

She smiled and said "interesting."

When she started to turn he said "Hayley I am serious."

She said after looking into his eyes "I know. I was just teasing you."

He said "hmm"

When he didn't say anything else and just pulled her towards him, she asked "what are you thinking?"

Klaus said burying his face in her neck "thinking about a case."

Hayley sighed and said "Klaus I was thinking right now Mikael is distracted by the attacks but when all this is over, will he be this accepting of me?"

Klaus said "yes, Hayley. I told you that you dont have to worry about anything. I am with you. You are a Wood pack. My wife."

She said "I feel so angry at you. Because of you we didnt get to meet Jack. Maybe we could have found out."

He said "I think he left. I think he thought that he was successful in killing you and he didn't want to stay behind to make more trouble for himself."

She said "hmm. that makes sense."

She asked after a short pause "do you think we can use this connection to stop them from attacking us."

Klaus raised himself up on his elbow asking "what do you mean?"

Hayley said adjusting her arm "I mean if they find out I am a Crescent wolf, maybe they will not attack us."

He said in a stern voice "under no circumstances you are to tell anyone you are a Crescent until absolutely necessary."

She said "but Klaus…"

he said cutting her off "Hayley I dont want to talk about it anymore. I had a long day so just want to sleep right now."

She sighed, kissed him and said "okay but we are not done with this."

He laid back saying "sure we are not."

Before she knew it, she had gone to sleep.

* * *

**French Quarter New Orleans**

He entered the parlor and said "Kaleb I am going to Mystic Falls for a few days."

Kaleb put the book down and asked "why?"

He said "Marcel informed me that he has traced Jackson in Mystic Falls. You know Wood pack is there. There is only one reason why he would go there. I am going to drag his ass back."

Kaleb said "dont start anything there Finn."

He said "I wouldnt" and left.

* * *

Next morning when she woke up the first thing she saw was him painting. She laid there looking at him painting and realized it had been a while since she had seen him painting which reminded her that it had been a while since she had danced. She suddenly recalled their sexy hookup when she was dancing last time and smiled. She thought for a moment and then got out of the bed and then rolled her eyes he didnt even turn towards her. She at once realized he was lost in thoughts. She walked to the cd player and turned on the music.

Klaus startled out of his thoughts when he heard the soft instrumental music. He turned towards her and smiled seeing her standing near the cd player. He put his paint brush down seeing the smile on her face. She walked to him and said "it has been a long time."

He grabbed her hand saying "yes it has been."

He gently started swaying her on the beat of the music when Hayley said "sometimes it is still hard to believe that you have learned so well to dance."

Klaus said "I had a really good teacher."

She smiled, tipped on her toes and kissed him saying "you were a great pupil. You know that was the best time of my life."

And then asked "what?" when he suddenly stopped moving.

He said "_that was the best time of your life?"_

She said laughing now "you know what I mean. Be honest with me. Ever since we have been married, something has been going on. First it was that awkward honeymoon, then Heather came back, issues with her, then the attack and now we have this secret of mine."

Klaus said sarcastically "when you say it like this it all sound so romantic."

She laughed saying "very funny."

He said seriously now "no. You are right. Your life with me has not exactly been bed of roses but I promise things will get better with time. They are already getting better. Who would have thought we will fall in love and with each other but here we are. I love you Hayley. I cannot even imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Before she could stop herself the words were out "I bet you have said that to Heather too."

She yelped as he pulled her towards her angrily as he stopped dancing and hissed "why do you always have to ruin everything?"

When he started to step back she pulled him back saying "I am not ruining anything Klaus. I … I I just don't believe that a person can fall out of love with anyone overnight."

He snapped "it was not overnight. It was after three months of seeing our relationship evolve and after seeing you almost die."

She suddenly regretted even doubting his feelings. She said "I am sorry for even doubting it but if you expect me to believe that you have fallen in love with me, I will but if if you want me to believe that you have stopped loving Heather then I am sorry I dont believe it."

He continued to look towards her angrily and then let her go saying "fine. Feel whatever you want to feel?" and went to the bathroom.

She stood there looking towards the closed bathroom door for a moment and then walked to it and sat on the vanity leaning against the mirror looking towards him taking shower in the cubical, this silhouette visible through the tainted glass walls of the cubical.

He had his hand on the cubical wall and was very furious and then he started to calm down as he realized that she was right. He has fallen for Hayley but he has not fallen out of love with Heather. How can he? Heather had been great part of his life. He sighed, washed his face and after taking a quick shower he stepped out. His hand was on the towel when he heard her say "very tempting."

He pulled the towel, wrapped it around him, walked to her, stood in front of her and said "are you happy?"

She asked, her gaze traveling to his wet chest "about what?"

He said "about being right."

She looked up and said after a moment "Klaus, our relationship is not and should not be build on false expectations and unrealistic promises."

He continued to look towards her for a moment and then said "I never thought you were this deep."

Hayley said, pulling him towards her holding his towel "I am sorry _honey._ Sometimes I cannot resist it. Is it hurting your head when you have to concentrate on what I was trying to say?"

He chuckled, kissed her lips passionately and said "go and take a quick shower. I want to do breakfast together. It has been couple of days since we had a nice breakfast together. Then I have this case I am working on and I need to finish it."

She jumped down from the vanity saying "you are no fun."

He said brushing his wet hair "I know love, but you are stuck with me."

As he walked towards the walking closet and she started to strip.

When he came out after changing she was drying her hair wearing her lacy undergarment.

He groaned and said "you are doing this on purpose."

She said, smiling, looking at his reflection in the mirror "yes" knowing well what he meant.

He started towards her and then said "if i were not pressed against time…"

She said in the same tone "hmmm" nodding her head as she turned the dryer off.

As she walked past him playfully patting him on his butt amusing him int he process, he spun her around and kissed her hard, his hand grabbed her hip, squeezed it and then kissed the swell of her breast, causing her to moan. The moment her arms went around his neck he stopped it and stepped back causing her to groan in frustration. He winked "a little taste of what you would have had if you had not teased me."

She said now pleading "Klaus… no…"

He stepped back, laughing not saying anything enjoying this new side of hers.

She said, now regretting teasing him "okay I promise I will not do it again."

He said "well you have to face consequence for what you started. Now you think all day about what you just missed and maybe, maybe I will be in a mood at night."

She groaned but turned towards the walking closet to change her clothes.

He stood there looking towards her as she changed into a sleeveless black and white stripped dress. She asked without look towards him "are you enjoying the show?"

He smiled ad said "you have no idea."

She turned towards him for a moment and then asked "is my mark showing?"

When he shook his head she said "I am ready" as she slipped on her flats.

By the time they both for the main house, the both of were looking forward to the night. When they reached the main house, breakfast table was set. Rebekah, Anna and Kol were already sitting there. Kol winked at Hayley making her smile. She sat next to Rebekah and nudged her out of thoughts but before she could say anything, Klaus asked "what is it Rebekah? You look lost."

Rebekah startled when at the same time she felt a kick under the table.

She said "nothing. I was just…. just getting bored. Looking forward to Hayley and my trip to Orlando."

Hayley groaned as she noticed apprehension on Klaus's face and confusion on Esther and Kol's faces. While Rebekah told them about their plan, Klaus finished his breakfast and then he said "Rebekah, Hayley I have a really interesting case right now. If you both are interested, we can discuss about that."

They both exchanged looks and said "yes."

Klaus picked up an apple and headed towards the library.

Rebekah said to Anna "so honey, do you want to watch cartoons?"

But before she could reply Kol said "no. Anna and I are going to the aquarium. Right Anna?"

She earnestly nodded her head followed by her squeal "yes."

Rebekah's heart sank for her niece as it hit her that she will be sharing all of their curse one day if she does not do anything about it.

For the next one hour they had a very interesting discussion on the case. During their discussion about the case, Rebekah noticed the change in their relationship and she smiled as she realized that her brother and her best friend had finally fallen in love with each other. While Klaus prepared the deposition, Rebekah got up and started looking through the witchcraft sections and Hayley relaxed into her chair and buried her face in a novel. She startled when she heard Rebekah say "this is boring. Hayley, Nik want to go to Marcos tonight? After that we can go to bowling or something."

She said "sure."

Rebekah asked "Nik?"

HE said without looking up "what time?" as he continued to type on his laptop.

She said "9ish. I will go ask Kol too. Anna will be asleep by then. Mother can look after her. It has been a while since we all have spend some quality time together."

Klaus looked up and caught Hayley looking towards him with a mischievous smile. He smiled, shook his head and looked down while Rebekah left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Klaus said without looking up "you have a dirty mind Hayley."

She smiled, chanced him a glance and said "what a coincidence. I was going to say the same thing."

He looked up, smiled and then continued his work while she continued to read her novel.

* * *

Rebekah startled when she heard a british voice say "is this seat taken?"

She looked up and saw the most handsome person standing in front of her. She said smiling "no."

He said "Finn."

Rebekah said "Rebekah."

He said "hmm. It has been a while I have heard someone not call it by Bekah or something like that. I dont know why people like to shorten such beautiful names."

Rebekah laughed and said "you are new here?"

Finn said "yes I am looking for someone."

Rebekah said "I hope you find him… or her…" she looked towards him questioningly.

He gave her an amused look and then leaned in and asked "are you asking me if I have a girlfriend?"

Rebekah turned red and said "no. I was merely curious."

Suddenly he noticed his gaze go over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hayley dancing with Klaus.

She turned back towards him and whispered as she leaned in "she is married"

He laughed making knots in Rebekah's stomach and asked "who said I was looking towards her?"

She said "well you cannot be looking towards _him._"

He laughed again and asked "how can you be sure?"

When she gave him an amused look, he smiled and asked "if you are not dancing then why are you sitting here?"

She looked around wondering what was she doing here and then said "lets go."

He looked surprised at this sudden knvitioant and asked "where?"

She grabbed his hand and said "lets go. Let me show you a very cool place considering you are new in this town."

He got up and they left.

As soon as they stepped out, she said "wait."

She took out her cell and texted Hayley _'I will be back on my own. Met someone. Gone for coffee.'_

She walked to him and said "lets go."

When he opened the door of his jeep for her, she suddenly had a deja vu as the car reminded her exactly of Klaus's car.

Half an hour later, they were standing near the lake, the moon light reflecting in the water. She asked him "where are you from?"

He said "New Orleans."

Rebekah's heart skipped a beat and she said "oh that is interesting. Hayley…" at his confused look she said "my sister in law _whom you were gawking at_" earning herself a laughter but she continued "anyway she and I are going to visit New Orleans in two weeks."

He asked, casually holding her hand "for anything special?"

Her heart suddenly started to race at the touch. She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach and said "something I am looking for."

He smiled muttering as his eyes went to her lips "maybe I can help you find it."

She didn't know that she had leaned in as she muttered "maybe I will get in touch with you."

And then she felt herself being swept off the ground and he was kissing her. As the kiss deepened she knew she wanted more and her hands went to his shirt and she started puling it up while his snapped all the buttons at the front of her shirt. She was so mesmerized by him at the moment that she missed the vamp speed with which he pushed her against the tree and his lips were crushing into her neck making her moan loudly and his hands were moving on her naked torso moving down, lifting her up, he tore his tong and he was in her before she could take a breather. She moaned loudly, painting heavily as he continued to thrust in her continuously kissing her neck, fondling her hips in the processes.

When he stepped back from her panting, she was still high with what had happened, never ever having such energetic and hot hookup. She gasped as she looked down at her torn shirt and said smiling ear to ear "that was… that was wonderful. I just made out with a total stranger. I cannot believe it."

He said looking into her eyes "believe it love. I must say you were exquisite."

She felt her cheeks burning and she tried to button her shirt but the buttons were gone. She looked up at him in amusement. He smiled that just made butterflies dance in her stomach.

She suddenly realized that she needed to get back home. She said "I have to go. this was.. great."

He said "I will drop you" button is jeans and led her to his jeep.

Half an hour later, he parked the car outside a huge mansion. She said "thanks. I had a great time. This is exactly what I needed right now."

Finn asked "what do you mean?"

She said with a sigh "you dont want to know. Anyway I better get in before they all kill me."

He asked again, curiosity getting better of him against his better judgement "and why would they do that?"

She said "I ditched them. We were supposed to go to bowling together."

Finn laughed and said "hmm. we?"

She said getting out of the car "me and my siblings. Once again thanks." She closed the door and then impulsively asked "Are you in town for a while?"

He thought for a moment and then said "a couple of days minimum."

She said "then maybe I will see you around. "

As he watched, she walked to the front door, opened it and went inside. He closed his eyes and relaxed and then backed up the jeep and headed back towards the wood where he had picked up the werewolf's scent but his mind was churning at that scene he had picked up in the club. He parked the jeep and closed his eyes trying to place that scent. After a few moments his eyes snapped open and he exclaimed "Mikael!"

"my sister in law you were gawking at" words rang in his ears.

He said "bloody hell! She is a bloody untriggered werewolf _and_ a Wood pack."

* * *

**_A/N: In one of the previous chapter I think chapter 12/13 when I introduced Finn Slater, I stated that Finn Slater was never cursed. I have a new idea and have decided to go in that direction. Please bear with me. The future direction will not change anything about what had already been told in the story. I just wanted to amend the information I gave in one of my notes. I have also removed that note from that chapter to avoid the confusion. I have not yet decided how that will play out. Give me a couple of days before the next chapter. :) But what ever will happen with him, I will explain it in the story. Thanks. _**


	18. Chapter 18 Matchmaker

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. td, Yes hayley and Klaus have accepted that their past loves will remain part of their lives and they hope that with time, they will move on from them completely. Finn and Rebekah… maybe have some story but not focussed on them. This chapter is longer then previous because of Elijah and his story. I hope you like what I have done with him in this chapter. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Rebekah leave for their trip. Elijah makes a life altering decision. Hayley secret is out._**

* * *

_Flashback Finn _

_23 years ago New Orleans_

_He said "Cyrus, peace in New Orleans can only be obtained if vampires and werewolves stop being each other's enemies."_

_Cyrus said "Finn, you cannot expect these two species to forget about their old animosity towards each other overnight."_

_He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a deep voice saying "Cyrus friendship with vampire will not lead to anything. they are not loyal by nature."_

_Finn said with a smirk "then you are in luck as I am not a vampire. I am a hybrid. Part vampire, part werewolf."_

_He noticed that the man was about to say something when Cyrus said in a commanding voice "Mikael!"_

_He smirked when the man name Mikael shut his mouth. His attention went to the child with bright blue eyes and golden hair, for a moment and said "Cyrus think about it" as he continued to watch the child. _

_They all startled when they heard a loud explosion sound. He heard Mikael say "Niklaus stay in" and they all ran out_

_Finn looked around seeing women and children running around as the smoked cleared. He turned around just in time when the hut in which they are standing just burst into flames. If they had been in there one more second, they would have gone in flames too. He looked around in confusion as he saw Mikael running towards the hut yelling "Niklaus!"_

_Before he knew it, he whooshed towards the hut and came out carrying the child, badly burnt. His ear picked up feeble heart rate which was dropping by the second. He bit into his writs and put the wrist against the child's mouth as his father and Cyrus stood there looking at them anxiously. _

_A couple of moments later, the boy stirred and Finn stood up. _

_Finn said "make sure he does not die with my blood in his system. 24 hours" and whooshed out of there after saying "Cyrus I will get to the bottom of this."_

**_End flashback _**

He got out of jeep feeling agitated for some reason and headed deep into the forest trying to follow the familiar scent of Crescent pack.

He smirked when he felt someone following him, stopped for a moment and then whooshed to one direct and in matter of seconds, he had pinned a young man against the tree trunk and asked "why are you following me?"

He grunted though his constrained throat "I…" when Finn's gaze fell on something around his neck. He grabbed it and hissed "where did you get this from?"

He said with difficulty "it has been in my family through generations."

He asked, shocked "you are a Wood pack."

When his capturer nodded, Finn looked towards him for a moment and then whooshed out of there.

Cary grunted trying to catch his breath and then jumped when he realized that his necklace was gone. He looked towards where that vampire had disappeared and wondered _'how come he survived?' _and headed back towards his car, making a mental note of talking to Henry about the incident and wondering 'why had he taken his ring?'

Hayley smiled as she took off her jacket and said "bowling was fun. I shouldnt be saying this but glad Rebekah ditched us. We got to have our first real date."

He said "hmmm" as he walked towards her.

She stepped backwards saying with a mischievous smile "what? it was a fair game."

He said "you honesty think I dont know what you were doing."

She asked, biting her lips "what do you mean?"

He smiled at how she was seducing him "so distracting me every time when I was going to bowl was innocent."

She jumped out of his reach but he was quicker and he grabbed her from her waist and brought her close to him, his arms wrapped around her body and he whispered "you are really in a mood today and you have finally proven that you deserve what you have been working for."

Her heart was beating out of her chest when she asked huskily, her lips moving close to his lips "what are you waiting for then?"

He continued to look into her eyes and then he aggressively pulled her up to his lips and starting kissing her enthusiastically. Hayley gasped, cupped his face and started returning the kiss. Their tongues swirling in each other's mouth. She helped him take off his shirt and then started to take off hers but her the cast made her fumble with it. Seeing her frustration, he took over and then he pushed her on the table and was looking down at her. His hand went to her breast and slid down to her flat stomach. Her hand went to his jeans zipper and unzipped it. His hand flipped her jeans buttons open and slid the jean down, followed by her thong and then he was bending over her, kissing her neck, his hands grabbing her hand, squeezing it, his legs parting her legs and he slipped into her causing her to main loudly. She whispered "ahh Klaus. I .. I love you" as he continued to thrust in her.

His kiss deepened on her neck and intensity increased and then they both climaxed at the same time. He stayed on top of her for a moment and then he got up and smiled as he pulled her in standing position saying "I love you too Hayley."

She smiled, puled her jeans up, gave him one kiss saying "it was all worth it."

He chuckled and said "I am really loving this side of yours" making her blush.

She playfully pushed him away from her and went to change.

Klaus too went to change in the walking closet. A moment later when he walked into the bathroom for his bedtime routine, he smiled seeing her in her cotton shorts and sleeveless shirt.

When she turned he held her shoulder and said "your mark is become darker by the day. Are you sure you want to keep it exposed?"

She turned to look in the mirror and after a moment said "yes I am."

In fifteen minutes they both had drifted off to sleep in each other's arm.

Hayley startled when she heard a sound. She opened her eyes and then she realized someone was knocking at the door. She nudged sleeping Klaus "someone is at the door."

Klaus said groggily, as he turned the lamp on, "come in."

A moment later they both sat up as Anna stepped in. Hayley hastily got out of the bed and dashed to it asking "Anna, sweetie what is it?"

Anna said, pouting "aunt Hayley, can I sleep with you?"

Hayley sighed with relief and said "of course honey. Come."

She held her hand and led her to the bed."

She put her in the middle and pulled the duvet on her. Klaus looked at her for a moment as she snuggled close to Hayley who adjusted her arm and pulled her close to her and then took out his cell and dialed Esther's number. In a few minutes he heard her sleepy voice asking "Niklaus what is it? It is three in the morning."

Klaus said looking towards Hayley and Anna who had gone to sleep holding each other "Anna woke up and is now sleeping with us. Just wanted to let you know so that you dont get worried."

Esther said "oh okay."

He put the cell down and turn towards them. Seeing them sleeping like this, he felt a twinge at the loss of their own child. But then he turned the lamp off and went to sleep again.

When Hayley woke up next morning she smiled as she saw Anna cuddled close to Klaus with his hand resting on her back. She quietly sneaked out of the bed, went to the bathroom to change. After a quick shower when she came out they were still sleeping so she slowly and quietly retreated from the room.

She made herself a cup of coffee in the kitchenette and headed towards the main part of the house in the hopes of spending some quiet and productive time in the library doing some research on Crescent wolves history and the witch coven of New Orleans.

Klaus felt a hand on his cheek stirring him. He opened his eyes to see Anna sitting next to him and saying "Uncle Nik, I am hungry."  
Klaus looked around, stretched and said "okay, let me get ready and then we will go down."

At one glance on the clock he realized it was nine am.

He put some cartoons on the tv to keep her occupied while he went to take a shower. After changing his clothes, he washed her face and took her to the main house. The moment he stepped into the dining room, Anna yelled excitedly _"daddy"_ and ran into Elijah's arms saying "you came."

Klaus smiled, went to pour coffee for him and asked "when did you come back?"

Elijah picked Anna up and said "late last night. I thought she was sleeping with mother."

Klaus said "no. she came to our room last night."

Elijah said "oh I am sorry."

Klaus said "don't be. So how was it?"

Elijah said "later" as he poured some cereal for Anna.

He nodded and then sat next to Hayley and picked up the toast and started applying jam on it.

After breakfast Elijah said to Anna "hey why don't aunt Hayley change you? I have to talk to grandpa about something."

Anna pouted, hugged him tight so he said "okay. Lets take care of you first and then we can talk to grandpa."

He got up, picking her up and headed towards the east wing of the house.

Hayley looked towards him and caught Klaus looking towards father and daughter and her heart ached for him at the possibility that they might not be able to have more kids. It just made a drop in her stomach. At that very moment, he looked towards her.

Klaus at once saw desperation on her face, he smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezed it gently before getting up from his chair.

An hour later, after handing over a very satisfied Anna to Hayley and Rebekah, Elijah went to the study knowing well Mikael and others wanted to know what he had found. He said "it is not just Crescent wolves there. It is a town full of supernatural factions."

Mikael said "I know."

He turned towards Mikael and asked "how do you know?"

Mikael said "I used to visit New Orleans quiet often at one point in my life. What have you found out?"

Elijah said "Finn Slater, he is the one who controls the supernatural community in the town."

Klaus at once asked "the hybrid?"

Mikael said "yes the very same. He is part vampire, part werewolf. How do you know about thim?"

Klaus said "Stefan told me about him when I was trying to figure out who was attacking us."

Elijah said "if he can change at will so why don't we suspect him for the attack?"

Mikael said, firmly "it is Crescents I know."

Elijah looked confused and asked "am I missing something?"

Mikael took a deep breath and started telling Elijah about the family history with Crescent wolves including Hayley's connection to them. When he was done, he said "they are getting their revenge now."

Elijah asked "so how do we settle this?"

Klaus said "if Finn Slater is controlling the city then he must know what is going on."

Elijah said "I am not sure. I saw a pack of 15 to 20 people deep in the bayou. There were children and old people in the pack too."

Mikael got up saying "I remember Finn. He is a monster but he wanted peace between werewolves and vampires and that is what Cyrus was working on when every thing starting going south. It is possible that to prevent more bloodshed he put the curse on the pack. He knows about the history between our pack and Crescent pack. He knows I attacked the pack twenty two years to take my revenge. If he is ruling New Orleans then it is time we pay him a visit. Niklaus you go in the first available moment."

Klaus said "yes father."

Kol said "I can go father. Hayley might still need him."

Mikael said sternly "no Niklaus will go. If you want to you, you can."

Elijah asked "is there any special reason you are sending Nikluas father?"

Mikael said as he started to leave "Finn Slater knows Niklaus. He saved him once."

After he left Elijah asked "when did you find out about Hayley and her connection to Crescent wolves?"

Klaus said "not long ago."

He then said "Rebekah and Hayley are going to that Orlando trip in two weeks. I will go during that time. Otherwise Hayley will insist on going too. Ever since she had found out her connection with that pack, she is obsessed with helping the situation somehow."

He got up and left leaving Kol and Elijah lost in thoughts.

Elijah turned to Kol and asked "what are your thought on all of this?"

Kol said, slightly annoyed "I just want to squash those pig heads but I guess our wishes cannot be fulfilled at our whim."

He got up and left, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts about New Orleans and Hannah.

Rebekah was pacing near the living room door and as soon as Kol left she said "I will be back Hayley" and headed towards the study. She went straight to sit next to Elijah and asked "so tell me how was New Orleans?"

Elijah said smiling "if you are asking about Hannah, then you are not getting anything out of me."

Rebekah said with a slight pout "oh come on. If you are not going to tell _me _then who? Everyone is a bore in this house. Anyway dont tell me about her. Tell me how do you like the city? Why did you go there by the way?"

Elijah said "I went to check on Crescent wolves. They are cursed and are based in New Orleans. Father and us wanted to see if they are really cursed or not to see if they are the ones attacking us or someone else."

Rebekah's heart jumped into her throat. She asked "and?"

Elijah said "it is most probably them. There is only one explanation to all these attacks."

Rebekah said cautiously "this is very interesting. So Crescent wolves are based on New Orleans. Is there any other supernatural community there too? I mean like in Mystic Falls."

Elijah said "yes. Bigger than Mystic Falls in fact. There are witches, vampires and werewolves."

Rebekah asked, keeping her curiosity in check "witches?"

Elijah said "yes New Orleans has many witch covens. You can say French Quarter is full of supernatural community."

He paused for a moment and then said "hey thanks for looking after Anna."

Rebekah said, smiling "she is my niece too."

Elijah smiled and left the room. Rebekah sat there for a moment and then headed back towards the living room but seeing it empty she headed towards the west wing of the house.

In the west wing of the house, Klaus nuzzled against her neck saying "hey just a quickie."

Hayley said "no" smiling, enjoying how his arms were feeling around her torso, her back pressed against his chest.

Klaus said still holding her in that position "I will be quick, I promise."

Hayley laughed, feeling loved and pampered "Klaus, mom wants to spend day with me. It has been…. ahhh please dont do this to me" as she felt his tongue swirl on her neck.

He muttered "then…." when they heard someone clear their throat.

Klaus almost laughed when suddenly Hayley pushed him away from her, turning red as she turned towards the sound and a moment later she angrily said "Rebekah! manners" even before he could express his anger.

Rebekah said, rolling her eyes "oh come on. It is not like something I dont imagine what happens between you two. Nik, I need to talk to Hayley. Girl stuff."

He said "all right. Any way I have to go. I will be late."

Hayley said smiling "me too."

He nodded, picked up his keys and left the room saying "spoils sport."

The moment he left, Rebekah asked "hey did you know that Crescent wolves are based on New Orleans?"

She said "yes Klaus told me and all the more reason he shouldnt find out that we are going to New Orleans. How did you find out?"

Rebekah said "Elijah."

She said after a quiet moment, now getting a little doubtful "do you think we should go behind their back?"

Hayley suddenly realizing, that she is getting cold feet, said "if it is in fact Crescent wolves, then they are wolf right now so it does not matter. We are not going to be seeing them but we need to break this curse as soon as we can."

Rebekah asked "where are you going?" as she saw her putting on sandals.

Hayley said "mom called. She wanted to spend time with me. I have not been there since the accident. Spending day with her."

Rebekah said "oh okay. Have fun" and left.

Klaus spend the day in his office working up on the plea agreement. Around evening, he got a call from Cary. He said "someone attacked me in the woods yesterday."

He asked "you? who?"

Cary said "it was some vampire but he let me go and somehow he knew I was Wood pack."

Klaus said "hmmm. You don't recognize him?"

Cary said "no. He took my ring, you know my ancestor's ring."

Klaus asked in confusion "what?"

Cary said "he was really curious about it and took it."

Klaus said "all right. That is interesting. Keep an eye on him. We are having too many unwelcome visitors."

Cary asked "have you found anything about who was attacking us?"

Klaus said "maybe. Not sure of anything yet. We are working on it. As soon as we find out something, will let you know."

Cary said "all right. It has been almost a month we have not had any attacks. It is a good sign."

Klaus said "yes."

He put the cell down and then called Elijah and said "I need your input on this case. Can you come over?"

Elijah looked towards Anna who was snuggled close to him and said "in an hour. I promise Anna that I will spend some time with her. After we are done with this movie I will come."

KLaus smiled and said "I am at the office."

He put his head against the chair and closed his eyes and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

_"__He felt something wet in this mouth, he smacked his lips and the pain throughout his body felt really real. He opened his eyes with difficulty and his gaze fell on a man with blue eyes bend over him, with his wrist near his lips but he said "father…"_

_His eyes spotted his father. _

_He looked back at the man but his face has stared to fade away."_

His eyes snapped open when he heard Elijah say "so this is how you work?"

Klaus sat up still confused at the nightmare he just had. Suddenly the wetness in his mouth, he knew what it was - blood- and he almost gagged. He looked towards Elijah but shook his head.

_"__He saved him once"_ kept ringing in his ears.

He muttered "Finn Slater" and tried to recall his face but it was all blurry now. He startled when he heard Elijah ask again "what is going on?"

Klaus asked "what?"

Elijah said "you are lost. Everything all right?"

He said, still recovering from what he had seen "oh just this case. umm come. Sit."

He opened the file and he and Elijah got lost in the case.

* * *

Hayley said "James, pick me up at around eight."

James said "yes Ms Hayley" and closed the door behind her as she headed towards the front door of her parents' house. For the next few hours she had a wonderful time relaxing with her parents and Heather. They caught up with what was happening in each other's life. They had dinner together and she told them about her upcoming trip to Orlando with Rebekah. She could see worry in their eyes but felt relieved when they didnt say anything. When her mother asked her "how is life with Klaus?"

She was all smiles and said "It is just wonderful mom. I… I just love him so much. I cannot believe that I have fallen in love with him. I am so happy dad forced me into this marriage."

Around eight, James came to pick her up.

Heather hugged Hayley at the door and said "listen I am so sorry for everything. I promise I will not come in your and Klaus's life any more. In fact I have applied for a job in New York and if I get it which I will, I am moving there by the end of this month. Just cross your fingers that I get the job."

Hayley said "Heather you dont have to leave. Just…"

She felt confused as to what to say. Heather touched her cheek saying "Everything is fine Hayley. I am fine. Everything will be fine. It is best I move from here for me too."

Hayley hugged her again with a pang in hr heart and left the house.

Later that night Klaus on her inquiry brought her up to date of what Elijah had discovered about the wolves. When he told her "Elijah and Kol know about you being Crescent" she got a little worried but then when his arm went around her, she relaxed.

After Klaus was done telling her what Elijah had told them, she got lost in thoughts and then she told him about his day. When she told Klaus about what Heather had said, he kept quiet to her surprise. In fact he turned towards her, buried his face in her neck, wrapped his arm around hers and went to sleep.

For the next few days, their days went smoothly except for when he would get angry at her whenever she wanted to talk about Crescent pack. After a few times, when she noticed that he had started to get upset about her asking about Crescent pack again and again, she stopped asking him thinking that she is going there so will find out something herself. Her arm, to both of their pleasant surprise, became cast free in a week instead of two weeks. She was just asked to do some exercise on it. He was busy in the office but overall he was loving his life with Hayley. Their intimate life was going great. Even though he didnt want to ever think about Heather or compare them, he couldnt help it and he was realizing that with her it was more than just a simple act of sex. He felt really with her when they would be making love to each other, it felt a sacred act with her. He realized that he had found a connection with her which he guessed he always had but now it was at a different level, more intimate level and he was loving exploring her and letting her explore him. They enjoyed each other's company even when they were quietly doing their own work, him working on a case, her reading a book, him watching a tv, her sitting next to him with her feet in his lap, him painting and her listing to music. He loved it when she seduced him and he had come to realize that she was great at doing that. There were times when caught her in her depressed state but mostly she was getting better with each passing day. Seeing her with his family members, he realized was his biggest treat. He had started to become a little more comfortable with her in their family gatherings which he noticed was taken by amusement by Kol and Rebekah at first and they never forgot to make fun of them but he had started to love it too. Her and Kol's banters during those occasions were life to him.

Hayley was loving each and every day of her life in Mikaelson fmaily. Sometimes she felt weird that she was a Mikaelson now - Klaus's wife. She noticed Esther and Rebekah spending a lot of time in the basement where she knew Esther did her witchcraft so she started to join them. She would curl up in a chair and look towards them as they worked on different spells. On asking Rebekah what they were working on, she discovered that they were working on breaking the curse. Often they were joined by Kol. She noticed that they hid the curse from him and as per her promise to Rebekah, Hayley didnt reveal to Esther that she knew about the cruse too. Looking at them working with magic, she started to wonder_ if her kids, if she ever had any in future, will inherit that gene too _so she asked, one day when she was relaxing in that chair "Esther, will our child, if we have more, inherit your witch gene too."

Esther looked up and said "yes they will but not everyone taps into their witch powers like Rebekah and Kol. For some it remains dormant. It comes and goes, but never consistent. And you will have more kids Hayley."

Hayley smiled sadly at her optimism and settled back in her chair again getting lost in thoughts.

While Hayley was lazing in that chair thinking about what Esther had said to her, Klaus was looking out of his office window, thinking about the case. He looked around when he heard Elijah say "hey can I talk to you about something?"

He turned around and motioned him to come in.

Elijah took a seat and asked "what do you think about Hannah?"

Klaus sipped his coffee, saying "I am married."

He said laughing "no. I mean, I was thinking of proposing to her. In that sense."

Klaus said leaning against the cabinet "only if I had some experience with her!"

Elijah said with slight frustration "Hayley is not a good influence on you, you know. I can never get a straight answer from you anymore."

He laughed and said "yes I know. No seriously, you have to spend your life with her. I know she is a great secretary but do you think she will be good wife?"

Elijah said "that is not an issue. If I didn't see that in her, I wouldn't have moved forwards with her. I am a bit concern about her being a human and me being a werewolf."

Klaus said "but you are untriggered wolf so what difference does it make?"

He said "I can trigger it any time."

Klaus said "you_ can_…."

Elijah continued to look towards Klaus for a moment and then got up saying "hmm good point."

He was at the door when Klaus asked "does she have an issue with it?"

Elijah said "I have not asked her but if she is going out with me then she shouldn't."

Klaus said "hmm going out is different with spending life with someone and you of all people should know that."

Elijah nodded and left saying "I am leaving. I promised Anna that I will pick her up today."

Later that night when Klaus entered the house, he could hear Mikael shouting at the top of his lungs "a human? A human will not become a Mikaelson!"

He took a deep breath and then headed towards the direction of the voice.

The moment he stepped in his father's study, he saw Elijah standing near Esther and Mikael pacing the room.

Esther said "Mikael calm down…."

He shouted "I will not calm down. Elijah if you want to get married again, find a werewolf."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Elijah said "I have not felt this way with anyone after Amber. I will marry only Hannah. If you dont approve of her then fine but I will marry her. I am untriggered wolf too so what difference does it make if she is human or not. For all we know, I might never trigger my gene which hopefully I will not."

Mikael walked to him and said "maybe but that does not mean that you have stopped being that. You are still a werewolf."

Elijah said "father, I know and I am not abandoning who I am. I just want to live my life with someone I care about a lot and Hannah is that person. She will be a good mother to Anna too considering she is a good mother to her son too."

Mikael exchanged looks with Esther and then said "if she becomes a Mikaelson once, she will remain a Mikaelson forever so whatever you decide, she needs to know before getting into it that there is no backing off."

Elijah said "of course she will know that."

He turned and started to leave, stopped just for a second when his gaze met Klaus but then continued.

Klaus took a deep breath and left for his room wanting to take a shower and go to sleep.

Elijah asked Anna as she tucked her in "hey sweetie, I wanted to ask you something."  
Anna said as she gave him a book to read "what daddy?"

Elijah asked "what do you think about Hannah?"

Anna said, wrinkling her nose "I dont like Jake."

He laughed and said "I know but what do you think about Hannah?"

Anna said after a short pause "I like her."

Elijah said "I am thinking of asking her to marry me."

Anna said up asking expectantly "will she be my mommy?"

Elijah said smiling, with aching heart seeing the expectations on Anna's face "yes."

She said looking doubtful "I like her but… will Jake live in our house too?"

Elijah said "yes. You can become friends with him."

Anna said, adamantly "no, I dont like him" and fell back on the bed again turning away from him.

Elijah smiled, kissed her and opened the book and started reading. After a moment she turned towards him and smiled as she tucked her hands under her cheek and as Elijah continued to read, she drifted off to sleep.

While Elijah was telling Anna about Hannah, Klaus, after taking shower, changing his clothes and lying down in the bed, too, was telling Hayley about Hannah and Elijah. When he was done, Hayley said excitedly "oh but this is wonderful. Oh I am so happy for them."

Klaus said unbuttoning her shirt "he has not yet asked her so keep your excitement in check."

Hayley asked, amused at what his fingers were doing "what are you doing?"

He said as his fingers moved down to the next button "relieving you of this unnecessary garment. It is too hot."

She laughed and said "hmmm. it is. It feels good to feel relieved of this heat."

He said "see, always taking care of you"

He leaned in, kissed her as his hand grabbed her breast causing her to moan. He leaned into her until her back was touching the mattress. He grabbed her hand as they touched his face and he pinned them over her head saying "you will get your turn. Wait."

Hayley squirmed but then he started on her and her struggle to take over was squashed by him. After sometime he rolled them over and said "your turn."

She smiled and slowly and seductively started torturing him. Seeing the control to take over and want to lose himself impressed her. At last his hand went to her waist and he settled her down on his hardness and started moving her. Hayley started to lose herself and when she thought she will loosing energy to move anymore, he rolled them over causing her to yelp and took over. When he stilled she felt fully satisfied and content in his arms. He rolled over, her bringing her close to her, sheets tangled around their legs and closed his eyes saying "I love you."

Hayley said "me too" kissed him on his lips and let her body be engulfed in his warm and strong arms.

For the next two days, she waited anxiously to hear anything about Hannah and Elijah but when she didnt she started to get restless so after giving final touches to her makeup and putting on her sandals, she headed towards the east wing of the house. The moment she entered the living room, she saw Elijah watching TV. She plopped next to him and asked "have you asked her?"

He turned the TV off, turned to her, noticed a slight smudge of lipstick near her lips and said "yes I did.."

Hayley asked impatiently "and…"

Elijah said "she refused."

Hayley asked in shock "what? why?"

Elijah got up saying "it is the werewolf thing. She is not sure."

Hayley said "oh… what are you going to do now?"

He laughed humorlessly "what do you mean?"

Hayley asked, getting up "are you giving up?"

Elijah asked "what do you want me to do? She is not interesting. I dont want to pester her."

Hayley said "I dont want you to…." but stopped as her gaze met Klaus's who was standing at the door but then continued "pester her. Just dont give up on her if you really want her in your life."

She looked towards Klaus, expecting him to say something.

Klaus cleared his throat causing Elijah to look towards him.

He said "I agree with Hayley. You cannot give up, just because she refused you once. I suggest you just continue to be with her and may be after sometime ask again, provided you still want to do that."

Elijah said "hmm"

Klaus said "Hayley, lets go. We are getting late."

Elijah asked "where are you going?"

Klaus said "Stefan invited us to his house."

Elijah asked "does father know?"

Klaus said "of course not."

Hayley said walking to him "okay lets go. This should be fun. It has been a long time since I have met anyone of them."

Elijah looked up just in time to see Klaus wipe something from her face and he smiled when suddenly she turned towards him and asked "Elijah do you really want to marry Hannah?"

When he nodded she said "okay, do what I tell you and she will agree to marry you."

Elijah asked, now looking curious "what?"

Klaus at once said "don't Elijah. From my personal experience, dont do anything that _she or Rebekah_ tell you to do."

Hayley laughed and pulled him away from the room saying "you want her, so listen to me. I will tell you tomorrow. Got to go now. Love you."

Klaus said as they were walking towards the main door "oh Hayley please don't mess him up more."

She said "I am not. I just want him to be happy and if Hannah makes him happy then why not help him. At least I have something to plan during this boring evening with… Caroline" her tone becoming annoyed at the end of the sentence.

Catching a tinge of annoyance in her tone he said " oh god please Hayley. Please control your tongue in front of Caroline."

Hayley rolled her eyes saying "you know I cannot so why do you always tell me that?"

Klaus said with slight frustration "I know that but I want to have a relaxing afternoon after a long day and you two have never made it happen, so please. She is with Stefan now so for everyone's mental peace be mindful."

Hayley snapped "fine but you are no fun."

Klaus said "I know" as he opened the front door fro her.

By the time, they headed back from Stefan's place after having a wonderful dinner. He was truly relaxed. Hayley as promised behaved herself. At one point he thought she was going to start something but then their eyes met and he almost choked on his drink at seeing the effort on her face. To his dismay, Stefan had never met Finn Slater so couldnt give him much except that he was 1000 years old and he and his siblings were the first vampires in the history of vampires.

That night when he held her before going to sleep he said "I am so proud of you today."

She said "see I can be good when I have to."

Klaus said "I know why you were good. You were planning something for Hannah and Elijah."

She kissed him saying "you know me too well."

Klaus said "hmm" as he closed his eyes after planting a kiss on her cheek.

Hayley laid awake thinking about how to reach out to Hannah and then she abruptly sat up stirring Klaus. He asked in a sleepy voice "what is it?"

She said, turning towards him "nothing, go back to sleep."

and laid next to him too with a smile on her lips.

Next morning around lunch time, Rebekah was lying on the bed listening to music when he door opened and Hayley walked in.

She asked "hey do you want to go to lunch?"

Rebekah said "sure."

Hayley said "I was thinking of asking Hannah to come with us."

Rebekah said excitedly "oh that is great idea. We can also ask her if she had seen any witches in New orleans?"

Hayley said "yes but don't mention anything about Elijah?"

Rebekah turned towards her slowly and asked "what are you up to?"

Hayley said casually "I want to know if she loves him or not."

Rebekah said "oh."

Hayley said "now get ready. I want to catch her before she leaves for lunch" as she looked down at her wrist watch.

* * *

Hannah was feeling very apprehensive when she entered the office, not knowing how to act in front of Elijah after her refusal but when he came in and smiled as usual she felt relieved.

Around noon, she was packing up her stuff to take her lunch break when she saw Hayley and Rebekah walking towards her. She smiled seeing her and said "hello Mrs. Mikaelson and Ms. Mikealson."

Before Rebekah could say anything, Hayley said "oh please call me Hayley. Keep that Mr. Mikaelson to Klaus. He is the one who wants to be addressed properly, not me" causing her to smile.

She paused for a moment and then continued "Rebekah and I were going for lunch so thought we should ask you too."

She got confused for a moment but then nodded a bit disappointment.

* * *

Klaus was working on a case, when he looked up as his nostril caught a very familiar smell and then smiled as he saw her standing near Hannah's table. She looked up at that moment and caught him looking towards her. She smiled and walked to his office..

He asked her "what is going on?"

She said as she kissed him "Rebekah and I are taking Hannah out for lunch."

He sighed and said "Hayley be careful."

She said "I am. Now I have to go. Enjoy your lunch."

He grabbed her hand and asked, smiling, "you dont want to have lunch with me today?"

SHe said, smiling too "not today. I have bigger fish to fry."

Klaus laughed and let her go. He continued to look towards her as she walked out of the office. When she reached at the door, she turned back towards him and smiled making muscles in his stomach tight making him wonder 'how can she still have this affect every time.'

He looked down when he heard Hannah ask "Mr. Mikaelson why are Hayley and Rebekah come to take me out?"

He looked up, surprised at her question and then said "well perhaps because they like you and want to get to know you. Hayley had been asking about you since the accident Or ... may be they want to judge if you are worthy of being their friend or not!"

Hannah's confused expression turned to surprise and then she smiled saying "oh, the second one I guess" taking Klaus by surprise. He laughed as she left his room. He muttered "well at least sense of humor. Elijah needs it."

Twenty minutes later, Hannah was feeling really relaxed with Hayley and Rebekah as they ordered their lunch at "Oliver Garden."

Rebekah asked "so how was New Orleans Hannah?"

Hannah said, her heart fluttered as images of Elijah making love to her flashed through her mind "it was great. You should visit it. French Quarter is just wonderful."

Rebekah leaned forwards and asked "did you get to meet any witches. I hear there are withces there."

Hannah smiled and said "yes there are. I have not met anyone but I know there is one Sophie Deveraux and Davina. I overheard someone talking about them. Oh Hayley, Rebekah Sophie makes the best gumbo I have ever scene. If you guys ever go there, you must try it."

She looked around to see if someone was listneing to them.

Hayley continued to look towards her and then out of blue, to her surprise, Hannah said "you know I refused Elijah. Right?"

It took all will power form Rebekah not to react.

Hayley said "yes. But if you dont want to marry him, that is fine. You have given him a very legitimate reason and he understands it. At least you can be friend."

She noticed Hannah wanting to say something but didnt. She smiled and started eating her salad.

After dropping her back at office they headed towards mall.

Rebekah asked "what was that about? You were like all understanding and all."

Hayley said "Hannah refused to get married because he is a human and Elijah.. you know. I want to know if she loves Elijah or not and if she does then I am going to make her see light."

Rebekah laughed saying "you are going to play matchmaker for Elijah and Hannah?"

Hayley said "this is between us so keep quiet."

* * *

Later that night Klaus asked "so what have you found out?"

She asked, switching the light of bathroom off "about whom?"

He asking rolling his eyes "really?"

She asked "what?" still confused at what he was talking about.

He said "from Hannah. I know why you took her out for lunch."

Hayley smiled, walked to him and said "she loves him."

He said "so what are you planning to do?"

Hayley said "leave that to me. I was thinking Klaus, I get bored at home so what if I start going to office with you. Sort of internship."

Klaus asked thoughtfully "are you sure? You just recovered."

Hayley said "yes I am. It will be good for me to get some practical experience too, doing research and stuff."

Klaus said "hmm I do need a legal attorney."

She said "ooo that will be great. I can help out with research and other stuff."

He said "well …. I was thinking of Emma… " but was unable to finish his sentence when a pillow landed on his chest making him laugh. He pulled her in his lap kissing her, and said "sure. It is a great idea but please dont mess Hannah and Elijah up."

She said lying down with her head in his lap "what do you mean?"

Klaus said "really Hayley?"

She said smiling "okay I have ulterior motives but that does not mean I dont want to learn. But I am telling you when I am done with them, they will be begging to get married."

Klaus said lying in the bed "oh god. This is going to be interesting."

For the next two days Hayley and Klaus left for office together and she spend her day with him studying the cases on which he was working on. He noticed that even though she was paying full attention to the case, her mind was to what Hannah and Elijah were doing in the office, observing their interaction.

Hayley was looking at the case file he had give him when she noticed Elijah standing near Hannah.

She continued to look towards them when Klaus said "Hayley let them be."

She said without looking towards him "hmmm. Mr. Davis, why does he want this particular piece of land. It is near the lake."

He looked up at that, smiled as he caught her gazing towards them. As he watched she smiled and looked toward Klaus who asked putting his pen down "what have you done?"

She smiled and said "well I _found out_ from Elijah that he was planning to take Hannah to lunch today. I just asked her before he could."

Before he could say anything the door opened and Elijah walked in. He looked towards her and asked "what are you playing at Hayley?"

Hayley said, innocently "nothing" and then looked towards Klaus with annoyance when he chuckled.

Elijah asked angrily this time "you said not to give up on her and you knew that I was going to ask her out today so why would you make plans with her?"

Hayley said "I told you to not give up. Yes. But if you keep on reaching out to her then she will never know what she is missing."

Elijah gaped at her while Klaus chuckled seeing his confused expressions.

Klaus raised his hand saying "strangely I agree with her…. I know… " at Elijah incredulous look "What can I say? Sometimes she does talk deep" winking at Hayley.

He went to the small fridge and took out a water bottle and threw it towards Elijah saying "calm down."

Elijah caught the bottle but glared at both of them and left the office without saying anything.

She smiled and asked "so why does he want that piece?"

Klaus said "because he gets to have some extra piece of land because of the lake. Lake will come in his property too. He gets to have a wonderful view of valley. He wants to get that view and property value increases with the view" with a smile on his lips.

She got up, walked around the table, kissed him softly and said "I will be back in half an hour."

He said against her lips "have fun."

During the lunch she noticed her distracted. She asked her "what is it? You didnt want to come with me?"

She smiled as she saw Hannah getting flustered.

Hannah said "oh no. that is not it."

Hayley said smiling "oh good. I thought … Anyway tell me about Jake."

* * *

Elijah was pacing in his room when the door opened and he turned towards her.

She said "well. If you want her then you have to ignore her."

He asked in confusion "what?"

She said, smiling "she missed you today."

Elijah smiled but didnt say anything.

* * *

For the next four days, Hayley continued to come to the office spending time with Klaus.

Klaus was having a great time working with her. She was like a fresh breath of air for him and he was loving it. Sometimes just looking at her with a pencil in-between her lips dwelling on a case or a book, he couldn't believe how fun she was making all this work and how relaxed he felt in her presence. He often notice her looking towards Hannah and just enjoyed seeing the wheels turning in her mind.

Elijah was feeling really agitated. With each passing day, he was finding it harder and harder to ignore her. Hannah too was finding his slightly changed attitude a bit confusing. She wondered _'if he was distancing himself from her.' _And then she realized if he was she couldnt really blame him. She refused the marriage proposal so why wouldnt he. That thought just depressed her. Every morning when she would say "good morning," he replied with same smile but he had stopped coming to her desk to chat or asking her out to lunch.

One day when Hannah noticed Elijah ignoring her while he was having a meeting with Klaus in his office, she felt really depressed. After Klaus excused her, she left Elijah office. She thought for a moment and then headed towards Klaus's office. She closed the door behind her and walked to Hayley saying "Hayley, can I ask you something?"

Hayley asked "sure?" looking at her twisting fingers.

she asked "is Elijah all right?"

Hayley asked "what do you do mean?"

Hannah said, suddenly getting flustered "on nothing, forget about it."

and hastily left the room not seeing the triumph smile on Hayley's face.

* * *

The moment Hannah closed the door behind her after the meeting ended, Elijah said with agitation "Hayley is testing my patience."

Klaus laughed and said "try living with her but is it working?"

He said angrily "I dont know, I have not talked to her for the past two days."

He said "it will work. I am sure it will work."

He walked out of ELijah's office, his gaze fell on a thoughtful looking Hannah and headed towards his office. When Hayley asked him "why are you smiling?" he realized that he was smiling.

Klaus said, laughing "Elijah, he want to just pounce on her."

Hayley said, laughing "she too."

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" as he settled down on his chair.

She leaned in and said "it is working."

He asked "what?"

She said "she is worried he is losing interest in her."

Klaus's gaze went to Hannah and chuckled and said "I had no idea you were such a good match maker."

She said not looking up from the book she was reading "well, you still dont know a lot about me."

Klaus looked towards her and smiled seeing her not paying attention to him.

Later that night, when he pulled the sheet to cover her naked body, after making love to her she said "I will not come to office tomorrow. Have to do some packing."

He said "oh, right. Day after tomorrow?"

She aid "yep. I will be back even before you start missing me" as she yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Next evening, he was feeling really agitated during the drive home. He realized after a moment that it was not just the heat or that his client backed off at the very last moment when he was about to get him the deal he asked for originally, for some reason he was worried about Hayley and Rebekah leaving on that trip tomorrow.

He parked his car and went straight towards the kitchen to get something to cool himself down. He stopped at seeing Tyler and Hayley in the kitchen.

Hayley smiled as she spotted him and walked to her but stopped at seeing his expressions. She at once realized that he was in a terrible mood. She groaned realizing that he was about to burst.

Tyler said "hey man. I came to talk to…" but stopped as he too noticed his expressions.

Glancing from Hayley to Klaus he said "I think I should go."

Hayley said "Tyler…" and after giving Klaus an angry look she followed him. She grabbed his hand and said "listen."

Klaus stood there and then his anger shook from zero to hundred when she leaned in and hugged Tyler.

She said "I am glad you have decided to stay."

She stepped back and said "I will see you around."

Tyler's eyes met Klaus for a moment before he left.

The moment the door closed, she turned to him and gave him one cold glance and headed towards the west wing of the house.

Klaus stood there steaming in anger and then headed after her.

She was taking off sandals when she was spun around angrily. He asked "what was that?"

She said coldly, looking into her eyes "me meeting my old lover."

Klaus said "Hayley I am not in mood…"

She snapped "so I should live depending on your mood Klaus?"

He asked angrily "what is wrong with you?"

She said "with me? you were being an ass…." but before she could finish her sentence he had pulled her forcefully towards her hissing "you dare…." and was kissing her aggressively.

Hayley let him kiss her and said when he broke the kiss "happy?"

He stepped back running fingers through his hair and went to the bathroom.

She stood there steaming at what had happened. And then she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While drinking it she tried to calm herself down but couldnt so she smashed the glass down on the counter and headed back towards the bedroom again. She started pacing the bedroom floor seeing the room empty, and as soon as the bathdoor opened she said angrily "you doubt me on my _one_ meeting with him when I have given you all the passes I can with Heather."

He continued to glare towards her for a moment and then said in a controlled angry tone "and I have told you each and every time, I am not cheating on you."

She asked angrily "and you think I am?"

He said "no but I know he still loves you and you are encouraging him."

She laughed humorlessly to his fury and said "that is funny because I know Heather still loves you and so do you and I love Tyler too…" but before she could finish her sentence he had grabbed her arm and hissed "Hayley…" but she continued "Klaus I told you. it is unrealistic to expect to fall out of love from people we have been in love since a long time."

He continued to glare towards her and then tired to calm himself down but said as he let her go "I know but that does not mean that I want to hear it from your mouth or see it on your face all the time."

He turned away form her and ant to the walking closet.

Hayley stood there looking towards him and said "and you think I like looking the love for Heather on your face?"

He slowly turned towards her but didnt say anything.

Hayley expected him to say anything but when he didn stay anything she felt really disappointed. That night for the first time since their honeymoon, they slept turning away form each other and not talking to each other.

Next morning, while driving to the airport, she felt like talking to him but Rebekah was sitting in the back seat and she didn't feel like sharing with her that she and Klaus had a fight.

* * *

Rebekah could sense the tension between her brother and her friend so when Klaus was taking out their backs from the trunk, she discretely walked to a distance to read the arrival departure board.

* * *

While he was taking out their bags, he felt like talking to her, he looked up and his gaze went to Hayley and seeing her tensed expressions, he sighed, walked to her and said "you were right yesterday but I dont like it that you still have feelings for Tyler. I understand that you are okay with me having feelings for Heather but I am not as understanding as you are . I dont like it."

She said "it is good Klaus. I like it that you dont like it. The day you will be okay with it I will be worried and FYI I am _not okay _with your feelings for Heather. I accept that you have them but I am not okay with them."

He held her hand, and said as he looked into her eyes "see I am still finding new thing about you even after knowing you for the past fifteen years."

She tiptoed and kissed him saying "I just want you to understand it and with time we will move on. Dont react like you did yesterday. Tyler has feelings for me but he knows that I love you. He will never make a pass at me now that he knows and neither am I going to do it. I love you. Does not matter if I love him or not. I love you, more than I love him. Do you understand? People can compartmentalize their loves, just like I am sure you can do it with Heather."

When at last he nodded, she continued softly "I am glad we made up before I left. Who knows if we had not made up and I had met someone over…" but stopped when he whispered "don't even. I am not in a mood and it take two people to play this game."

She smiled and then said "I should be going. I love you."

He kissed her, lingered his lips on her lips for a moment saying "I love you too."

She was at the door when she ran back to him and said "make sure Elijah does not go totally over board with Hannah. I know she loves him and if he continues to play the part, she will agree to marry him. Promise me."

He said "you want me to play match maker?"

When she nodded her head excitedly he asked "how long have you know me, my love?"

She said "fifteen years but you are doing this for your brother. all right?" she growled and then said "if you mess this up, I will not do …." she leaned in and whispered something in his ear making him laugh.

He grabbed her, kissed her saying "all right."

He looked towards Rebekah and caught her looking towards them. When she smiled, he knew she knew something was up between them. He said as he hugged Rebekah "now both of you keep out of trouble and Hayley, Rebekah" She looked towards him while checking for her ticket in her bag. He continued "both of you dont trigger your gene."

Hayley said sarcastically "very funny" while Rebekah giggled and they headed towards the counters.

He stood there looking towards them as they went through the check-in and then headed towards the office. When he opened his laptop, he smiled as he saw an email from her telling him details about her stay in Orlando with a heart symbol at the end of the email.


	19. Chapter 19 New Orleans

**_A/N: td thanks for the reviews. some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and as for Hayley and Klaus living with the understanding that they both still love their past loves, that you have guessed right but they do know that they both love each other more than they loved their past loves so it will never be an issue to them. As for Elijah and Hannah, they do have a future together as you have seen in the flash forward of Rebekah's and about Rebekah and Finn, they will definitely meet again. Rest of the guest thanks for wonderful reviews. _**

**_I am sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was just distracted by another story. Next chapter will be posted next week and that will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Synopsis: Rebekah and Hayley meet a witch in New Orleans who give a startling information to Hayley and Rebekah while Klaus meets Kaleb Slater._**

* * *

He spend the day in office and luckily was busy because he had realized that he had already started to miss her, seeing the seat she always occupied being empty. He noticed Elijah and Hannah talking around the lunch time but to his amusement Elijah left for lunch alone and he shook his head at what Hayley had asked him to do thinking _how could she think he would play matchmaker to them_ and then he smiled at what she had said to him afterwards and he missed her more.

Around mid afternoon, after hearing from them that they had reached their hotel he felt relieved.

**Orlando, Florida**

Around 8 pm Hayley and Rebekah entered their hotel room after having dinner and some sight-seeing, feeling really tired and decided to have an early night for the next day trip to New Orleans. After tucking herself in she picked up her cell and dialed Klaus's number. She looked towards Rebekah and saw that she was fast asleep. She said as soon as the call connected "hey what are you doing?"

He said looking down at the file, leaning back in his chair "I met his new girl today and she was showing me her D size breast. She recently had a surgery done and Hayley, they look incredible."

She laughed and then put her hand over her mouth to stop the sound so not to disturb Rebekah.

She said "okay then I will leave you to admire them."

Klaus said, trying not to smile "oh no. She left. She was annoyed that I attended your call and ignored her."

She said smiling "aww honey. You did all that for me."

He said "well what can I say? I am a very considerate husband."

She said hugging her knees, wishing she were back home, lying in his warm arms "that you are! Still at office?"

He said smiling "yes. You?"

She said "I am lying half naked in the sauna with this masseur…Oh Klaus, he was so good at what he did. It removed all my tiredness."

He said, smiling "hope you enjoyed it."

She rolled her eyes saying "how come you were so jealous of when I just hugged him and now when I am telling you that I am half naked and gotten a massage by a hot man you are not showing any anger?"

He said "well you did go for relaxing so…"

Rebekah smiled listening to her muttering and wished she could hear the other side too but she continued to pretend to sleep and listening to them, she drifted off to sleep.

**Mystic Falls**

By the time he put the cell down, he wanted her back just to hold her and talk to her again before going to sleep with her in his arms. He looked at the time and decided to go home. The room looked so cold and empty to him. He felt weird sleeping alone in his bed after having her as his companion for the past four months. Next morning he was in a hurry so he went to the office without having breakfast. Hannah brought in his regular coffee and they started their day. Around 11 am, when he got a break he took his cell out and dialed her number but it kept going to voice mail.

When after a couple of times during the next two hours, he was unable to get hold of her or Rebekah, he started getting a little worried. After some thought he dialed the hotel where she was staying. He said "can you connect me to Hayley Mikaelson Room 223."

The receptionist said "can you hold a moment please?"

Klaus said "sure" as his gaze traveled on the words on the document Hannah had just handed him over.

After a second he felt slightly more worried when the receptionist said "Sir, I am unable to get a hold on them. Do you want me to give them a message when they come back?"

Klaus said, looking down at the file Hannah had put in front of him "no, that is fine. I will call again."

He chided himself for worrying unnecessary, telling him that they are adults and can take care of themselves. He got busy with his work and when after a couple of hours his cell rang, he smiled a he heard her say "hey, I miss you."

Klaus said "me too. Where were you? I tried to call but yours and Rebekah's both cells were not attending. You room was not being answered to."

She said "oh we were at movies so turned the cells off."

He asked "you went all the way to watch movies? I could have taken you here."

Hayley laughed and said "when I come back."

Klaus said "okay. I have to go. You have fun. I love you" as Hannah stepped in and said "your clients are here Mr. Mikaelson."

Hayley said "me too" as she disconnected.

**New Orleans, Lousiana**

Hayley looked towards Rebekah and said "it was a good thing we didnt cancel our reservation. Klaus called in the hotel in Orlando because he was unable to get to us."

Rebekah said "yeah that was a good move. He has really turned a new leaf for you, you know."

Hayley laughed and said "he is just worried and to be fair we just gave him a reason to get worried not to mention angry" as she picked up her bag from the conveyer belt.

Hayley asked "so what do you want to do?"

Rebekah said "as per my research and from what I have found from Elijah and Hannah, the witches are in French Quarter. How about we start from there tomorrow. Right now let go to the hotel and settle down."

Hayley said "sure. So do you want to go to massage or something? Later we can go out for dinner or some sightseeing."

Rebekah said "yes. They have excellent spa in the hotel. Lets go."

They picked up the rental car from airport rental and headed towards their hotel. After settling down, they headed to the spa.

**Mystic Falls**

While Hayley and Rebekah were relaxing in the spa, Klaus was busy at the office. Around seven he decided to wind up the day so he packed some files to take home and headed home. On the way he decided to stop by coffee at Starbucks.

After ordering his coffee, he looked around ideally to find a spot when his gaze fell on Heather. He thought for a moment and then headed towards her after taking his coffee cup. He said "mind if I sit down."

Heather looked up from drinking her coffee and said "oh Klaus. How are you?"

He looked toward her and said "can I join you?"

She said "sure."

When she didnt say anything for a moment, he asked "how are you doing?"

She said, still not smiling "all right."

He started to feel uneasy and then thinking that he should say something thinking that they past relationship and their current relationship "Hayley told me you are thinking of moving to NewYork."

When she nodded he continued "I think it is a good idea. You always liked that city."

She looked up and for a moment didnt say anything and then said "I have to go now."

She got up and left.

**New Orleans **

Rebekah asked as she laid under the warm blanket with cucumber slices over her eyes "so how is the progress between Hannah and Elijah?"

Hayley said, sighing at the relief her body was feeling "great. It is just matter of days before she realizes what she wants and when Elijah will ask her again, she will say yes. Mark my words."

Rebekah said "it will be great if they end up together. It is about time Elijah settles down again. Anna needs a mother and he needs a life partner."

Hayley asked "what about you? You have not really shown any interest in anyone since Matt and you broke up."

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something when image of the stranger with blue eyes, pinning her against that tree trunk flashed through her mind and she said "not yet but maybe I will find someone here" out of blue hoping to see Finn Slater in this trip.

Hayley said "hmm. Long distance relationship dont work so hopefully you will find someone in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah didnt know what to say so she remained quiet.

They felt so relaxed after that spa treatment that they decided to just stay in watch tv and just relax.

They both spend the next day exploring the cemetery and French Quarter. Near evening they found a bar "Rousseau."

Hayley said "hey look that bar. Lets go and have something to drink. Bar is an excellent place to find out about people/ witches maybe."

Rebekah looked around as they settled down and smiled. The atmosphere was too upbeat for some reason. She turned to Hayley saying "this was a great idea. Not only I get to meet some witches, this is a great place to visit."

She smiled as the bartender walked to her and asked "you two new in the town?"

Hayley said "yes…" she looked at her name tag and continued "Camille… that is a nice name."

They both startled when they heard a deep british voice saying "I second that."

Hayley noticed Camille's expression changing to frustration. She turned towards the voice saying "Finn… what are you doing here?"

But his attention, Hayley noticed, was on Rebekah who too was looking towards him. Hayley kicked her under the table drawing her attention.

Rebekah startled and said "oh." She started to feel flustered seeing him standing there looking hot as he was looking that night in Mystic Falls, his expressions unreadable.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes at seeing her there- Mikael's daughter in French Quarter where werewolves were ban. He felt relieved, to his surprise, that she was an untriggered, knowing well that if she were triggered, she would have been attacked by all the vampires around her. His gaze went to the girl sitting next to him and remembered seeing her in Mystic Falls too but for some reason he felt more weird this time. He recalled her telling him about her sister-in-law, Hayley. He wondered if she was an untriggered werewolf too and then came to this conclusion that she must be. Mikael wouldn't marry his son to a human. Suddenly his thoughts went to the child he had once saved and wondered if she was his wife. He walked to her and said "it is a small world"

Rebekah said smiling, her heart fluttering "well I said I will come. Surprise to see you here."

Hayley turned towards Rebekah in confusion who signaled her to leave.

Hayley asked, smiling "Rebekah, can I talk to you please?"

She took her to one side and asked "how do you know him?"

She said "I met him in Mystic Falls ago."

Hayley said excitedly "what… you never told me. Who is he? Very hot."

Rebekah said, with raised eyebrows "firstly you are _married to my brother_ and secondly I will tell you everything but please can you give us two a moment."

Hayley said "Rebekah…"

Rebekah said "Hayley, I … I have not been with anyone for a long time and look at him."

She stared at his handsome face and said "all right. I am leaving."

As she was leaving Rebekah grabbed her arm and said "listen can you find out about Sophie Deveraux. She is one of the witches, I found out about."

Hayley nodded and walked back to the counter.

She asked "so Camille, where can I meet Sophie Deveraux?"

Camille pointed towards the back door but said "she is not there right now. She is normally here at around eight but she called in sick today."

Hayley groaned and then she picked up her cell as it rang and headed out of the bar after saying "thank you" to Camille.

He asked "hey, how are you?"

Hayley said "I am good. How are you?"

Klaus said "I am going on a business trip to California. A client want me there. Will be back in two days."

Hayley said oh. Be safe."

**Mystic Falls**

Klaus put his shirt in the carry-on and said "I will…."and then he slowly stood up as his ears picked up a voice saying "this building is the oldest in French Quarter."

He startled when he heard her ask "hey are you listening?"

Klaus said vaguely "I… yes I got distracted. this case…"

She laughed and said "okay I will let you go. Three more days before I see you. I miss you."

He put the cell down and shook his head but seed of doubt had started in his mind. He thought for a moment and then picked up her keys and headed towards the main part of the house.

Kol was in his room when the door banged open and Klaus entered the room. He threw her keys to him and said "find out where she is."

Kol asked in confusion "what?"

Klaus said angrily "Rebekah and Hayley, where are they?"

Kol said "what do you mean where they are? They are in Orlando."

Klaus said angry "Kol dont waste time. Find out where they are."

Kol stared at him, still confused, and then picked up her keys. He got up, took out a map from the drawer and started chanting holding her keys and a string with a amethyst crystal handing at the end of it. After sometime he said in confusion, looking at the map where the crystal was touching "they are in french Quarter, New Orleans but…"

Klaus asked in an icy voice "where in French Quarter Kol."

Kol stood up at once asking "I dont know. But why are they in French Quarter."

Klaus looked around and found his laptop. He quickly opened the website to book a flight to New Orleans, earlier than the one he had to catch in the morning as he continued to say "find their exact location."

A few minutes later when Kol looked up, he said "they are staying in Marriot in Metairie."

Klaus nodded and headed out of the room.

Kol said "Nik, I will come too."

He said angrily "why? you think I will kill them?"

Kol said causally "well you do have your werewolf temper."

Klaus said angrily "shut up Kol and no you are not coming. You stay here, mother has not been feeling well since afternoon. She might need you. I am going to New Orleans and bringing them back tomorrow."

Kol asked "what about your trip?"

Klaus said "right now I am going to get them back and then see what I do about that trip."

**New Orleans:**

She was fast asleep when she felt a soft touch on her cheek. She startled and opened her eyes, with a scream on her lips but then she recognized him. She gasped "Klaus…"

A moment later she sat up seeing the anger on his face and the realization dawning on her as the sleep disappeared from her eyes. She started "Klaus…"

He cut her off by saying_ "honesty, trust…_"

Hayley hastily said "we did go to Orlando…" she continued "but then…."

He got up angrily and said "pack your bags. We are leaving right now. Where is Rebekah?"

She said "Rebekah is out and we are not leaving. We have not found it yet."

He turned towards her asking "what have you not found?" angrily as he took out her bag from the closet and threw it on the bed angrily.

She sighed and said "will you calm down a bit? Sit down," her heart racing at his anger.

He barked "no, tell me right now."

She said reluctantly "we are looking to break the curse."

His expressions changed to shock. He said incredulously "you are working on breaking the curse on Crescent?"

Seeing her confused expressions, he got confused. She said "no, the curse on your family."

He walked to her and asked getting more and more confused by the minute "what curse? Why are you talking in encryption?"

She said, softly "the first born of your mother blood line dying in womb curse Klaus."

He stared into her eyes, remembering Elijah loosing their child, him losing their child and said exasperatedly "Hayley, this is catching at straw …"

but she cut him off by saying "Klaus, Esther told Rebekah."

He was lost for words for a moment and then said, shaking his head "no…"

She sighed, got out of bed, pulled her hair in a ponytail and said "I wish it were. Rebekah is really scared and she wants to break it. We have to break it for Anna and for.. our future kids."

When he continued to be quiet, she stepped towards him, leaned in kissed him whispering "oh… it has been quite a few days."

He snapped out of shock, looked down at her lustful eyes and said "no. no. You cannot expect me to forget all of this and…" when she whispered "your body is deceiving you Klaus…"

He looked down and said "damn it" and before she knew it he had pinned her against the wall whispering "we will talk later. Where is she?"

She said huskily "I have no idea but she will be back any time so you better hurry up… let me close the door."

He picked her up, carried her to the door and locked it from inside and started taking off her shirt while carrying her back to the bed. He felt alive at how passionately her mouth was responding to his kiss.

Hayley was feeling so alive at his aggressive touch, feeling his anger in each and every touch of his but she didnt care. She kissed him, her legs wound around him, his hand unhooking her bra and throwing it aside, muttering against his lips "I am glad you are here. I have not yet gone to see Crescent pack yet" as her hand roamed on his back.

He said "and love, you are not going there too" as his mouth took her breast and planted a kiss on her nipples causing her to moan. He took off her shorts while his lips continued to torture her breast. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers down. When he pushed himself in her, she was all ready for him. She sighed and said "oh, I missed you. We fought before leaving and…. oh god this is wonderful."

He muttered against her neck still not moving "dont for a moment think I have forgotten what you and Rebekah pulled here."

Before she could reply he started moving and Hayley lost the argument as she held on tight and let him please her. When he stilled she said "I love you Klaus."

He looked into her eyes and said "no, you cannot get away with it that easy. I love you too but…"

She startled as they heard the door opening but then it clicked as it was bolted. She pushed him off of her to his amusement and hastily pulled on her shorts throwing his to him saying "she is back."

He put his pants on and said "we are leaving tonight."

She said "no we are not" putting on her shirt as he headed towards the door. She glanced back at him to see if he was dressed or not and ignoring his "you are not staying in New Orleans for one more minute Hayley and definitely not meeting that pack", she opened the door to let Rebekah in. She asked "so…"

Rebekah started "Oh Hayley he is…" but stopped when she saw who was walking towards them.

She stuttered "Nik…"

He snapped "do I have you to thank for this elaborated lie?"

Before Rebekah could answer Hayley turned to him and said ""yes I am Klaus and it is not Rebekah's plan. We _both_ wanted to come."

He said in frustration "I cannot believe that you manipulated me into this."

She asked her heart racing "manipulated you… how?"

He snapped "that night…"

She snapped _"Kaus!"_

He asked angrily, now in the mood he was in when he had found out where she had gone "what do you want me to think Hayley?"

Rebekah looked from her brother to her sister-in-law and even knowing that both Hayley and she were in trouble he was unable to the amusement, she was feeling at their argument, at bay. She stepped back and continued to look towards them with amused expressions.

She said softly "that I love you…"

He didnt hesitate for a moment and continued "I dont doubt that Hayley but you used me that night. You…" both of them suddenly realizing that Rebekah was listening to them with amused expressions.

Rebekah said, smiling "I should be grossed out by this conversation but somehow I am not. Continue."

They both said at the same time "shut up Rebekah."

Rebekah raised her hands saying "fine. you both are so prude" and walked away from them.

He stepped closer to Hayley, held her hands and said "you cannot manipulate me with my feeling for you Hayley. If you want something then you talk to me. This is how an adult relationship works."

Hayley looked towards Rebekah and saw she was listening to them.

She asked "I didnt manipulate you that night….okay maybe I did. I thought it will bring you in good mood and you will let me go because of accident and well everything that had been going on."

He asked angrily "did I stop you?

Hayley said "that is because I told you a lie. If I have told you that I am going to New Orleans would you have let me?"

He immediately said "no."

She raised her hands to prove her point "and hence didnt tell you."

He rans his finger through his hair as he said "it is like talking to a wall."

She at once got angry "don't doubt my intelligence Klaus. You dont know what I am going through right now. I am on the verge of losing , my family, my.. pack…"

Rebekah spun towards her but she continued in the same angry tone "so don't… you can never.."

He stopped her by saying "you think I dont know what you are going through Hayley. I understand.. Believe me I understand but not like this. Not sneaking behind my back. We are your family. I am your family. Our pack is your pack. We are a team and you cannot just break this team."

She asked holding his hand "then you will stay and help me?"

He asked "with what? what are you trying to achieve."

She continued desperately "leave my pack alone. Leave us alone. He took my child and I… want.." her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

He said "okay okay" as his arms went around her and he brought into a hug and caught Rebekah looking towards them looking totally confused. He shook her head when she mouthed "what the hell?!"

He said "okay.. fine. I will look into Crescent pack"

Rebekah said in confusion "Crescent pack. What have they got to do with everything? We didnt come here for them. They are wolves right now."

Hayley said, desperately "I have to meet them or anyone from their pack, Rebekah."

Rebekah asked still confused "why Hayley?"

She noticed her looking towards Klaus and then she walk away. Klaus sighed and started telling her about her connection to Crescent packs."

When he was done Rebekah looked towards her and said in an accusing tone "you hid such a big thing from me Hayley?"

Hayley said "I couldn't tell anyone. I think if they find out my connection to them they will back off."

Klaus said "all right ladies. Lets focus on future and Hayley under no circumstances Crescent pack is to know who you are. As per father, your father had enemies. They will still come after you if they find out who you are. What do you know about them so far?"

Hayley said, straightening the bed sheet "they live in the bayou."

Klaus said sarcastically "in the wolf form I presume."

When she didn't say anything he continued "you do know that we will not be able to do anything right now if we find them. To solve this dispute, we have to talk to them and that is not possible unless they are human."

He said, after a moment "okay so we have till tonight. We are going back in the flight I got at eight. Until let me collect information on them and then I will make another trip next full moon…" when she cut him off by saying "I will come with you too."

Klaus sighed saying "of course."

Klaus turned towards Rebekah now and snapped "Rebekah how sure are you of this curse?"

Rebekah said "mother told me Nik and look at our history. She lost her first child and Elijah and now you…"

Klaus asked angrily "you could have asked for any one of our help. Kol for instant. Mother?"

Rebekah said not bothered about his anger anymore "mother had been working on it but couldnt find the way to break it. I am not about to lose mine Nik."

Klaus said in the same tone "_first of all you are nowhere near getting pregnant until you get married or find someone who_ …" but stopped as Hayley started to laugh. She said "sorry. You just reminded me of when we were young and you wouldnt let her date" when he glared at her angrily.

Rebekah said "Nik, I am not going."

Klaus ran fingers through his hair saying with frustration "_Rebekah!"_

Rebekah said adamantly "Nik…I am not leaving without finding anything about this curse. New Orleans witch covens go back centuries and they would know something. I know they would. If you cannot help me then leave. Hayley can go if she wants to."

Hayley at once said adamantly "no. I am not leaving."

Klaus said with frustration "bloody hell. Fine. Tell me what you have found so far."

Rebekah said now smiling "nothing. We came yesterday and I know that coven is in French Quarter. There is this one girl who works in Rousseau's, Sophie Deveraux. It is a bar in French Quarter."

Klaus said "okay. We will start from there. We have a few hours to find information about the curse and the Crescent pack. I want to take a shower to freshen up and then we can go and find more about this coven and then we are leaving in a flight tonight. Kol and I will come in a few days and will find out more."

Hayley said "No Klaus…" but he said firmly "Hayley not another word. I don't want you to be in a city full of supernatural beings. We are in a war zone with Crescent wolves and you dont want to trigger your gene. Trust me."

Rebekah was about to say something when Klaus said "one more word out of your two and I am not even stopping till the evening."

He stopped as he reached the bathroom door, turned back towards them and asked "first tell me where you were Rebekah?"

Rebekah said reluctantly "I met a man yesterday at the bar…"

Klaus smirked, and said "but of course…"

Rebekah said rolling his eyes "don't start Nik. Finn is …"

She was unable to finish her sentence when Klaus asked "Finn?….. Finn Slater by any chance?"

Rebekah asked in confused "how do you know?"

Klaus groaned and said "he is a hybrid Rebekah."

Rebekah asked in the same confused tone "hybrid? What do you mean?"

Klaus said "half vampire, half werewolf."

Rebekah was lost for words for a moment and then she started to laugh. She said "vampire? Are you out of your mind? I would have known…" but he cut her off by saying aggressively "Stefan is a vampire too. If you didn't know about him, would you have believed it?"

Rebekah exchanged confused looks with Hayley who said "all right. It is not a big deal. It was one time thing. Now she knows and we are leaving tonight."

Klaus was pacing the room when he turned to her and asked "where can I find him?"

Rebekah said "he…. he lives in French Quarter. There is a building in French Quarter…compound."

Klaus nodded and went toward the bathroom.

As soon as Klaus disappeared into the bathroom, Hayley asked "did you sleep with him?"

Rebekah said, feeling devastated "yes but how can he be a vampire? He is so charming."

Hayley said "listen, Rebekah I think Klaus is right. Vampires cannot be trusted and He is right. I cannot trigger my gene with the Crescents being cursed and all. Now that they know, there is no harm letting them help."

When Klaus came out he said "get ready both of you" as he ran fingers through his wet hair.

Two hours later, after breakfast, Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah entered the bar. He looked around and spotted the young blond standing behind the counter, cleaning glasses. He walked to her and said looking at her name tag "Camille, hi, I was wondering if you could point me towards Sophie Deveraux."

She pointed towards the back door without looking up.

He asked "and the compound?"

This time she looked up and said "are you sure you want to go there?"

He said "trust me love. I do" and then winced when he felt a poke on his ribs. He turned towards Hayley and saw her steaming for some reason. He felt confused for a moment and then a smile appeared on his lips and he said "so _love_, you were telling me…"

She sighed and said "end of the street. White building on the left."

Hayley bared her teeth and hissed "you were being chummy with her" as they headed towards the back door.

Klaus said, looking back towards the bartender "well she is pretty."

And smiled ear to ear as she forced his face back to the front.

He said, still smiling "you two talk to this Sophie Deveraux and stay here and out of trouble please. I will go and talk to this Finn."

Rebekah grabbed his arm and said "behave Nik."

he said "sure" and left.

Hayley pushed the door open and walked in. Rebekah walked to the young brunette and asked "are you Sophie Deveraux?"

She said "yes. How can I help you?"

She looked towards them as she put the box she was carrying down.

Hayley said "I thought the bar open at night.

Sophie said looking toward her "yes just here to do some cleanup."

Rebekah asked "I am looking to break a curse. First born dying in the womb curse."

Sophie looked towards her for a moment without saying anything and then said "there is no such curse like that."

Rebekah groaned "yes there is."

Sophie said looking towards her "why do you want to know?"

Rebekah said "I .. my family has that curse."

She asked "you are concern about your child?"

Rebekah gasped and asked "what?"

Sophie said "I have a gift. I know when a girl is pregnant and you my dear are pregnant."

Rebekah said panicking now "but I have not been…"

She could feel Hayley's eyes boring on his. She said "no this cannot be."

Sophie said "I can prove it for you for your satisfaction but I have never been wrong."

Before Rebekah could say anything, Hayley said "do it."

Rebekah shook her head saying "no. that cannot be."

Sophie said "I need a couple strand of her hair."

Rebekah was going to say "no" but Hayley yanked a couple of hair strands from her hair ignoring Rebekah's "ouch Hayley" she handed them over to Sophie.

* * *

Klaus in the mean time was walking down the Bourbon street when he was stopped by a young African american. He hissed "werewolves are not allowed in French Quarter."

Klaus said "interesting. I want to meet Finn Slater. Are you his minions?"

He growled and his teeth came out but before he or Klaus reaction, a voice said "Diego."

Klaus turned towards another African American who said "why do you wish to see Finn?"

He said "that is between him and me."

He continued to look towards him and then said "come."

When Klaus entered the building he noticed a big S on the wall. He looked towards a man, elegantly dressed in a suit with black hair, walking toward them.

He said "Marcel, bringing werewolves to the compound. You know Finn will.."

He stopped talking all of a sudden and then said "it is all right Marcel. You can leave."

He said as soon as Marcel disappeared.

He led Klaus to a big room and asked "what has he done?"

Klaus asked in confusion "what do you mean?"

He said "Finn. I know he was in Mystic Falls. Which makes you a wood pack. Mikael's son?"

Klaus said "Klaus Mikaelson. When was Finn slater in Mystic Falls. And you are?"

He said "not too long ago. Almost three weeks. He had been really surly ever since he came back. I naturally assumed something happened but from your expressions it seems that for once my brother has surprised me."

Klaus asked "your brother?"

He outstretched his hand saying "Kaleb Slater. His brother."

He asked "are you a hybrid too?"

Kaleb smiled and said "no. I am just a vampire. An original vampire."

Klaus realized that he was meeting a one thousand old year old vampire. The first vampire in the history of vampires. He wondered _'what is so special about him? He looks same as Stefan.' _but then shook his head and said "we have a problem and I was told that Finn Slater control the werewolves of French Quarter. Apparently he has not been able to do so. Someone from Crescent pack has been attacking my family for the past few months" his tone getting angrier by the minute.

Kaleb asked "and it took you all this time to deal with the issue?"

Klaus started to get angry and said "we recently found out it is Crescents. The curse on them made the matters confusing."

Kaleb said "we have been brought up to the issue. Finn was in Mystic Falls because of it. Jackson…"

Klaus automatically said "Jack…." his hatred for this unknown Jack at peek.

He saw confusion on Kaleb's face who said "no. His name is Jackson and we will deal with him. You can go back before Finn come back. We are on top of that matter. Jackson is back in New Orleans."

Klaus stood up and said "if you dont deal with it, there will war. He tried to kill someone really close to me and killed someone."

Kaleb stood up slowly and said "I am sorry for you loss. We will deal with it."

Klaus continued to look towards him for a moment and then left.

* * *

Hayley said "thank you Sophie" and dragged a shocked Rebekah out of the bar.

The moment they stepped out, Rebekah said in panicked voice "Hayley… what am I going to do? How can I get pregnant?"

She asked, controlling her own panic at seeing her panicked "whose is it?"

She whispered "Finn. He came to Mystic Falls almost three weeks ago."

Hayley said "Rebekah he is a vampire."

Rebekah said helplessly "I dont know. I dont know. I have not been anyone then him. What am I going to do? I have to break this curse now. Father will kill me."

Hayley hastily said "no. Nothing will happen to you or your child. We have to go back now. Klaus is right. We need to go back right now. You have to keep this child safe and don't worry about Mikael. We will break the curse. We will" her tone becoming determined by the end of the sentence.

She startled when she heard Klaus say "lets go."

Klaus could see them distracted and decided to ask Hayley once they reach home. Looking them distracted and a bit worried, evaporated some of his anger towards them to be replaced by curiosity at _what had happened? Why have them both suddenly started to listen to him without any arguments?'_ It was quite late when they reached home in the taxi from the airport. Rebekah almost at once went towards her room whereas Klaus and Hayley went towards their room.

He asked her while she was brushing her teeth. "what happened to you and Rebekah?"

She asked averting her eyes "what do you mean?"

Klaus said, noticing her averting her eyes "dont doubt my intelligent Hayley. You guys were so adamant about staying back and then…what happened?"

She sighed and said "Klaus, promise me that you will not flip."

Klaus put his brush down, turned to her and said "I promise."

Hayley said "Rebekah is pregnant."

Klaus asked in a loud voice "what?"

She said "calm down."

He said angrily "calm down! She is pregnant and you want me to calm down! with who?"

She said "that guy Finn."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "no. he is a vampire."

she said "Klaus that witch we went to see has a gift and she can sense pregnancy. Rebekah says that she has never been with anyone."

Klaus said "but she just met him."

Hayley said "no, they met once in mystic Falls. Apparently he was here almost three weeks ago. Listen we have to break that cruse. Her child cannot die."

He said still in shock "there is no curse Hayley and she is not pregnant."

She said in frustration "why dont you believe me? Talk to you mother if you want to. But if you wouldnt I will break this curse and she is pregnant. Stop being so tough!" and headed to bed.

He walked after her saying "no, this discussion is not over. How can she get pregnant with a vampire. A vampire, Hayley! Vampires dont procreate!"

Hayley said "Klaus I don't know. You have to talk to Finn how could that happen but right now the thing we should be concern about is how to keep that baby safe. It cannot die. We have to break the curse."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he said "no first thing we need to care about is father doesnt find out. He will be furious with Rebekah."

Hayley walked to him and asked, as she stood opposite him, "so will you keep it a secret?"

He said "I need to talk to her" he headed towards the door when she grabbed her arm and said "listen talk to her tomorrow. Give her time to digest it too. She too in shock, not to mention it is late right now."

He sighed, nodded and went to lie.

Hayley laid next to him and wrapped her arm around him knowing well he was thinking about Rebekah and this new development too. She herself kept thinking _how to break this curse and how to save this baby._ At last they both drifted off to sleep.

Next morning when she got up, he was still sleeping. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips and was retreating when he muttered "I love you Mary."

She looked at his face, looking peaceful in the sleep. When he continued to look deep in sleep, she suddenly got angry and punched him on his arm making him snap his eyes. He asked "what?" innocently.

She asked angrily "Mary?"

He said looking guilty "oh. How did you…"

But she left the bed even before he could finish her sentence.

Klaus scooted up in sitting position with a smile on his lip as she stormed to the bathroom and banged the door shut behind her.

She yelped, when she stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, as his hand grabbed her from the back .

He whispered "you dont like Mary?"

She snapped "no."

He said nuzzling his lips into her neck, kissing her softly in her weak spot "okay I will break up with her today" making her sigh with content.

He spun her towards her and kissed her fiercely, his tongue invading her mouth making her moan and feel flustered at reacting that way. He eventually broke the kiss and said "jealousy suits you."

She said "just remember you started it."

That got the smile wiped off his face. She opened her mouth to say something when her cell rang. He groaned, let her go and said "I better get ready. I need to talk to Rebekah too."

Hayley said as she walked to the cell phone "Klaus not right now. I told you to give her some time."

He thought for a moment and went to take a shower whereas she picked up the phone saying "hey Heather, what a pleasant surprise."

Klaus closed the bathroom door as he heard her say "okay pick me up at Eleven."

She said when he came out "I am going to spend day with Heather" as she continued to fix the bed.

Klaus said "I met her when you were in New Orleans. She looks depressed."

Hayley said "naturally she is depressed. that is why I want to meet her as often as I can. She needs some normalcy. A part of me is happy that she is moving to New York."

Klaus said "me too."

He kissed her and left saying "I will be late."

She laid in the bed for an hour reading a novel and then she got up to get ready, looking forwards to spending some quality time with Heather. She got ready, had a cup of coffee with Esther, talked with her for a while, she ran to Rebekah's room only to find her pacing in her room. She sat her down and said "listen everything will be okay."

Rebekah said ,panicking "I dont want to lose this child Hayley. I know I shouldnt be too excited about it considering I am not ready to have a child right now but I have thought about it and even though I know it is still too early to even do a pregnancy test but my gut says that I am pregnant and I cannot lose it. It is part of me." Her hand went to her stomach, the tears started to fall. Hayley's heart broke for her.

Hayley said kneeling near her "I think we should tell Kol. He might be able to help. It is always a good idea to have more people to help."

Rebekah said dejected "those witches didnt know anything so how can you expect Kol to know something."

Hayley asked "Are you giving up?"

Rebekah looked into her determined face, remembering what she recently went through and said "no."

Hayley smiled and said "thats is what I want to see…." she paused for a moment and then asked "Rebekah what have you thought about Finn? Will you tell him?"

Rebekah shook her head saying "no. I will not. Father will never accept him. He is part vampire Hayley."

Hayley said looking doubtful "it is his child too."

Rebekah asked "you think I should?"

Hayley said "yes…no… I dont know" his tone getting confusing by the second. She continued "if it were a werewolf I would have said yes but I am not sure anymore. His being part vampire does not mean that he does not deserve to know that he is going to be a father but I understand your apprehensions. At the end of the day, it is your decision and whatever you decide we will side with you."

Rebekah hugged her saying "I am so scare of father."

Hayley said "we will cross that bridge when the time comes."

She asked "hey do you want to go with me and Heather. She called and I am spending day with her."

Rebekah said leaning back "no. I want to be alone and … just… you go and have fun."

Hayley looked at the time and realized that Heather was half an hour late but she was not too much annoyed. She realized perhaps because she was too eager to spend some quality time with her.

* * *

To her pleasant surprise, she and a wonderful day with her, did shopping in the mall. She ended up buying a short sexy white lace lingerie while Heather was busy buying something in the shop next door.

They had something light to eat at the food court. She felt so relived that she and Heather were back to normal like they used to be before this whole mess started. Around four pm when Heather said "lets go, I am getting tired," she felt relieved that Heather not once brought up Klaus and her relationship.

When they reached Heather's car, she said "why don't you drive? I am not feeling up to it" as she walked out and went around he car to sit on the passenger seat.

Hayley smiled and got behind the wheel feeling good, at having to spend such a nice time with Heather after such a long time. They turned on the music and headed back towards home. She rolled the window down when Heather dialed a number. She asked "why are you dialing Klaus's number Heather?"

Heather said "Just want to talk to him."

Hayley felt weird and angry at the same time.

* * *

Klaus was busy all day. Part of him was happy that he will not have to go to New Orleans right now, other part was concern about Rebekah and her pregnancy. Him not being able to talk to her about it was increasing his anxiety and then there was the curse he couldnt keep out of his mind even though he was trying to. Logical part of his brain was telling him that there was no curse but Rebekah and Hayley were pretty sure of it and he couldnt deny that this family had suffered a lot in that department and that was making him start to believe in them. He was getting furious by the minute at what his family had been going through for the past few months. Before he knew it lunch came and went with him not having anything for lunch. Around 4:15, Hannah came in for their daily meetings.

He said "call Mr. Peterson…" when his cell rang. Seeing Hayley's name he picked up the cell and said "hey, how…" but stopped when he heard Heather;s voice "Hey Klaus, how are you?"

He said to Hannah "give me one minute" and walked to the window and asked "Heather what is it?" as he recalled that Hayley was spending the day with Heather, while Hannah quietly retreated from the room.

* * *

Heather said looking towards Hayley "I wanted to say, Klaus I love you."

Hayley eyes widened and she looked towards Heather who continued "I have realized that you love Hayley but I know you love me too. And she knows it. She might be able to share you with me but I cannot share you with her. If I cannot have you then she cannot too."

* * *

Klaus stared out of the window in confusion, his heart starting to race for some reason and then his heart stopped as he heard Hayley's panicked voice "Heather what are you doing…" followed by "Heather don't …we will crash… what ….." scream and then there was silence followed by her scream and the cell slipped from his hand.


	20. Chapter 20 All hell broke loose

_**A/N: So the last chapter was getting too long so I had to break it into two. Here is the first part. I promise I will upload the second part quicker. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Synopsis: The aftermath of that accident will be revealed. Rebekah's secret is out. Mikael has to make a decision.**_

* * *

Klaus stood there shocked, his heart beating out of his chest. He came out of shock and then immediately dialed Cary's number and said in an authoritative, impatient voice as he headed towards the door "trace the most recent call on my cell phone pronto."

He ran out towards the elevators, his heart beating out of his chest, ignoring Hannah saying "Mr. Mikaelson…."

He stood there waiting impatiently for the elevator for Cary to tell him where the call came from and then said in frustration "Cary…" but he cut him off by saying "Wickery bridge."

His heart stopped. He hastily said "send the dispatch there. I think Hayley and Heather were in an accident."

He disconnected the call and hurriedly called Hayley's number and then cursed the elevator and ran towards the chairs and starting climbing down two, three at a time. The phone was ringing, no one was attending and his heart was sinking.

He didnt know how he reached wicker bridge without causing an accident as he continued to reach out to both of them but all in vain.

He stopped the car with a screech as he saw ambulance and firetruck parked near the bridge. He got out and ran towards the accident side and then took a sigh of relief and almost laughed with relief when he saw her sitting at the edge of the road and someone tending to her head. One look at the car he saw it smashed into a pole. He took a step towards her but then he noticed the EMT's taking out someone from the passenger's seat and his heart stopped. He changed direction and ran towards the car but someone stopped him. He said angrily "that is my family. Get out."

He heard Cary say "let him in."

Klaus headed towards the car and then gasped as he looked at Heather's bloodied up face.

Hayley stared at him in shock as she saw him running toward the car. She slowly stood up, pushing the EMT back from her as she watched him with his hand on his head and him taking a step back and then she heard him ask, sounding anxious "how is she doing?"

Someone said "sir, you need to step back."

He ran his fingers through his hair and then saw the EMTs putting Heather in the ambulance. Someone said "lets go."

Hayley's heart was beating out of chest, seeing Heather so hurt and then for some reason seeing Klaus so worried about Heather made a drop in her stomach. She scolded herself for being jealous as a time like this. She startled when someone grabbed her hand and she realized it was him. She looked into his eyes, absentmindedly.

He said "I am going to the hospital. Come. Can she come?" directing the last part of his question to the EMT.

He nodded saying "she has a mild concussion and her foot seemed to be sprained but otherwise she is fine. She should be seen by someone at the hospital for that ankle."

He said impatiently "come Hayley" cutting the paramedics off and dragged her towards the car not bothering about her foot.

During the drive, she noticed him fidgeting and then he asked "you okay?"

She looked towards him and then turned away from him but he was so worried that he didnt notice.

He ran inside the moment he stopped the car whereas Hayley hobbled behind him. He asked at the reception "Heather Marshall! she was brought in right now. She was…" and stopped talking when his gaze fell on Kol. He said "thanks" and then headed to Kol and said, anxiously "Heather was in a car accident. Find out how she is."

Kol's eyes went to Hayley standing at a distance and noticed a bandage on her head and said "Hayley…"

Klaus barked "go and check on Heather."

Hayley heart was sinking with each passing moment, seeing him so anxious about Heather. She shook her head to stop thinking like that for the thousandth time but she couldnt stop thinking how concern he was about Heather and not once had shown this type of concern for her. Knowing that he still loved her made a drop in her stomach.

She stood there as she watched Kol go back. Klaus looked towards her and then walked to her and asked "let someone look at your ankle."

Hayley controlled her tears and said "I am fine Klaus" and hobbled towards where Kol had disappeared.

Klaus stared at her in confusion and then headed towards that direction too.

Half an hour later, he looked towards her and saw her sitting near the window, her foot resting on the chair, her hand on her head.

He looked towards Kol as he walked to him. Kol said "she is not good. The pole went though the windscreen and had punctured her lung. Doctors are trying to stop the internal bleeding but… It is not good Nik.

His eyes went to Hayley. He walked to her and asked "Hayley, let me look at your ankle."  
She stared at his face and asked, emotionless "will she live?"

Kol said, not looking towards her as his hand went to her ankle "I dont know Hayley. It does not look good."

He looked up just in time to see her gaze went to Klaus and he started to get angry at his brother for not showing any concern for her.

He said "it seems sprained. I will ask someone to look at it."

A few minutes later, Klaus looked towards her and saw someone looking at her ankle and putting bandage on.

He walked to her and asked "is she alright?"

The man said "yes sir, it is sprained ankle."

He nodded and walked away from them leaving her confused.

He was wondering _'why is the time not passing? It has been two hours and since no news.' _

He looked towards the door when it opened and a doctor came out.

He walked to them as Kol joined him. Hayley looked towards the doctors and slowly got up, wincing in pain and walked to them.

As she approached them, the doctor said "the surgery has been performed. We have stopped the internal bleeding for now but she is not stable. If she pulled through next 24 hours then chances of her survival will increase but she will be paralyzed from waist down because her spinal cord has been damaged."

Hayley took a deep breath that she was alive and then her to her dismay when she looked towards him and her heart broke when she saw him smiling with relief. She felt really angry at herself for feeling this way.

Klaus urned her towards him and hugged her to her surprise.

She suddenly felt such a strong rush of anger towards him that she pushed him away forcefully not knowing there were tears in her eyes.

Klaus looked at her in shock and said "Hayley…"

Before he could say anything else the doctor told him "Ms marshall is awake if you want to see her but only for two minutes. She is asking for you."

Klaus hastily said "Hayley stay here I will be back" and without waiting for a response he headed towards her room with the nurse.

Klaus entered the ward and walked to her. He looked at her bandaged up pretty bad. She motioned him to come near him and when he was near her she said in a weak voice "Klaus.. I…it hurts…"

He said soothingly "Heather just dont say anything, you need to rest."

She said "Hayley…"

He said "she is fine. You need to rest…"

He noticed tears at the corner of her eyes as she said "she cannot win…" and then there was a tone that stopped his heart. He ran out as she heard a scream and his worst fear ever since he had heard her voice on the cell, became reality. He ran to Hayley and said in a hushed voice "lets go" as he helped her up.

Hayley said angrily "get the hell.. " but screamed.

Klaus looked around and then scooped her up against all her protest as she squirmed with pain and darted towards the stairs ignoring her "Klaus put me down. I hate you. What is happening?" as she groaned in pain again.

He stopped at the top of the steps and said "Hayley… you have triggered you gene. I was afraid of this. Damn it" her eyes widened and she screamed "no… Heather.." the tears were falling but her screams were increasing. He continued to climb the stairs down, at last reaching the basement. He looked around and then pushed the morgue door open, took her inside and sat her down as she screamed in pain holding his hand "Klaus do something please. It hurts. Please" as she hugged her own body and groaned with pain. He cupped her face and said "I love you Hayley. I am here with you." He felt a severe pain in his hands as she squeezed them tight but he kept on holding her looking into her eyes. He said "I will break the curse. I promise I will."

Hayley said hysterically "Klaus, I killed her …I am sorry. I killed her. But it was an accident. She… I …" she screamed in pain and her body twisted as she felt her bones breaking.

He looked at her pain contorted face and it hit him why she was so angry "Hayley look here. I am sorry about Heather but it was_ you _I was worried about you… I was afraid of this happening."

But he realized that her mind was not registering to what he was saying. He looked around and then realized there were dead bodies in the cooler. He snapped his belt open and tied her hands together and then took one end of the belt and tied it around the handle of one of the drawers of the cooler hoping that it was built on the ground.

His heart felt like as if someone has squeezed it and had not released it. He looked around not knowing what to do and then he took out his cell and dialed Cary's number and said, while keeping his eyes on Hayley who was groaning with pain as her body was twisting and turning "bring the bunker car to the back entrance to the morgue. I need rope and restraining equipments."

He put the cell back in his pocket, walked to her and cupped her face saying "Hayley, trust me I will break the curse.

She said defeated, tears flowing down her cheek, reality hitting her "Klaus, you need to go. Call my parents. Heather…" her tears were falling uncontrollable as pain hit her again and she yelled, hitting the coolers and then she hissed towards him as he walked to her and said "I am with you Hayley."

And then he noticed the yellow in her eyes. He knew it will take time but it occurred to him that probably he should wait out the morgue so that Cary does not see what is happening.

He said, squeezing her hand encouragingly "I will be back Hayley. I don't want Cary to see you like this."

Running his fingers through his hair in anguish he stepped out. Closed the door. Looked around, found a broom closet, found a broom, he put it through the handles to lock the door and then slid against the door holding his head, trying to block her screams, trying to stay calm, trying to understand what was happening, what will he do and then shouted, got up threw the cabinet with medicines on it, kicked at the wall, at whatever he could see and then grabbed his head and fell on his knees. The screaming was still coming from inside.

Half and hour later, he saw Craig running towards him. He took the keys form his hand and said "now you can go?"

Craig asked "Klaus what is going on?"

He shouted "go…"

Craig gave him a confused and annoyed look but to his relief, he left. Klaus opened the door slowly and went inside. She had still not changed. He remembered his first time. How painful it was. His heart ached at the thought of the pain she was going through. It had taken hours. He knew he had a few hours. He walked to her but stopped when she hissed towards him. He took few steps towards her cautiously saying "Hayley, I am going to help you. We have to leave this place, love. It is a hospital and you cannot turn here. I will take you to dungeons…" stopped when she lunged towards him. He said, firmly "look at me."

He noticed her stance changing and whimpered "Klaus…" He grabbed her hands and said soothingly "everything will be okay."

He put the belt around her hands and then wrapped a blanket around her and said "we are going out to the bunker van and I am taking out to a safe place."

She at once bared her teeth and tried to claw him but Klaus had her hands in tight hold.

He walked her out and led her to the van from the back entrance. He put her in the back part and settled down behind the wheel and headed towards the bunker. He could hear her screaming and voice of pain and his heart was breaking, he was getting furious and hit the steering wheel a couple of times.

He led her to the dungeon as she fought with him. He closed the dungeon door and then said, looking into her eyes "Hayley, I promise I will break the curse. I promise. I love you."

He kissed her one last time and when her claw scratched his cheek he didnt flinch.

He walked out and sat there on the floor leaning against the door thinking about _what had happened, shocked at how the life and suddenly gotten. Everything was fine till this morning. Heather.. his heart broke. She was no more. Hayley was cursed and he… he was clueless what to do._

He took out his cell as it rang and he saw Rebekah's name. He said, feeling heartbroken "what Rebekah?"

Rebekah said crying "Heather died Nik. Where are you and Hayley?"

He said "I know."

She asked again "where is Hayley?"

He said "i will tell you when I get home."

He said through the bars "Hayley, I … I will be back."  
She growled. He stepped back and then took out his cell and after some thought he dialed Elijah number. As soon as the call connected Elijah asked "where are you? Heather…"

Klaus said "I know. Hayley was behind the wheel. Elijah…she.. she has triggered her gene."

His voice became a whisper as he asked "what? where is she?"

Klaus said "in the dungeons. Come."

Half an hour alter, Elijah was standing there and Klaus was explaining to him trying to shield her voices of pain what had happened . He continued after telling him everything "we have to tell father. We have to think of what to do. We have to break the curse."

Elijah said "okay, let me take care of it."

Klaus asked running fingers at the back of his neck "do you have any idea how long she will stay wolf?"

Elijah said "Crescent wolves stay human from full moon to the moon next night. So I guess I full day."

He smiled and said "so she was right."

Elijah asked "who?"

Klaus said sadly "Hayley theorized that they stay human for one full day."

He sat outside the cage all night while Hayley whined all night long. When he woke up next morning, she was sitting in the corner, with her paws scratching the floor.

He didnt want to leave her, he stayed with her against all Elijah's logic, Mikael's demand. he stayed with her listening to her walking around in the cage, scratching at the door, howling, whining. At last she got quiet. He too went to sleep on the floor again.

Next morning he was pacing the corridor, his shave grown, his shirt untouched and creased, his coat on the ground when he smell Elijah He looked towards the entrance of the dungeon when he saw him coming down the stairs "Niklaus, you need to come home. Mother is working on it. We know that you want to be with her but you have to go and well…. freshen up. Listen full moon is coming. Everything will be all right. You need to go home. I will stay with her today. We will break the cruse? We will find out who put the curse on the pack?"

Klaus looked towards Hayley knowing deep down that Elijah was right. He couldn't be with her all the time. He needed to figure out how to break it and for that he needed to get out of this dungeon. He had been here for the past two days.

He looked towards her and said "Hayley, I promise I will break the curse. I will break the curse" and left as she howled pitifully.

He sat in Elijah's car and after a moment hit his hand on the steering wheel cursing loudly and then took deep breaths to calm himself down. He started the car and headed towards home.

The moment he entered the house, Esther walked to him, hugged him and said "Niklaus we will break the curse."

He looked towards her with empty glance and went to the west wing of the house. He took a shower, after two days and then after putting on some jeans and shirt he sat on internet to look for the next available flight to New Orleans.

In an hour he was in his father's study saying "I am going to New Orleans tonight."

Mikael exchanged looks with Esther and said "no."

He looked at his father in shock and asked "father…"

Mikael said, calmly "day after tomorrow is full moon. You are not going. After that you can go. We need to figure out who put the curse on their pack. It is not a one day task. It will take some time and also I want you to go with cool headed mind and not in this rage you are in."

Klaus said angrily "but the more time we waste, the more time she is cursed."

Mikael said calmly "you cannot do anything in two days. She will be human in two days. Stay here and then after full moon you can go. I suspect Finn Slaters hand behind this curse. Also soon this news will be out that Hayley is not a Wood…"

Klaus shouted "_she is a Wood pack…_" startling everyone but he didnt care and continued "she is a Wood pack. She is a Mikaelson" and stormed out of the room.

Mikael turned to Esther and asked "anything?"

Esther shook her head saying "we need to find the witch, who cursed the pack in the first place."

Rebekah was sitting in her room thinking about what life had turned into. She looked up when the door banged open. She startled and scooted back when he asked "what is his number?"

She asked "who?" with fear in her heart.

Klaus said "Finn…"

Rebekah said "I … I dont know."

He snapped "damn it. you are pregnant with his child and you don't have his number Rebekah."

Rebekah gasped "who…"

He said cutting her off "We will talk about it later but right now I need to contact him…"

She said now on the verge of tears "Nik, I have no idea. I .. I dont know."

He sighed in frustration and then realized Rebekah was looked stressed too. He walked to her and said "do you honestly think that the curse exists?"

Rebekah said wiping her eyes "yes mother told me Klaus. She does not know how far back it goes but it exist and aunt Dahlia has not had kids too."

Klaus said confidently "then we will break it. We will break both the curses."

He pulled her in one arm hug and repeated "I will break both the curse. But we need to talk about this pregnancy Rebekah. We need to tell father."

She said anxiously "Nik, he will kill me."

He shook his head saying "no. he will be mad as hell which _I would have been_ if this new problem had not started but he will not kill you. Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head saying "only Ha…" her voice broke and she asked "Nik, what will happen to her?"

He said, trying to compose himself for her "I will break the curse. I believe I said that."

He got up and left.

He didnt know how next two days went by. All he wanted to do was see her, feel her and tell her he will break the curse. The hardest time during these two days was when he had to tell Marshall's how the accident happened. He thought at one point about not telling them but he realized that if he does not tell them then they might break their ties with Hayley too and for her he was willing to take this step. The heartbroken look on their faces was breaking his heart too but he knew he had to do it.

When he entered the room, he took a sigh of relief seeing her sleeping. He quickly took a shower, walked to her and laid next to her and just sighed against her.

Hayley startled as she felt someone close to her and then a smell hit her nose. She opened her eyes and looked towards him and then her eyes got blurry. She leaned in and hugged him saying "Klaus…"

Klaus hugged her back and kissed her non-stop saying "everything will be okay. Everything will be okay."  
She said desperately "Heather…. I …. I need you. Please I need you."

He said "I am here for you, Hayley" removed hair strands from her forehead and then before she knew it they were kissing each other aggressively, the intensity increasing with time. His lips roaming on her face so fiercely that she knew she will be bruised later but she didn't care. She just wanted to have him in her, make her forget about Heather. His hand sneaked into her panties and she moaned, throwing her head back as his finger invaded her privacy and moved in her. She grabbed on to him and his mouth was on her breast and was sucking them aggressively. He pulled her towards her and was kissing her fiercely his legs around her, and then his mouth replaced his fingers and she Gasped and moaned his name and pulled at his hair as he continued to torture her and when he replaced his tongue with his hardness she sighed and they stilled. They continued to look towards each other for a moment and then he started to move in quickly. She moaned and gasped as her lips caught his lips, their tongues twined each others and she climaxed saying "oh god.. I love you so much."

he breathed against her neck saying "Hayley I missed you. I miss you so much."

She asked, desperately "Klaus what will happen now?"

He said "I will go to New Orleans and if I have to kill Finn to find out about the curse I will. Dont worry. I will fix this."

She breathed against his lips "Heather, Klaus. She …"

He got up from her and said, looking into her eyes "Hayley, I am sorry that she is dead but she tried to kill you and herself. She tried to kill herself at your hand and I … I am just glad that you are alive. I am so glad that you are alive."

She said "my parents. I went to see them and they … they are heartbroken. Why don't they blame me?" her voice breaking, tears falling from her eyes. "She was their real daughter. How could they forgive me?"

Klaus said softly "they know what happened Hayley."

hayley gasped "what? who told them?"

He said harshly "I did. Damn it. She tried to kill you."

He got off of her and sat up, his aback facing her.

She got on her knees and hugged his back, kissed his shoulder and before she knew it he had lifted her bodily and she was in his lap, her legs wrapped around his torso and he had engulfed her body in his arms, his lips on her chest and he was just cuddling her, hands around Hayley didnt know how but she started moving against him and then the intensity increased as she felt him getting harder and his lips took over her peak of the breast and she felt like climaxing and uttered "oh oh Klaus please… please…." she felt his hand go around her waist and he shifted her and he was in her in one swift motion, his lips other lips his hands moving on her naked back caressing it, her body moving against his torso and was moving her against him. She pushed him back on the bed and he fell back forcefully. She gasped "oh sorry. I dont know.. I have…"

He murmured "not now. Not now.. please."

and continued to move on him as his hands went to her breast and grabbed her as she continued to move, He pulled her bodily towards him and planted a kiss on her lips and started moving her body. She felt his hand go on her waist as he moved her on him and then she said "ahhhh Klaus….." as she felt herself climaxing second time within minutes. He whispered "I love you Hayley" as he steadied her and let her have her moment and when he heard her sigh against his neck he flipped them over and started thrusting in her, his eyes on her, his hand on either side of her body and when he came on, he stayed there and then leaned in and kissed her softly.

He pulled her towards her as they laid, wrapped a sheet around them and said "we should sleep for a couple of hours."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest as his arms tightly round around her.

When she woke up next time, ti was morning and he was still holding her. She whispered "Klaus."

Klaus stirred in his sleep and a moment later he was wide awake. he kissed her on her forehead saying "how are you feeling?"

She said "I want to go home to meet mom and dad. Go to Heather's grave."

He said "alright" kissing her forehead.

She was in the shower when she started crying remembering Heather and her childhood.

When she came out he pulled her in a hug and said "I cannot even begin to image your loss but you have to be strong and Hayley remember, she tried to kill you."

Hayley felt so sad for her parents. they didnt blame her but she could see sadness in their eyes. In one day they had lost two daughters, at hand of each other. She sat quietly looking towards Mikael, Esther, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, her father and her mother trying to figure what should they do, coming up with a plan to send Kol and Klaus to New Orleans. She felt tired of hearing dead end solutions so she got up and quietly left the room, not knowing that his eyes was following him.

Klaus saw her leaving the room and followed her. He found her in her room, sitting on the bed. She looked up and said "this would not have happened if we had not gotten married Klaus."

Klaus walked to her, sat next to her and said "this wouldnt have happened _if Heather had not run off from this wedding_ Hayley. It is not your fault or my fault. It is hers."

Hayley said "if Rebekah …."

he shook his head and said "no. she had made up her mind and she was leaving me. Rebekah telling me wouldnt have stopped it. We all know Heather. No one could stop her when she made up her mind about something. She wanted mm back and and look the extent she went to . She ruined everyone's life Hayley. I am sorry you have to hear this but she did. I cannot believe that she would do this, capable of doing this. I loved her once. damn it!"

Hayley said, pleading "no, Klaus she is gone. Please dont talk about her like that."

He stood up angrily and said "why do you always defend her? She ruined everything for me and you."

She walked to him and hugged him from the back saying "we will get through this but she is gone Klaus. She was part of all of us and she is gone."

He turned towards her and hugged her again and let her cry into his arms.

When they got back home, Esther said "Niklaus and Hayley, I want to talk to you about something."

When they entered the living room, Esther said "Niklaus, I think if Hayley gets pregnant then the curse can be lifted at least for a moment. That will give us plenty of time to deal with it."

He said "mother,…"

He exchanged looks with Hayley who was lost in thoughts too. She said "how do we make sure that happens Esther."

Esther said "unfortunately I cannot do anything about it but that is the only way I can think of us putting a hold on what is happening to you."

Hayley sighed and asked "have you seen where is Rebekah?"

Esther said with empathy in her eyes "in her room. She had been really quiet. Heather's death had affected all of us but we are so glad that you are fine."

She walked to her and hugged her as she said "whatever happened Hayley, know that this family loves you and we will do everything in our power to fix this."

Hayley felt overwhelmed, so much that she couldn't say a word and then nodded.

She said to Klaus "I have to talk to Rebekah."

Klaus held her hand and took her to one side and said "she knows I know."

Hayley nodded, kissed him hand and then headed towards Rebekah's room.

She knocked at the door and entered.

Rebekah turned towards her and then dashed to her and hugged her saying "I am so glad that you are alright. So sad about Heather but…"

she stopped when she saw her expressions.

Hayley asked "how are you feeling?"

She said "alright. Haven't had time to dwell on it too much" as her hand went to her stomach.

Hayley said "Rebekah have you told anyone?"

Rebekah said "no but you told Klaus" with accusation in her tone.

Hayley said, feeling embarrassed at breaking her trust "he guessed Rebekah. He knew something had happened between us from the way we were so quiet on the way home and I had to tell him and look it turned out to be best. Now I am cursed and…."

she was unable to finish her sentence.

Rebekah at once said "listen I know Nik. He will break the curse. We dont have anything stoping us now. We will break the curse even if it means the start of the old rivalry."

Hayley asked, surprised "what do you mean?"

Rebekah said "I dont mean anything. Just saying that we will break the curse at all costs."

They both turned towards the door when they heard a knock. Klaus said "Hayley moon is coming. We should go."

Hayley said "Klaus we have two hours."

Klaus said "this is your first time. We shouldnt take the chance."

She said "oh okay. Let me take some things. Blanket…"

He said "got them."

Hayley hugged Rebekah and headed out with him. After meeting rest of the family, telling Anna that she is going on a trip they headed out.

On the way the dungeon she said, "you will go home today Klaus."

He said "no…"

She shook her head and said "no. You go home. I want you to go home, rest and work on both curses. Promise me you will. You will not spend your time in the dungeons. You will go to New Orleans and break both curses. Rebekah's baby cannot die and I cannot be wolf for my whole life. I want to spend my life with you, not twelve days in a year. Do you understand?" Her tone becoming hopeful and firm by the end of the sentence.

His knuckles whitened and he said "I promise Hayley."

After a quiet pause, Hayley asked Klaus "Klaus do you think that breaking the curse, Crescent packs and Wood pack will start their rivalry again."

He looked towards her and asked "why do you ask that?"

She said "something Rebekah said and I dont want these two packs to remain each other's enemies."

He said "and I don't want to see you in a wolf form 29 days of the month."

Hayley smiled sadly and said "but at the expense of…"

He firmly said "no Hayley. I said I will break the curse at whatever cost."

She looked at his stern face and said "okay just promise me that no one will get hurt."

He glanced towards her and said "hopefully not but I am not promising."

She said, exasperated "Klaus…"

He cut her off by saying "Hayley please dont start an argument before you disappear for a month."

She realized he had a point so she kept quiet.

He walked with her in the dungeon and then picked up the chain and said "you should undress, from my personal experience. You dont want your clothes to tear up"

She said as she pulled her shirt off "if you want to see me naked then just say so. You dont have to make excuses."

He smiled, sadly but didnt say anything and continued to look towards her as she continued to take off her clothes finally just in her bra and thong. Her hand went behind her back as she was unhooking her bra, her eyes fixed on his and then as she watched he walked to her, pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, bringing her hand to the front. Hayley startled as she felt something cold on her hands and she realized he was cuffing them. He brought her down with him, lips still locked, as his hands slipped her thong off and then moved to her feet and he cuffed them too to the hook in the ground. He pulled the chain to check if it was strong enough as his other hand went to her back. He could see her struggling to do something to him and then she pulled at his shirt and took it off. Klaus took off his pants and then he pulled her on the blanket, as he came on top of her, covering them with the spare on. When he positioned himself she caressed his face and said "Klaus I love you so much."

He moved himself causing her to moan "ahhh" and said "I love you too Hayley."

He continued to look into her eye and she parted her legs allowing him to invade her. He slowly slipped into her causing her to moan and the hold around his neck tightened. He moved in her as his hand slipped to her thigh and he brought it up and continued to rock in her and then kissed her deeply when he reached his climax along with her. He stayed there for a moment and then slipped off of her holding her in his arms.

She whispered "do you think I could have gotten pregnant"

He said "I hope so. I really hope so" as his hold tightened and then she felt it. She pushed him away saying "go, I can feel it."

He reluctantly let go of her, got up, put on his pant and stood there watching her screaming in pain as she started to turn, hiss, howl, scratch the floor and when the fur started to appear on her body, he walked out of the dungeon and closed it behind him with heavy heart.

When he entered the house, feeling throughly depressed but determined , he heard a yell and he darted towards it. He stopped when he noticed Elijah standing in front of Rebekah and Mikael screaming "how dare you?"

He at once gauged what was going on. He walked to Rebekah and said "Rebekah, go to your room."

Mikael roared "no. You stay here and tell me whose child are you carrying?"

Rebekah at once stepped out from behind Elijah and said harshly "what does it matter? It will die like all other first borns" and stormed out of the room.

There was silence in the room during which Klaus's eyes met his mothers and all suspicions about the curse evaporated. He walked to her and said "we need to break it."

Elijah asked "what is going on?"

Esther took a deep breath and said "Mikael I need to tell you something."

He asked "what?"

Esther started telling them about the first born curse and by the time she was done Elijah yelled in anguish saying "my child died because of some stupid curse."

Esther said in anguish "Elijah my son, my heart breaks for what all of you have gone through. I have tried to break it but I have been unsuccessful."

They all turned towards the door when they heard Kol say "is that what you and Rebekah had been working on, mother?"

Everyone looked from Kol to Esther in confusion but she said "yes and we must break it for your and Rebekah's sake."

Kol was quiet for a moment and then he said as if every thing was clearing up "that is why they went to New Orleans."

Mikael asked, coming out of trance "who went to New Orleans?"

Kol suddenly realized his mistake but Klaus took over and started telling them what happened there.

By the time he was done Mikael was steaming with rage and Elijah was looking stunned and Esther distressed.

She said "they could have started a war with Crescent wolves."

Klaus said "they didnt but we have to break the curse now. Hayley cannot stay wolf all her life and we cannot just base this on her getting pregnant. I am going to New Orleans tomorrow. Kol, you come with me. You work on this family curse. There is a witch Sophie Deveraux there. She can help. Rebekah thought she can help. I will meet Finn. I think he has something to dot with the curse on Crescents."

Mikael asked "Finn Slater? you are going to meet him?"

Eshter said "I knew a Brynn Deveraux once. Is she related to Sophie?"

Klaus said "I dont know. I will find out. No father I have not met him yet but I have met his brother and he said he will look into the attacks."

Mikael asked "who is the father of her child?"

Kol asked "whose child?"

Mikael roared "_your sister!_ She is pregnant. Niklaus?!"

Klaus was quiet, not knowing what to say but then they all turned towards the door when they heard her say "Finn Slater."

No one said anything for a moment and then Esther whispered "Rebekah he is a vampire."

Klaus at once said, seeing distress on her face "as I understand he is part vampire, part wolf, mother. I guess it was his wolf side but I will find out when I go there."

Rebekah at once said "no. I dont want him to know."

Klaus continued to look towards her and then nodded.

He looked towards his father who was looking furious and then to his relief he stormed out of the room while Rebekah jumped to one side as he passed by him. She walked to her mother, hugged her and started crying "I cannot lose this baby."


	21. Chapter 21 In the name of love

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. TD I hope your questions are answered in this chapter. This chapter does not have much Klayley because she is wolf but what is happening in it is for her and Rebekah. I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Kol go to New Orleans to break the curse on Crescent but they are face with some unexpected hinderance_**

* * *

Klaus ran to catch up Elijah and asked "hey listen."

He could see distress on ELijah's face and he knew why it was there. He waited for the outburst and then as suspected Elijah said loudly "how long have you know?"

He said "when I went to get them back from New Orleans?"

Elijah said with frustration, running fingers through his hair "I cannot believe it. I cannot believe Rebekah is pregnant. I cannot believe what is happening to our family. Hayley."

Klaus said "you need to pull yourself together. Kol and I are going to New Orleans tomorrow. I need you to take care of few things."

Elijah said after taking a deep breath "right. You are right. What?"

Klaus said "I am worried about Hayley. How long can we keep her in cage? For me it is different. It is one day- few hours but she will be a wolf for a month. She needs to be fed. Last time I took care of it but I am not going to be here for a few days at least. You need to take care of it. She will need meat and water."

Elijah said "right. But Niklaus have you thought about what keeping her in cage for a month, will cause her?"

Klaus said "that is another thing. If we keep a new werewolf in captivity the uncontrolled aggression will intensify and I dont know how will it affect her but we cannot really let her roam in the forest with no control on her new nature."

Elijah asked "is it possible to let her loose for a few hours?"

Klaus asked "you think it is wise to get her out of the dungeons and let her be in forests."

Elijah said "no it is not wise but I was thinking we can tie her with a tree with an extended chain and let her loose."

Klaus said looking doubtful "that is risky Elijah. Maybe…" he ran his hand through his hair "maybe I should take her to New Orleans. Crescent packs are wolves right now."

Elijah at once said "no. That is not a good idea. Crescent are enemies to us right now. They will not take it lightly at the appearance of someone in their pack without knowing the background."

He paused for a moment, then asked "what about Finn Slater? He can turn at will right? He can control her."

Klaus at once said "no."

He paused for a moment then said with determination "she stays in the dungeon, in her cell. It is safe there. The most we can do is let her lose in the tunnels. They are closed off except for the enteric in the forest the other to uncle Richards's house."

Elijah said thinking "yes, we can do that."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud yell "_you lied to me Esther." _

They exchanged startled looks and then ran towards the sound just in time to see Mikael throwing the chair across the room. Elijah walked to him saying "Father…"

Klaus went to his mother who was crying. Rebekah was standing in the corner trembling, with Kol holding her.

Mikeal looked towards Esther and then stormed out of the room.

Klaus hugged his mother asking "what happened?"

Esther said crying "Mikael is upset about our first child."

Klaus noticed Elijah getting white. They all startled when they heard Anna ask "daddy, what is going on?"

Elijah dashed to her, picked her up and said "hey sweetie what woke you up?"

She said "I had a bad dream? Why is grandma crying daddy?"

Elijah said, comforting her "you know aunt Hayley's sister died. Grandma is missing her."

As Klaus watched, Anna rubbed her face against Elijah's shoulder and continued to look towards Esther and then Elijah said "I think I will take you back to bed. Niklaus meet me before you leave."

Later that night while he was lying on the bed, he was thinking about her and planning his next move in New Orleans.

Next morning, after making sure Elijah will take care of Hayley in his absence and control the environment at home and keeping an eye on Rebekah, making sure her baby stays alive, given her hope, promising Anna that he will bring something for her, he and Kol left for New Orleans.

**A few hours later:**

**French Quarter:**

He said to Kol "go to Rousseau's. There is a bartender Camille, ask her about Sophie. If she not there ask anyone. Find her. She has some answer. I am going to Finn Slater."

Kol said "you want me to come? He is a vampire after all."

Klaus said "we are not here to start a war Kol."

He then groaned "bloody hell" as he saw that man he had seen last time walk to him. Kol followed his gaze and asked "do you know him?"

Klaus said, cursing "yes. Go and dont reveal to anyone who are you as in…"

Kol nodded and headed towards the bar where Klaus fixed a smile on his lips and said "gentlemen. Good to see you again."

Marcel laughed and said "Kaleb knew you would be back. He said if you ever come back to bring you to the compound."

Klaus said "impressed by the hospitality. Impressive. Shall we go?"

The moment Klaus entered the compound he saw a man walking towards them. He took in his blond hair and blue eyes and wondered _who he was?_ but the answer came when Marcel said "Finn…" and he smirked as he realized what his sister had seen in him.

Finn walked to them and said "that will be all Marcel" hands tied on his back making Klaus curious wondering why was he acting as if he knows him.

When Marcel said, he said "Niklaus Mikaelson in New Orleans, second time within days."

Klaus said "I see, your bother told you about my last visit."

Finn smirked and said "the noble Kaleb would never rat on you. This is my city. I know who comes and goes. A Wood pack in my turf and you thought I wouldn't know" his tone becoming arrogant towards the end of the sentence.

Klaus cursed Rebekah to be so superficial as he noticed his arrogant style but he knew he had to keep his anger in check to get what he needed.

He said "I am here to break the curse on Crescent pack."

At once from Finn's reaction he realized that he had taken him by surprise.

Finn stepped back and then smiled with amusement saying "and you think I will help you?"

Klaus said, taking a short in the dark "you cursed them. You can break it."

Finn stood up asking "and what if I don't."

Klaus said "then I will do it without your help."

Finn said, laughing "good luck with it" and turned away from him.

Klaus was losing this anger by the minute. He said keeping his voice calm "if you want to start a war then.…" but before he could finish his sentence Finn was in front of him with lightening speed saying "you are brave you know. I remember smelling this bravery when I gave you my blood. Coming here demanding from me"

Klaus said, gritting his teeth "why did you save me? If you are so ruthless as I have heard about you then why did you save me?"

He said "I had my reasons which I regret now, clearly" when he heard an authoritative voice saying "Finn"

He said smirking "you got lucky again" as he pushed him away from him.

He asked again "why are you interested in breaking that curse? If I recall correctly Mikael and Cyrus where not longer friends and Crescent packs are Wood packs enemies."

Klaus said, dismissively "I have my reasons."

Finn stared at him and suddenly started laughing and said "I like you. I like him brother. Maybe there is hope to become friends with Wood pack after all."

Klaus realized that he cannot deal with Finn in this attitude so he took a deep breath to calm himself down and said "I will break this curse at any cost."

He started to turn but Finn had whooshed to him and was standing opposite him saying "you start a war in my city and I will tear you from limb to limb."

Klaus said coldly "do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do."

Before he could respond, Finn hand jabbed his hand into Klaus's chest causing him to yell with pain as Finn's fingers made way into his heart and he felt a pain shot through his body - a pain that he had never felt before. His knees buckled and then he took a deep gasp when someone whooshed Finn away from him.

He looked up hyperventilating and saw Kaleb pinning Finn against the wall and saying looking towards Klaus "get control of yourself. You don't want to start a war with Wood pack."

Finn smirked and left the compound whereas Kaleb walked to him and bit his wrist. He gave him his blood against all his protest. Klaus laid on the ground, taking deep breaths calming himself down at what had happened as his wound started to heal.

Kaleb said "come in and make sure you dont die with my blood in your system" and walked towards a room without bothering to wait if Klaus had gotten up or not.

Klaus took a deep breath, look down at his chest and then cursing Finn followed him to a parlor room. He looked around the paintings and as a artist himself he recognized talent. He asked "these are really good."

Kaleb said "yes. My brother has talent."

Klaus asked, surprised "Finn Slater made these."

Kaleb said "yes. It often comes as a surprise to people. You should see the ones hanging in Louvre."

Klaus walked to one of the painting and was admiring it when he heard Kaleb ask "why do you want to break the curse on the Crescent pack?"

Klaus said the ready made answer he had been preparing since last night "my father and I think that if we can help the pack break the cruse maybe there can be truce between two packs."

Kaleb continued to look towards him and then said "you know I can sense lies?"

Klaus asked "why has your bother cursed him?"

Kaleb said "to stop the in-fighting. If you are a Wood pack, you would know that."

Klaus said "I know some but I want to know more."

Kaleb said "I talked to Jackson this full moon. He will not attack your pack again."

Klaus said after a moment of quiet "good but I dont want to put all eggs in one basket. I need some leverage. If we break the curse then they will definitely not come after us."

Kaleb said "I cannot help you in that matter. My brother was the one who cursed them and the witch who cursed them died a long time ago."

Klaus asked "who was she?"

Kaleb said "I dont know. I could never get that information out of Finn."

"do you know anyone who can help me?" Klaus said.

Kaleb said "no I cannot but piece of advice, you dont want to cross path with him."

They turned towards the door when they heard him say "for once I agree with my brother. You should listen to him."

Klaus asked "who was that witch?" ignoring him, surprised that he was feeling so much at ease talking to these thousand year old vampires.

Finn went to the bar and picked up the drink saying "I dont recall."

Klaus was getting furious by the minute but Kaleb said in a chiding voice "brother."

Finn looked towards them, gulped down his drink and said "alright. What does it matter anyway? She is dead. Brynne Deveraux."

Klaus asked, confused "why does this name sound familiar?" and then he remembered his mother telling him about her but before he could say anything it was Kaleb who answered this time saying "Is she related to Sophie Deveruax?" directing his question at Finn.

Finn said "yes" as he poured himself a glass of bourbon in his hand and said "Now your turn. Why do you _really_ want to break the curse? If you break it city will be in upheaval. Wolves will come to the city."

Klaus said "they dont deserve to be cursed. It is not fair."

Finn laughs and said "you know you dont have an art of lying. You must be terrible at your job"

Klaus took one step towards him angrily but Kaleb said "Finn if you have something to say then say or leave."

He said, slowly getting up "_I have something to say_" enunciating each and every word slowly.

He walked to her an said "if she comes back to lead the wolves then she is dead."

Klaus looked into his cold eyes and knew that he knew. He said in an icy tone too "you touch her and I will personally kill you."

Kaleb asked "what is going on?"

Finn said with a smirk "Cyrus Labonair's daughter is alive," not taking off his eyes off of Klaus.

Kaleb said "no…"

Finn said "I was there when Marcel and Karen gave her for adoption. I dont know how she became a Mikaelson but it is for her he is doing it. I knew her the moment I stepped into that bar in Mystic Falls. I remember her scent from all those years ago."

Klaus said "She triggered her gene and now is cursed."

Finn said "she is the last living person in the royal family. She is supposed to be their alpha but Crescents are under my rule."

Klaus asked "I thought Jackson was their alpha."

Finn laughed and said "he is not worthy of a alpha. It is just a title he holds but Labonair blood is worthy of alpha and I wouldn't allow that."

Klaus's said firmly "she is a Wood pack and that is how it will stay. She will not become alpha of Crescent packs."

Finn said dismissively "yes keep it that way."

Klaus's could feel his anger slipping at his condescending style and the thought that this man was fathering his sister's brother. Even though he knew he wouldnt let Hayley take charge of Crescent packs but Finn's style was making him really angry and was pushing all his buttons and before he knew it he had attacked Finn who was not expecting it so he fell on the ground but got up laughing saying "I knew there was a reason I saved you."

Before Klaus could say anything Kaleb said "If we break the curse there will be a peace pack between Crescent pack and Wood pack."

Klaus knew it was not a question, it was a statement. he said "yes."

Kaleb said "wonderful. Shall we start then?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Finn said angrily "brother you will side with a stranger against your own brother?"

Kaleb said firmly "the curse needs to be lifted."

To Klaus's surprise Finn whooshed to him and pinned him against the wall, his hands around his brothers neck and vein under the eye out but then he stepped back hissing "never expected any less from you! If you are with him then you are against me. The curse will not be broken" and then angrily left the compound.

Klaus said "your bother has a temper."

He said "yes he does and if I were you then I wouldn't test it. But right now we need to get more information about this Brynne Deveraux. I will go talk to Sophie Deveraux.

Klaus said "I will come with you."

He had hardly taken a step when his cell rang.

He picked it up and asked "Elijah, what is it?" paused for a moment and then said "Calm down. What?" his voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

He said angrily "I will be back in the next flight."

He put the cell down and said "I have to go back to Mystic Falls. I trust you to keep me informed about Brynnee Deveraux."

Kaleb said "yes I will" curious at what had happened.

**In the meanwhile **

**Back room of Rousseau's**

Sophie asked "you are?"

Kol said "my name is Kol Mikaelson and I am here to talk to you about a curse. First born womb dying in womb curse."

Sophie said curiously "there was a girl a few days ago asking the same question. By any chance related to her."

He said "yes she is my sister."

Sophie said "hmm. Is her child…?"

Kol said coldly and getting impatient by the minute "the child is fine as for now but if you dont start talking it will end badly for you."

She said "I told her that there is no way to break that curse. I …" but she stopped talking as her gaze went to the door.

Kol turned around following her gaze and saw a man, with blond hair and blue eyes, standing there. He walked to her and asked "where is Sabine?"

She said "I don't know."

Before Kol could react he had grabbed Sophie from her neck and had pinned her against the door and was hissing "I will not ask again. Where is Sabine?"

Sophie said with difficulty "she went to.. she went to visit her family."

Kol was still in shock at what was happening and then in trance he picked up his cell as it rang, become at once alert hearing from Klaus saying "Rebekah has been kidnapped. Meet me outside Rouseaus" and then asked "when" after hearing from the other side and then ran out without a second glance to the man and Sophie.

Sophie said "Finn let me go…"

He let Sophie go and stepped back.

Rebekah opened his eyes and got panicked all of a sudden when her mind cleared and she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up at once, wondering where she was and then she heard muffled voices. She got up and tiptoed towards the door, the only outlet, in the room. She put her ear against the solid door and heard someone say "the child she is carrying will give witches power that no one has ever imagine. She needs to be kept in captivity until the baby is born. "

She stayed still when she heard another voice say "but you cannot keep her locked for nine months. She is pregnant."

She suddenly got confused wondering where had she heard that voice before but a moment later the answer to her curiosity when the first voice said "Sophie, it is for the coven."

Sophie said sound frustrated "Agnes I didnt tell you about her so that you can kidnap her. If Finn finds out he is going to slaughter all of us."

Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard it and wondered _'how did she know?' _But Agnes said "Sophie your loyalties lie with the coven and as for Finn, he cannot harm us if we keep his child as a bait. We can control him through this child."

There were sound of steps. Rebekah hurried back to the bed, her heart racing at what she had heard, her hand on her stomach. A moment later, the door opened and Sophie walked in with a tray laden with food. Their eyes met. Rebekah said "please, you cannot do this. You have to let me go."

Sophie said "no I cannot. This child needs to be born."

She said "_you know _it will die."

Sophie said "_then _you can leave" and closed the door behind her.

Rebekah fell on the ground crying.

**Mystic Falls **

**A few hours later: **

Kol said with frustration "I cannot find her anywhere" as he continued to move the pendulum on the map.

Klaus asked, anxiously "what does that mean? Is she dead?"

He turned towards his mother who gasped and said "no. If Rebekah were dead I would have known."

At the same moment, Kol said confused "no" absentmindedly

He too was pacing the room and then he said and said thoughtfully "we cannot find her but maybe if we try to locate her child, we might."

Elijah snapped getting impatient and worried by the minute "are you crazy? How can we do that? The child has not been born yet."

Kol said "yes I know. I am thinking.. I am thinking" feeling frustrated and then said "if we have something of the father. I can try to locate her with by joining her and his …."

Klaus said with a sigh "for that we have to go to New Orleans. I don't have anything of Finn Slater."

Before anyone could say anything further Mikael said "you both go back to New Orleans right now and find her and for that do whatever you have to do."

He wanted to go and see Hayley but he realized that he needed to go after Rebekah. Thinking of Rebekah, his thoughts went to the curse and the cursed the situation as it hit him that her child might be in trouble. He got the first available flight back to New Orleans and within few hours, he and Kol were on a flight towards New Orleans second time within last twenty four hours. He looked towards Kol and said "you will keep your anger at check while I am dealing with Finn, Kol. Do you understand?"

Kol said angrily "if he does not help us then what do we do?"

Klaus said "we will break the curse. His brother is quiet helpful. Ideally I wouldn't want to tell them about Rebekah's pregnancy but we dont have option. We need something of his. We can steal something of his but that will take time and planning and I dont have time for that so lets put all our cards on the deck and deal with it."

**New Orleans:**

Kaleb entered the compound still confused at not being able to find anything about Brynne Deveraux. He slowed down when he saw who was waiting for him. He looked from Klaus to the stranger standing next him and asked "if I have to guess I would say you are liking New Orleans."

Klaus stared at him for a moment and then said "my sister has been kidnapped."

Kaleb said, looking a little confused "that is unfortunate. How can I help?"

Klaus said "we tried to locate her but we cannot find her. It seems that someone has put a spell on her but there is another way

Kaleb asked curiously "how?"

Klaus exchanged looks with Kol and then continued reluctantly "she is pregnant and we think that if we can use something from the father of the baby, we can use him and her connection to locate her through her unborn child."

Kaleb asked, strolling towards the drink bar "I am still confused."

Klaus thought for a moment and then said reluctantly "your brother is the father of child."

Klaus could see shock on Kaleb's face but before he could react, they heard a laughter from the door followed by "I have lived 1000 years and this is first time some one has really managed to really taken me off guard."

Klaus grabbed Kol's arm as he took an angry step towards Finn and said a bit annoyed "tell that to my sister. I dont have time to do the paternity test. I need something of yours to trace her. I cannot seem to find her."

Finn was quiet for a moment and then he blustered _"that is not possible. I am a vampire."_

Klaus said "you tell me. I seriously starting to doubt her sanity. Sleeping with you! If it were not for finding her and unable to locate her on our own, I wouldn't have contacted you."

HE noticed Finn's expressions changing from shock to confusion to incredulous.

Before he could say another thing further, Kaleb said "I will help you find you sister."

Klaus and Finn continued to glare towards each other and then Finn whooshed out.

Klaus turned towards Kaleb but it was Kol who said angrily "bastard."

Kaleb sighed and said "you must know something about Finn before you judge him."

Kol said impatiently "we dont have time."

Kaleb said calmly "I will help you but you have to give me five minutes of you time."

Klaus could feel Kol fidgeting on his side, and he too was feeling restless but to get Kaleb's help, he decided to listen to him.

Kaleb walked to him and put his hand on Klaus's temple as the images started flowing through his mind as he saw a long haired Kaleb holding down a long haired Finn, fighting and yelling as he was being tied across a cross by another man while Kaleb helped him and a woman chanting as Kaleb continued "when Finn did his first kill after we were made vampires, he triggered his werewolf gene. That was the time we found out he was not our biological brother. Our father forced our mother who was a witch to put a curse on him to suppress his werewolf side."

He stepped back and Klaus took a deep breath to calm his nerves after what he had just seen.

Kaleb continued "for the next five hundred years he tried to break that curse. Finally he managed to do so. The witch who was helping him was name Victoria Bennett. She fell in love with him. When he was with her first time after breaking his curse, she ended up getting pregnant. I am ashamed to admit that he didnt react to the news well and broke her heart. Victoria ended up killing his child by using a powerful magic but she also cursed him that he cannot have more children. Finn naturally didnt care about either of the things but he didnt like what she did to him and in rage he killed her. So yes it is strange that he can father another child because he shouldnt be able to."

Klaus said cynically "very fascinating story. I need to find my sister. How will you help me?"

Kaleb sighed and said "wait" and whooshed out.

The moment he left Kol said angrily "we are wasting time."

Klaus said "if we have to find Rebekah, then you have to show some patience. Kaleb is our only option right now."

They looked towards the door when they heard Kaleb "I second that" as he handed Kol a paintbrush saying "I presume witch?"

Kol took the paintbrush, took out a map from his pocket and laid the map on the table, held the paintbrush and Rebekah's keys with the crystal and started chanting and then said in shock as the crystal pointed at a spot on the map "she is in New Orleans. Lafayette cemetery."

Kol said impatiently "lets go."

Klaus had taken a step towards the door when Kaleb said "I will get the girl."

Kol said angrily "you cannot expect us to stay here while you go and get our sister."

Kaleb walked to him and said "I will do things by my way. There are rules here. If werewolves start a fight then there will be war with vampires. If she is carrying my brother's child then she is my responsibility."

Kol grunted and was about to say something when Klaus said "alright."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaleb walked into the cemetery and asked calmly "where is the girl?"

Agnes said "she cannot leave until…" but before she could finish her sentence Kaleb had whooshed to her and snapped her neck. He wiped his hand on the handkerchief calmly and said in a cold yet calm voice "I will not ask again. Where is the girl?"

He looked around at the dead silence as witches exchange scared looks and then turned towards the voice when someone said "Come."

Elijah said _"Sophie Deveraux."_

She nodded and led him towards one direction.

She led him to the room and opened it.

Rebekah jumped up as the door opened but stepped back as she saw a stranger dressed in an immaculate suit. Her heart, even in this crisis, fluttered at how good looking he was but then she asked in a bold voice "who are you?" feeling nervous by the way he was looking towards her.

Kaleb could hear the heartbeat and he started to feel overwhelmed. He said "I am Kaleb Slater. Your brothers are here for you. Come."

Rebekah's heart dropped several inches as she realized that she was in company of brother of Finn Slater but at the same moment her mind registered "you brothers are here for you" and she felt relieved. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Finn was pacing his room angrily when he sensed her presence in the compound. He whooshed out of the room to the parlor.

* * *

Rebekah said "Nik, I am so glad you are here" as his arms went around her the moment.

Klaus said "Kol you …" but before he could finish his sentence, something whooshed to the room and she was gone.

There was stunned silence in the room and then before Klaus could react Kaleb had whooshed out too and Kol yelled in frustration "vampires" as he headed out.

Klaus stood there stunned and then he took a deep breath and concentrated on Rebekah's scent.

He said "Kol stop. I can feel her. She is still here somewhere."

He headed out of the room.

* * *

Finn was staring at her face, confused and angry at why she lied. He hissed "I demand to know what you gained by lying about such a thing."

Rebekah felt a drop in her stomach and felt like crying after being in captivity for two days. She suddenly shouted "why would I lie about something like that? I dont want this child to be of some monster."

The moment the words were out, she saw him getting white and then he was on her, grabbing her by her throat pinning her against the wall. She was struggling to breath when someone freed her from that grasp.

She coughed and tried to catch her breath, looked up just in time to see Kaleb holding Finn at bay, saying "Finn, listen."

She saw him continue to struggle to get free but then he stopped and she saw wonder on his face and she realized her hand was on her stomach too.

He shook his head and shouted "tell me who you were with?" and tried to push Kaleb out of his way but he kept him at bay.

Rebekah was losing her temper by the minute and her heart was getting filled with hate for him and she said in a loud voice as she took a step towards him "I wish it were someone else's you bastard but I don't care. This is my child and I can take care of it."

Finn stared at her face for a moment and then whooshed to her, at last managing to push Kaleb away from him, and said "wonderful because I dont want anything to do with you or your child."

She said in the same tone "perfect. Now that we are clear on that lets talk about the curse on Crescent pack."

Finn said "love, I have told your brother. I dont want to break the curse."

Rebekah said angrily "why are you such an ass? You must know how to break it if you put it on them. Those are innocent wolves who have been in wolf form for all their lives. You know how to break it."

Finn chuckled humorlessly and said "innocent? no, they are not innocent. If you knew what they did, the damage they caused, you wouldnt be standing there advocating for them" and turned away from her.

Rebekah said angrily "but that were their ancestors not them. It is not this generations fault for what their parent did."

He turned towards her angrily saying "it might come as a surprise to you but people do pay for crimes committed by their parents or ancestors."

Before she could stop herself the word were out "like your child?"

His complexion paled but she was beyond caring. He laughed a moment later and said "you think you can make me care for this child then you are wrong love."

She said "if you dont help to break the curse then I will never let you see your child." Kaleb said "no. you will not do such thing" but it was Finn who said "see if I care. By all means do whatever you want to do with it" and whooshed out of there.

Klaus stared at the spot he was standing and for some reason, he felt confused. The look on Finn's face when he had said that confused him. He walked to Rebekah who was crying now "Rebekah you need to leave."

He grabbed her hand and was walking out of the room when Kaleb said "you guys should stay here. This is the safest place for her right now."

Klaus thought for a moment and then said "Rebekah, you are going back in the first available flight while we will stay behind to work on curses."

He took out his cell and called Hannah as they continued towards the room they were welcomed originally.

He said as soon as the call connected "get me first available flight for one from New Orleans to Mystic Falls" and put the cell down.

Kaleb walked into the parlor when he heard Rebekah saying "Nik, I will not go back until I find out how to break that curse."

Klaus said angrily "I told you I will break that curse. Dont be an idiot. Those witches are after you because of this _Finn Slater_. You need to go back. He is a bastard. He will not protect you or your baby."

Rebekah said "I dont expect him to. I want to find a way to break this curse. I will stay here until I find it."

Klaus looked towards Kol who shrugged his shoulders but Klaus said "no. You need to go back right now."

They turned towards Kaleb who said "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Rebekah walked away from Klaus whereas Klaus asked "Just family disagreement. Have you found anything about Brynne Deveraux?"

Kaleb said "no. I have been looking for her but there are no traces of her."

Kaleb said "those witches will never let her live now that they know that she is carrying my brother's child."

Klaus said "we can protect her."

Kaleb said "I can protect her here."

Klaus laughed but Rebekah said "fine. I will on one condition."

Klaus and Kol together said _"no"_ whereas Kaleb asked "what?"

Rebekah said "you will make sure that he will break the curse on Crescent pack."

Kaleb said "I will personally look into it."

Klaus said angrily and sternly "no. That is not happening. You are not staying here, a city full of witches, vampires and werewolves. Witches are after you because of this Finn Slater. You have a curse on you and…" when he was interrupted by Kaleb asking "what curse?"

Klaus took a deep breath and started telling him about the curse.

Finn stormed in the compound still steaming in anger at Rebekah and this new development. To his shock his mind had accepted that she was carrying his child which was annoying him a lot. He stopped in his track when he heard Klaus telling some story about the curse on the first born.

When he got quiet, Kaleb said "I believe I can help with that."

Their eyes snapped to him when he walked to the book shelf and took out an old book, walked to Kol and said "this is my mothers. You might find something in here."

Kol hastily took the book from him whereas Rebekah asked "why are you helping us?"

He said looking toward her, his eyes flicking to her stomach for a moment and then he continued "you are carrying my brother's child. Even if Finn is not interested in it _right now_ I am and I will protect it all costs. I promise you that. I will help you to break both curses. All I ask is to keep the child safe."

Finn whooshed to his room and started pacing thinking about what he had overheard and even though he didn't want to feel that way but that heartbeat was making feel overwhelmed. He at once sensed her behind him. He asked "what do you want?" without looking towards her.

She asked coldly "I wanted to know how can someone be so heartless and did you know i was a wood pack when we met first time?"

When he didn't answer she continued "was anything real?"

He whooshed to her and in a matter of seconds, he had pinned her against the wall and was hissing "no. It was one time deal and now you need to leave."

Rebekah's heart was racing and then she saw something that stopped her heart. A glitter in his eyes. At that precise moment he stepped back. His ear picked up the heartbeat again but he turned way from her and walked away and whooshed out of there.

She stood there with blurry eyes, unable to stop thinking about his blurry eyes and startled when she heard Kaleb say "my brother. You need to understand, the first chance of happiness he see, he runs away form it. He will come around it I guarantee it."

Rebekah wiped her eyes and said "I want to go back to my family. If I go, will you still help my brothers to break the curse on Crescent pack"

Kaleb said "where ever you live, I always keep my promises."

She nodded and left the room.

Kol spend the next couple of hours looking through the grimoire. He finally looked up and said "there is a loophole in the curse."

Klaus asked rubbing he back of his neck "what?"

Kol said with frustration "one live birth and the curse will be broken."

He looked up and his eyes met Klaus and then he said "all we have to do is make sure she gives a live birth."

Klaus said sarcastically "how very easy!? There must be another way."

Klaus looked at his wrist watch and said "Hannah texted that she has gotten a seat for her on a flight in 2 hours. You go back with her. Hopefully we will get a seat fro you too. I will come back after finding more about this Crescent curse. And you keep on looking for another way to break the first born curse."

Kol closed the grimoire and said "alright."

Kaleb said "take my car. You have my number if you need me."

Klaus looked towards him thoughtfully and then nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, He looked towards Rebekah in the rear-view mirror and asked "are you alright?"

But before Rebekah could answer he felt a jolt followed by a loud bang noise and he lost consciousness. When next time he opened his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and then he became alert as he realized that they had an accident. He turned towards the passenger seat and saw Kol nursing his bleeding forehead and then he looked back and cursed as he saw it empty.

He got out the car and looked down his wound and took a sigh of relief when he realized it was not deep. He took out his cell and dialed Kaleb's number. The moment the call connected he said angrily "someone crashed into our car and Rebekah is gone again. Tell me it is not your brother."

He looked towards Kol who had climbed out of the car too and noticed him wiping his bleeding forehead with his shirt but otherwise looking unharmed. He felt frustrated when Kaleb said "no. I see witches hand in it. I will go check that angle. You and your brother should go to Finn and do whatever you have to do to _persuade _him to help locate her. We will deal with everything else later. That child cannot die. Once you find her, you leave this place"

He said shaking his head and rubbing his ribs as a pain shot through them "I cannot without breaking the curse on Crescent pack."

Kaleb said "I am working on it. You have my word."

Klaus looked at the damage on the car and then looked around and said to the person who walked to him asking "mister are you alright?"

"we are fine. Thank you. We need a ride to French Quarter."

He nodded and gestured them to follow them.

Klaus and Kol entered the compound, half an hour later, spotted him coming out of the parlor. Klaus started seeing stars, he walked to him and punched him hard sending him flying across the room and said angrily "they have gotten her again, you bastard. I need her back. You will help me find her this time."

Finn's eyes turned cold and he said "if I do, you will stop with this shenanigan of breaking the curse on Crescent pack and will never set foot in New Orleans."

Klaus's eyes met Kol and then he said "yes I will" hopping he can get the deal out of Kaleb.

Finn said, smirking "you are a terrible lier but as I want you all gone. I will help you find her."

Twenty minutes later Klaus, Kol and Finn entered an old cemetery as Finn muttered "these witches always have something up their sleeve."

They looked around and then Finn whooshed to one direction. Klaus rolled his eyes and followed him by guessing the general direction while he said "Kol, make sure you stay out of fight. You are not to trigger your gene on this trip."

A moment later, he exchanged looks with Kol when he heard Rebekah's screaming and they both sprinted towards the direction. His breathing stopped as he saw Rebekah tied down on an alter and a couple of witches standing around her and then as he watched a witch brought down a knife to her stomach. Before Klaus could do anything a spear came out of nowhere and landed in the witches heart. He spun around to see Finn standing there, smirking. As he watched he whooshed to other witch who had raised her hand in the hair and started chanted. To Klaus's horror he saw Finn doubling over, apparently in pain. He looked around and then spotted a spike on a fence. He dashed to it, pulled at it using all his muscles and finally mange to break it. He swung it through the air and it went right through the witches head as she was chanting with her eyes closed and hands raised on either side of her. He looked around just in time to see Kol pulling at another spike but he shouted "no Kol. Get Rebekah and get her out of here."

Kol cursed but ran to the alter whereas Klaus turned towards Finn who had stood up too. He spun around when he felt someone behind him and at the same moment he felt a sharp pain in his head and he grabbed his head and yelled but a moment later the pain was gone and Finn was saying "you need to leave. Take her away from here."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He held Rebekah's hand and then ran out of the cemetery.

Four hours later, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus was in flight to Mystic Falls. He looked towards Rebekah feeling frustrated, not satisfied by the progress they had made in this trip except for saving Rebekah's life which was a huge progress.

**Mystic Falls**

During the next coming days, he continued to visit her once a day. He would take raw meat for her, sit outside her cage, doing his work or reading a book. Ke would look towards her with amusement when she would claw her paws at the floor and would whisper "I cannot wait to feel them on me."

He could see Elijah and Hannah getting close again and he wondered what was happening between them. Often he wondered if Kaleb will double cross him. Apart from Hayley, the family was really concerned about Rebekah who on the surface seemed okay but they all knew her fear and they felt useless unable to help her. Kol and Esther were still trying to find a way to break the curse but he was not being successful. The protection spell put on her by Esther was the only source of comfort right now but it was the curse so there was still fear in their hearts. Before he knew it a month went by.

**Full moon**

He said "Elijah you will make sure that she drink this potion the moment Kaleb tells you that Jackson is drinking it. He will call at my cell. And then you will bring Hayley home no matter what she says" as they were driving towards the dungeons.

_**Flashback Klaus**_

_**A month back in New Orleans**_

_He was pacing at the airport lounge, feeling agitated, confused, his gaze going again an again to Rebekah, looking worried. He looked towards Kol who walked to him and said "I got us three seat on a red eye tonight."_

_He suddenly made up his mind and said "Kol, I cannot go back unless I break this curse…" but stopped talking when he noticed Kol's gaze went over his shoulder._

_He spun around and saw Kaleb standing there. _

_He walked to him and said "I have found a solution to break the curse and rest assured it will be broken by next full moon."_

_Klaus asked "how?"_

_Kaleb said "well you can say I met an old friend of mine" as he looked at his hand and that is when Klaus realized his hand had dried blood on it._

_He asked "I want to know how will you break the curse?_

_Kaleb said, showing him a jar with green liquid in it "this is the potion to break the curse on Crescent pack. The alpha will drink the potion on full moon, the moment they become human, and it will break the curse. I will personally give that potion to Jackson."_

_He asked "why are you helping me? Your brother obviously does not want that"_

_Kaleb said "I gave you my word and I always keep my word. All I ask in return is that you keep my brother's child safe."_

_Klaus said as a thought occurred to him "he said that Hayley was supposed to be their alpha. What if the potion does not work on this Jackson."_

_Kaleb said "and that is why you need to take some too. Here. I will call you on full moon when I am about to give it to Jackson." He gave him that jar._

_Klaus laughed humorously "custom will never let me take this in."_

_Kaleb said "I am sure a witch can make it look like something else" his eyes going to Kol._

_Before Klaus could say another word, he had disappeared from there._

_He looked toward Kol who took the jar from him, looked around and headed towards the bathroom while Rebekah continued to stay quiet. _

**_end flashback _**

Klaus entered the dungeon, put her clothes outside the cage where she could reach them, went to the cage opposite hers. He took off his clothes and covered himself with the blanket and turned while his eyes were fixed on Hayley as she turned human. She put on her clothes. He whined as Elijah opened her cage and she stepped out and walked to his cage. He walked to the cage, sat near it as she ran her hand lovingly on his head and whispering "I love you."

Elijah picked up the cell when it rang and said "Elijah Mikaelson."

He said after listening to the other side "you have to drink this now Hayley."

Hayley look at it, asked in confusion "what is it?"

Elijah said as he put the cell in his pocket "potion to break the curse. Now drink it."

Hayley gulped it down with racing heart and looked back at Klaus and then said "I want to stay here."

Elijah at once said "no"

Hayley said "it is okay Elijah. I want to stay. I will be fine."

Elijah shook his head and said "no. Niklaus wanted me to take you home. You are coming with me" his tone becoming stern by the end of the sentence.

Hayley realized that she had no choice but to follow him.

When he entered the room near dawn, he saw her sleeping. He took a quick bath and went to lie next to her, smelled her body oder mixed with the fragrance she had on and the bath liquid and pulled her closer. He realized that he really needed her but he just held her. When she moaned against him he whispered "shh go back to sleep."

And they slept peacefully.

Hayley was in the shower when she felt his hand on her breast and she slumbered against him and grabbed his hand and pushed them in her core and he started moving his finger in and out making her go high. She turned towards him and said huskily "now. please now."

He picked here up and slipped into her putting her back against the shower door, hands on either side and continued to thrush in her as her arm went around his neck and his lips were buried in her neck and she was moaning loudly. When he stilled she had her mouth on his neck and saying "I love you Klaus."

He said "I love you too Hayley."

**Nine month later:**

Elijah kissed Hannah and said "25th April then?"

She said "yes."

Elijah asked "I want us to tell my parents together.

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

Later that evening, he was holding Hannah's hand, looking towards his family members and said "Hannah and I have decided to get married and …" when Rebekah yelled "Oh no. I think I am in labor" followed by her yell of pain.

An hour later, they were sitting in the waiting room when Kol said with a smile "trust Rebekah to steal your thunder Elijah."

Elijah chided "shut up Kol" while Anna asked "what does that mean daddy?"

**A few hours later**

A very tired, Rebekah looked towards her and Klaus as they held her daughter and her heart ached for them. She wondered _when will they have that baby she saw in her vision_.

Hayley said in a soft low voice that only he could hear "you know you look cute with a baby in you arms. I just want to bang you right here."

He looked up into her twinkling eyes knowing that there was sadness behind that and whispered "well I will give you that opportunity the moment we reach home." When she laughed softly and said "cannot wait" as her hand went behind him and patted his butt, he smiled and continued "I cannot wait to hold ours" as his eyes went back to his niece.

She whispered "do you think the curse is broken?"

Klaus said thoughtfully "I believe so. She is born healthy and safe so yes the curse is broken."

Rebekah closed her eyes getting tired and wondered '_what was he doing? Does he even know he has a daughter?' _

She opened her eyes and said softly "Freya. Her name is Freya, Freya Mikaelson Slater."

While they were all happy chatting around Rebekah, Klaus felt her leaned into him. He looked towards her when she whispered "I am pregnant."

His heart skipped a beat immediately followed by fear but he smiled and planted a kiss on her lips saying "really? that is a wonderful news."

Hayley looked at the hopeful encouraging smile on his face and said "I am scared. We have had two miscarriages."

Klaus said smiling understanding her fear "we are together, aren't we?" as he leaned in and kissed her, smiled when she returned his kiss.

* * *

He stood there looking down at her, looking beautiful and so innocent and his hands grazed her soft skin startling her, her fingers wrapped around his finger, his heart got heavy and he stepped back. His gaze went to Rebekah, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed and then he whooshed out of there thinking _'they are better off without him."_

**The End:**

* * *

**_t_****_hank for reading this story. It took me a long time to finish this one. I had a few problems but hopefully you liked it. There is an epilogue which I will be posting in a few days. A very short epilogue. _**


End file.
